A Dream Come True
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: Ch 12 is FINALLY UP! What if you were sucked into your favorite anime show? What if you had powers like theirs? What if you fell in love with one of them? That's what happens to Joann Carson. AU OC
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

**Hello! It's been my dream to just jump into the series, as I bet it is for the rest of you! So I figured I should write what most of us only dream of having happen to them! None of you will guess who Joann will fall in love with! I guarantee that! So enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YYH or anything related to the show. I do have book 5, but that doesn't count, I guess. (Sigh)

**A Dream Come True**

******Chapter 1:** **Introductions**

Joann fumbles with the keys. All she wanted to do was get into her house and the stupid keys would not cooperate. She was finally able to get them into the lock and open the door. It was raining really badly and Joann was soaked.

Before she closed the door, she waved to the friend who drove her home. She didn't feel like driving that night, and it was a good thing too. She had worked nine hours and was mentally and physically tired.

Joann Carson is 19 years old and lives with her mom and brother, who are not home right now. Her mom is sleeping over her sister's house, which she never really sees, while her little brother is at their dad's house. Joann's mom and dad had been divorced for three years, now. She really didn't care too much. She loved her dad, but she was never really close with him.

Joann slowly dragged her feet to the stairway that leads to the upstairs of her house, or her mom's house as it was she who paid the bills for it. Joann had the worst day of her life! Nine hours of work, and she wasn't even suppose to work that many hours today!

She worked at a grocery store, which was only five minutes from her house, if she walked. If was a nice neighborhood, but Joann just didn't feel like walking home at 10 o'clock on a Saturday night.

Joann opened the door to her room and drops her purse at the door. She decides to take a shower, get into her pjs, and sleep. She was glad that she had the next day off, she defiantly needed it after the day you had.

Joann decide to wear her plaid pants which had dark blue, red, and some black in them, a red long sleeve shirt with three buttons in the front, and on top of her favorite shirt that her little brother gave her for Christmas.

The shirt was of one of Joann's two favorite shows, which was Inuyasha. Her other favorite show was Yu Yu Hakusho. The shirt had six characters from the show, Inuyasha, on it and they formed a triangle, pointing downward.

Joann grabbed the outfit and took a nice long hot shower. When she came out, it was 10:45 pm. She got dressed and walked back to her room and fell on the bed. She wrapped her self up in her favorite blanket, which had a picture of Scooby Doo on it and cuddled her stuff wolf, who she named Kouga, after one of her favorite characters from Inuyasha.

Joann was slowly drifting off to sleep when it hit her. She sat straight up in bed, eyes wide.

_'Wait! I almost forgot!_' Joann grabbed the blanket and Kouga and run out of her room. She ran down three flights of stairs, until she was in the basement.

Joann looks franticly for the remote to the big screen TV that was downstairs. She couldn't find it.

_'Forget it; I'll just change it manually_!' Joann turns on the TV and changes it to the channel she wanted. She then sat down on the big comfy couch, with the blanket surrounding her and hugging her stuff animal.

Joann had almost forgotten about the Yu Yu Hakusho marathon Cartoon Network was playing that night. They were going to show all 112 episodes! It started at 10:00pm, and it was now 10:57pm. _'Well, at least I didn't miss my favorite episode_.' she thought.

The episode was about to start, when Joann heard a loud crash. A thunder storm had just started outside her house.

_'Great! It had to happen during my favorite episode_!' Joann remember her mom warning her to never watch TV during a thunderstorm, but she figured what's the worst could happen?

_'The couch is far enough from both the TV and the windows, besides, it's a rare thing for lighting to strike_.'

Joann's favorite episode was about to start, and she couldn't even hear the commercials! She sighed and got up to raise the volume, having the blanket sounding her, since it was cold, and still holding Kouga.

Joann reaches for the volume button on the TV and as she did there was a great big crash and then she saw a bright light glowing from the TV screen.

Joann felt a force seem to be sucking her into the TV! She couldn't even scream she was in too much shock. She closed her eyes and held Kouga tightly to her. She could feel her self falling. She got her self ready for a hard impact.

* * *

Joann then heard a rough sounding voice. 

"Go" she then heard a girl voice say

"But I don't even know you." then she heard the rough voice again.

"We're now even for what happen yesterday ok?"

Joann slowly opened her eyes and then sat up. Not five feet away from her was Kuwabara and his friends! They were fighting another gang and it was brutal.

'_Sh#t! I'm in Yu Yu Hakasho_!' she thought.

Joann stood up and looked around. She couldn't believe she was really there. She felt like she was in an anime or some weird fan fic!

'_Something like this just doesn't happen in real life, only stories_!' Joann thought. Then she sensed something in the sky and looked it that direction. She didn't see anything.

'_Wait. Maybe I'm sensing Yusuke and Botan! Cool! I have a six sense like Kuwabara_!' Joann thinks, as she stare in the direction she had sensed the presence. Joann, on instinct, wraps the blanket around her.

* * *

Yusuke is watching the fight between Kuwabara and the creeps that just messed with Kekio. Yusuke starts cheering Kuwabara and his friends on. 

"Yeah! That's it! Give it to them!" He then feels something. Like someone staring at him. He turns and sees a very pretty, but young looking girl.

It is Joann and she was just a few feet from where he was floating. She was standing up and wrapped in a weird, well weird to him, looking blanket.

Joann has shoulder length strawberry blond hair and is 4ft 11 inches tall. He thought she had beautiful greenish-bluish- grey eyes, which were staring straight at him.

Yusuke looks shocked and scared.

"I thought you said no one can see us!" he shouted at Botan. Botan looked in the direction Yusuke was looking and saw her.

"Relax; she has a six sense like Kuwabara. She can't see us, just sense us." Yusuke looked at her.

"You sure she can't see me?"

"Of course I'm sure I'm the angel of death!" she said.

Yusuke turned, still not satisfied, but decided to quite while he was ahead. He turned back to see that the fight was over and the gang Kuwabara was fighting was running away.

* * *

"Yeah! That's right! Run home to your mommies!" 

Joann turn her head, staring from the spot where she had sensed where Yusuke and Botan where and looked at where the fight was. She saw the "bad guys" running away, while one of Kuwabara's friends yelling after them. She had to smile at this.

It was funny. Joann always wondered who really one the fight, since the only scene you see is Kuwabara and his friends with messed up faces.

Then, Kuwabara and his friends noticed Joann and started walking over. She was amazed at how tall he was. She knew that Kuwabara was supposed to be 6 feet in the show, but she never really realized how tall he was, until he was right in front of her. Joann looked up at the big giant and yelled her breath.

Joann didn't know what he would say or do. She had watched enough episodes to know he wouldn't do anything bad to a girl, but she still was scared, since she was only 4 feet 11 inches.

Kuwabara looked at her.

"Are you lost little girl?" he asked with a serious face.

Joann looked shocked. She knew that she looked like a 12 year old, but according to the show, Kuwabara and Yusuke were 14, in the beginning of the show. So if she was really 12, then he would only be two years older! She started to feel her blood begin to boil.

Joann hated it when people called her a 'little girl'. She was turning 20 in three months for God's sake!

Joann glared up at him.

"Excuse me? So you know I'm older then you by 5 years!" she said.

Kuwabara was taken aback by what Joann said. He could tell by her voice that she was defiantly not a 12 year old. He began to blush, feeling embarrassed at the huge mistake he just made.

"I'm sorry. It's just you look like a little girl!" She began to feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

'_Calm down. Don't lose your cool. He doesn't know you, so of course he wouldn't know your age_.' Joann takes a deep breath, not wanting to start off on the wrong foot.

Kuwabara, not noticing before that she was mad and calming down, started to introduce him self and his friends.

"My name is Kazuma Kuwabara and these guys are Okubo, Komada, and Kirishima."

By now Joann had calmed down and was able to bring a weak smile to her face.

"I'm Joann Carson. Nice to meet you guys."

"Do you live around here?" the one named Komada asked.

Joann just looked at him.

'_What am I going to tell these guys? I can't say that I'm from another universe! Maybe later I can, but not now! They wouldn't believe me and think me insane or something. I betert think of something quick_.'

Joann smiles and says "Yeah….I'm…new. I just moved here, yeah, from…mmm…the US!" she looked at them, praying that they would believe her.

They just looked at Joann. She began to feel weak in the knees. It seems that the day and exciting events were deciding to hit her at this moment, because just then she felt faint and passed out. Luckily, Kuwabara caught her..

He looked at Joann, worried.

"Hey! Joann are you ok? Wake up!" she was out cold in his arms. He turns and looks at his friends.

"She just passed out." said Kirishima.

"What are we going to do? We don't know where she lives." says Komada.

"Maybe one of us should take her home." suggested Okubo.

"How about it Kuwabara? She's already in your arms." said Komada. Kuwabara stared at them.

"What? Why me? I know she's already in my arms, but….but…I'll feel weird taking her home. Why can't any of you guys do it?" he looked at his friends. It's not that he didn't like Joann. He thought she was very beautiful.

It's just he never had a girl over and it was kind of weird. He was also worried about what his sister would say if she saw him carrying an unconscious girl home.

The guys didn't answer him. Kuwabara sighed.

"Fine, I'll bring her back with me." He then started walking off in the direction of his house carrying an unconscious Joann in his arms. She was still wrapped in the blanket, and was still holding her stuff wolf Kouga very tightly.

* * *

Yusuke stared after Kuwabara with his mouth open. He couldn't believe it. Kuwabara was going to have a girl at his house! Yusuke smiled at the thought of what would go on and then started to laugh. Knowing Kuwabara, Yusuke figured the girl would run out of the house, after seeing that she was with Kuwabara. 

Botan glared at him. She figured he was thinking something perverted and hit him with her oar.

"What was that for!" he yelled, rubbing the back of his head, where he got hit.

"Like you don't know, pervert!" she then flew off, with Yusuke's ear in her hand.

* * *

Joann slowly begins to wake up. She could feel a bed under her. She sighed. 

_'It was just a dream._' Joann slowly stirred and still could feel her blanket wrapped around her and she was still snuggling Kouga, the stuff animal that happens to be a wolf.

Joann slowly opened her eyes and blinked several times before they are fully open. She looked around the room, still lying on the bed. Her eyes widen and she sat up.

'_This isn't my room_. _It does look familiar, though_.' Joann gasped.

'_This is Kuwabara's room!_' She knew that because she remembered seeing his room in the episode after the four saint beasts and Yusuke was lying in Kuwabara's bed.

Joann looked around the room. It was bigger then it seemed on the show, but then again it seems that everything was bigger in person. She then sensed something outside the window. She looked and found nothing there. It took her a few minutes to realize that she could sense Yusuke and Botan.

Joann stared at that spot out side the window and got lost in deep thinking.

'_How long have I been out? This is so weird. I can't believe it_.' Joann pinched her self and found that it hurt.

'_This is real! Sh#t! What am I going to do now? I don't even know how far into the series I slept! What am I going to do? I better try and figure out something to tell Kuwabara, until it's the right time to tell him and the other characters._'

Joann was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Kuwabara coming into the room. He came in quietly, thinking she was still asleep, and didn't want to wake her. He notices her looking out the window.

"Hey sleeping beauty awakes! What ya looking at?" Joann blushes from the complement.

He starts to look out the window. He can sense it too, but he doesn't say anything. He has other things on his mind, one of them is finding out who she was. Joann turns to him.

'_Sh#t, what am I going to do? I figured I had some more time to think up an excuse, well let me find out how far I am into the show._' Joann thinks.

"How long have I been sleeping?" she asks, her voice sounded tired.

"Three days, you were really tired. So do you live around here?" he walks to his desk, which is across from the window, which is to the right of the bed.

He turns the chair around and sits with his legs around the back of the chair and leans his head on his crossed arms, which are rested on the top of the back rest of the chair. Kuwabara looks at Joann, waiting for an answer. It's been bothering him, the fact that he doesn't know anything about her, but she had been using his bed, while he slept on the couch. He didn't mind, it just felt weird.

Joann noticed the bruises and black and blue marks all over his face. She also noticed he had a book bag next to his desk and books all over the top of it.

'_I'm still in the third episode. That teacher must have already given the second challenge, by the looks of all the books that are on his desk._' she thinks.

'_What should I say….I know_!' Joann was always good with making up stories on the spot.

'_Thank God for my acting classes I took in high school_.' she thinks.

Joann decides to pull a trick from a movie she saw, she had forgotten the name of it, but she was glad that she remembered the idea.

"I don't remember anything really, except that I am 16 years old and my name is Joann Carson, and I use to live in the US." she had decided to make her self 16, so that she could go to school with the gang.

'_It could be fun going to school again in this time, especially if Yusuke and Kuwabara would be there_.' Joann smiled inwardly for that thought.

"Wait, I thought you said you were 5 years older then me?" Kuwabara was confused. He remembered a lot of what people said. He figured it could be important for later.

'_Sh#t, I forgot that! I got to learn to keep my cool next time_.' She thought, scolding her self for not remembering what she said, and shocked at the great memory he had.

"I was just upset and I didn't know how old you were….so I just used the first number that came into my head."

Joann had her fingers crossed under her blanket, begging that he wouldn't see right through her. Luckily for her, Kuwabara was the kind of guy who was ignorant sometimes.

"I understand, I'm sorry about the 'little girl' comment. So about your memory…you have amnesia or something?" Joann nodded. It was working out pretty well.

He stood up and left the room. Joann looked after him, confused. He then came back in with some clothes. He handed her some black shorts, which were more like caprice for her, since she was so short, and a white shirt that reached her knees.

"Here. These are my sister's. I know she won't mind you borrow them until we get you some cloths. You can stay here until you get your memories back." He then left the room to give her privacy.

Joann stood up to change and then remembered the figure that was outside the window. She ran up to it and closed the curtains.

'_If he spies on me I'll give him such a beating when he comes back, that he would wish he was dead!_' Joann thinks.

She then changed out of her pjs and into the cloths Kuwabara had given her. Once she was changed, she picked up her cloths and left his room. She was hungry and needed something to eat. She hadn't eaten for three days.

* * *

Outside the window Yusuke heard and saw Joann and Kuwabara talking. 

"Amnesia, huh? Doesn't look like it. How can someone forget everything about themselves but not their name and age! It makes no sense! I think she's up to something." He says.

Botan looked at him.

"There has been many cases of amnesia were the patient would remember their name, the date, and age, but nothing else. It is possible for her to have had the same thing happen to her. This is normally caused by some sort of trauma, like being raped or having a close family member die."

Yusuke looked at her.

"Oh."

He then looked back into the room and saw Kuwabara leave.

He then noticed Joann get up and about to take off her cloths. His eyes widen and his mouth dropped.

"What the heck is she doing?" He then saw Joann look in his direction, which caused him to move backward a little and become fear full.

"Dmn it, she sees us!"

"I told you before that she can't, she can just sense us!" said an annoyed Botan.

They both watched as Joann closed the curtain.

"Well there's nothing else to see here, why don't we check in on Kekio." said Yusuke who flew off towards Kekio's house.

"Wait up Yuskue." called Botan, who followed behind him.

She wants to keep a close eye on him. He was suppose to be taking care of that egg and only gives good vibes to it, but how he was acting (_pervert)_ he would most likely be eaten by a horrible beast.

* * *

Joann found her way to the kitchen, where Kuwabara was making him self some dinner. A TV dinner to be accurate. 

"You want one?" he asks.

"Sure what kind do you have?" Joann looks over to the freezer and reads the label of TV dinners.

"Plenty, my sister isn't big on cooking and I'm not too big of a fan of it either, so we get different varieties."

Joann perfectly understood. Whenever her mother didn't cook dinner or if there wasn't any real food in the house, she would make her self a TV dinner. It's not like she wasn't a good cook, she had gotten straight A's in her home economics' class back in high school in cooking.

Sewing on the other hand, Joann barely made a C. She looks at her choices and chose the chicken beast TV dinner, which had corn, mash potatoes, and a brownie for dessert.

Joann took it out and decided to wait for Kuwabara to make his first. He looked at her.

"Aren't you gonna cook yours first?" he asks.

Joann looked at him. "I'll wait until you cook yours."

He had a spare rib TV dinner that had mixed vegetables, mashed potatoes, and a cranberry clobber for dessert.

He took Joann's dinner out of her hands and put it in the microwave, after doing what the instructions said to do.

"You haven't eaten in three days and should eat first." he said.

Joann just looked at him. He said it kind of roughly, but she blushed all the same from the kindness he had. It was nice of him to wait his turn to make something to eat. Kuwabara didn't see the blush, as he began to get the table ready.

'_This is so awesome! I'm going to be eating with a hot girl, who's going to stay in my house_!' Kuwabara thinks, grinning to him self. '_Wait until I tell the guys they'll flip_!'

While waiting for her food to finish cooking, Joann looked into the fridge and took out a Pepsi. _'I can't believe they have some of the same brand names! I was expecting some sort of pun off of the real products._' She thought. She, not one to like silence too much began to talk.

"So what happened to your face? It looks like someone ate you, chewed you out and repeated the process three more times?" Joann always had an attitude like that, never really scared of anyone, except her mother, but she was scary.

Jonan did know how it happened, but in order to keep her cover, she had to pretend to not know.

Kuwabara glares at her.

"What's that suppose to mean!" he then remembered that Joann was a girl. Joann sounded like Urameshi when she made that comment, and he really missed his daily beatings with him and their daily arguments.

"Sorry, I just recently lost someone close to me and you kind of remind me of him." He said, not looking at her.

She felt a pain go through her heart.

'_I hurt him with that comment. I guess my friends are right, I do act like Yusuke sometimes_.' She thinks and then feels another pain, remembering her friends.

"I'm sorry." Joann then hears a beeping. It was the microwave, telling her that her food was ready.

Joann took it out and put the dish on the plate Kuwabara had on the table. She then sat down and watched as Kuwabara put his dinner in the microwave and start it. He then grabbed a Pepsi from the fridge and sat across from her. There was an awkward silence for a while until she spoke.

"So what did happen?"

Kuwabara sighed. "Remember when me and my friends beat up those other guys three days ago?" he waits for her to nod before he continued.

"Well the cry babies told their mommies, who called my school. My stupid teacher, who loves to make my life a living hell, told me I can't fight for a week, or my friend Okubo would lose his job. So now every one of my enemies found out that I can't fight and are using it against me." She looked at him.

'_He is such a great friend, keeping his promise to Okubo, promising not to tell anyone that his mom is sick and that if he loses his job his family could starve_.'

"I'm sorry. I can beat him up for ya if you want?" Joann said, teasing. Kuwabara stared at her and then noticed the smirk on her face.

"I would love to see that." Just then, his food was ready and they were both eating it together.

While the two were eating, Kuwabara told Joann more about what were going on and about the new challenge the teacher made.

"I would be glad to help you with your science test! I can help you study! Science is one of my best subjects! Science and history, I suck at math, so don't even think about help there." she laughed.

"Really! OH, thank you! I really need help with it! I've been studying for the past two days!" Joann smiled at him.

"No problem. When do you want to start?"

He picked up his and her dish and put them in the sink.

"How's right now?"

"Ok" Joann said.

She helped him study for the next three hours, and he seemed to be improving.

"Ok, that's good for tonight, now time for sleep. Since I'm up, you can have your bed back." Joann grabbed her blanket and Kouga and was bout to leave his room.

"No you can have it; I'm starting to like the couch anyway."

Joann knew that was a lie, but she decided not to push it. She knew that when Kuwabara made up his mind, then that was it. She bowed.

"Thank you." He gave her a long blue shirt and baggy blue pants for her to sleep in. He then grabbed a shirt and pants for himself. Before he walked out he said,

"Are you going to sigh up for school tomorrow?" Joann could tell he really wanted her there with him, probably because she reminded him of Yusuke.

"No problem. I'll get my uniform tomorrow." He smiles at her and then leaves.

* * *

Joann felt someone shaking her shoulder, gently. She groaned. She then heard a rough voice say 

"Joann! Hey wake up! We have to leave soon!" She pulled her Scooby-Doo over her head and mumbled

"I don't wanna go to school..." She then felt her blanket pulled off of her. Joann turned and looked up at an aggravated Kuwabara

Obviously he was trying to wake Joann up for a long time now. She was always a sound sleeper. She could even sleep through an earthquake! She sat up and wrapped her arms around her self. It was cold in his room. She noticed that it never seemed to be warm.

"Come on! We need to get to school early!" Joann blinked several times, trying to adjust to the now lighted up room. She turned to look at the clock. She could feel her eyes bulging out of their sockets. It was 6:01 am. She turned to Kuwabara with a look that said what's your problem!

"I think it's too early to leave for school. Doesn't school start at like...8:30 or something?" Joann asked. She knew that in Japan school was way different then in America. They had school from Monday to Saturday, Saturdays were half days, and the only day off they had were Sundays. They also went to school a little earlier then the ones back in America.

The one Joann used to go to was from 9 am till 3:30pm. She began to wish she told him her real age, so she could sleep in and enjoy not having to work about school work, but it was too late now, however, so she might as well go thought with it.

"We're going to leave at 7:30 and try to get to school before it starts at 8am. I don't want to run into any of my enemies on the way. I can't protect you and keep my promise to Okubo at the same time." he said.

He then added "Besides, I figured you needed more time then me to get ready." Joann's eye began to twitch.

_'How dare he think I can't fight for my self? I'm a black belt and three stripes in karate! And what does he mean I might need_ _more then_ _him to get ready! I'm a girl, but I don't take 45 minute showers and I defiantly don't take hours getting ready! I'll show him!'_ she thinks.

Joann could feel the blood coursing through her veins as she ran towards the bathroom, after grabbing a towel out of the near by closet, and took a ten minute shower. It was very relaxing and refreshing. It also helped her cool down a little. She wrapped her self in the towel and walked back to Kuwabara's room.

She found Kuwabara at his desk studying some more. She leaned against the door and put her left hand on her hip and just leaned there looking at him, with a smile on her face.

_'This is why he's my favorite character. He is so loyal and never quits. He is just too cool. I can't believe not many people like him_.' she laughed to her self.

_'You probably couldn't tell I like him from who's my second favorite character_.' she thought.

_'Wait, why am I talking to my self again?'_

She then shuttered from the coldness of Kuwabara's room.

Kuwabara sensed someone in the room and turned to see Joann leaning in the door way, looking at him, wrapped in a towel. His eyes widened at the site of her in that towel, which only covered from her lower chest area to the top of her knees. Kuwabara had to contain him self from drooling over her.

_'Snap out of it Kuwabara! You need to focus on studying for that science test!'_ he thought, still not moving his eyes from her body.

Joann noticed that he was staring at her and she remembered that she was in a towel! She didn't know what else to do, but run back into the bathroom.

_'That was embarrassing_.' she thought. She could feel her face burning red.

A few minutes later Joann heard some foot steps coming up to the door and then a light knock on it. She barely let out a yes, since she was still embarrassed by what just happened. She heard Kuwabara take in a calming breath.

"I have some cloths you can use until you get the girls uniform at school. I'll meet you in the kitchen." she then heard something put on the floor and footsteps running away.

After waiting a few minutes, Joann took a deep breath and slowly opened the door and stuck her head out. There was no one in sight. She sighed in relief and looked down at what Kuwabara brought her to wear. She sweat dropped as she picked up an oversized boy uniform that was one of Kuwabara's. She sighed.

_'I'll look like a twelve year old boy in his older brother's uniform! Oh well, I might as well use it._' she closed the door behind her and started to get ready.

* * *

Outside Kuwabara's room floated a very stunned Yusuke. 

"Whoa! I can't believe how calm Kuwabara was after seeing that! Man that Joann has one nice..." just then, Botan whacks Yusuke in the back of the head with her oar.

"Yusuke that was perverted! You Hentai! You should be ashamed of yourself! From the energies you're giving off, you'll defiantly be eaten by a horrible beast, once the egg hatches." she said, glaring at Yusuke.

"That hurt! It's not like I really saw anything!" Botan glared at him.

"Fine." he then put his hands in his pockets and watched as Kuwabara got out one of his uniforms and left his room.

"I wonder what he's doing with that?" he asks, to no one in particular.

"I think he's going to lend it to Joann. That's so sweet!" she says.

"She's too short to wear it! It'll probably fall off." just then, Yusuke got another whack to his head.

"What did I just say?" Yusuke rubbed the spot he was whacked.

"What? I'm just saying that it's too big for her! Geeze and you call me the Hentai!" Yusuke got another whack for that comment.

Before he could say or do anything, he noticed Kuwabara and Joann walking out of the house.

"Let's follow them." says Yusuke and starts to float behind the two of them. Botan follows too.

_'I have to keep an eye on this guy_.' she thinks.

* * *

Joann rolls up the pant legs for the millionth time. 

"I still think it would've been easier to just cut them off." she said. The sleeves and leg pants were too big and just having them rolled up like they were was just annoying.

"No way! I only have three pairs! Besides, it's not like your going to keep it! You're going to get the girl uniform once you sighed up for school." he said.

They had been walking for 10 minutes in silence, mostly because Joann was too busy with her uniform to make conversation. She was not a morning person and this was not the time to be dealing with clothing issues! What made matters worse was the she could sense Yusuke and Botan right above them and was following them.

_'Now I know how Kuwabara must have felt when Yusuke was following him during that week...or should I say this week? This is so confusing!_' She shouted in her head.

Joann then felt a chill go down her spine, which made her shutter. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen, and basically her feelings were always right. She had them for as long as she could remember.

That was one of the reasons why she liked Kuwabara from the show, because he had some of the same 'powers' she had in real life. The only thing she didn't have was his telepathy, which he only used twice in the entire show, and the spirit sword, and sensing ghosts, which she had just recently gotten.

The only thing Joann had in common was the ability to sense things. Like how she could sense when something bad was going to happen or she had a good sense of direction, like Kuwabara had. Yes, that was basically it, along with his honorable traits, is why he was her favorite character.

Kuwabara stopped walking. Joann looked at him and then at was he was looking at. There were three guys not too far from where Kuwabara and she were standing. They looked rough and had evil smiles on their faces. This made that chill go down her spine again.

_'It must be them who are causing this feeling_.' she thinks.

Kuwabara, what seemed to be instinct, stands in front of Joann, blocking her from their view and protecting her. He clenches his fists and glares at the new comers.

"What do you guys want?" Kuwabara says with a growl. Joann was taken back by this. She never knew Kuwabara growled! Sure she saw it in the first movie, but she thought it was just improvising from the voice actor. She felt something deep insider her want to growl too, but she controlled that feeling.

_'What was that? That's weird. I never felt like this before_.' she thinks.

Joann's thoughts were interrupted by a whistle. She looked up and gasped at the sight in front of her. Kuwabara was a few feet in front of her, getting the crp beaten out of him by two of the guys. The third guy was looking at her evilly and coming towards her. She shuttered under that look.

"Hey there. Why is such a beautiful babe like you hanging with an ugly baka like Kuwabara?" the guy said. She could feel her blood boiling. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Buzz off baka yaio!"

Joann loved the Japanese vocabulary for bad words. She thought they sounded better. This word means sshole and she thought it sounded much better then using the English word.

Kuwabara was now face down on the ground, bleeding. The two guys, that were beating him, seemed to get bored from beating Kuwabara, who wasn't even trying to defend himself. They heard your comment and began to laugh.

"She played you!" said one of them. The guy gave Joann an evil smile.

"You're a feisty one. That's how I like my play things." he said, trying to intimidate her. Kuwabara slowly got up.

"Hey, she's not the one you came out to see! I'm the one you want, so leave her out of this." Joann could see Kuwabara's eyes flaring up.

_'Sh#t!_' Joann thinks._ 'If he tries and protects me from these perverts, then he'll mess up the show! I have to do something fast!_' she thinks. Then she got an idea.

_'Sorry Kuwabara_.' Joann thinks.

She knew the next thing she was about to do might have his rep be ruined, but knowing him, once this ordeal was over, he'll beat them up and get it back. She glared at the guy.

"You like them feisty, ne? Well I'll show you feisty!" Joann runs towards him and gives the guy a hard kick to the balls. He falls to the ground in pain, rolling around. His two friends look at their fallen leader in shock and then run at Joann. She gave them a knowing smile.

"I knew you would do that." Joann said and jumped into the air and kicked both of them in the jaw, with both legs. She then did a back flip and landed on her feet. They were on the ground, knocked out cold. The leader stood up, still holding his injured area.

"YOU BTCH!" he yelled and ran towards her.

"WHO YOU CALLING A BTCH!" Joann says and gives him a round house kick to his head, which sends him flying into a nearby tree and out cold.

Joann turns to see a stunned Kuwabara. She walks over to him, making sure not to step on the still unconscious lackeys, on the ground.

"Let's go, before they wake up." Kuwabara just stood there with his mouth wide open, in shock at what she just did.

"How did you...when did you...what the..." Kuwabara couldn't complete any of his sentences as he was pulled away by Joann. She didn't know where the school was, but she didn't care. All she knew was that she needed to get out of their fast.

After a few minutes, Kuwabara got back his composure and stopped, causing Joann to fall backwards. He was able to catch her. She looked up at him. She could feel her self melt.

_'What's going on with me today?_' Joann thought, while blushing up at him.

"Hold on a minute." Kuwabara said, as he helped her stand up on her own two feet and still looking at him.

"How did you do that? Those moves were awesome!" Joann couldn't tell him she took karate for ten years. That would totally blow her cover. She had to think on her feet, again.

"I don't know...I guess I'm starting to remember some stuff...like...fighting?" she said, hoping he'd believe that. Kuwabara looked at her and then grinned.

"Cool! That's great that you're starting to remember stuff! Maybe you'll remember a lot more things and soon you'll be able to go back home." he said.

Joann let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding.

_'It seems he's happy for me.'_ She thinks.

* * *

Above you Yusuke, who is staring down on the scene that just took place. 

"Geeze, I better not make her mad!" Yusuke said

Botan smiled

"You go girl!" Yusuke looks at Botan and sweat drops.

"It's kind of late to say that." he says.

Botan hits Yusuke in the head with her oar.

"What was that for?"

"For being a jerk!" Botan said. Yusuke rubs his head.

"You just like hitting me in the back of my head, don't you?"

Botan smiles and says "BINGO!"

* * *

They finally got to school and as she went to the school office to sign up for school, Kuwabara found his friends. When they saw him, he looked a mess. 

"Really Kuwabara, I can always get another job?" said Okubo. Kuwabara just laughed at that comment.

"It's ok. I can handle it." said Kuwabara. Joann runs up to them in her new uniform. This one was more aggravating then Kuwabara's! The skirt was a little too high for comfort.

_'I feel like I'm wearing Kagome's short skirt from Inuyasha_!' She thinks.

"Kuwabara, I change my mind, I rather wear your cloths then this!" Joann said while pulling the skirt down so it could cover her knees. She never really liked wearing something that revealing. Well, not when she was normal. There were days when she felt like she needed to look sexy, but today was definitely wasn't that kind of day.

Joann looks up, after finally getting the skirt the way she liked it, and saw Kuwabara's friends staring at her. Kuwabara was just smiling at her antics.

"Guys, you remember Joann. She's gonna stay with me until she gets her memories back. She forgot everything; except for her name, age, and that she's from America, hence her accent." Kuwabara said amused at how his friends looked at him when he told them she was living with him.

"What! Are you crazy!" said Kirishima

"Yeah, where is she sleeping?" asked Okubo.

"There are not enough rooms at your place."

"I'm sleeping in his room." Joann said.

This caused them to sweat drop.

"Perverts! I'm sleeping on the couch!" said Kuwabara, guessing what they were thinking. All Joann could do was giggle. It was funny.

* * *

The rest of the week went fine. Joann helped Kuwabara study every night for three hours. He was definitely improving. Joann was going to make sure that stupid teacher of his couldn't be able to change Kuwabara's grade, by erasing one answer. She wanted him to pass 50 by more then a few points. 

Joann still slept in Kuwabara's bed and he still slept on the couch. Kuwabara promised he would buy her more clothes and a bed sometime this week. Joann didn't mind, though. Wearing his cloths and sleeping in his bed. It was all fine. She actually enjoyed it. There was something about sleeping in his bed and in his cloths that made her feel safe. That was the kind of feeling she never wanted to escape.

In order to avoid more fights, like the one they had, Joann convinced Kuwabara to wear a disguise to school. It was hard, with his big ego, but she finally convinced him by using his honor code against him.

"Why don't you wear this hat and sunglasses?"

"Because I'm not a whip who run and hides from my enemies! It's my code of honor!" he said, folding his hands across his chest.

Joann was quiet for a moment, when she got an excellent idea.

"What would you do if I wasn't able to defend my self from one of your enemies and they started to beat me up?" Joann asked, all innocent like.

"I would beat their brains out that's what I'll do." he said with out hesitation.

"And that is why you need a disguise! Because if I wasn't able to defend my self, you according to your honor code, would have to defend me, hence breaking your promise to Okubo."

Joann got him.

Joann smiled to her self for her idea. Kuwabara thought about it and finally gave in. So for the rest of the week they would leave for school at different times, so his enemies wouldn't be able to expect what time to catch either of them.

It was finally the day before the test and the day before the whole ordeal was over. They had both been studying for hours when Joann falls asleep from exhaustion. Kuwabara smiles at her.

'_Joann__has been such a great friend. She definitely deserves to sleep._' he thinks.

He walks over to his bed and takes her favorite blanket and places it around her shoulders. He smiled as Joann instinctively pulls it around her and snuggles into it.

Kuwabara then sits down and studies. It isn't too much later when exhaustion catches up with him and he too falls asleep.

* * *

The next day, Joann noticed Kuwabara was more excited about the test and already up before her. She smiled to her self. 

_'Yusuke must have helped him. At least I'm not screwing up too much of the story._' Joann thinks.

Joann decided to leave early and not with Kuwabara. She figured in order for Yusuke's and Kuwabara's bond of friendship to become stronger, she should have Yusuke protect him.

Joann remembered that Yusuke possesses ((_A/N In the show_)) a knocked out girl and kicks some guys butts, who were going to attack Kuwabara on the way to school. She got dressed really fast, after taking a five minute shower which is even fast for her, and left, with out Kuwabara knowing it.

Joann stood at the door way of the school and was tapping her foot. She was starting to worry. Kuwabara had ten minutes before his test was to start and he wasn't there yet!

_'I hope I didn't interfere too much! What if Yusuke isn't following Kuwabara, but he followed me_?' Joann thinks.

Joann's eyes widened at the thought. She started to worry. Then she saw Kuwabara walking onto the school grounds, with his head deep in his science book. She let out a sigh of relief.

_'Yusuke must have helped him_.' Joann thought. She then sensed Yusuke. Joann mentally hit her self for forgetting that she could sense Yusuke and that if he did follow her, she would have sensed him.

"Hey Kuwabara! You got ten minutes until the test! You better get to class!" Joann yelled. He looked up from his book and ran to the doorway, where she was.

"Thanks Joann!" he said as he ran past her into the school.

She could only smile.

_'Good luck_.' she thought.

* * *

When the final bell rang Joann ran out of her class room and searched for Kuwabara. She had to find him and congratulate him for passing the test. Of course she didn't know the score, but she just knew that he passed with flying colors! 

As Joann turned a corner, she saw Kuwabara and that teacher talking. She stopped and narrowed her eyes. She saw Kuwabara looking at a piece of paper in his hands. Kuwabara looked pissed. She ran to him.

"Kuwabara, what's wrong?" With out looking at her, Kuwabara handed Joann the paper. It was his test. She looked at the grade and almost fainted. It was a 48!

"What the...How can this be? You studied for the past week for this test!" Joann shouted. She thought for sure the teacher couldn't mess with his grade.

"It seems that Kuwabara is just too stupid to learn anything. Too bad for Okubo's job." the teacher said as he turned and started walking away, laughing.

Joann just couldn't believe it. She looked over his answers and discovered that some of his answers were changed! She could tell because you could still see some of the correct answer in some of spots, where someone erased them from!

"Kuwabara, I think he changed your answers!" Joann said, dumbfounded.

Joann was so sure that she had prevented the teacher from cheating Kuwabara, but obviously he was too shallow for her to even comprehend. Kuwabara grabbed the paper from her and saw it too. He growled and crumbled up the paper.

He ran towards the teacher and pulled his hand back. Joann gasped. She knew that was going to happen, but she still couldn't help the gasp.

Joann then felt something fly right past her. It took her several minutes to remember that Yusuke had helped Kuwabara with this, by using his emotions to reach Kuwabara. She just stood there and watched as Kuwabara slowly let the teacher go and with his head lowered, walked away.

The teacher laughed after him. Joann sadly watched Kuwabara walk past her. She out stretched her hand to touch his shoulder but Kuwabara turned from her and flinched. She felt so sad. She was so sad that she forgot that the principle had watched the whole thing.

Joann was also very angry. When Kuwabara disappeared around the corner she just stared at it for a while.

"What a baka." said the teacher. Joann turned to look at the teacher.

_'Since Kuwabara can't hit that guy, it sure doesn't mean I can't!_' Joann thought.

Joann walked up to the teacher and stood in front of him. She raised her right hand and gave him a hard slap to his cheek.

"How dare you! You're supposed to be a teacher and help your students achieve, but instead you try and make them fail! I know you changed his grade and what goes around comes around!" Joann said and spitted at him.

Joann then turned around fast and ran after Kuwabara, hoping she could comfort him in some way.

Joann finally caught up to him. His head down and he looked miserable. She really wanted to help him, but there was nothing she could do.

"I'm so sorry Kuwabara. I wish I could have done something...anything to keep that jerk off your back! At least I gave him a piece of my mind!" Joann said, clenching her fist.

Kuwabara didn't hear her though. He was too deep in thought. Just then, they heard Kuwabara's friends calling him.

"Kuwabara! Everyone passed the test!" Joann and Kuwabara looked at Komada, with shock in their eyes.

Joann then remembered that principle was there when the two teachers developed that plan. She mentally kicked herself for forgetting that.

"Really!" said Kuwabara.

"Yeah!"

"Thanks you guys you are the greatest. I didn't know what I would do if I lost my job." said Okubo, who was wiping the tears from his eyes.

"What are friends for?" said Kuwabara.

They all start to walk off when Joann and Kuwabara feel Yusuke. Kuwabara looks up into the sky, and as does Joann.

Joann smiled as Kuwabara said "Thanks"

"Hey Kuwabara, you talking to a ghost?" asked Kirishima.

"Nope...just listening to the wind." says Kuwabara and they all walk towards his house.

* * *

******The next chapter is And it Begins! I'm going by episodes, but don't worry, I won't have 112 chapters, that would be nuts! I'm trying to combine episodes and even add stuff that wasn't shown on the show, but should have been. Like, where was Kuwabara when the whole Kekio/ Yusuke kissing was going on, and what were Hiei and Kurama doing while Kuwabara and Yusuke went to see Genki.**

******Things like that, which will make sense to how they lead to certain events! I will also add scenes that are from the manga! So if you never read the manga, this is as close to it you're going to get, then reading it!**

******Alright, I hope you guys liked this story! Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2 And It Begins

**Ah, chapter two. Isn't life grand? Ok, so here is where it all begins…Yusuke coming back. What did Kuwabara do, besides get bullied by that teacher, when Yusuke was gone? And what about those ghost problems he had? If you remember, he only went to Genkai's to ask how to keep the ghosts away and stuff….and since Yusuke was in the tournament, was the only reason Kuwabara joined.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own the following things: Yu Yu Hakusho. I am only borrowing the show for not only your own enjoyment, but mine (mostly mine muhahahahahah). So enjoy! And I own Joann...she is mine!

**A Dream Come True**

**Chapter 2: And It Begins**

"Come on Kuwabara!" Joann shouts. She turns around and looks at the struggling Kuwabara, whose arms are filled with shopping bags, five to be exact.

"Geeze Joann, why don't ya just buy out all the stores!" he yelled through the bags, which were filled with her necessities.

She frowned. "Oh come on Kuwabara! I didn't buy that many cloths!" He looks like he's about to collapse.

'_I only bought five shirts, five pairs of hip hugger jeans, 7 pairs of shoes, 10 pairs of under ware, bras, and socks, and four pairs of pjs_.' Joann thinks.

'_But then again, I did drag him out of bed early this morning to help me buy this stuff. He's been a good sport up to now. Heck, he even bought me a sleeping bag, which I asked for! He deserves a break. I know how I can repay him!_'

"We have one more stop." Joann says.

As Joann started to walk away, she just barely heard Kuwabara say "It's about time."

Joann had to giggle at this little out burst. She couldn't wait to see his face when they got to where she was taking him. They finally arrived at their destination.

"We're here!"

Joann heard Kuwabara say "FINALLY!" as he slowly walks up behind her. Kuwabara noticed where he was and almost dropped the bags. She was able to grab them before he could do such a thing. Once she had taken all five bags from him, grinning and started to hold back a giggle.

The look on Kuwabara's face was priceless. "THE ARCADE!" he said.

Joann smiled at him.

"You were such a good boy about the whole shopping thing that I figured we should have some fun on this shopping trip. And what better way then a few video games at your favorite arcade!"

Kuwabara's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He just looked like a happy child who got what he always wanted at Christmas. It was just too cute for words. Just looking at him being so happy made her feel something she never felt before, and it felt good.

"Well?" Joann said after awhile.

Kuwabara was just standing there, basically in shock, staring at the arcade entrance.

"What are you doing just standing there like a goof ball? Let's get in there and play some games!" she said.

Like Joann said the magic words, Kuwabara ran right past her and into the arcade, almost knocking Joann and the bags she was still holding to the ground. Joann could feel her eye twitching and her blood beginning to boil.

'_Why that no good….calm down, remember what happened last time you lost your temper_?' she thinks. Joann takes several deep breaths before she entered the arcade.

Joann loved playing video games, especially the shooting games. One of her favorites was the Police Training game. She played those types of games so much that she got better with her aim every time she played. Joann put a five dollar bill into the change machine. Kuwabara's sister had given her and Kuwabara some money for that day, since Joann had nothing on her and Kuwabara had no job. Shizuru wasn't around for most of the time Joann was there, since she was on a 'business trip'. Joann still didn't know what Kuwabara's mysterious sister did for a living.

Shizuru was only going to be staying for that night and then she would have to go right back out. Before Joann and Kuwabara left, she gave Kuwabara five hundred dollars and gave Joann an extra hundred, just incase. It was a good thing too, since Kuwabara almost spent all of the five hundred dollars. He had a twenty left, while Joann had fifty. She had paid for lunch, against Kuwabara's wishes. She was very sneaky when she pulled that off.

So Joann and Kuwabara had five dollars in coins just for video games. She looked over and found Kuwabara close to the entrance playing what looked like a mortal combat like game. Joann looked around and found a game that was similar to the Police Academy game. She played that for an hour, when she felt something. She had felt someone's presence. Joann knew that presence; it was Botan's (_She could tell by the amount of energy they give off. Yusuke gives off a fighting/ not to mess with energy, while Botan gives off a perky/ happy energy_). Joann looked towards Kuwabara. She sensed Botan's energies move from her to him. Kuwabara looked disturbed for a minute, and then said something about the 'tickle' feeling.

That's when Joann realized what episode she was in.

'_I'm in that episode, the one with the fire? I didn't think it happened this soon, I thought it was like several days after the whole Kuwabara/ teacher thing!_' she thought. Kuwabara looks into the sky then turns to her.

"Hey Joann!" Do you see that?" she looked and saw the smoke.

"Yeah, do you think we should go check it out?" she says.

Kuwabara nods "Just what I was thinking. Let's go."

He then runs off in the direction where the smoke is coming from. Joann was about to follow, when she remembered her bags. She grabbed them and ran after him.

As Joann reached the burning building, she could hear Kuwabara scream "Say what! Urameshi's girl!"

Joann stopped a few feet from Kuwabara. She could feel the tension above her. Then she felt something coming from the house and saw a blue glow coming from the once fire filled doorway. Kuwabara stares at the new color for a minute then shakes out of it. He turns to Joann and says "Stay here!"

Joann nods and watches Kuwabara run to the front door. He looks in and then after a few seconds, runs in. Even though she knew how it was going to turn out, she still couldn't help but worry.

After what seemed like forever, Joann saw Kuwabara helping Kekio and the ahem sheet out. As soon as they stepped out of the building; the door where they were just in was engulfed in flames. Joann ran over to them just in time to see and hear Kuwabara.

"What's under the sheet?" he lifts it up and sees Yusuke.

"What are you doing with Urameshi's body! Are you a sicko or something! Come on let's go before the cops come."

He grabs Kekio's hand and drags her as he runs, carrying Yusuke's body over his shoulder. Joann sweat drops as see looked after them. Joann, still carrying the bags, ran after them.

When they finally stopped, Kekio explained what was going on to both Joann and Kuwabara. Kuwabara started laughing and making threats in Yusuke's face. He was happier then she had ever seen him, even when she took him to the arcade earlier that day. Joann gave a sigh of relief. She could tell something was up with him, like he was sad or was just out of it.

'_It must have affected him more then what the show showed. Yusuke must be more then a rival to him, even at the beginning of the show_.' She thinks.

Joann then sensed the presences again, which were of Botan and Yusuke. She had also felt another presence, which must have been that spirit world detective that was sent to check in on Yusuke. She smiled to her self

'_Here it comes._' Joann thinks. '_Yusuke's last hope._'

Joann couldn't help but grin as she felt another presence appear above where she and the rest of the group were.

'_Once he's back it will be fun and interesting._' Joann thinks.

* * *

Later that night, Joann was woken up with someone screaming. She jumped out of her sleeping bag and almost ripped it as she did so. Joann got up and sat next to a panting Kuwabara. 

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Joann asked.

She was worried. That scream woke her up out of a deep sleep and nothing ever wakes Joann from a deep sleep, not even an earth quake, which she had slept through one once; so she knew!

Kuwabara looked at her

"I had the most horrible dream! I was kissing…kissing…Urameshi!" he shuttered after he said it.

Joann covered her mouth trying hard to suppress a laugh. Once she calmed down, she said "I never though you were the type to go for guys, I always took you for a ladies man. But if you are into guys…well that's none of my business." Joann said, teasingly.

Joann loved to tease Kuwabara; it was fun, especially the way he reacted to her teasing. Kuwabara looked offended by the comment.

"I am not gay! I don't even like the guy! He's just my arch rival! That's all!" he shouted.

Joann gave him a sly smile and said. "Sure, whatever you say lover boy."

She winks at him and goes back to her sleeping bag.

Kuwabara just grunted saying "That is disgusting. You have a dirty mind."

He then rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next day both Joann and Kuwabara were tired. They both tried to get some sleep, but Kuwabara kept tossing and turning which annoyed Joann and caused her to have lack of sleep as well. 

They both decidde not to go to school and just sleep in. She was grateful for the day off. They both slept in. Later, they both decided to go to the arcade, again. They walked to the arcade, teasing each other and making fighting treats. They looked liked they were best friends forever.

By the time they got to the arcade, Joann had Kuwabara in a head lock. It was not fair, since Kuwabara's code was not to fight girls, but she didn't care. She still, technically, got the best of him in a fight. Joann took out the rest of the cash she had left over from the other day and start to play some games.

While Joann was playing, she had noticed Kuwabara acting funny. She then hear him say "Oh no, not the tickle feeling!" he then stopped what he was doing and started to run. Joann chased after him. When she finally caught up with him, they were both out of breath.

They started to walk next to each other for a while, in silence. Joann, not liking things to be too quiet decide to make a conversation.

"What happened back there?" she asked him.

Kuwabara just looked ahead, avoiding her eyes and looks. Joann started to get more concerned about Kuwabara. He normally would have told her to shut up by now or make some silly comment.

Joann put her hand on his shoulder and tried to look him in the eyes. "What's wrong Kuwabara? You're scaring me. I've never seen you act like this before. I'm your friend, you can tell me anything, so please tell me what the problem is." Kuwabara was good at avoiding Joann's eyes and started to walk away from her.

Joann was starting to panic.

'_Have I said something wrong? No, I only said something a concerned friend would say. What could have him acting like this? Could it be from that dream last night?_' Then it hit her.

'_Kuwabara must have felt Yusuke! I remember how it went! Kuwabara was playing a video game and Yusuke, trying to get Kuwabara's attention, forgets he can't really hit some one and tries. He goes through Kuwabara, who doesn't like the feeling he had and runs away. This is the episode Yusuke comes back! But this doesn't explain why he won't talk to me._' Joann thinks about it for awhile and then grin.

Joann had a plan. She looked downward and acted sad.

"Its cause of me isn't it?" this made Kuwabara stop in his tracks. Joann continued. "I'm too much of a problem for you. I just remind you too much of Yusuke. Fine, if that's the problem, I'll just find another place to live, if that's what you want." Joann look at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara just stands there, motionless. '_I got him now! Now he has to tell me what's wrong!_' she thinks. Kuwabara takes in a deep breath and turns to face Joann.

All of a sudden he has a big smile on his face and he says "Really? Thanks Joann! I can help you! When do ya wanna leave?"

She felt her body fall to the floor, like in anime style. She got up and just looked at him. Kuwabara started cracking up.

"I got cha! Man, you should have seen yer face, it was priceless! I can't believe ya fell for that! I thought you knew me better then that Joann! Do you really think I would just put you out on the street?" he was laughing so hard he was holding his side.

Joann's eye started to twitch and she felt her hand itching to make some flesh to flesh connection. She made a fist and hit him in his jaw, which was in reach since he was bending over so low they were almost at eye level.

Joann hit him so hard that she sent him flying backwards a few feet and onto the ground. She then glared at him and stomped off in the direction of where Kuwabara's house was; leaving a swirly eye Kuwabara.

* * *

Joann didn't speak to him through dinner that night, which consisted of another TV dinner. Every time Kuwabara would try to start a conversation with her, she would either look away or shove her mouth with food. After several failed attempts, he gave up. 

Joann snuck a glance at him while he wasn't paying attention and noticed how up set he seemed to be at the fact that he hurt her feelings and the fact he had no one to talk to during dinner. Then she noticed him looking around, like he was looking for some one. Joann shook it off, thinking she was imagining it.

After they had finished eating Joann went to his room and sat on her sleeping bag, doing homework she had forgotten to do the night before. After a long time of doing an essay that was due the next day for English, Joann looked at the clock and noticed it said 10:03pm. She yawned. It was defiantly time for bed.

Joann figured she would torture Kuwabara a little bit longer. She had already stopped being mad at him during dinner, but she wasn't going to let this go. She figure he needed to learn that it wasn't nice to play a joke like that, especially with someone's emotions.

Although, Joann did do the same thing, sort of, but it wasn't to get a few laughs. She did it just to find out what was wrong with him. She figured that hers was justified, while his was a mean joke.

Joann decided to get ready for bed. She grabbed a pair of her new pjs from a draw that Kuwabara had made space in, just for her cloths. Joann grabbed a pink outfit that had silk like material on the inside. The top had long sleeves and was a button down top that had a low v that showed a little cleavage. The pants were a little big on her, but were still comfortable.

Joann got dressed in the bathroom, which was where she always dressed. When she came back to his room, she knocked first. Joann didn't want to barge in on Kuwabara, though it could be interesting to see him getting dressed. She shook the thought out of her head.

After Joanna knocked, she heard someone say "Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

Joann hear some movement then Kuwabara yelled "Ok."

When Joann walked in, she saw Kuwabara covering himself with his quilt and looking away from the door. She already knew what he wore to bed, since it was the same thing he wore every night to bed. All he slept in was his boxers; sometimes he would wear pants, but mostly boxers.

Joann was able to see his nice firm muscles. She had to shake that thought out of her head and this time she thought '_You are such a Hentai!_'

Joann walked over to her sleeping bag and laid in it. Kuwabara then moved to face the other side, giving her his back. Joann could tell that he was very upset about what happened that day. She was starting to have second thoughts about making him suffer more.

Just then Joann felt many presences around the room. They weren't the ones she normally felt, which were normally Botan or Yusuke. These had evil energies coming from them. She looked around the room and didn't see anything, so she knew it wasn't a demon or anything.

Joann was defiantly sensing spirits. Then she heard something and turn towards where she heard it coming from. It was coming from Kuwabara's bed! Joann listened closely and noticed that Kuwabara seemed to be muttering something.

After looking at him Joann could tell that he was in a fetal position and shaking a little bit. He was still not facing her. Joann got scared seeing him like this. She had been sleeping in the same room with him for a week and a half and she had never seen him act like this.

Joann quietly got up and sat next to him. He tensed up but relaxed a little when she spoke.

"Are you ok Kuwabara? You're scaring me, again."

Joann was afraid that she might have caused him to act like this, but then pushed that thought aside. It had to be related to the other presences that were in the room. He did have a higher level of spiritual awareness then her and could have easily been more affected then herself. Joann could tell Kuwabara was trying to keep his cool, especially in front of her. He took several deep breaths before he sat up and turned to look at her.

He had a serious face.

'_He looks so handsome_.' she thinks.

Kuwabara's normally Elvis style hair was lose and very curly, some strands were in his face, which made him look more mature and handsome.

"Can I tell ya something with out you laughing?" he asked.

Joann nodded her head. He took in a deep breath.

"I have a six sense. I've had it from since I can remember. I can sense spirits. I can sense them because I get a feeling when they are around. I call it the tickle feeling, because when I sense a spirit near by I get a tickle down my spine. Some of them are good, but most of them are not. I can hear them and sometimes feel them. I know it sounds funny and like I'm crazy, but I'm not."

Joann looked at him '_I might as well tell him that I can sense spirits, maybe that will help settle his nerves._' she thinks.

"Kuwabara I have something to tell you. When I first lost my memory and ran into you and your friends, I seemed to be able to…sense other presences, no matter if they be spirits or people." Joann stopped and thought, trying to keep her self with the story she had already told him; the amnesia one.

Joann started again.

"I'm not sure if I had these…abilities before I lost my memory or just recently, but all I know is that I can sense other people or spirit's presences. I was afraid to tell you because I thought you would think me a freak and not let me stay here and live with you anymore. But now that I know I'm not alone, I feel better and not feel as much as a freak as I did before."

Joann hoped that this would help him, since it was the truth, well for the most part. Kuwabara's mouth dropped.

"What! You can sense them too? Did you sense those two spirits that were around us this past week? I think I know who it was too. I think it was Urameshi, though I didn't know who the other one was."

"Yeah I figured it was him too." Kuwabara looked at her.

"How would you know?" Joann looked at him.

'_Sh#t! I messed up again! I bet think fast._' she thinks.

"Well…I remember you saying that Yusuke was a fighter and the presence that I felt was fighter's spirit, yet it wasn't a bad one. So I figured since he recently died and all that he would have to be the one following us around." Joann hoped he buy that. After a few minutes Kuwabara accepted it. She let out a sigh of relief.

Joann noticed that the spirits seemed to back off from her and Kuwabara, which she was glad. She was helping him with his spirit problems and she was making him feel safe, like he made her whenever she was around him.

It seems Kuwabara noticed the spirits back off too because he says "There's two of us now! We can team up against these spirits and keep them away! You hear me spirits you better stay away, since you can't pick on Kazuma Kuwabara! I have Joann and together we are powerful enough to keep these spirits back!"

Joann sweat drop at this big theatrical performance that Kuwabara gave. '_My theater teacher would have loved him._' She thinks.

"I think they get the message. I'm tired. Why don't we try and get some sleep?" Joann says as she starts to yawn. Kuwabara nodded, but before she got off his bed he gently grabbed her wrists.

"Ummm... Joann are you still mad at me, you know…for that…joke?" Joann smiled at him.

He was giving Joann the most adorable puppy dog look she had ever seen!

'_He should use this look on Yukina, maybe then she'd go out with him_.'

Joann inwardly cringed at the thought, but she didn't even know why. She shrugged the feeling off.

"No, I'm not mad at you still. How can I with a look like that one. Now let's go to sleep."

He lets go and gives a sigh of relief. Joann got back into her sleeping bed and closed her eyes. Kuwabara had lain down. Joann was about to go to sleep when Kuwabara said "What do you mean 'with a look like that one?'"

* * *

The next day Joann and Kuwabara were sitting in the kitchen having breakfast. Kuwabara had some cereal, which looked like a kind of fruit loops, while Joann decided to have some toast. While they were both eating, there was a "knock" on the door; more like pounding. 

Kuwabara sighed and got up.

"I'm coming! Hold your horses!" he yelled.

He was gone for several minutes when she heard him scream.

"WHAT! ERIKACHI? HOW! WHEN!"

That's when Joann left the table and ran to the door. She saw Kuwabara freaking out, while his three friends standing there, telling him more.

"And he said he'll kill her if you don't steal some comic books for him!" said Kirishima.

"What are you going to do Kuwabara?" asked Okubo, he looked worried, all of them did.

Joann remembered this part of the episode when Yusuke comes back. She liked it. It was cute how Kuwabara, as tough as he is and acts loves kittens! Joann walked up to the group and said good morning to his friends and bow.

They did the same. They had gotten used to Joann and the fact that she was now living with Kuwabara. They thought of her like a little sister, because of her height, and would protect her. Even though they knew as well as Joann did, that she didn't need anyone to protect her, but herself, but it was nice of them.

"Who's Erikachi?" Joann asks.

She already knew, but if she wanted to keep up with the 'role' she was playing by, Joann would have to ask many questions. She had also realized since the time she'd been there she hadn't seen the cat.

Kuwabara looked at Joann.

"She's my kitten. She normally likes to go out side. I wasn't worried about her, since she likes to stay out for weeks at a time. During that period, she would only come home for dinner or to sleep with me on my bed. She hasn't done that for awhile, but I didn't think it was because some punks decided to use her to get me to break my honor code!" he was upset.

Joann was sad, but also confused.

"How does she leave? Do you let her out?"

She was just confused by that whole thing.

"See that crack in the door? It's not really a crack it's a mini door that I made for Erikachi to use whenever she wanted to leave." Joann saw the little door.

Joann could see a struggle in Kuwabara's face. His feelings were mixed in with his thoughts. It was clear that he was fighting with himself to choose the right thing to do. Would he steal the books to save his kitten and soil his honor code at the same time? Or will he let them kill his kitten in order to stand with his code?

'_This has to be a hard decision_.' Joann thinks; a love one or your morals.

After a few moments of silence Kuwabara said "I have an idea!"

He ran into his room, leaving four friends, who are very worried about Kuwabara. When Kuwabara comes back, which is a few minutes later, he is dressed in his blue jump suit. He's about to leave.

"Hold on, I'm coming with you. I'll only be a few minutes." Joann says.

Joann leaves the room to go and change. It was true. She was fast at getting dressed; Kuwabara knew this, so he told his friends to wait.

When Joann came out she was wearing one of the new outfits she and Kuwabara bought on that 'shopping trip' a few days ago. All four guys almost fell to the floor. Joann never showed Kuwabara what cloths she had bought; she just tried some on and bought the ones she liked. Kuwabara had no say in it at all.

Joann was wearing a dark blue low cut hip huger jeans with no belt, but she didn't need one, since they were hanging on her hips; black boots that were hidden under the pant legs. Her top was a black sleeveless short turtle neck that showed her figure, but wasn't reviling. Joann put her hair back in a tight high pony tail.

Joann looked, in other words, hot and not 16, more like 19, which is her true age. She didn't even need to wear make up, which she normally didn't, unless she was in the mood, and today she wasn't.

Joann gave a silly smile. They looked shocked. She walked past them and out the door.

Joann turns and said "Aren't you guys coming?"

They shook their heads and followed. After a while they were back to normal.

* * *

Kuwabara, his three friends, and Joann were walking to the meeting spot with the comics that Kuwabara had **BOUGHT**, under his arm. 

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Okubo

"Of course it will work! It has to work!" says Kuwabara.

They reached the door. Kuwabara takes in a deep breath and walks in. Joann starts to look around to see where Yusuke was. She finally sees him in his disguise. He was wearing a baseball cap low over his face and sunglasses. He wasn't too far away from where the boss and his punks were. Joann noticed that his mouth dropped at the site of what she was wearing. Joann couldn't help but smirk.

Joann then turn her attention to the 'bad guys'. They had noticed her out fit too. They were looking Joann up and down, a few giving you some whistles.

'_Maybe this wasn't the best outfit to wear._' She thinks.

'_Though I do look sexy, and it is comfortable._'

She was trying to keep her self calm with little jokes. Joann loved making fun of serious situations, and also loved making fun of her self, to get a laugh.

Kuwabara threw the comics onto the table.

"Here! I didn't know what kind you liked so I got a variety; now tell me where she is!"

The boss looked at the comics and frowned.

"Funny, I didn't know you received recites when you steal something? I'm disappointed in you."

"It doesn't matter how I got them. I got them didn't I? Now give me Erikachi!" said a growingly pissed Kuwabara.

The boss looked seriously at him.

"It does matter. I'm trying to teach you how it feels to steal. Now apologize."

"What!" said Joann and Kuwabara's friends.

Joann was getting caught up in the whole scene, AGAIN. She had forgotten what happened.

"On your knees and apologize."

"Kuwabara won't do such a thing for you!" said Kiritine.

"Shut up!" growled Kuwabara.

He then got on his knees, reluctantly, and bowed his head in a submissive manner.

"Kuwabara." said Okubo in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry."

"What was that?"

"I'M SORRY!" said Kuwabara, much louder.

The boss and his posey laughed. Joann gave him a death glare, one which is equal to one of Hiei's. One of the guys took out the little kitten.

"I can't believe the great Kuwabara can be made helpless by this retarded kitten."

"Erikachi!" cried Kuwabara.

The guy was dangling the poor kitten in the air, holding on to the back of her neck. She was meowing. Joann heard a crash and looked over to see that Yusuke had fallen. She would have laughed, but this situation was getting serious, and if she had laughed now it might set something off. She just didn't want to risk anything.

Joann turned back to the monster in front of her.

"How dare you use Kuwabara's love of kittens!" said Kiritine.

Joann was back being absorbed into the scene again.

"You monster! You're not even human if you use dirty tricks like this to defeat an opponent! You are weak and a coward to use such techniques! You should be a man and fight one on one, if you really don't like Kuwabara, and not use his own kitten against him!"

Joann's eyes were beginning to turn red. It ran in her family, on her father's side. Whenever she gets mad the veins in her eyes would expand, causing her eyes to look like they were turning red. It was cool when she wanted to scare someone.

The boss laughed.

"Well it seems that things are becoming more intense. I suggest we move this…arrangement to a more…suitable place, like outside behind this store."

* * *

Everyone left the building and headed towards the back. Once there, Kuwabara, his friends and Joann waited until the 'punks' where all there too. Once everyone was there, a staring contest took place. After a while, the boss finally spoke. 

"You're pathetic. You still don't seem to understand why I wanted you to steal those books. It was to get you to know what a thrill it is to steal something. But since you didn't, I will give you one more chance. I want you to hit your friends." Kuwabara just stared at the guy.

"They've been staring at me the whole time; it's really rude." Kuwabara clenched his fists.

"I…I can't hit them…it's against my code and they're my friends! I will never hit them!"

"Come on Kuwabara, just hit us." Said Okubo.

"Yeah, we'll pretend it's those jerks hitting us. We'll get them later." said Kirtine.

"I can't do that to you guys!"

Joann put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Kuwabara, don't worry about us. You know we can take whatever you can throw at us." Joann then gave a joking smile.

"Besides, you couldn't do that much damage." She said that last part in a whisper.

Joann didn't want the 'bad guys' to hear that. They would use it against Kuwabara, and all she was doing was trying to lighten up the mood. Joann always had to make that kind of remark in a situation like this. It was how she dealt with stressful situations.

Kuwabara turned to Joann with a sad look and frustrated look. "Just stop it Joann."

She felt pain. Joann had hurt him. She didn't mean to. She only wanted to help him, but then again criticizing his fighting was not the best way to help. Joann took her hand off his shoulder and took a step backwards. She was afraid she would say something else that might hurt him.

The boss noticed this tension between Joann and Kuwabara and smiled.

"If you won't hit your friends, then let me suggest that you hit that girl" he points to Joann.

"It seems that you wouldn't mind hitting her." Kuwabara looked the boss in the eye. His eyes were full of anger.

"I would never hit Joann! NO MATTER HOW ANOYING HER SENSE OF HUMOR IS, I WOULD NEVER HURT HER! SHE'S BEEN THERE FOR ME WHEN I NEEDED HER THE MOST! SHE'S BEEN MORE OF A SISTER TO ME THEN MY OWN SISTER! DON'T YOU DARE EVEN CONSIDER FOR A SECOND THAT I COULD OR EVEN WOULD CONSIDER HITTING HER! SHE IS AS VALUABLE AS MY FRIENDS HERE! SO DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TELL ME TO DO SOMETHING THAT IS NOT ONLY AGAINST MY CODE, BUT AGAINST MY HEART!"

Kuwabara was out breath, but not for saying the words, but from the anger he was feeling, trying to control him self.

Joann was taken back by what he had just said. She knew she deserved to at least get a punch in the face for the comments she had just said. However, Kuwabara didn't even think about doing such a thing!

Joann was so touched by his words, she was speechless for the first time in her life. She had felt something in the pit of her stomach that just ached for him. Joann didn't know what exactly that feeling was, but all she knew was it was the same feeling that she felt when she was comforting Kuwabara and the same feeling when she had seen Kuwabara happy. Joann just didn't know what this feeling was, but she liked it.

The boss gave an evil smile

"How touching, but the fact of the matter is if you don't, then your kitten dies. But it seems you've made your choice."

He makes a signal and the guy who is holding Erikachi grabs a bottle from the ground and breaks it. He moves the broken end of the bottle towards Erikachi's throat. She struggles to get free; meowing the whole time. Kuwabara out stretches his hand and screams "Erikachi!"

Just then, someone came from no where and kicked the guy's arm, which had Erikachi in it. The kitten flew through the air and the person jumped up and caught her. He landed on his feet and slowly stood up. He turned and said

"Yo...Greeting from Hll guys." the guy grins. It was Yusuke!

"Urameshi!" said Kuwabara in sheer delight.

The punks, hearing Yusuke's name fell back a little.

"He's supposed to be dead!" said one of them.

The boss looked mad.

"Don't just stand there; get him!"

They hesitated for a few minutes and then attacked Yusuke.

Yusuke started dodging their attacks. He kick a few of them and with his free hand gave a few good punches in the face.

He then went to Kuwabara.

"Hold him will ya?"

Once Kuwabara had Erikachi in his arms he squealed her name. 

"Hey Erikichi's a girl!" he said, realizing that Yusuke called his precious ktten a girl.

"Hey." Kuwabara turns to his gang.

"See thes buttwipes guys? Let's flush 'em!" Kuwabara shouts, going towards a few members, his gang right behind him. 

Joann was right behind them, and was soon busy with four guys who were now surrounding her, at the moment. Joann looked at them.

"This isn't fair. Don't you guys think it would be fair if you had at least two more people against me? At least you would have a chance?"

They growled and came at her.

Joann smiled and did a spinning back kick, which knocked all of them to the ground. She scratched her head.

"Well that was fast; I thought at least they would give some kind of fight."

Joann walked over one of the guys and then felt something on her leg. Before she could see what was holding onto her leg, she fell and turned around, just enough to see that one of the guys had grabbed her leg and was now standing up. Joann snickered.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Joann then swung her free leg and kicked him in the ahem. He bent over holding the respective area and fell to the ground.

By the time Joann got up and looked around, Yusuke was gone, obviously after the leader. Kuwabara was still holding on to Erikachi, but some how was able to beat up several guys with out hurting her, while the rest of the gang had gotten the rest of the punks. Once all of the guys were out cold, Kuwabara looked around for Yusuke.

"Hey, where did Urameshi go!" said Kuwabara, all hyped up from all the fighting he was doing and probably also from the fact that his arch rival was back.

"I think he went after the boss." Joann said.

Kuwabara looked disappointed.

"Man, I wanted to thank him…Maybe I'll see him in school tomorrow!" he started laughing and mumbling to him self as he walked away.

* * *

Back at Kuwabara's house, he was having more trouble with the ghost problems; however, even Joann sitting next to him didn't work this time. Neither of them had gotten a wink of sleep. The next day, both of them went to school. When they got there, they found Yusuke standing with Keiko. Kuwabara yells at him. 

"Hey Urameshi! You ready for me to kick your butt!"

"Kuwabara didn't Yusuke save Erikachi?" asked Okubo.

"So? I still need to kick his butt." Kuwabara started rolling up his sleeves.

Joann then walked in front of Kuwabara.

"Hold on Kuwabara, I have something I need to tell Yusuke, before you beat him up."

Joann then tunred and walked up to Yusuke, who looks at her weird. Kuwabara just stands where he is, confused to as what Joann wanted to talk to Yusuke about.

Once Joann was in front of Yusuke.

"I never got to fully introduce my self. I'm Joanna." she smiled sweetly at him and then gave him an angry look.

Joann punch him in the face, which set him off balance and walk backwards by two steps. He looks at her with a shocked face.

"THAT WAS FOR SPYING ON ME WHILE I WAS DRESSING, YOU DIDN'T KNOW I KNEW YOU WERE THERE! I SENSED YOU! I CAN SENSE PEOPLE AND SPIRITS! SO THAT WAS FOR SPYING ON ME!"

Joann then let out a big breath.

"I feel much better. You can now have him Kuwabara."

She then stomped off towards school.

* * *

**So that's it. Yusuke's back and now the story truly begins! Will Joann go with Kuwabara and Yusuke to Genkai's Tournament? Will she go with them to the Four Saint Beasts? Who knows? Well, I do, but I'm the author and should know. Anyway, please review! I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3 What to Do When Alone?

**Hello . Sorry I haven't updated this for a while, I had other things I had to do first ; Sorry. Anyway, I hope you guys will like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or anything related to the show, however I do own Joann .**

* * *

That day was the last time Joann had seen Yusuke. She figured he must be fighting Hiei or that other guy, or helping Kurama. Joann knew it was that episode. 

Also, during that week, Kuwabara's problems got worse. Every night, the spirits would torture Kuwabara more and every night Joann would have to comfort the poor guy and end up sleeping next to him for the rest of the night. She didn't mind sleeping next to him, it was just the lack of sleep she was getting that was getting on her nerves.

On the fifth day, which was a Friday, Joann decided to discuss some options Kuwabara could take to help him with his problem. That night at dinner, which consisted of another TV dinner, she asked.

"What are you going to do about those haunting? I haven't gotten a decent night of sleep in weeks! It's driving me crazy! Is there someone who you can get help from, before I go mad!" Kuwabara was silent for a while, looking like he was thinking it over.

Then finally it struck him.

"Yeah! That's what I'll do! She'll know how to help me!"

Joann looked blankly at him.

"Who?"

"Genkai! We go way back, she use to baby sit me and Shizuru, before our mom died. Mom and Genkai were friends, so she would ask Genkai to watch us when ever she went to work at the hospital."

Joann looked at him.

'_This is great! I'm starting to learn about his past! This is so cool! I better ask more questions!_'

Joann took in a deep breath and asked another question.

"If its not too much trouble, can I ask about your parents? Like what happened to them?"

Kuwabara was quiet for a minute and then took in a deep breath.

"Well, my mom died in a car accident about four years ago, when I was ten. She was driving home from work and a car cut in front of her, causing her to swerve off the road and into a tree. She was killed instantly. Shizuru and me have different dads. Mine was an American who was visiting and had a….fling with my mom, while Shizuru's dad was actually married, but when he found out about mom and my dad, he left and we never saw him again. The American went back to where he lived, the jerk, and went home to his family. That's basically it, my mom died and both Shizuru and my dad left us to die."

Joann was taken back by how disturbing his past was. She had never expect his childhood to be so…traumatic. It's no wonder he didn't become a manic or something. Joann left her food on the table and went to him. She stood behind him and gave him a hug.

"I am so sorry Kazuma, I had no idea."

Kuwabara blushed from Joann calling him by his first name.

"Why did you call me that?" he asked.

Joann smiled as she embraced him

"Because I wanted too, you have a problem with that?" she says in a joking way.

He caught on.

"As a matter a fact I do."

He then took your right hand into his left and squeezed it.

"Could you just call me Kuwabara? I feel weird with you calling me by my first name."

Joann nodded.

"Sure."

They stayed like that for several minutes, in quiet and with Joann just hugging him and Kuwabara squeezing her hand.

Then Kuwabara spoke.

"I'm going to see her tomorrow, Genkai. I'll leave first thing in the morning. I'm sick of those ghosts causing me nightmares and junk! She'll defiantly help me. She was the one that helped me and Shizuru control our spiritual awareness. She even helped us develop it, so she would have no problem helping me out with controlling them and keeping them away."

He removed Joann's arms from around him and got up. He took his plate and put it in the sink.

"Well, if I'm going to leave early, might as well sleep early. Good night Joann and thanks."

Joann looked at him.

"For what?"

"For just…being a great friend."

He smiled and went off to bed.

Joann felt something deep with in her stomach. It felt good to see him happy and even better that he called her his friend, yet she felt like something was missing, and Joann didn't know what it was. 

It just felt empty. Joann decided to ignore it and go to bed, knowing that she wouldn't get any sleep, since she would be too busy comforting Kuwabara, but for some reason tonight Joann didn't mind.

* * *

Joann stretched her arm, searching for the warmth she'd felt every single morning she had that week. When Joann didn't find what she was searching for, she opened her eyes and sat up, looking around. Joann was alone in Kuwabara's bed. 

For the past week Joann would leave her sleeping bag to help comfort Kuwabara during the night. She would end up sleeping next to him with her left hand in his hair and her right hand on his chest, while he would be holding her right hand with his left and his right hand around her waist, in a protective hug.

Normally Joann and Kuwabara would both be embarrassed with this position they would find themselves in.

However, Joann started to like it after the third night. She felt comfortable and safe in his arms. Joann didn't know why, but it also felt right.

Kuwabara, however, would feel really embarrassed and in order to hide what she was actually feeling, Joann would act embarrassed also.

In order to break this uneasiness, Joann would always make a joke or a comment, which would snap Kuwabara out of his embarrassment and back to being him self.

However, today Kuwabara wasn't next to Joann, which made her sad and confused as to why he wasn't there when she woke up. Then Joann remembered the conversation she had with him the night before.

Kuwabara was going to see Genkai. Joann gave a sigh of relief. She was worried for a minute, thinking something happened. Joann took a deep breath and let it out. She was kind of happy he was going to be gone for a while, it gave her a chance to be by herself and have some 'me time'.

Sure it was great spending all of her time with Kuwabara, actually it felt good to be with him, but Joann needed her space too.

Joann seemed to have some energy, so she decided to practice her fighting. She hadn't practiced for ages, since Joann was too busy with her job, back in her own time, and she knew that she probably needed to practice before anything really started.

Joann knew that soon the four saint beast episodes were going to have to begin, and if she wanted to help, like Joann would miss this opportunity, she knew that she really needed to practice. Joann got off his bed and looked around Kuwabara's room for anything she could use as a staff.

When Joann took karate, she was very skilled, last time she had practiced, at using a staff. Joann had always liked that weapon, even before she started to take karate.

Joann would train a lot using a staff or large stick or pole, even a broom if she needed to. Joann looked at Kuwabara's window

'_It's kind of stuffy in here. I'll open the window, let some air in here._' Joann thinks.

She walks up to his window and opened it. After doing so, she looked up at the curtains that hung in his window.

They weren't really anything to look at, just plain. However, Joann's attention wasn't at the curtains themselves, but what they were hanging from. She had an idea. Joann looked over to Kuwabara's desk and grabbed his chair and stood on it. She didn't have much trouble taking the curtains, with the pole it hung from down, since once Joann grabbed it her footing slipped and Joann, with the curtains, fell to the ground with a big thud. Joann landed on her face, but she wasn't hurt.

Luckily for her, she didn't fall too far. Joann got up and rubbed her head.

'_Well I'm not doing that again. If Kuwabara wants them back up he can do it him self_.' Joann thinks.

Joann then stands up and gently removes the curtain from the pole. Once she had the pole out, Joann laid the curtain gently on his bed. She then moved his chair back, under his desk, and looked at the pole.

It was three feet long and seemed to be sturdy enough for the treatment Joann was about to give it. Joann then spun it in her right hand and had it end under her arm pit. Joann smiled; it felt good doing that. Joann began to spin it again and even did a few jabs with it. She stopped and smiled.

"Now, what song should I sing?" Joann thought aloud.

In Joann's karate class she was known as the 'singing fighter'. Whenever Joann fought with a staff, she would sing. She felt powerful, for some reason. Joann also did this for several reasons.

First of all, singing while moving around would help one with their endurance, she figured. Joann wouldn't be easily exhausted, which was true. The more Joann practiced that way, the less she got out of breath and the more her body was able to last longer in a fight.

Another reason was it helps distract ones' opponents, but at the same time kept one focused. Joann had a very beautiful and enchanting voice, well that's what her friends and anyone who had fought her said.

The main reason however was because Joann just liked to sing, especially while fighting. She felt like she had power and had more strength in her hits and movements.

It is the only time she sang. She would only sing when fighting. Joann felt weird just singing in front of people. When she did sing, which mostly happened in a fighting contest or just a fight; Joann would use a song that would fit either her mood or the reason she was fighting.

Joann stood there for a few minutes, thinking of a song she could use to just practice. After a while, a smirk appeared across her face.

Joann had thought of the perfect song to sing.

* * *

Hiei was on his way to Kurama's house. It has been two days since he fought with the spirit detective name Yusuke Urameshi and lost, even though it was a fluke. Hiei had only just woken up not a few hours ago. He was surprised that he wasn't already in the spirit world or in a jail in the spirit world by now. 

'_Hn, bakas. They should have arrested me when they had the chance. No matter, I won't let them have another._' He thinks.

He wasted no time when he awoke. He had more important things to do. One of which was to find Kurama and have a little 'chat' with him about his betrayal.

He also wanted to talk to him about him (Kurama) deciding to turn himself in. Hiei had figured that's what the fox would do. He was going to try and talk him out of it, since he still needed to finish a score with the fox. No one double crosses Hiei and gets away with it.

As Hiei moved from tree top to tree top, he couldn't help but hear something. It was something pleasant to his ears and it was coming from one of the houses.

'_I__should see what that is. Kurama's wouldn't be stupid enough to turn himself in before talking to me first. I've known him long enough to know that much. He'll have to wait_.' 

Hiei jumped on the tree branch that was closest to the open window, where the beautiful and enchanting sound was coming from. He looks in and was amazed at what he saw. A girl, who was only two or three inches taller then him self, was displaying an excellent skill with a pole, using it as if it were a staff. She was singing as she was moving. He became intrigued by her movements and her voice. He just sat on the branch and watched as she practiced.

* * *

Joann had thought of the perfect song to sing. She started to sing and practice: 

-------singing begins---------

Going in a crowd, in a faceless town (jab, block, kick)

I need to feel the touch of a friend (turn, jab, duck, and jump)

In the country side, I wander far and wide (block, sweep leg)

The isolation gets me again (double jab with pole and kick)

I don't know where to go (move to the right and turn)

When I feel like crying oh my (low strike with pole)

It's time to open my self, do something new (side kick and then round house kick)

I want to stop and grow up again (block and then jab with pole)

Then suddenly, my power and confidence, that swelling up magically erupt (backwards flip and kick, and then a block with the pole)

And it's all because of the kindness that I feel (spinning back kick and then a lung forward with pole)

From people I don't even know (spin and block with pole)

Then suddenly, my intuition and my wisdom grow, and then I know (front kick, jab, block, and spin)

But most of all a sense of compassion feeling from strangers where ever I go (jab, block, kick, and jump kick)

Thank you for waking me up. (Jab and pose)

-------singing ends-------

Joann stood there, a little out of breath. It had been a while since she had practiced, so it was no wonder she was out of breath. Joann found herself a little thirsty, but that always happened after she did that kind of training.

Joann started to walk towards the door, when she felt a presence behind her. Once she felt it, she heard someone speak.

"Not bad for a human onna."

Joann turned around and only saw a black blur. Joann stood there, gripping the pole; extending her senses to try and find where the person was.

She sensed whoever it was right behind her. Joann didn't hesitate; she took a step forward and quickly turned around, blocking the attack with the pole, but barely. Joann looked at her opponent and gasped.

'_Hiei? But…how? I thought he was captured already by Yusuke?_' Joann thought.

He was only three feet shorter then her self.

'_Man everything is bigger here, I thought Hiei was much shorter then this_.' Joann thinks.

Joann then noticed that her pole didn't break.

'_What?_'

She then noticed Hiei had attacked her with his sword still sheathed!

'_It seems he doesn't want to hurt me, at least, but wants to spar! This is so awesome! I'm actually sparing with Hiei! My second favorite character! Oh my God, this rocks!_' Joann thinks.

Joann took a deep breath and pushed Hiei's sword off. She then noticed he disappeared again. Joann sensed him behind her again and she stepped out of the way in time. He then started to slash at her, but Joann blocked each of his attacks, but barely. He was fast, but at least Joann was able to kind of keep pace with him.

Joann saw an opportunity and after hitting his sword to the side, Joann kicked forwards. However, he moved away.

Joann then started to spin and swing her pole, like it turned into a sword. Hiei easily blocked and avoided all of her attacks. He stabbed at her and she moved out of the way, just in time again. He then swung his sword over his head, for a blow towards Joann's head.

Joann blocked it and began to struggle trying to keep his sword up. Joann never had arm strength, now legs were a different matter all together. Joann had an idea and instead of thinking, she just acted on it.

Joann swiped her right foot under him, catching him off guard and spun around, causing him to fall on his back. Joann then spun around so she faced him and with her pole, pointed it at his head.

She was now breathing heavily.

"I…gottcha…"

In a blink of an eye, Joann found her self on the floor and Hiei standing above her. He had dis-sheathed his sword and had it pointed at her neck.

Joann gulped.

"I got you." He smirked.

Joann grabbed the pole, which she was still holding onto, tightly and swung it upwards; hitting his sword. Surprised, Hiei lost his grip on his sword and it flung into the opposite wall. It was now sticking out of Kuwabara's wall! Joann's eyes grew wide and she would have fainted if she were not in shock.

"OH NO! I AM SO DEAD!" Joann said, jumping off the ground and now at the sword in the wall. Joann clenched the pole in her hands tightly.

"Kuwabara's gonna kill me!"

Joann started to pace back and forth by the wall; forgetting that Hiei was still in the room and watching her with an amused look in his eyes.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! What am I going to do! He's probably coming home tonight! What am I going to do! Think, think, think, think, think, ow!" Joann said.

On each of the 'thinks' Joann had hit her self in the head with the pole, that last hit was hard. Joann started to rub the injured spot with her free hand.

Hiei was off to the side, watching. At first he looked at Joann in shock.

'_How dare this onna walk away and ignore me._' He thought.

He was now sweat dropping at Joann's 'childish' behavior, which was the only thing, he could call it.

However, Joann had almost brought a smirk to his lips when she was banging her head with the pole.

The bump on the head had seemed to have given Joann an idea. She smiled and snapped her fingers.

"That's it!" she almost shouted with joy.

Joann dropped the pole and forgetting about Hiei and the fact that she was still in her pjs, ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house; slamming the door behind her when she left.

Hiei looked out after her with a sweat drop look.

He then sighed and took his sword out of the wall. He then put it away as he walked towards the window to leave. Before he left, he gave one last look into the room and made a half smile half smirk, but it only appeared for a few seconds. He then left.

* * *

It's been two weeks since the 'incident'. Kuwabara came back the day after Joann's little 'meeting' with Hiei, all beat up. His sister brought him home. Genkai had called Shizuru to come and pick him up. 

Since it was late when Genkai called, Shizuru, who happened to be home that night and was going to be home for a long while, decided to go over and possibly spend the night there. She hadn't seen the old woman since Kuwabara was 10, which was four years ago. They needed to catch up on things. That meant that Joann had the house to her self for the night.

Joann would have been enjoying the peace and quiet, if she hadn't been busy trying to fix that hole in the wall. It took her eight hours to do it! It should have only taken Joann six, however the time that it took her to realize that she was still in her pjs and that she needed money took an hour and a half.

It then took three and a half hours to find a hardware store, since she didn't know where one was and then it took Joann two more hours to fill in the hole and paint it.

By the time she was done with all of this, it was 10 at night and she was exhausted. Joann skipped dinner and went straight to bed that night.

The first week Kuwabara was home he was in his bed recuperating from his injuries inflicted upon him by Rando. He gradually healed up and by the end of that week he was at 90 healed. It was a miracle, which was what his doctor said, who had visited him everyday that week and had seen his improvement.

The whole second week, Kuwabara was focused on his new power that he had discovered while in Genkai's tournament. He would practiced and experimented with his new power every night that second week, at night and in the park.

Joann went with him. She wanted to watch him. He didn't mind, he actually seemed to like having her there, because all the two of them did was work on his technique, and she even gave him suggestions on what he should try. It was amazing at how diligent he trained and how fast he had progressed.

After those two hard weeks, Kuwabara was stronger and his spirit awareness was better. Also, during those two weeks, Kuwabara's 'spiritual visits' grew less frequent every night, until finally Kuwabara had no more problems sleeping at night.

Joann had asked him what he did to keep them away and he told her that while he was over Genkai's, he told her of his problems and that was why he had visited her in the first place.

Genkai told him if he practiced and used his new spiritual power often, then the stronger his spirit energy would become, hence he would emit such strong spiritual energy that the spirits would no longer bother him, being afraid of his power.

Joann was happy for him and for the peace and quiet she finally had that night. However, she did miss the cuddling and sleeping next to him, now that there were no excuses for doing that; Joann felt sad and felt like she was missing a big chunk of her self. Joann didn't know why, but that was how she felt.

Yusuke was now back from Genkai's training. Joann, Kuwabara, and Yusuke decided to hang out at the arcade. On the way Yusuke asked "So your arms okay now?"

"Good as new. And my muscles are in better shape then ever." Kuwabara said, grinning and flexing his muscles, while walking.

"The doctors were amazed. Guess that's what Reiki can do for you. Care for a personal demonstration?" Kuwabara asks, with a gleam in his eye.

Joann couldn't help but smile and suppress a giggle from his look.

'_Kuwabara always ready for a fight._'

"Naw, wouldn't want you to get messed up again." Replied Yusuke.

They were all quiet for a while.

"So how'd your training with Genkai go? You don't look any different." Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke's face winced at just thinking about the he#lls Genkai made him go through the past two weeks he was with her.

"It was no picnic, let me tell you."

Yusuke starts to remember all of his trains and starts to tell Joann and Kuwabara about them.

"…and I meditated on top of burning coals, and slept on a bed of nails…"

Joann and Kuwabara both shuttered at the 'horrors' Yusuke had been through.

"Shee…enough already. Makes me cringe just hearing about it." Said Kuwabara.

Joann holds her stomach.

"You are probably tired after all of that."

Yusuke shrugged.

"Not really…OH, but I still learned some cool stuff."

"Anything you can show us?" asks Kuwabara, wanting to know how much Yusuke had improved since the last time they saw each other.

Just then Joann felt something behind her. Before she could say anything Yusuke said. "Hey."

Kuwabara, with out turning his head looked at him.

"Hm?"

"We're being followed." Yusuke said, glancing behind him.

"Yeah I felt them too." Joann's says.

All three looked over their shoulder and saw a group of guys behind them.

"Never seen 'em before. Wanna take 'em on?" asks Yusuke, with a glint in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

"Sure, I got nuthin' better to do. Might be fun." Kuwabara answers, with the same amount of excitement as Yusuke expressed.

Joann smiles.

"I've been waiting to practice."

Both boys looked at her like she was weird.

"What?" Joann asked innocently.

They looked at each other again and shrugged, not thinking much of her comment.

They all walked to a clearing, so no one would see them or get hurt.

"You guys know who yer comin' up against?" asked Kuwabara.

They were facing the group of guys now.

"I'm Kuwabara the big muscle at Sara Jr. High." He said, with a huge grin on his face and pointing to himself.

Yusuke looks at him.

"Yeah, you wish."

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" Joann asked acting hurt.

"Well…"said Kuwabara, scratching the back of his head.

Before he could finish, the 'bad guys' pulled out switch blades.

They all looked shocked at this moment.

"Aw man, they're whacked out! They're pulling shivs already!" said Kuwabara.

Joann look at him like he was speaking another language.

"What?" she says.

Kuwabara didn't hear her, since the 'bad guys' started to say "Kill" over and over.

It was freaky. Then one of the guys runs and stabs his knife forward, while yelling. They all move in time and back away from the group.

All of the guys are now growling and saying "kill" or "die"

Yusuke looks freaked.

"Cripers! Never seen a buncha guys this out of it!"

Then all of the guys ran towards them with their knives out and screaming. Yusuke leans back and holds his right arm with his left hand.

"Can't mess around then."

His right hand, which is now a fist, starts to glow and make a noise that sounds like something powering up.

Kuwabara's eyes widen.

"Yeow! His fists' glowing!"

Yusuke, now ready to fire.

"I'll put ya down easy!" his fist glowing brighter.

He then shots his arm forward, like a machine gun and hits all of the guys with two spiritual balls each. Yusuke then brought his arm and fist back, his fist looking like it was one fire.

"Wow! You mowed 'em down without laying a hand on 'em! Like you had a machine gun!" said Kuwabara.

"I think that was a machine gun! Geeze Yusuke!" Joann said in awe.

Yusuke smiled.

"Just basic reiki technique."

They all walk up to the now unconscious people.

"So who are these jerks?" asks Yusuke.

"No idea….Wait a sec!" says Kuwabara.

Joann looked at Kuwabara, and then felt a presence near by.

"I sense a weird aura…not no how human…"said Kuwabara.

Joann and he looked around and both see a figure lurking behind a nearby building wearing an over coat and a hat.

They both pointed at him and shouted.

"Over there! That guy!"

Kuwabara then finished.

"Freeze buster!"

The guy was about to run when he fell over in a funny fashion. They all looked confused.

Then out came Botan from behind the building, holding a bat.

"Hah! Hit a perfect grounder that time." She said.

Yusuke looked shocked.

"Botan!"

Kuwabara had a weird look on his face, which Joann couldn't figure out. She didn't really remember this episode, since she wasn't able to see every single episode because of work and all. Joann didn't know what to expect at this point.

They all ran up to her and looked at the freaky looking demon, who was twitching a little on the ground.

"You know this weirdo?" asks Yusuke.

"Yep." says Botan.

"He's a resident of Demon City, which as it happens, is the subject of your new mission."

Yusuke looked confused

"Demon City?"

"It's a haven for other world out laws. A group of demons known as the "Four Saint Beasts" founded a criminal organization that hid out there. Some other fugitive felons fled to it, turning it into an impenetrable city of criminals. They're now issuing demands to the spirit world." She said.

"Demands? Such as…." said Yusuke.

"Access to the human world!"

All three of them didn't like the sound of that.

Botan continued.

"The spirit world set up a force field between Demon City and the human world to prevent such access. But the demons want it taken down."

Yusuke folded his hands across his chest in a defiantly like manner.

"Who cares what they want? Ignore 'em!"

"It's not that simple" says Botan.

"See that guy who attacked you?"

She pointed to the human guys on the ground.

They all looked over to them. Suddenly you Joann, Kuwabara, and Yusuke saw a bug crawl out of the guy's open mouth.

Yusuke, as long as the rest of you looked sick.

"Blech! That creepo bug crawled out of his mouth…" said Yusuke.

"It's a round worm monster- a parasite drawn to gloomy souls. The people they infest are driven to violence, destruction and murder. The Four Saint Beasts released thousands of them into this city." Botan explained.

Yusuke freaked.

"What! We've gotta warn everyone!"

"Pointless I'm afraid" said Botan

"Normal people can't see the worms…and those infected just seem psycho. The only course is to exterminate the worms! And that means destroying the Enabling Whistle."

"A ….whistle?" asked Yusuke confused.

"Yes. Normally the worms can't survive in the human world, but this whistle enables them to do so. The Four Saint Beasts say they'll hand over the whistle if we take down the force field…but that's out of the question."

"What do you mean?" asks Yusuke, not understand what she meant by that.

"If unleashed, the demons could kill everyone here in a day!"

"Okay, then the only way to do it…."

"Exactly! We must take the whistle and destroy it!" Yusuke glared at Botan.

" 'We' meaning me, right? I have to jump into that nest of demon vermin by myself!"

"So what am I, snake spit?" asked Kuwabara, with his arms folded across his chest.

"Don't forget about me!" Joann says.

Botan turned to look at the two, now noticing that they were even there, and were listening that whole time.

"OH MY GOD! Kuwabara, Joann, you were listening?"

"Like we could help it?" said Kuwabara.

"Anyway, I can see these worms too, so I figure I'm in this. We grab their whistle thing, or this town will wind up crawlin' with crazed dudes, right?"

Botan nodded.

"Well, that's settled! Let's go there!" says Joann.

Before they left, however, Joann saw a three feet long, solid pole on the ground.

'_Perfect_.' She thought and slide it into the lose belt she was wearing. She then followed behind Yusuke and Kuwabara.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked it . Next is going to be the beginning of the Four Saint Beasts . What will happen to Joann? Will she fight? Will Kuwabara ever find out what happened to his wall? Read and review to find out ((I re-read it and found a few mistakes I had and stuff, so those are now fixed ))**


	4. Chapter 4 The Four Saint Beasts Part One

**Heh...I forgot to say hi hahaha. I guess I was just too excitted about posting this (sweat drops) Sorry. Anyway...yeah, here is chapter four, and no for the last time I do not own YYH! (pouts) **

* * *

Two hours later Joann Yusuke, and Kuwabara were at the enemy base.

"So that's their hide out." Stated Yusuke, looking at the over sized castle.

They begin walking towards it.

"You sure you guys wanna come? You may not get away with just a few broken bones this time, Kuwabara, while you might get seriously hurt, Joann." said Yusuke.

"I'm not leaving it all up to you to save our town." Said Kuwabara.

"And I can handle myself, thank you very much. Besides, I need a little action anyway." Joann said.

Just then they heard laughing.

The three fighters looked around and found that they had managed to become surrounded by small imp looking demons in cloaks.

"Fragrant" one of the imps shouted.

"Humans. Hee hee. Fragrant humans!" shouted another.

Joann, Yusuke, and Kuwabara got into fighting positions.

Joann took out the pole she had brought.

Kuwabara looked at it.

"Where'd ya get that?"

"I've had it for a while." Joann said.

"A feast! A feast! Hee hee hee! Let's eat!" one of the cloaked demons said.

They started fighting off the little monsters, having a hard time.

"Scumballs!" shouts Yusuke, charging a few of the imps.

"They keep coming!" says Kuwabara, punching one.

"They won't stop, like the energizer bunny!" Joann says, while whacking a few of the little buggers with her pole.

Everyone stopped to look at her like she was weird, but were back to fighting. The three ended up standing back to back to back, now encircle.

"They're like ants! Too many of 'em!" yelled Yusuke.

"They'll overwhelm us!" shouted Kuwabara.

Just then a voice came from one of the imps.

"Hey! If you're having trouble with these low lifes, how do you expect to tackle the castle?"

The three looked around, but don't see anyone.

All of a sudden all of the imps were on the ground, except for two.

Joann, Yusuke, and Kuwabara just stood there, amazed. One of the two who were left spoke

"The three of you alone wouldn't get very far anyway."

Then the two imps removed their cloaks to reveal Kurama and Hiei, who of course Joann knew, but held her tongue. Joann had the erg to call them by name.

Yusuke was stunned and glad

"Where'd you come from!"

"What the heck…?" said a very confused Kuwabara.

Joann just smiled at Hiei, who turned away, causally, from her smile.

"Kurama and…Hiei!" shouted Yusuke.

"What're you two doing here!"

"Heh…community service in lieu of jail time, you might say." says Kurama, a little intrigued by the girl that was with Yusuke.

"We might even get pardons if we help you three out."

"Good ol' Koenma, unpredictable as ever!" shouted Yusuke, with a big grin on his face.

"Kuwabara, Joann, allow me to introduce Hiei and Kurama.."

"Yo" said Kuwabara.

"Hi" said Kurama.

"Nice to meet you Kurama and nice to see you again Hiei, at least I know your name now." says Joann.

She had to say that. Joann just want to see how he would react.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked dumbfounded at the girl, however it seems that Kurama seemed to know about the incident, since he wasn't shocked at all.

'T_hey must have been best friends even in the beginning of the anime_.' Joann thinks.

"You know this shrimp?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yeah, I'll tell ya later, though, right now we have more important things to do." Joann said, noticing the death glare Hiei was sending her.

Joann gave him an innocent smile.

'That's for the almost getting me in trouble.' she thinks.

"You got Kurama's angle, but here's mine. I'm out to snatch the treasures and weapons the Four Saint Beasts beat me to. So don't expect any help for me, got it?" says Hiei, changing the subject. 

Kuwabara, not trusting Hiei after hearing that statement, and not liking the fact that Joann knew him and didn't even bother to tell him made Kuwabara not really like Hiei too much.

"What's with the shrimp? He is coppin' a pretty high and mighty attitude?"

Hiei looked, unemotionally, at Kuwabara

"Does a death wish cause you to speak that way to me?" Hiei asked.

Kuwabara got in Hiei's face

"You don't like it, runt? Tough toenails!"

Joann sighed.

Kurama looked at Hiei.

"Stop it Hiei. We can squabble after this is finished."

Hiei looked over to Yusuke, ignoring Kuwabara who was still in his face.

"Yusuke, I still have a score to settle with you."

"Don't forget me, short stuff." says Kuwabara.

Joann sighs again and puts her hand to her face. She felt embarrested for him sometimes.

Hiei ignored him and continued

"I'll warn you once: watch your back."

Yusuke looks at Hiei with a big grin.

"Yeah, whatever. Frankly, I'll take any allies I can get."

"Welcome to the team!" Joann said, with a huge smile.

Joann was just so excited. She had loved this saga, even though she had missed how it began.

Joann thought that this particular saga was one of the best sagas out of all the sagas she had seen so far, which wasn't too many.

Joann was also excited from the fact that she would be able to fight along side of these four, hot, cool, strong guys. Hiei just Humphed, while Kuwabara, obviously not liking Hiei, humphed too.

Kurama just smiled and nodded. The grew of five started to walk towards the entrance of the castle. All of the imps who were left standing started to scurry away from the group who now had two of spirit world's most wanted demons, who were now siding with three humans.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the castle, the Four Saint Beasts were discussing their intruders. 

"Intruders…fools who dare pit themselves against us." says one.

"It appears the spirit world has refused our demands and resorted to force." says another.

"It's been a while sine we've had visitors." says Genbu

"Hmph." said Byakko.

"They hardly seem worth bothering about."

"What should we do, master Suzaku?" asks Seiryu, Suzaku's most loyal beast out of the other two.

"Byakko is right…a hodgepodge band like that isn't worth the bother. They cannot hope to breach our walls. They'll just die at the gate of betrayal." said Suzaku, with a sinister laugh.

* * *

By this time the group had reached the entrance, which looked like a mouth. 

"That's some entrance!" Yusuke said, looking in.

"A long, dark tunnel.Brrr…"said Kuwabara, shivering a little.

"What? Are you afraid of the dark Kuwabara?" Joann asked, teasingly.

"NO! Just shut up Joann! I don't mean it like that!"

Joann just give him a smile

"OK, whatever you say…scary cat" she said, saying that last part in a low whisper.

"What was that, Joann!" said Kuwabara.

Joann was just having too much fun.

"What? I didn't say anything." She said all innocently.

Yusuke smirked.

"As much fun as it is to make fun of Kuwabara, why don't we enter?"

Kuwabara gave Yusuke a glare

"I'll show you something funny Urameshi!"

Kuwabara rolled up his sleves.

Kurama, being the voice of reason, said "Why don't you use that anger towards the Four Saint Beasts?"

Kuwabara calmed down

"Fine…I get you later, Urameshi."

Joann didn't notice a smirk appear and disappear on Hiei's face.

Kurama had noticed it, however, and decided to talk to the fire demon about it, later. The group started walking into the tunnel. 

Half way through, Joann sensed a presence ahead of the group.

Joann, who was walking behind the rest of the guys, try to maneuver around them to see what it is. Joann saw an eyeball with bat like wings and what looked to be like tentacles hanging underneath it. It was hovering where the exit to this tunnel was and the entrance to the castle. Everyone noticed it, now. Then it spoke.

"Welcome to Labyrinth Castle. Those who dare to enter will be tried at the gate of betrayal." Y

Yusuke did not likely the sound of that.

"Tried!"

They watched as the eyeball flew to a wall that had a lever. Using one of his tentacles, the eyeball pulls it down. Everyone could feel as well as hear a rumble and then all of a sudden the ceiling started to move.

"The ceiling's dropping!" was the only thing Yusuke could shout, before they were all trying to keep the ceiling from crushing them.

Joann was having a harder time then the rest of the guys.

She basically didn't have any real arm strength, now her legs were another story, but she didn't think it would have been a good idea to switch positions now.

The eyeball began to talk gain

"The gate is keenly sensitive, quiet smart, and very wicked. It analyzes the strength of each person and applies the exact amount of pressure that he…or she can tolerate. If even one of you relaxes in the slightest- splat!"

"Blast you….garrrrr!" growls Yusuke, through clenched teeth.

The eyeball continued.

"If one of you tries to save him or her self by escaping, the others will be flattened. If none of you attempts a betrayal, you'll all exhaust yourselves in this futile effort and die together. As you can see, only craven traitors may enter this castle. The choice is yours."

Kuwabara had sweat falling like a water fall from his face.

"Keeripes! What a load of cra#p!"

Joann knew if this continued she would weaken, thus not only killing her self, but the others, and that would be messing with the story, that's for sure!

"Someone better have an idea and fast!" Joann said through her clenched teeth.

It was obvious that she couldn't keep it up much longer.

"I don't know how much more I can take!"

Yusuke looks towards the wall and seems to have an idea.

He turns towards Hiei.

"H-Hiei! You're a lot faster than the rest of us! Run out and try to raise that lever by the eye guy!"

Hiei gives Yusuke a look that says 'are you serious?'

Kuwabara flipped at the idea.

"Are you otta yer mind, Urameshi! You go! You don't wanna trust that little creep!"

"So Mr. Flat Face is not a complete idiot after all." Says Hiei.

Kuwabara was already pissed off and scared of the situation.

"Mr. Fla…you talkin' 'bout me!"

Hiei ignores him and continued

"Do you really want to trust me?"

Just then Yusuke's hands started glowing.

"I can support your share of the weight for a second or two it I give it all I've got. Go Hiei!"

He then smiled

"Just don't take too long, kay?"

Hiei looks at Yusuke in disbelief.

Joann could feel the pressure from the ceiling become a little less which she figured was from the amount of energy Yusuke was forming to hold up Hiei's portion However, it was still too much for her to handle.

Joann could feel her self slowly weakening, but she did not give into it.

"Please hurry Hiei." Joann barely says through clenched teeth.

Hiei turns and looks at the girl, shocked at the fact that she trusted him.

"Has everybody lost it!" shouts Kuwabara, in disbelief.

Hiei looked at him.

"The only one who 'lost it' is you."

And with that Hiei was gone.

Yusuke's whole body became a light bulb, glowing from head to toe.

Joann grunted; sweat rolling down her face. Hiei was standing at the wall, with his hand on the lever.

He just stood there, looking at Joann and Yusuke.

Kuwabara was annoyed to no end.

"What're you waitin' for? Raise the lever!"

Joann closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, trying so hard not to weaken her position.

The eye ball guy leans in closer to Hiei.

"Think it over Lord Hiei. Leave them to their fate, and I will escort you to Master Suzaku. A criminal of your caliber…will be given a hearty welcome by the Four Saint Beasts."

Kuwabara feared Hiei was either thinking of or was going to betray them.

"Yo shorty! You're gonna betray Urameshi's trust just like that, let alone Joann's!"

Hiei looks at the two people who had believed in him. Yusuke glowing like a light bulb, but never fail. Joann still struggling and looking like she would give in any minute. Yusuke's and Joann's face looked like they were in pain, which Joann was from trying to keep the ceiling up. Both faces were covered with sweat.

He turns his head, closing his eyes and smiles

"Heh heh heh heh."

He opens his eyes

"What a bunch of morons."

Kuwabara and Yusuke just look at him, Joann still focusing on trying to keep her strength up.

Hiei turns his head towards the eye ball.

"You have no idea!"

Then with one quick swipe of his sword, he sliced the eye down the middle, but not killing it.

Hiei then raised the lever.

"It stopped!" said a surprised, yet relieved Yusuke.

"Tell your masters…I'll spare their lives if they'll submit to my will! They get one chance to beg for their lives! That's it!" the little eye ball flew off, scared.

The ceiling was now back to it's original position. All of the guys stood up, but Joann fell to her knees, which wasn't a far drop and started to breath heavily.

'_That's what I call a work out. Ok, I'm done for the rest of the year, exercise wis_e.' Joann thinks.

"You okay, Urameshi?" asked Kuwabara, not noticing Joann being out of breath and on the ground; since she was behind the group. He was concerned, since Yusuke had to not only do his own weight, but Hiei's as well, which had to be a big load, since Hiei is strong.

"Whoo! I'll let ya know in a second!" he said moving his limbs, trying to get the stiffness out of them.

Kuwabara then turned to check on Joann. That is when he noticed Joann on the floor.

She had stopped breathing heavily and was back to breathing normally.

"Joann!"

Kuwabara ran over to the girl and bent down next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm ok, just need to rest for a bit, that's all. That was the best workout I had in a long time. I'm not doing that for at least…forever!" Joann saids.

Kuwabara gave a relieved smile.

"I'm glad you didn't collapse. If you did, we'd all be dead!"

Of course he was kidding, but Joann gave him a weak hit in the back of the head anyway, just for the fun of it.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" she asked annoyed.

Kuwabara rolled his eyes

"Fine."

But he smiled after saying that. It was how the two played around. He helped Joann to her feet and offered to help her walk, but she told him she could do that on her own.

Yusuke was now next to Hiei.

"Good work, Hiei! Thanks!"

He puts his arm around Hiei's shoulder.

"You sure made us sweat with that imperious act of yours! You're one supremely twisted guy, m'man."

"Hmp…" said Hiei, as he pushed Yusuke's arm off of him and then pointed at him.

"I didn't do it for your sake! This will go faster with back up."

He turns around.

"Besides, I didn't want that baka onna to kill her self."

He stated without turning around and starts to walk off.

Joann started to twitch at his words.

"What…did he….call me?" she said, now wanting to take down Hiei and possible beat him to a pulp.

Kuwabara was scared at the way Joann was looking.

"Calm down Joann. You give me the creeps when you look like that."

Kurama smiled and turned to Joann and Yusuke.

"Heh….in his own way he's trying to say 'your welcome'."

Joann took several deep breaths and calmed down. She figured it wouldn't be a good idea to kill the little guy, since he was one of the best fighters in the show.

* * *

Meanwhile, further in the castle, the eye ball guy told his masters what happened and about Hiei's threat. 

"They've cleared the gate of betrayal…"said one in disbelief.

"Hiei wants me to beg for my life…?" says another, outraged at that thought.

"I Genbu, will make them all beg for theirs. Not that I'll listen. Five fresh corpses, coming up!"

* * *

They had begun walking down the hallway. 

"I see why this place is called Labyrinth Castle." says Kuwabara.

"Find some stairs, that'll take us up." says Yusuke.

"Big bosses like to hang out on top floors."

Before Joann could ask how he would know that, Botan's voice was heard coming from Yusuke's pocket.

"Yuskue, this is Botan! All's quiet here in the human world, so far."

Yusuke took out his compactor and opened it. There on the screen was Botan.

"Check."

he says.

"At this point I've managed to nail fifteen round worm monsters." says Botan.

"Fifteen out of thousands…a drop in the bucket. We gotta hurry and snatch that whistle." Replied Yusuke

"Listen, there parasites only seek out and subdue sinister souls…and there don't appear to be many like that around. Maybe there's more hope for humanity than I thought."

Botan saw one of the bugs on the ground.

"Ah!"

She then squishes it with her foot.

"Got another one."

She then continued.

"But this may just be the calm before the storm. So I agree-hurry!"

"Right" says Yusuke and signs off.

"Okay…the city's safe for now. Let's move." says Yusuke.

They start walking again. Yusuke then turns to Kurama.

"What do you know about those Four Saint Beast, Kurama? I mean, I have no idea what we're about to face."

"Well, as you may have gathered from the supreme measures spirit world took to restrict them, they're very dangerous. And they don't look at all human, so brace your self for that." says Kurama.

They kept walking until they reached a door.

Someone speak from behind the door.

"Such high praise. I blush."

Without another thought, Yusuke pushes through the door and barges in.

"This is one of them!" says Yusuke, shocked at the beast that was in front of them.

There before them was Genbu, the rock demon.

Joann vaguely remembered this episode. She did remember that this guy was hard to beat, since he could put himself back together again. The only way to kill him was to destroy his heart, if you could even call it that, since he was a heartless demon, after all.

The monster then spoke.

"Heh…In deed it is. Welcome. I, Genbu, will take good care of you!"said Genbu.

He stands there, swinging his long stone tail, in what seems to be in excitment.

"SHEE! Big sucker...!" says Kuwabara.

"I'll say, ugly too." Joann said low enough so Genbu wouldn't hear her, but loud enough for the guys to. Joann didn't want to get the attention of the scary rock dude.

"Behind me is the one stair case in the castle that leads up. Defeat me and gain the stairs...or die!" and with that Genbu slams his rock tail into the ground, causing a huge hole in the rock floor.

"Come at me all at once. It'll save time...for me anyway."

"Y-you've gotta be yankin' me! How d'ya fight a real live monster!" said Kuwabara, with what seemed to be his eyes buggling out of their sockets.

It was obvious taht he wasn't expecting anything like the demon that lay before them.

"Easy," Joann says.

"Distract him and get him off guard, while someone else destroys him. You want to be the distraction?" Joann was trying to lighten the mood.

Joann herself found the 'monster' as Kuwabara called it, a fitting name for the demon; quiet terrifying.

"No way Jose! Why don't you be the distraction!" said Kuwabara, not thinking what Joann said the least bit funny.

"I'll give it a whirl." says Kurama.

"Kurama!" says Yusuke.

Joann looked at him.

"So you know, I was only kidding. Not that you wouldn't be a nice distraction"

Joann said that last part kind of low.

So what she thought he was a hottie! Most people did!

Kurama smiled at her, warmly. He did hear the end of her statement, but he didn't think that now was the right time to be 'flirting' with her, not that he didn't find Joann attractive or anything.

Hiei had heard the comment also, but didn't like it. He narrowed his eyes at Joann. He wasn't sure why, but he felt...weird by what she had said to Kurama.

He didn't know if it was the way Joann had said it or that she had said it to Kurama. In any case, he he wasn't the type to ponder on such 'stupid' thoughts that didn't consern him.

"I know you were joking Joann. I want to fight him first, just to see how he handles one of us, before we commit to a joint attack." he then turns towards Hiei, who had stopped glaring at Joann.

"Anyway, I can't let Hiei have all the fun and take all the bows."

Hiei looks away

"Feh! Who cares?"

Genbu grined.

"So it's one at a time, eh? Come on then."

Yusuke, who hadn't seen Kurama fight before is nervous.

"Look, maybe we could sneak around him..." he starts, but is interupted.

"Relax, Kurama may suprise you."

Hiei exclaimes.

"Fact is I teamed up with him because that's a lot smarter than going up against him, not that I couln't take him, okay?"

He says that last one with a voice that you wouldn't want to argue with.

He then continues

"Threat him and he gets vicious in way even I don't like to think about."

"I hear that." Joann says, remembering some fights Kurama had fought in during the Dark Tortoument.

"How would you know?" asks a very suspisous Yusuke.

'_Shi#t_!' Joann thinks.

'_What a moron! I was doing fine up to now. But then again, I didn't remember some of these episodes too well, since it being a long time._'

All of the guys give Joann a suspious look, except for Kurama who was too busy preparing to fight.

"Whenever you're ready." Kurama says, looking at Genbu.

The guys are still looking at Joann.

"Well..." she begin to say, a sweat drop appearing on her forehead.

"Well...isn't it the quiet ones that are the most visous?" Joann says trying to get herself out of this mess.

"Yeah, that's true. Like the shrimp over here." says Kuwabara, just tilting his head towards Hiei.

Hiei gave Kuwabara a death glare.

"So that would make you a weakingly since you seem to talk too much." replies Hiei.

Joann lets out a sigh of relief.

'_Thank you Kuwabara for being you!_' she think.

During this time Kurama and Genbu were having a staring contest.

"Alright, I'll make the first move." Kurama says.

Yusuke, who was eyeing Joann suspiously, while Kuwabara and Hiei were having a verbale battle, just happens to take a glace over at Kurama. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"His tails melting into the rock floor!"

This comment had Joann look over, and had caused the bickering between Kuwabara and Hiei to cease.

They looked over as well, to see what Yusuke was talking about. Then the tail appeared behind Kurama!

"And it's coming up behind Kurama!" yells Yuskue.

Joann couldn't help but yell.

"Kurama! Behind you!"

Kurama looked and his eyes widened at the sight of Genbu's tail behind him.

"Ha ha ha! Rock is my element! I move freely in it! It allows me to do things like this!" Genbu then sent his tail towards Kurama.

Kurama moved to the side, but barely. He was had gotten hit across his stomach and it was now bleeding. Genbu moved his tail back. Kurama knelt in one spot, holding his injured stomach.

((**_A/N Sorry to interupt, but isn't it weird that whenever Kurama is injured it has to be in his stomach? Just a thought_**.)).

"He slid his tail right through rock!" shouted Yusuke, amazed.

"And nailed Kurama!" finished Kuwabara.

Joann stood there speechless. It was just incredible to see it all like this. She did see this episode, but actually being there and to witness it was just incredible! Genbu had his tail back behind him.

"As you realize, this entire room is an extension of myself! You have no hope of escape!"

Yusuke was scared for Kurama's life.

"Kurama, say something! Anything!"

Still holding his injured and still bleeding stomach, Kurama said "It's okay. I've had worese..as you know. Genbu just caught me off guard, is all." he gave a weak smile at the worried detective.

Joann just couldn't stand by and watch as Kurama's wounds were unattended! Without even thinking, she ran to his side.

Kuwabara freaked.

"Hey Joann! Are you nuts! Get back here!"

Joann kneel next to Kurama

"You have to get that bandaged, right away!" she said, while looked for something to wrap his wound with.

Genbu laughed.

"How touching! Well since I was going to destroy you also, girl, I might as well do it now! Heh. Heh." he then disappeared into the floor.

"Gack! Now his whole body's sinking into the floor! Joann get otta there!" yelled Kuwabara, obviously worried for her safety.

Hiei seemed to be tensed as well.

Yusuke wasn't looking so good either.

"NO!" Joann shouted being stubborn.

Joann knew Kurama was a demon and that he could heal himself, but she hated to see someone hurt, unless she was the one who caused the hurt. In that case the person had what was coming to them.

Joann finally tore off both sleeves from the long black shirt she was wearing. She would have tore her pant legs, if she wasn't wearing jeans. Joann was now wearing a sleeveless black shirt. She quickly tied the ends of the sleeves together to form one big cloth.

"He's totally gone! Joann, you better get otta there!" shouted Yusuke.

"There's no telling where he'll come out! Joann, if you don't get ya butt back 'er I'll have to com en get ya!" shouted Kuwabara.

"After I dress Kurama's wound you baka! After that you can come en get me!" Joann shouted back, while wrapping the new cloth she had made around Kurama's back and then tying it on his side.

It was tight enough to keep him from bleeding, but loose enough for him to breath.

"I'm done." she said, smiling.

'_Thank God for the First Aid I learned back in high school gym class.'_ she thinks.

Joann then felt a presence close by.

Kurama gave Joann a weak smile.

"Thank you Joann, however, I think it would be best if you..." he never finished.

At that moment Genbu came up behind JOANN!

"BOO!"

Kurama's eyes widened.

"Another sneak attack!" Kurama shouted.

He then picked Joann up into his arms and jumped out of the way of Genbu's arms, which where about to grab her.

Then all of a sudden Genbu's tail came out of nowhere and was about to attack Kurama from the side. Luckily for both Joann and Kurama, Kurama was able to dodge both attacks without harm coming to either of them..

Kurama had jumped and now landed on his feet, with Joann still safely in his arms, a few feet away.

Genbu then sunk back into the ground.

"There he goes again!" shouted Yusuke.

"No fair, creepoid!" shouted Kuwabara.

"Joann is now trapped. If she tries to run back over here, then Genbu can easily attack her." states Hiei calmly, yet his eyes showed a flicker of emotion, but only for a second.

Joann held onto Kurama for dear life! It was scary as anything!

'_Shi#t! I'm messing this series up_!' Joann thinks.

'_Although...this isn't too bad. All of my Kurama loving friends would just die if they could see me now._' Joann thinks, smirking to her self, but that only lasted for a moment.

Joann was shaken out of her thought when Genbu came out from the floor and attacked Kurama again, who dodged again.

"You won't win just by dodging, demon thief!" shouts Genbu.

"You have a point." says Kurama.

Once he lands safely away, he uses his right hand to reach into his long red hair, while his left arm still cradles Joann. He then pulls out a single red rose from his hair.

"It's time I gave as well as I got."

"A rose! Kurama, are you crazy!" shouts Yusuke.

"This isn't just any rose..." says Kurama and then he whips it out in front of his, creating a long whip, also having petals flying all over the place.

"...it's my rose whip!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara faces looked like they were confused.

"The room smells...nice. What's going on?" says Yusuke.

"Dare I say it...flower power?" says Kuwabara, not believing what he's seeing.

Still holding on to Joann, and she holding on for dear life to him, Kurama stands up and closes his eyes, waiting. All around the room came Genbu's voice.

"Heh heh...fool...How will you wield that whip against someone who can strike at you from anywhere?"

"Guess we'll find out. Ready when you are." says Kurama.

Joann closed her eyes tightly, praying to any god who would listen to keep them all safe.

"Interesting...I'll cut you to ribbons with one slash!" says Genbu.

Kurama and you both sensed Genbu above the two. Joann tighten her grip on Kurama, while Kurama's eyes open and looks up.

"Ah! Up there!"

Genbu was halfway out of the ceiling.

"What!" said a shocked Genbu.

"How did you know!"

"Now that the air's been purified by the scent of roses, it's easy to pinpoint your putrid stench." says Kurama, his whip behind him ready to strike.

"He's got him!" shouted Hiei, with a smirk on his face.

"The thorns on that whip cut through steel like a hot kniife through butter!"

"Thorn whip lash!" shouted Kurama, as he slices Genbu into pieces.

"Stellar! He dismembered Genbu with one whip crack!" shouted an excited, yet amazed Yusuke.

"That guy wasn't so tough after all!" said Kuwabara.

"You dolt. Kurama made it look easy, but you'd have been dead at Genbu's first strike." says Hiei, getting annoyed by Kuwabara's 'idiocy' or as what Hiei would have called Kuwabara's behavior.

"Why d'you keep torquein' me off every time you open your yap!" says Kuwabara.

Kurama is now standing by the group. He looks down at Joann and smiles.

"You can let go now."

Joann slowly opens her eyes and looks up at Kurama. She blushes, embarrassed for acting like a scaridy cat in front of the guys and for clinging to Kurama so tightly.

Joann jumped out of his arms and then bowed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that it was over. Oh and thank you for protecting me."

Kurama smiles.

"I should be the one to thank you for tending to my wounds." he then bows.

Joann blushed even harder at this.

_ 'Man...what a guy._' she thinks.

Kuwabara and Hiei didn't notice Joann or Kurama, since they were still arguing.

"Listen, I placed third in the competition to choose Master Genkai's successor!" shouted Kuwabara, hoping that this would show the little fire demon who dared to question his strength.

"I should care?" replied Hiei, not liking this human that had dared to challenge him every time he spoke.

"Knock it off you two." said Yusuke, who was more then a little annoyed by the two's antics.

"Yeah, you're fighting more then a married couple." Joann says.

They both give the poor girl a death glare, causing Joann to sweat dropped.

"I didn't mean anything by it..." she said, taking a step closer to Kurama, thinking it was a little safer closer to him.

Kurama trying to get the focus off of the poor girl says "I agree with Yusuke, we still have to..."

Kurama didn't finish.

"We're not done here." he says, with a grim voice, looking over to where Genbu was.

"Huh?" says Yusuke.

They turn and watched as Genbu put himself together.

"As you can see, I find being sliced to pieces no more then a moment's inconviniuos." says Genbu, while putting his head on.

"Granite butt put himself back together! He's unkillable!" says a horrified Kuwabara.

"Oh that's nothing watch this!" says Genbu, while looking at Joann.

"Exploding rock! Come here little girl!" says Genbu, coming at her.

Joann could feel her blood rush to her face and that familiar twitch coming from her right eye.

Joann took out the pole, which was in her belt the whole time and positioned herself like she was playing baseball and were at bat.

"I am not a little girl granite butt!" Joann shouted, hitting one of his hands, that flew towards her. Joann had hit a 'home run' sending Genbu's left hand back at the rock demon, however, the right one was close enough to grab her.

Kuwabara screamed.

"Joann! Look out!" he was about to get out his spirit sword, but Kurama had beaten him to punch.

Kurama jumped in front of the second hand and not only sliced it into pieces, but the rest of Genbu, as well.

"Wow Joann! You should play perfesonal baseball with a hit like that That puulverized 'im!" says Yusuke.

"Nuthin but gravel now!" says Kuwabara.

Joann was still fuming.

"No on calls me a little girl!"

Kuwabara and Yusuke took a few steps away from the pissed off girl, afraid of her wrath.

Kurama then notices one of the rocks glowing and has an idea.

Genbu starts to put himself back together, again.

"Heh. Heh. As I said, a mere inconvenious."

"Even that didn't do it! Kurama can't win!" says Yusuke.

"Ye of little faith" Joann said. She loved what was going to happen next. Yusuke just looked at Joann like she was nuts.

"You bore me, twerp-die! Exploding Rock!" said Genbu, this time going after Kurama.

"Again!" says Kurama.

Kurama goes straight into his attack and slashes Genbu with in his attack. Kurama then lands a little way from Genbu, on his knees and out of breath. Genbu starts putting himself together.

"Still breathing, but clearly no fight left."

Kurama looks at Genbu and starts laughing.

"Ha Ha! Has fear snapped your mind! Well, then, I'll put you out of your misery!" said Genbu.

The rest of you look at Genbu in amusement.

"Guh! He...he's upside down...!" says Genbu, looking at Kurama.

He then notices that he was back together, but not how he was suppose to be.

"What's going n!" Genbu shouts, confused.

Kuwabara and Yusuke start to laugh so hard, tears were coming to their eyes.

Joann tilts her head to the side.

"I don't know..I think its a good look for him, don't you think?" she says.

This made the two boys fall over on to the ground laughing even hard. Hiei even smirked at her statement. Genbu didn't notice the laughing or her comment.

"Hyi! It's gone! Where is it! Where's my--"

Genbu was interrupted by Kurama

"Looking for this?" he holds up a rock that seemed to be beating like a heart.

"GAAH!" shouts Genbu.

"I figured this is your control core, the part that keeps all the pieces of your body organized. You made it look like any other pieces of you, but I saw the glint as it emitted energy. Part of my success as a thief, you see, is that I'm good at finding what's hidden." say Kurama.

"Well, now..."

Kurama then tosses Genbu's 'heart' into the air.

"W-wait! Don't hurt it!" pleads Genbu. With one quick swipe of his rose whip, Kurama slices it in half. It then shatters into pieces, instantly killing Genbu.

"You did it! And just what he deserved!" says Yusuke.

Kurama falls to one knee.

"Unh..." "

Kurama!" shouts Yusuke, concerned.

They all run up to their fallen companion. Joann kneels down and looks at his wound. There didn't seem to be blood leaking through her 'bandage'.

"Genbu was a formable opponent. Kurama won't be able to go on..." says Hiei.

"No problem! Leave the rest to us!" says Yusuke, with a huge grin on his face and pointing to himself.

"Yeah, I'll work the next creepoid over!" says Kuwabara.

"Want some help?" Joann asked.

Now that her adrenalin was pumping, she was hyped up and wanted some action.

"Nope. I'll do it." he says.

They start walking up the stairs and down another long hallway.

* * *

"How ya doin' Kurama?" asks Yusuke, while looking at Kurama. 

"Not bad. I'm still on my feet and thanks to Joann's first aid, the bleeding has stopped." he smiles at her.

Joann began to blush.

"It was no big deal. I would have done it for any of you. I know you'd do it for me." she says smiling at Kurama.

Joann glanced over at Kuwabara, who seemed to find the wall very interesting.

_'I wonder what's wrong with him? He hasn't said anything since we were all on the first level. May be h's nervous about hiis fight?_' Joann thinks.

"Still, you won't be much good in a fight, though. Without you, the three of us will have to do with what's ahead." says Hiei.

"Hey! I can fight to ya know! I was able to pin you, after all!" Joann shouted.

Everyone looked at her, even Kurama, in disbelief.

"YOU PINNED HIEI!" said a shocked Yusuke.

"Yeah...but then he was sneaky and pinned me." Joann gave a teasing glare at him.

He looks away with a "Hmph."

"Whoa! Wait a minute, when did this happen!" asked Kuwabara, who was now curious to when and where this so called 'pinning' took place.

"When you went to Genkai's. I was practicing my karate when Hiei comes in and just starts to...attack me, but it was because he wanted to spar...I think." she gives a wink at Hiei, just for the fun of it and to see Kuwabara's reaction.

Unfourtunely, Kuwabara missed the wink, however everyone else, including Hiei, saw it.

"Well, anyway," says Kuwabara, trying to change the subject, since he could feel the uneasiness that topic was creating.

"Don't sweat about this next guy. I'll take 'im."

"Hah! You almost fainted at the site of the first guy!" said Yusuke.

"Shut up! I just wasn't ready! I wasn't sittin' around while you were off training with Master Genkai y'know. Through trial and error, I figured out how to conjure my spirit sword, using only my bare hands...see?" says Kuwabara, now holding his spirit sword in front of him.

"Not bad...Not quite the dead weight I took you for." says Hiei, actually impressed by Kuwabara's weapon.

"You want a taste of this!" says Kuwabara, now in Hiei's face.

Joann sweat dropped and let out a sigh.

"Get a grip, guy!" says Yusuke, with an annoyed look on his face.

Hiei not flincing, of course.

Kuwabara backs off.

"Sure man. No sweat. My research didn't stop there, y'know. Check it out! SWORD EXTEND!" shouts Kuwabara while he points his sword towards the ceiling.

His sword grows longer and it takes a form of a spear.

"Whoa! From a sword to a spear!" says Yusuke.

"Heh heh--I can extend or retract it at will!" says Kuwabara, all proud and a huge grin on his face.

"I helped him with his techniques, even suggested he try this one." Joann said.

It was true, Joann did help him a lot during that week he trained.

"Yeah, you did. Thanks again Joann, you really were a big help." Kuwabara said, smiling at her.

She blushed a little at his compliment.

He then went back to his bragging.

"That first burser caught me off guard, but I'm ready for anything now. Bring it ON I say!" says Kuwabara, all hyped up.

Then he turns from the group and puts his hand to his head.

"Ummf...dizzy...slinging all that aura around..."

"Save any other tricks for the fight then!" says Yusuke.

Then they heard a terrible roar.

Everyone just stood there.

"What? What was that? It sounds...other-worldly!" says Kuwabara, shaking a little both in his voice and in his stance.

Joann looked at him.

"Hello--we're in the DEMON PLANE! Of course it sounds 'other worldly'!" she said trying to ease up the tension she felt from everyone.

"I know that...it's just.."says Kuwabara, but was interrupted by Yusuke.

"We have no time for you two flirting! Let's go!"

Joann and Kuwabara blush and glare at the now running Yusuke.

"Shut up!" they both say at the same time, then blush again.

Then they followed behind the rest of the group, who where now ahead of them.

* * *

The gang and Joann came out of a tower like building and onto a bridge. In the middle of the bridge was an 'arena'. 

((**_A/N Sorry for the interruption again, but I have no clue what it is called, so I'm just calling it an arena. Ok, back to the story_**))

It was a big circle and on the other side, blocking the enterance to the other part of the castle was Byakko.

"That's Byakko, and by the sound of his roar, he's in a pretty foul mood." states Kurama.

Byakko glares at all of you.

"I can't believe I had to get off my butt to deal with pesky little fleas like you! You defeasted Genbu, but don't let that go to your heads. He was only a underling!"

"He's enormous! A 10 footer at least!" says Yusuke.

"This...wasn't the deal!" says Kuwabara, shaking, slightly.

"Deal? There was no deal! We both came here since there was nothing better to do, remember?" Joann says. but her voice didn't sound as cocky as she wanted it to be.

She was scared of this guy, even when she was watching the episodes with him in it. This guy was just scary, she thought.

"Shut up Joann! You know what I meant!" said Kuwabara.

Byakko ignored the two of them and continued.

"Holden up here in this depressing castle, no succulent human flesh upon which to sup...it makes one quite irritable! Listen worms! I gulp down human by the six-pack! Little girls are my favorite to devour! Hiei! Kurama! I'll shred you and feed you to the rotten scamps!"

* * *

**Muhahahahahahahahahha! I'm stopping right there! What will happen next? Will Kuwabara defeat Byakko, or will he fail? What new things will Joann say just to annoy everyone? Find out! Read and review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5 The Four Saint Beasts Part Two

Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait. I was having trouble with one of the chapters I was writing on a different site and stuff. I hope you guys enjoy this excitting chapter! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is related to the show Yu Yu Hakusho. I am only borrowing it to manipulate it just to entertain those who read this fic...(I read it all the time .)

**A Dream Come True**

**Chapter 5:**

**The Four Saint Beasts Part II**

**

* * *

**

"Urk! What a grating voice! Feels like it's gouging my inwards!" says Yusuke, taken aback from Byakko's words.

Joann could feel her right eye twitching.

"Did...he...just call...**ME**.. a little...**GIRL**!" she says.

"Don't sweat it Joann." says Kuwabara, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Joann turned and looked up at him.

"Well, I've had enough of his bull."

"Kuwabara!" says a shocked Yusuke, shocked that Kuwabara was actually serious about taking Byakko on.

"You're going to take him alone? I thought that was all talk." says Hiei.

Kuwabara turns to him.

"Duh! One-on-one! That's street fightin pal!" says Kuwabar, his legs shaking.

"You're trembling from eagerness, then." says Yusuke, sarcastically.

Kuwabara faces the 'arena' and cracks his knuckles.

"What I say I'm gonna do, I do!" he says and starts walking towards the arena.

"You can't back out now, y'mean!" says a frustrated Yusuke.

"Nuts to you, Urameshi! Just watch!" says Kuwabara, turning his head to look at Yusuke, but still walking.

"Huh! One human coming towards me--alone! Hrnn...Heh...heh...heh...heh heh heh wah ha ha ha! Was this the spirit world's plan--to make me die laughing!" says Byakko.

Kuwabar had now reacted the center of the 'arena'. He looked up at Byakko and pointed at him.

"Cut that out! We'll see who laughs after you haul your tuckus down here!" shouts Kuwabara.

Byakko closes his eyes and moves his left paw to his hair.

"Heh heh...I'll pass. No need for me to put myself out." he says.

Then with two long nail, he plucks four strands of his hair.

"There you go!" he then blows the strands in the air.

In front of all of the groups' eyes, four beasts formed from those strands of hair and landed around Kuwabara.

"He turned his fur into--into these things!" said Kuwabara, taking a step backwards.

"My doppelganer beasts! They'll slowly tear you to pieces! Even after death, you will regret your fooolish attempt to confront me!" said Byakko.

Then one of the beasts lunged at Kuwabara.

"Yahh"

Kuwabara dodged, but was slashed on each shoulder and under his left eye.

Kuwabara stadied himself and took his spirit sword out.

"You summon a reiki blade? Such impudence! That pitiful thing is useless against four beasts at once!" shouted Byakko.

Two more beasts run at Kuwabara. Kuwabara swings his sword, but misses, getting slashed on his front and back.

"I've never seen such pathetic sword skills. These beasts will nail him good in a matter of minutes." says Hiei.

"I taught him how to sword fight!" Joann says, not liking Hiei hating on Kuwabara.

Joann then turned towards the 'arena'.

"Kuwabara...try using your double sword attack!"

Kuwabara heard her, but was being attacked by every angle.

"I'm kind of busy...at the moment!" He shouted.

"Baka! Want me to come out and help?" Joanna asks.

Before he could answer, Yusuke added his share.

"Kuwabara! Switch off with me! My shot gun blasts better for taking out multiple targets! You're an infighter! You're not made for this!"

Joann glares at Yusuke

"And what? I can't help him?"

Her eyes were twitching again.

Yuuske took a few steps away from the growling pissed off Joann.

"Hahaha...don't be so polite. Why don't you all jump in at once? You runts shouldn't have tried to fight me in the first place!" Byakko says.

"Stay put guys! I ain't taggin out, nor teaming up until fuzzy fangs faces me himself! You hear me, Urameshi! Joann! Try anything..and I'll kill you first!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Oh yeah! I want to see you try!" Joann shouts back.

"See if I ever help him, again." she mutters, folding her arms across her chest.

Yusuke and Kurama couldn't help but smirk at Joann's comment, while Hiei's smirk disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"Still haven't learned you lesson, eh? Beasts, rip off his limbs one by one! Leave me his torso and head for my supper!" shouts Byakko.

Kuwabara's eyes widened and he made a sound that sounded like he was disgusted and scared at the same time.

"Yipes! Bad doggie! These arms are freshly healed! I ain't losin' em now!" said Kuwabara, poorly dodging the beasts.

Joann glares up at Byakko, who just smiled at her, licking his lips. Joann shuttered and clenched her fists.

"Kuwabara! Don't be a jackaXs! Switch with me! Your sword's just not enough to take these things out! Kuwabara!" shouted Yusuke.

Kuwabara turns and looks at Yusuke.

"Hey! I just got an idea!" he shouted and starts to run over the narrow bridge that lead back to the rest of the gang.

"Eh? Haha! Lost you nerve! Flee back to your companions, then! But it's no use! The beasts will devour you all!" shouted an excited Byakko.

Kuwabara's face was full of fear, as he ran.

"Run run run.!" he chanted as he ran.

Once he got to the other side, he turned around and face the four beasts, who were all on the bridge.

"Nerve? You wanna see nerve!"

Everyone, except for Joann, gasped.

She smiled an all knowing smile.

'_Here it comes._' Joann thinks excitedly.

"Sword grow!" shouted Kuwabara.

His sword went through each of the monster's mouth and out their butts.

"What!" said a surprised Byakko.

"Hah! They fell for it! I lured your pets over this narrow bridge just so I could skewer them!" shouted a proud Kuwabara.

"Smart boy! But that hardly amounts to a death blow! And look! They're still hungry!" shouted Byakko.

Kuwabara make another noise and started to run with the four beasts still on his sword, right behind him. Kuwabara ran around the tower that everyone had jusst came out from and felt his spear hook onto a loose brick on the tower. Once he reached the spot where the spear head latched on, he quickly took the end he was holding and tied it around the spear head.

"There! How's that! Hah! Monster beastie shish-kebabes on the hoof!" said a proud Kuwabara.

"Not a very palatable dish, but I'll take it." says an amazed Yusuke.

"That goes for me." Joann says, with a wide grin on her face.

"He fused reiki end to end. That's absurd." said Hiei, who was amazed and shocked that the 'oaf' could do such a thing with his reiki energy, and was even more shocked that he was clever enough to do such a thing.

"NYYYAAARRRR! Heh...you should've let the beasts kill you human!" said a pissed off Byakko.

"C'mon, whatchoo really got! Haul your butt down here, fur ball! It's your turn!" said Kuwabara, while pointing at Byakko.

"Now you've made me very, very mad!" says an obviously pissed off Byakko.

"I'm so scared...not! You're going to get it now fur butt!" Joann says, all hyped up from what just happened.

"So much for the opener! Your beasts are all tied up! Your turn, pussy cat!" said Kuwabara.

Byakko slams his fists into the ground he's standing on, hard, breaking some of it off.

"You've pushed your luck too far, whelp! Fine--I'll come down and kill you myself!"

Kuwabara had walked back into the 'arena'.

"Knock off the comic book posturing! Hop down here and let's get it on!" shouted an anxious Kuwabara.

"Brat." says Byakko, as he hops down.

He lands several feet from Kuwabara, which makes him jump.

"Yoicks!" yelps a suprised Kuwabara, at how tall the demon was.

"I'll warn you right now that your reiki sword is useless! If that's your only weapon of real power, you don't stand a 100-to-1 chance against me!" says Byakko.

"Oh yeah?" says Kuwabara, taking out his spirit sword.

"Have a taste of it..." he jumps towards Byakko, raising his sword to strike.

"...and we'll see how useless it is!" shouts Kuwabara, as he slices Byakko.

Kuwabara starts attacking Byakko, making every attack hit it's mark.

"Excellent! Kuwabara's on the offensive! Size doesn't matter to him in a straight one-on-one!" shouts Yusuke.

Joann looks grim at the scene before her.

"But...if he keeps this up he'll lose." she says.

They all look at her.

"Are you watching the same fight! Kuwabara's making the most hits!" shouts Yusuke.

"Look again." Joann says.

They all look at the two fighting. Kurama notices something.

"Something's wrong..." he says.

"Yeah." Hiei says, noticing it too.

"Look at them--their faces. Kuwabara may be scoring all the hits, but...he's the one who's wearing out!" says Hiei.

"Like I said, he needs a new strategy if he wants to win this." Joann says. I

t then hits Kurama.

"I get it now! Take a look at the sword!"

"My sword!" says Kuwabara, obviously paying attention to the conversation that is taking place behind him. He looks at his sword.

"It's shrunk: shouts Kurama. Byakko is sucking up Kuwabara's aura! And adding it to his own! He's draining Kuwabara dry!" says Kurama.

"Ha ha! My secret's out! So what? Will you fight me with your bare hands!" says Byakko.

"Not hardly!" shouts Kuwabara, making his sword grow back to it's normal height. He then runs towards Byakko.

"Don't do it Kuwabara! It will only make him bigger!" shouts Yusuke.

Joann puts her hand on his shoulder. He turns around "Joann?" he says, confused.

"He knows what he's doing. You gotta have faith in him, like I do." she says, smiling.

Yusuke just looked at her.

"How can you just stand by and watch him get the life sucked out of him!" says Yusuke.

At that moment, Kuwabara had put his sword in Byakko's mouth. Kuwabara's whole body turned gold and he was in the air screaming in pain. Byakko was obviously sucking his aura out of his sword. After a few moments, Kuwabara's sword disappeared and he landed at Byakko's feet.

"Burrpp...!" said Byakko.

After a few more moments, Kuwabara was back on his feet and had a small dagger like 'spirit sword' in his right hand.

"Unh...Not done..." Kuwabara breathed out.

"Cripes! His sword...it's shrunk to a dagger!" shouted Yusuke.

Yusuke then turns to Joann.

"I can't believe you're not worried! What kind of a friend are you!" asks Yusuke.

Joann slaps him upside the head.

"At least I have faith in him, unlike a baka spirit detective I know!" she shouts back.

"You're wobbly, boy...heh heh! Your real ordeal will now begin!" says Byakko and with that he hits Kuwabara in the face, which sends him flying backwards, hitting the side of the 'arena' hard.

"Now for a dose of slow torture!" says Byakko.

Kuwabara starts coughing up blood.

"Heh heh...I could use some after dinner exercise. After that, you body will make a nice dessert." says Byakko.

"His aura's gone! He can't fight! That idiot's really gonna get his ticket punched this time!" says Yusuke, scared for Kuwabara's life.

"Psss...ye of little faith!" Joann says, with her arms across her chest.

"No! He has one option! Byakko hasn't grown at all. If Kuwabara noticed this well...it might amount to suicide, but its his last resort! If he doesn't pull this off, he is doomed!1" says Kurama.

Joann smiles.

"Don't worry...he knows what he has to do."

They all look at the girl, again.

"Just watch, you'll see why I put my trust in him. He's not as dumb as you think him to be." she says, glaring first at Yusuke, then at Hiei.

They both glare back at her and then turn to watch the fight.

"Funny...after he consumed my aura, he didn't actually grow. He...bloated. Could it be...? Whoa no time to think. Just gotta take the gamble." mumbles Kuwabara.

"What are you mumbling about? Have you given up and gone into your swan song? I'll see to it that it doesn't go to waste! Die!" says Byakko, getting ready for the final blow.

Kuwabara then formed another spirit sword.

"You're getting all I've got!" he stood up.

"Huh!" says a shocked Byakko.

"You want it! You got it!" said Kuwabara, lunging into Byakko's stomach.

"Are you crazy! Why are you giving him what he wants!" shouts Yusuke.

All Joann does is smirk.

All of a sudden, Kuwabara's sword disappeared and he falls forward, unconious.

"Heh heh heh. Burrrp. You are crazy. Can't fathom why you'd let me have the last of your aura! I'll tenderize him with a few good stomps." says Byakko, raising his right foot.

"Kuwabara!" shouts Yusuke.

Joann stands there grinning from ear to ear.

'_Here it comes._' she thinks.

"Starting with you head!" says Byakko, bring his foot down.

"Stop! Now! Or I'll kill you!" shouts Yusuke, who is about to get in there, looking like he wants a piece of Byakko.

Kurama puts his arm in front of Yusuke.

"Wait! See! It's starting to happen!" says Kurama.

"Huh?" says a confused Yusuke.

Joann all the while grinning.

Byakko stops.

"Gug! What!" says Byakko, his stomach moving violently.

Kuwabara, now conscious, slowly stands up.

"Heh...just as I thought."

"Kuwabara! He wasn't down, just out for a second!" shouts a happy Yusuke.

"Bit of a glutton, ain't ya, puss-puss? Scarfin' up all that crude, human flavored aura." said Kuwabara, grinning, now on his feet.

Just then a hole appeared in Byakko's belly.

"Guurk!" was the last thing that Byakko said before he flew off into the sky like a busted balloon.

"Byakko wasn't expecting to get so much aura out of Kuwabara! It gave him colic." said a smiling Kurama but also a relieved Kurama.

Joann looked up at the 'Byakko balloon.'

"Ha ha ha! Worst case of gas I ever saw! What a moron!" laughed Yusuke.

"Tain't funny Urameshi. I almost bought it. Gotta reabsorb as much of my aura as I can." says a concentrating Kuwabara.

"Man check out the fire works! Scratch another monster!" said Yusuke, as he watched Byakko crash into the building on the other side of the bridge.

They all ran up to Kuwabara.

"I never doubted you!" Joann said.

She then turned to the rest of the group.

"And I can't believe you didn't trust me! I know him better then any of you! I do live with him after all!" she shouted.

Hiei and Kurama look at her in disbelief.

"You mean you live with the idiot here." says a dumbfounded Hiei.

"He's not an idiot, and yes I do live with him. It was his room that we had that match in." she said.

"Whoa, wait a minute! That happened in my room!" said Kuwabara, not believing what he was hearing.

"Well...yeah, where else could it have happened?" Joann asked.

Before he could answer, there was a roar heard.

"Uh-oh! Look!" says Kurama pointing over at where Byakko landed.

Standing in the hole, that he made, was a very pissed off Byakko. Joann mentally kicked her self for forgetting that it wasn't over.

"Is he immortal?" said Yusuke.

"I'll admit I'm impressed. Your tactics were effective. To show my respect, I'll lead you to my chamber...to the room from hell!" says Byakko, glaring evilly at Kuwabara, mostly. Then he disappears into the building.

They all were walking through the hole where Byakko had disappeared through.

"Did I hear that over grown flea bag right? The room from hell?" asks Kuwabara.

"Whatever it is, it's this way!" says Yusuke.

Joann couldn't help but make a comment.

"How did you figure? It's obvious it's this way since it's the only hallway, which means Byakko had to have come this way." she said.

Yusuke glared at her.

"Could you not make a comment whenever someone says something? You're worse then Kuwabara!" says Yusuke.

Kuwabara glares at him.

"What's that suppose ta mean, Urameshi?"

They all walked into a room, at that moment. Yusuke didn't answer Kuwabara.

"What the--!"

Yusuke looked in amazement at the room they had all walked into.

"Where are we?" said Kuwabara, obviously freaked out as much as Yusuke.

The group had found themselves in a huge room with lava as the floor. Byakko was standing on one of many 'platforms', which seemed to be coming from the lava pit below.

They all looked down into the lava pit, which was bubbling.

"A serious slice of he#ll, all right." says Yusuke.

"One slip and it's game over, man." says Kuwabara, both boys obviously scared.

"Heh heh...this is my special room. Quiet a sight isn't it? My favorite touch is the acid bath below! It'll eat you down to your bones! Anyone got the never to come down and fight me now!" says Byakko.

"Room from He#ll, eh? Dunno how many of your lives are left, but I'm gonna finish 'em all off!" says Yusuke, about to step forward.

Just then, Kuwabara grabs Yusuke's shoulder.

"Hold it. He's still mine!" says a serious Kuwabara.

"C'mon man..." says Yusuke, not thinking it was a good idea after the ordeal Kuwabara just went through.

"You fought well, but it's Yusuke's turn. Take a break. We'll have use for you later, I think." says Hiei, actually compliementing Kuwabara, but still had an insult in there.

"Take a break? No flippin way! This an't baseball, shorty! I'm not tossin the ball to a reliever and going to the dugout to sip Gatorade. I'll see this one out!" says a determined Kuwabara.

"You go Kuwabara! Kick Byakko's furry butt!" Joann says.

Joann was so loving this. The fight between Byakko and Kuwabara. It was so intense and even made her cry when she thought Kuwabara died.

"Hmph. Such irrational creatures...!" says Hiei.

"Stubborn son of a..." says Yusuke, but was interuped by Kurama.

"He kind of reminds me of you."

"I agree with Kurama! You are like twins...if not an old married couple." she grin widely.

"That's not funny Joann!" both boys said.

They then glared at each other.

"Well? What's the hold up? Scared?" taunts Byakko, who is also getting impatient.

"Shut yer yap, moron! I'll be right down!" says a pissed Kuwabara, from not only what Joann had said but from Byakko's impatience.

Kuwabara jumps off the edge and lands on a near by 'platform'.

Just then, the platform breaks under his weight and starts to fall into the lava. Kuwabara scurries to the remaining part of the 'platform' and holds on. He lets out a sigh of relief as the part he was only moments before standing on melted in the lava below him.

"That...was close. Not a great start to this round." Kuwabara says, as he pulls himself up onto the remaining part of the 'platform'.

He is now standing on it.

"Hey! We can still switch!" says Yusuke.

"No way! That was just a dramatic flourish!" says Kuwabara.

"Well that was some kind of drama you created Kuwabara! You had my heart in my throat! Be more careful!" Joann shouted, sounding like a mother scolding a child.

She knew it was going to happen, but still couldn't help but worry.

"Don't worry about me Joann, I know what I'm doing." says Kuwabara.

"I know that...just be more careful!" she says. He nods to her and then looks at Byakko.

"Man, it's hot in here." Kuwabara says and then throws his jacket on to the 'platform'. 

"Okay, whiskers, let's get down to it! I'll finish you this time!"

Joann could feel herself melt at seeing Kuwabara's nicely formed chest and abs, which were now glisten off the light of the lava, with his sweat. He looked so hot, just wearing pants. Joann shook her head.

'_Hentai! Dirty thoughts, dirty thoughts! Can't think like that now...defintly must think of this later though_." she thinks, grinning to herself.

Hiei had caught the grin on Joann's face, and so did the other two boys. Before Yusuke could ask why she was grinning, Byakko started to make weird noises.

The group looked at him.

"Kuh-kuh-kaaaaaack! Gluuuurk...Oh yes, I'm a cat! Wanna see my version of a hairball?...Hork!" said Byakko.

Then a big ball of electricity came out of his mouth.

"Eh! What a pathetic pitch! I'll send it back at'cha with a teikyo high two-run walk-off homer!" said Kuwabara.

Joann sweat dropped.

'_He loves baseball, that's for sure.'_ she thinks.

"Look out! Don't swing at that! Jump off that pylon! Hurry" shouts Kurama, obviously noticing something.

Kuwabara glances at Kurama, then easily jumps onto another 'platform.'

"Sure, but why?" asks Kuwabara, while he's safely on the other 'platform'.

The group watches as the electric fur ball hits the platform Kuwabara was on moments before. The platform then lights up and crumbles into the lava below.

"Yikes!" says Kuwabara, shock and fear shown across his face.

"See that! My Tiger Shatter Scream! It reduces anything it hits to dust! says Byakko.

"I'd heard of a demon who could produce sonic blasts that shatter molecular bonding! It's Byakko!" says Hiei.

"Looks like it." Joann says, in awe.

It was more powerful in real life. Hiei just glares at her as he continues

"The only defense is to avoid getting hit!"

Joann takes a step forward.

"Kuwabara! You better find a way to get closer to him without getting hit by those blasts! Try and knock him in the lava or something!"

As Joann was telling Kuwabara what he should do, Byakko lunched two more fur ball basts at him. Kuwabara starts jumping from platform to platform.

"What'dya think I'm doin? I'm not playin leap frog just for kicks! Whoa!" he shouts back, while dodging another blast.

"Ha ha! Keep dodging! You'll run out of space!" says Byakko.

Kuwabara lands on a platform and looks around. There were no more platforms close enough for him to jump on!

"CraXp!" says a frustrated Kuwabara.

"What's the matter? Plenty of platforms over here! You'd just have to jump two meters father than Carl Lewis! Without a running start, ha ha ha!" said a confident Byakko.

"Grrr!" growled Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara's no Carl Lewis! The other platforms might as well be on the moon!" shouts Yusuke.

Joann looks confused.

'_Carl Lewis? Who's he? Note to self: Ask guys later who Carl Lewis is_.' she thinks.

Byakko has his claws on his right paw grow five inches longer and he brought his paw back in a striking position.

"Nothing to say? Speechless in the face of death? Try begging for you life! Or wetting your pants! Perhaps I'll show mercy..." he then releases his clams at Kuwabara.

"Or not!" Byakko's claws hit Kuwabara, who tries to defend himself with his sword, but is still hit.

He's now breathing heavily.

Joann starts to do the same.

'_Come on Kuwabara, I know I didn't screw this up too much, think!_' Joann thinks.

"I'm done with you. Time for you to go to he#ll." says Byakko.

Kuwabara clenches his fists and puts his spirit sword away.

Byakko gets another 'fur ball' ready.

"Hraaack! DIE!"

Kuwabara looks like he'd gone insane.

"RAAAAHHH!" he screams.

"Kuwabara!" shouts Yusuke, terrified.

"He's gonna jump!" says a shocked Hiei.

Kuwabara then jumps off of his platform towards a platform that was across from Byakko's. He stretches out his right hand, trying to grab it, but missed it by what looked like to be five feet.

"NO!" shouted Joann, Kurama, and Yusuke.

"Ha ha! A mere five meters short! And the rest of you will soon follow...starting with you girl!" said Byakko, looking at Joann, while licking his lips.

"Not while I'm alive, fur ball!" came Kuwabara, who was flying straight at Byakko.

"It can't be!" said Byakko, shocked.

He then noticed Kuwabara's spirit sword, now staff, sticking out of one of teh broken platforms.

"Clever! Using his aura sword as a vaulting pole!"

"Like it or not fuzz butt...He#ll's waiting for both of us!" says Kuwabara, bring his right hand back into a fist.

He then whacks Byakko in the face.

"DIE!" yells Kuwabara.

They both fall over the ledge of the platform, into the lava below. The only thing the gropu can see is a body being swallowed up by the lava.

"Kuwabara!" yells Yusuke, full of pain.

Joann had gotten so into the scene that she forgot that Kuwabara was still alive. She falls to her knees.

"No...this can't be right...this is...wrong." she says, in a daze.

"Kuwabara..He..he...can't!" says Yusuke, tears coming to his eyes.

Hiei looks closer and sees something.

"Look! Over there! See!" says Hiei, pointing to the platform's edge.

"Huh!" says a teary eyed Yusuke.

Joann looks.

"Kuwabara?" she sniffs.

There, barely hanging on to the edge, by a bandage that he got from the Genkai's Tournament, was Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara!" Joann and Yusuke shout.

"Don't just stand there, morons...gimme a hand!" yells an obviously terrified Kuwabara.

"Wahhoo! Saved by a snag!" shouts Yusuke, who's now jumping from the platforms that Byakko didn't destroy, to the one Kuwabara is on.

Joann gets up and follows. Hiei and Kurama start at the two of them for a moment before joining the rest of their team on the platform.

Yusuke was giving Kuwabara a beating and a lecture.

"You scared the livin' spit out of me! I thought you'd bought it for sure! Why didn't you holler sooner, ya dumb jerk!"

"Ow ow ow! Knock it off, idiot! You'll drop me in the acid for real!" shouted Kuwabara, still trying to climb back onto the platform.

Joann pulls Yusuke off him.

"Relax Yusuke." she says.

Joann turns to Kuwabara, who is now fully standing on the platform.

"Kuwabara..." Joann says all too sweetly and then starts beating him up and lecturing him.

"You are such a jerk! You gave me a heart attack back there! I thought I screwed up big this time, but then you pull this craXp! You are a selfish, baka auoi!" Joann yells ((**_A/N baka auoi means asXhole. _**.)), almost knocking Kuwabara off the edge.

"Ow! Stop it Joann! I'm not a piñata ya know! I'm sorry, okay!" he shouts.

Joann takes in a deep breath.

"I'm fine. I got it out of my system." she then gave Kuwabara one last whack, upside the head.

"Sorry...now I'm done."

Yusuke starts laughing, while Kurama seems to be holding back a laugh, himself.

"What's so funny!" says Kuwabara, glaring at the two boys.

"You and Joann!" said Yusuke.

Joann gave him a whack upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for!" said Yusuke, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't laugh at me again, or you'll lose your tongue." she said.

Joann really wanted some action, and she was starting to get a bit restless because of it.

Joann wanted to fight something, anything.

Hiei turned to Kuwabara.

"You have the most remarkable luck. Care to go up against another demon?"

"No! That's it for me! I'm done!" says Kuwabara, shaking a little.

"Alright! Now I get my shot!" says an excited Yusuke.

"Glory hound." mumbles Kuwabara, crossing his arms over his still bare chest.

Joann looks up at him.

"You know, you could take the next one if you think Yusuke's being such a 'glory hound'?" she says, smiling.

Kuwabara glares at her.

"Shut up Joann!"

* * *

That is it for Chapter 5! The next match is coming up in the Four Saint Beast saga! What will happen next? Will Kuwabara or even Yusuke decide to attack the annoying Joann, or will they just ignore her like Kurama and Hiei have been doing? Read and find out in the next chapter! 

** Chapter 6: The Four Saint Beasts Part III. **


	6. Chapter 6 The Four Saint Beasts Part III

Hello, sorry for the long wait, but trust me, it was worth it! This is the longest so far, possibly, and it might be the best one so far. I'm not going to talk too much this time…(_Hiei interrupts_)

**Hiei**: That's a first.

**JoannaKuwabra:** _(glares at Hiei_)

Anyway...this chapter is going to me good...I really like this. Also, to those of you who have read this on AFF (it being a reader/character fic there), this is not going to be the same story exactly. You'll see what I mean in the chapters to come.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following things:

Yu Yu Hakusho  
The song "**Girl Power**" by the **Cheetah Girls  
**And the song by the **Spice Girls** "**Wanna Be**"

I do own Joann Carson, however. She is the figment of my own imagination, and I created her.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to the person who inspired a scene from this chapter: **Arigatomina**, from an Anime music video website called She made this awesome music video, using the song "**Wanna Be**" by the **Spice Girls**. She made it look like the guys were singing it!

Hiei- Baby Spice, Kurama- Sporty Spice, Kuwabara- Ginger Spice, and Yusuke- Scary Spice. It was awesome, and I suggest that you see it! You'll need to me a member of but still, it's an excellent video and inspired a scene in this chapter!

**_(Song)_**

* * *

**A Dream Come True**

**Chapter 9: The Four Saint Beasts Part III**

They all walked down another hallway, until they came to six doors.

"Great! One of these doors could be a trap!" Joann says, frustrated.

Joannreally wanted to fight.

Joann hadfigured that if she was able to pin Hiei, who is not only one of the best fighters out of the group but the fastest, then she could be able to beat at least one of the four saint beasts.

"Chill out, Joann." says Yusuke.

He then turns to Kuwabara.

"Which door should we take, Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara closes his eyes and thinks. He then opens his eyes and points to one of the doors.

"Second one from the right."

"Second from the right it is." says Yusuke, with a gleam in his eye.

"I dunno. You sure about this?" asks Hiei, not really trusting the big oaf for what he considered obvious reasons.

"Huh! Doping out mazes and traps is my forte!" says Kuwabara with a big grin on his face.

"Well? Why are we just standing around for? Let's go!" Joann says while walking to the door Kuwabara had pointed to.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two remaining Saint Beasts are watching the intruders. 

"They have someone with them who has a strong six sense." says one.

"It's enabling them to head straight for us while avoiding traps." says the other.

"Heh…though there's only two of us left, Seiryu…"says Suzaku, grinning.

"Don't worry Master Suzaku. We've only seen the preliminary bouts. I, Seiryu, shall take them all out. After that, the human world is ours!" says Seiryu.

Suzaku grinned.

"I was thinking. We might need some…entertainment…why don't we spare that girl that's with them? She could be most…amusing." Suzaku smirked. "Excellent idea, my Lord."

They both grinned evilly.

* * *

They all walk down another long hallway ((**_A/N: Bad guys like long hallways, don't they?_**)) and walk into a great big room. It was enormous. In front of them were two huge bronze doors, which had steps leading to the doors. There were two bronze dragon statues on both sides of the door. 

"Phew! Pretentious decorator." says Kuwabara.

"Whistle…Bad guys sure no how to live." Joann says in awe.

"This must be Seiryu's chamber. A demonic aura's leaking out, more potent than the others!" says Kurama, his face looking a little dismayed.

"I'll say! Goosebump city!" says Kuwabara, who folded his arms across his chest and shivers.

Joann could also feel the 'goosebumps'.

"You sure it's not you catching a cold from being half naked?" Joann asks, grinning. Kuwabara gives her a glare. "Shut up Joann! It's not funny! That was my favorite shrit that Byakko destroyed!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Then why did you throw it on the ground instead of handing it to me?" Joann asks, arching an eyebrow at him.

Before he could say anything, the huge doors began to open.

"Huh?" says Yusuke, looking at the doors.

Their attention moved to the doors, which flew open and where Seiryu now stood.

"Master Suzaku finds your petty activities highly vexing. This is as far as you go." says Seiryu.

"I'll kill you all, after I've torn you limb from limb. Hehehehehe."

"We've heard that before, shank!" says Yusuke.

Sieryu then turns to Joann, smirking.

"Well, everyone except for you girl. Master Suzaku wants you alive. He finds you quiet…amusing, as do I. Once I've destroyed your friends here, we will have some…great fun with you." he then gives an evil grin.

Joann narrows her eyes at him in disgust, as does Hiei. Kuwabara instinctively steps in front of her in a protective manner.

"You freaks ain't gonna get yer filthy claws on Joann! I'd die before I'd let you do that!" He then clenches his fists and growls at Seiryu.

"Me too, you perverted bastard!" says Yusuke, moving closer to Joann, also in a protective manner; making a fist.

"I as well will not let you touch Joann." says Kurama, coolly, stepping towards Seiryu in a dangerous manner.

Hiei gives Seiryu a death glare and makes a low growl.

Joann stood there in shock, her eyes blinking at the four boys, whose reactions and words had touched her heart.

'They really care about me…even though I haven't known them for too long…well except for Kuwabara, but still...' Joann thinks.

She was more shocked at Hiei's reaction then anyone else's. She never knew he cared, or would even care about her, and that touched her deeply.

Joann then sensed something behind her. She thought about what it could be and turned towards the now closed door.

'Who closed the door?' she thought.

She decided that wasn't important at the moment. She had to figure out who or what could be coming this way. Her eyes widen. She remembered that Byakko wasn't dead, andthat she had probably subconsiously remembered that and had sensed him that way.

Seiryu sensed the presence also and looked at the door as well.

"Hmm….We have …an uninvited guest." says Seiryu.

The guys now look at the door.

"Something…dragging along…" says Kuwabara, somewhat scared, but keeps close to Joann in a protective manner.

"It's coming from down the hall." says Hiei.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Byakko bursts into the room with what seemed to be third degree burns all over his body and some of his flesh was gone in some places.

Joann covered her mouth in horror at the site. Even though she knew he was coming, it still didn't help her with the site that was infront of her. It was more horrifying in person then when she had watched it on her television, in the safety of her own home. Well, she had watched the epiosde in her father's house, but that was besides the point.

"H-help meeeee! S-seiryu!" screeched Byakko.

"Byakko!" shouted everyone, except for Seiryu.

Joann had shouted from pure terror; mostly because of the site of him.

"P-please, I need some energy…I-I'll repay you once I'm stronger."

"Gaub, he's still alive!" says a shocked and horrified Kuwabara.

"Too much, man." Says Yusuke, not being able to believe Byakko was still alive after being thrown in that lava pit.

"Fool. You are ridiculous. and a failure." Said Seriu with disgust.

"Seiryu!" said Byakko, shocked at what his 'commard' had said.

"You are of no further use. In fact you're an eye sore." Said Seiryu, who was now standing ina weird stance.

"Wait—that stance—Plese…" pleased a terrified Byakko.

"Fall to the Ghostly Ice Fist!" shouted Seiryu as he punched his fist forward.

Out of his right fist came many blasts of cold air that turned Byakko into an ice cube.

"Whoa!" said Yusuke.

Seiryu then did a flying side kick and shattered the ice statue of Byakko.

"Holeeee…."said Kuwabara, who was now in shock.

"He killed one of his fellow beasts!" said a disgusted Yusuke.

All the group could do was watch the scene with a mixture of horror and disgust as Byakko's head landed hard on the floor.

"Heh..I laid 100 freezing punches at near absolute zero on him. No one save Master Suzaku can dodge such an assault." Said a smirking Seiryu.

"Seiryu…why?" asked a half dead Byakko, who was coughing up blood.

"You've proven yourself weak and worthless. In short, you're a loser." stated Seiryu, who then spat on Byakko's head.

"Uhn…" were the last words Byakko said before his eyes rolled up and he died.

Flames were in Yusuke's eyes as he glared at the sight before him and gave a low growl.

"They have no sense of camaraderie. They're driven solely by greed and hunger." Says Kurama.

"I wanted to destroy him, but this is weird…wrong! He deserved better…and I swear he'll get it!" said a pissed off Kuwabara.

Joann stayed quiet this whole time, since she couldn't pry her eyes away from the horrible site of Byakko's head. Her eyes were transfixed with his blank dead ones.

"Right on Kuwabara! And I'll do the honors!" said Yusuke, while clenching his fists, ready to fight Seiryu.

"Wait, Yusuke." Says Hiei.

Hiei's face was grim and was serious.

"Save that rage for later. You'll need it against Suzaku."

"But…" said Yusuke, shocked at Hiei's behavior.

Kuwabara and Kurama both looked at Hiei. Joann couldn't move her eyes away from the cold dead eyes that had once been full of life. Her heart went out to towards the dead Saint Beast; who was betrayed by his own comrade and maybe even his own friend.

All of a sudden, is started to get very windy in the room.

Seiryu and Hiei stared each other down. Then Hiei threw off his cape and it landed on Byakko's head, covering his face. This had broken Joann's trance from those eyes and caused her to look away, finally noticing the fight between Hiei and Seiryu. She could feel Hiei's power increasing by the minute.

"What's this? A sentimental gesture? From you? I'd understood you to be like us—ruthless to the core." Said Seiryu.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at Seiryu and gave his famous death glare.

"He's just as Seiryu described…or was. Yet he seems truly upset by what Seiryu's done. Self interest is not what moves him now, and it bewilders him…what it means I can't say, but the battle aura surrounding him is the strongest I've ever felt." says Kurama.

Kuwabara and Yusuke look at Hiei.

"It's the power of his heart."

They looked at Joann, who was the one who said that.

"He's using his emotions to power him self up and not what he thinks gives him power. He's taped into a source of his soul that he's kept hidden within him self, afraid to let it out thinking it would make him weak; however he is now realizing that it is what makes him strong. The only reason he's being able to tap this power now is because he seems to feel what Byakko felt when he was killed; betrayed. He must have had been betrayed by someone he cared for, and knowing how it feels; it awoken this new strength with in him."

Joann had never finished watching the show to even know if that was true or not, so she was using her own skills of deduction. The group stared at the girl, who had a serious and sad look on her face. Joann was really effected by what she saw. It was the first time she saw someone die, and it was just horrible. Sure she had seen it in the show, but this was different. He was real; he had feelings. It was just plain sad.

"True power comes from one's heart." she concluded.

They all look back at the fight with a new understanding about their fellow comrade.

Hiei never heard the true words Joann spoke, since he was too busy concentrating on finishing off his opponent.

Hiei got ready to strike, placing his right hand near his sword. The wind in the room started to pick up more, around the two fighters who were glaring at each other. The tension in the room was high and could be felt by everyone.

"I'll crush you…DIE!" shouts Seiryu, as he charged Hiei.

Hiei narrowed his eyes and with what looked to be one swipe of his sword, cut him into many pieces. Everyone was shocked, except for Joann. Joann's eyes showed relief and a had a hint of praise that justice had been served.

Hiei landed with his back to Seiryu and in a crouching position. Seiryu's body fell apart behind the crouching warrior. Hiei then glance over his shoulder at his victim.

"May I never see your face again."

Kuwabara's mouth dropped and he hung his arms in awe and in disbelief.

"D-didya see that! Flippin' awesome!"

"Heh…I saw…but last track after the first strike." said Kurama, smiling widely.

"Don't piss him off is all I can say." Joann said being her normally cocky and happy self again, however no one noticed the saddness and weariness that had been added in her eyes.

Kuwabara just nodded in agreement, he was speechless.

"Wow! That was amazing, Hiei! You laid him out in one go!" said Yusuke, who was impressed and running towards where Hiei was now standing.

"How many cuts?" asks Kurama, while walking towards him.

"Sixteen." Says Hiei like it was nothing.

"Sixteen! Man, I only caught eight!" said Yusuke, more impressed and now standing next to Hiei.

"Your eyes are better than mine Yusuke." says Kurama, now standing next to Yusuke.

"That guy was filleted before I even blinked…" said Kuwabara, slowly walking over, still in shock.

"Same here." Joann says while walking over with Kuwabara.

"You're fast Hiei! You could beat me hands down in a rematch I bet!" says Yusuke.

"Well…maybe." says Hiei, while walking up the stairs towards the doors.

"Huh? I don't get it. I thought he'd agree out right." says Yusuke, somewhat confused by Hiei's response.

"He's changed since he's come here. You may be a good influence on him." says Kurama.

Joann covered her mouth before she said something stupid. She didn't want to ruin a tender moment with what she was thinking.

'Yay...turn Hiei into a pervert like you hahahaha.' she thinks, laughing to her self.

They started to walk towards the door to their final opponent.

* * *

Meanwhile, back to the only surviving saint beast, Suzaku watches asthegroup make their way towards his tower. He smashes the crystal ball he had been watching them in. 

"Fools! I'll have to destroy them myself!"

Just then a very pretty bird-like creator flew thru a window.

"Master Suzaku! Oops." The bird said, seeing Suzaku's bad mood.

"Ah, Murg. There you are." He said.

"It appears your three colleagues have failed." Murg said, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Enough, what have you found out about Yusuke Urameshi?" said an angry Suzaku.

Something interesting and I think useful. Peer into the human world." She said.

They look towards a huge screen that had a beautiful frame of gold around it. In the screen, an image started to appear.

"This, unless I miss my guess, is his one weakness." Murg says.

"Oh?" says an interested Suzaku.

"Keiko Yukimura!" says Murg, as Keiko appeared on the screen.

"Urameshi's classmate and dearest friend!"

"Friend? As in…girl friend?" asks an intrigued Suzaku, liking the information his pet was giving him.

"Hee hee…close enough. The relationship is platonic, yet most intimate." She said.

"Very well. I'll direct my infested minions to her school. We'll toast the coming carnage with her fresh spilled blood." Says Suzaku, picking up a whistle and bring it to his lips.

"Urameshi will regret defying me. I'll lay her corpse out in state for his viewing. And now the overture." He says, starting to play the flute.

"You play a sweet tune, Master Suzaku." says Murg.

* * *

They all decided to run to the next chamber. 

"One enemy left guys! Let's make it quick! Gotta get back to the city!" says Yusuke.

"Right!" says Kuwabara and Joannin unison.

Just then, Yusuke's left pocket started to beep.

Yusuke takes out a compactor, out of his pocket. Still running, he opens it.

"Yeah!" he says.

"It's Botan! I've got news! I'm at your school, I've got Keiko with me…and we're surrounded by bug infested maniacs!" says Botan.

Kuwabara and Joann look over Yusuke's shoulder after hearing that, still running as well.

"They're clearly after Keiko…with murder on their minds!"

Yusuke growls at this information.

"Get out of there!" he yells.

* * *

On Botan's side, Keiko sees the infested Mr. Iwamoto appear. 

"Oh NO!" Keiko shouts.

"What are you doing…out of uniform?" says Mr. Iwamoto, talking about Botan.

Botan is oblivious to his presence, since she is talking to Yusuke.

"We will! You get that whistle first!" Botan says into the communicator.

Just then, Mr. Iwamoto pulls his fist back for a punch.

"Rule breakers!" he throws it towards an unsuspecting Botan.

"Look out!" yells Keiko, while pushing Botan out of harms way.

Unfortunately, while doing so, she makes Botan drop the compact. Mr. Iwamoto then steps on it, crushing it under his foot.

* * *

Yusuke's communicator screen goes black. 

"Hey! Botan, what happened! Botan!" shouts Yusuke.

He then shoves the compact back in his pocket.

"Aargh! Times running out! Gotta finish this!" growls Yusuke.

* * *

Suzaku is watching Yusuke from the big screen. 

"You were right Murg. His composure's cracked. I look forward to his reaction when he sees his girl's mutilated body. Better stall them until I have her in my clutches. My productive-model hominids should do the trick." says Suzaku.

* * *

They reached Suzaku's tower.

"That's it that tower!" shouts Kuwabara.

"The big boss's chamber is at the top!" shouts Yusuke.

"Why do the bosses have to be at the top of tall towers!" Joann whines, not wanting to run any more. She always hated running, wasn't too good at it either.

Then they all noticed something coming out of the tower's door.

"What the He#ll are those things!" asks a disgusted Yusuke.

"They're productive model hominoids. Humanoid form, yet mindless creatures. They are slow moving, but they obey their masters without question." says Kurama.

"There's a zillion of em. It'll take forever to fight our way through all that!" says a frustrated Kuwabara.

"Yes, that will take time we don't have." says Kurama, showing a little bit of frustration as well.

"And like scare crows, they feel no pain or fear." said Hiei, finding the whole situation annoying.

"This Suzaku character's a real sick-o! We gotta save Yukimura, and he throws this crap at us!" Kuwabara says, pissed off and frustrated.

"That's what he thinks! I'll finish this bunch off with a gulfing gun volley of reiki!" shouts Yusuke, about to attack.

Kurama put his right hand on Yusuke's shoulder

"Hold on! Don't expend yourself! Lose your cool and you'll play right into Suzaku's hands!" says Kurama.

"But there's no other way to get through!" shouts a frustrated Yusuke.

"Maybe there is—Look up there. See that open window?" says Hiei, while looking at the window that seems to be half way between the chamber on top and the base of the tower.

"What! Jeez, Hiei, we're not grass hoppers! None of us could possibly jump that high!" says Yusuke.

"Not from here, no!" says Hiei

Hiei explains and before Joann's eyes was a human totem pole made with Hiei standing on Kurama's shoulders, who's kneel on Kuwabara's shoulders, who is struggling to hold both boys weight.

"You okay?" asks Kurama, concerned for the boy who was the base of the human tower.

"Why me? Why me all the time?" says Kuwabara.

"Because you're the tallest and most gulliable." she says while smiling at him and lightly patting his head.

"Shut up Joann! I don't see you helping!" he shouts back.

"Fine, I'll tell Yusuke when to go, if that will make you feel any better." Joann says, giving him a big grin.

She then stepped to the side of the man made tower and looked at Yusuke, who was far enough to make the run.

"Okay hold on! Here we go!" Kurama says.

Joann raises her right arm in the air.

"Ready!" she shouted.

"You've got one shot" shouts Kuwabara.

"Set!"

"Make it count, Urameshi!" yells Kuwabara.

"That's the plan!" shouts Yusuke.

"Go!" Joann shouts as she brought down her hand.

Yusuke runs towards the tower and steps off each of their backs. He flies towards the window and just barely makes it. Joann takes out her pole, while Kurama and Hiei jump to the ground, getting ready to fight the humanoids who were now two feet from the group.

"I'll be twanked! It worked!" said a surprised Kuwabara.

Yusuke is now sitting in the window and turns towards them.

"You bet it did! Thanks guys! If we get back alive, lunch is on me!" he shouts.

Kurama smiles and gives a little wave.

Hiei smirks.

"We'll hold you to that: shouts a grinning Kuwabara.

"Kick his butt Yusuke!" shouts Joann.

Yusuke give them a thumb up.

"You bet I will!" he then disappeared into the tower.

The group looks at the humanoids.

"Finally some action!" Joann says excitedly, which earned her a few weird looks from the guys.

"What?" she says innocently.

Joann then spinned her pole around and got into a fighting poisiton.

'_I have the perfect song_.' she thinks, a smirk appearing on her face.

Joann gives a laugh which earns her another weird look from the guys.

She then stepped forward and began to sing.

_**(Song Starts)**_

**_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_**

Joann starts to punch and stab several humanoids in front of her.

**_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_**

The guys, except for Hiei, looks at Joann like she's nuts, since they never heard her sing before. Joann was spinning her staff around and knocking more over

**_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_**

**_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want  
I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)  
I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig-ha_**

**_If you want my future, forget my past  
If you wanna get with me, better make it fast  
Now don't go wasting my precious time  
Get your act together we could be just fine_**

**_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_**

Joann was now close to the door, leaving a trail of humanoids behind her.

**_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_**

She was now at the door, which is wide open.

**_wanna_**,

**Kuwabara:**Hey!

_**I wanna**_,

**Kuwabara:** Hey!

_**I wanna**_,

**Kuwabara:** Joann!

_**I wanna,**_

**Kuwabara:**Where are you going!

**_I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig-ha_**

Joann starts to climb the stairs. The door closes behind her, but she doesn't realize it, since she is in her own little world.

_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends **_

Joann starts fighting the humoids, who are coming at her on the stairs. She still continues moving forward, singing and fighting.

_**  
Make it last forever, friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is**_

_**Oh, what do you think about that  
Now you know how I feel  
Say you can handle my love, are you for real (are you for real)  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye**_

_**Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want  
I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)  
I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig-ha**_

_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever, friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is**_

_**So, here's a story from A to Z  
You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face  
We got G like MC who likes it on a...  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady  
And as for me, ha you'll see**_

_**Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around**_

_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever, friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is**_

_**If you wanna be my lover**_

Joann closes her eyes and starts to get really into the song, but still kicking more humanoids; leaving a long trail behind her, not knowing that she's almost at the top.

**_you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta  
Make it last forever slam, slam, slam, slam_**

**_Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around_**

**_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha _**

Joann was getting closer to Suaku's chamber, not knowing it; leaving a dead humanoid trail all the way down the stair way.

**_Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and zigazig-ah  
If you wanna be my lover_**

_**(Song Ends)**_

Joann opened her eyes and found herself standing in a big room.

Right across from her was a huge screen, which had Botan and Keiko on it. In front of the screen was Yusuke, who was on his knees and with his back to her. He had two Suaku's holding his arms; one was holding his head, so it was facing the screen.

The real Suzaku was sitting in a beautiful looking chair. He was facing Yusuke and holding a crystal glass that had some kind of liquid in it. He also had a huge and weird looking whistle in his lap.

"You're a lucky man, Yusuke Urameshi. Thanks to me, you're both audience and protagonist for this stirring tale…of cruel unrelenting tragedy." says Suzaku.

Yusuke was being electrocuted by the other two.

Joann gasps.

'_What an idiot I am! I was so lost into that song I didn't even notice where I was going!ShiXt. __Well, this saga is screwed'_ Joann thinks.

'_At least Suzaku didn't notice me yet._'

**_(&Is this…how it ends…? I …can't …. &)_**

Joann looks around.

"What the….?" she says but then covers her mouth.

'_ShiXt_.' she thinks.

Suzaku turns and sees Joann.

"It seems we have a guess appearance."

He gives Joann an evil smile.

"Me? OH no…I was looking for the bathroom…I think I passed it….it's down these steps, right? Ok, thank you. See ya later!" she says, giving a little wave, while slowly backing up towards the way she had came in.

**_(&Joann...? how...?&)_**

Joann stops and looks around.

'_Okay, what going on here?_' she thinks.

She gasps in realization.

_'I can read Yusuke's mind! Great…perfect timing._'Joann thinks, being sarcastic.

* * *

The zombies ripped the door off of the room Keiko and Botan are in. 

"Yusuke!" screams Keiko.

* * *

Suzaku points atJoann. 

"Where do you think you're going? You're going to miss the best part! The door to the room and Yusuke's friend's destiny has been set. All they can do is cower and tremble like kittens...just like you will! Get her!" shouts Suzaku.

Four Suzaku's come towards her.

Joann held her pole tightly.

"If you want a fight, then bring it on!" she shouted, hitting one in the head as he came towards her.

A song popped into her head, and she began to sing.

_**(Song Starts)**_

**_I've made mistakes before, but I know I'm not perfect. _**

Another Suzaku grabs for her arm. Joann notices and kicks him in the shin.

**_Its okay cause who could ever be _**

A thrid lunged at her and Joann ducked.

**_As long as I give my best, it don't matter what no one says, cause _**

While he fell, Joann gave him a spinning back kick to his back._  
_  
**_Deep down in my heart I got the power to make it all happen _**

The first one who had attacked Joann came at her with the fourth one, from both sides of her. She jumped into the air, just in time causing them to run into each other._  
_  
**_Throw your hands up it you know you're a star_**

Joann then landed on both of their heads. The Suzaku she had kicked in the shin grabbed her right arm and knocked the pole from her hands._  
_  
**_You better stand up if you know just who you are _**

Joann glared at him

**_Never give up, never say die_**

Joann then kneed him in the balls.

**_Girl Power, girl power _**

He then falls over and on top of the other two, who were still under Joann.  
**_  
Throw your hand up if you know you're a star _**

The one Joann kicked in the back was on his feet and ran at her.

**_You better stand up if you know just who you are_**

Joann smiled at him and moved.

**_Never give up, never go to far_**

He fell on top of his three companions and was about to get up when Joann jumped up into the air.

**_Girl power, girl power._**

Joann lands on top of him.

**_(Song Ends)_**

Once all four of them stopped moving she got off of them and picked up her pole.

"I didn't even have to finish my song."

She then glared at Suzaku.

'_I really never wanted to fight the big boss…but I might as well, I already screwed it up anyway.'_ She thinks as she got back into a fighting stance.

"What! How could a girl like you beat four of my selves!" says a shocked, yet pissed off Suzaku.

Joann smiled.

"I don't know…maybe I'm better then you thought."

She gives him a grin and stays in her position.

* * *

While that happened... 

"Heh heh heh…Yukimura, I know where you're hiding…I see your scarf peeking from that locker: said Iwamaoto, who was smiling.

He walked up to the locker.

"Heh heh heh. Where oh where can she be…?" he taunted.

He as well as the rest of the zombies, who were with him, grabbed some brooms.

"Students on a skewer…mmmmm tasty dish…best served hot!" yelled Iwamaoto.

They all started stabbing and hitting the locker. After they were done, the piece of scarf that was peeking out of the locker flew away.

Botan and Keiko came out from behind a curtain, with brooms in their hands, and started hitting the zombies. Once they were all on the floor they dropped the brooms and ran.

* * *

"What!" yelled a surprised Suzaku, looking back up at the screen. 

Not only did Joann beat his counter parts, but his zombies were too by their own victims!

The glass Suzaku has in his hand broke from him crushing it.

"I hate it when a plan unravels! Good for nothings they are!" said Suzaku, standing up looking at the screen, then at you.

Yusuke looked at what happened on the screen, and since he didn't hear Joann singing anymore, he figured she won.

He started to laugh. Suzaku looks at him and starts to electrocute him.

"No one laughs at me! Don't forget, I hold your life in my hands!"

"Stop it!" Joann shouts.

"Leave him a lone, you baka yaoui!" she clenched her teeth and was about to run towards him.

He looks at her, still electrocuting Yusuke.

"And what are you going to do about it my dear? You still haven't defeated my selves."

She turns to find the four Suaku's were now on their feet and pissed off.

"Great." Joann says, turing her complete attention to them.

Suzaku turns back to Yusuke.

"And there's now a change of plans! You'll die first and then I will have that girl, once my other selves take her out. Once I'm done with her I'll toss all your corpses at the feet of your spirit world bosses! I'll personally lay waste to the human world!" said Suzaku, getting ready to finish Yusuke off with an energy filled punch.

Joann had one of the Suzaku's coming straight at you.

"At least I can finish the song." Joann says, getting ready to fight.

Joann was about to start off whereshe left off, when she heard Yusuke's thoughts, but this time…there are images.

**_(&I'm fading…away…what's that..? I…I hear a voice…&)_**

Joann was hit in the face and thrown backwards against the wall. She tried to focus but couldn't. All she could see is a memory...Yusuke's memory.

**_(&?Yusuke is on top of a sharp pin, holding himself with his right pointer finger. Genkai is right next to him, doing the same thing he was, except she is sitting in an Indians position and using her left foot to hold her self up. _**

**_"Tiring already, fool? This is nothing!" says Genkai. _**

**_Yusuke is breathing heavily and sweat is pouring down his face. _**

**_"Easy for you to say…!" says Yusuke. _**

**_"But true! Just when the struggle seems hopeless, that 's when it really begins." _**

**_"But I'm used up…my aura is gone! At this rate…I'm done…I'm gonna die!" says a frustrated Yusuke. _**

**_"Of course you're going to die. That's the point." says a calm Genkai. _**

**_"What! _****_That's crazy!" says a frustrated and yet frightened Yusuke._**

**_"We're not training to reach your limits, Urameshi. We're training to surpass them. We're harnessing the inner strength that is beyond brute prowess…and facing what can happen if you don't. Sports apply similar training methods, thought with greater emphasis on safety. But the basics are the same! FOCUS! That's the only way to control your body, to transcend what you believe is possible. But considering what a sniveling little wimp you are…you'll probably off yourself before mastering it." Says Genkai, smirking._**

**_Yusuke growls and thinks _**

**_'_****_Why do I have to swallow this garbage! I'm blown from the battle with Rando, and my vacation's shot! Training to the brink of death! Phooey!'_**

**_"Shut up, you bossy old hag!" shouts Yusuke. _**

**_He then launches himself into the air, above Genkai. She then jumps off the pin and stands next to it, looking up at him. _**

**_"See, you had strength left in you after all. But it's only reflexive. You'd never…" she didn't finish since Yusuke interrupted. _**

**_"I said shut up! One more exercise and then I'm going home! I've had it with this!" shouts Yusuke, charging up his pointer finger, still in the air above Genkai. _**

**_"Eat this!" he shouts, ready to fire it at her._**

**_"Ho ho! Your mind's befogged by rage. Firing a reigun in that state is not a good idea." She says with a smirk. _**

**_She vanishes and appears behind him in the air. She then whacks him in the back of the head, sending him into the floor below. Yusuke is now sprawled out on the floor, asleep. _**

**_"Even the undisciplined mind, seized by rage can tap latest power. The more you can control it with real will, the more power you can summon. Empty your mind, home it to a single sharp point. And behold! Focus! Concentrate! Harmonize! Unify!" says Genkai.&?)_**

The flash back then ended.

Joann passed out, but she was still able to hear Yusuke's thoughts.

**_(&Believe…hone you mind….&)_**

"It's about time…" says Suzaku, his arm almost powered up.

**_(&Die…again? Not here…not like this…! Not by this jerk!&)_** Yusuke thinks and now images of his friends appear in his mind, as well as Joann's mind.

**_(&Kuwabara…Hiei…Kurama…Botan…Keiko…Joann...&)_**

His eyes widen at Joann's image, remembering that she was somewhere in the room and he hadn't heard her sing or say anything cocky for a while.

"Now….die!" shouts Suzaku.

Yusuke glared at him.

"Up yours!" shouts Yusuke, breaking free from the two Suzaku's who were still holding him.

"No! How could you possible summon enough aura to blast two of me like that!" says a pissed off, yet surprised Suzaku.

"Don't worry! There's plenty more!" shouts Yusuke.

"Very well! You've asked for another round of lighting shock wave!" says Suzaku.

The four Suzaku's, whohad fought Joann were still around her, ready to pick the unconisous girl up and bring her to Suzaku.

However, Suzaku called for them and they left her at the wall and went to Suzaku, ready to do another Lighting Show Wave.

"CraXp! I used too much power holding you and fighting that wench! I need to recharge!" says Suzaku, realizing he didn't have enough power to create the attack.

"Too bad! I don't!" shouts Yusuke making a fist.

"Shot gun!" he then created semi blasts from his fist, hitting every Suzaku.

"Master Suzaku!" shouted Murg, who had all been forgotten this whole time, and who was now hovering over Suzaku's limp body.

"I did it…I surpassed…my…uff…my body..."says a weak Yusuke, now lying on the floor.

"Huh!" he looks at Joann, who was still against the wall and now semi-conscious.

He starts to crawl over towards her.

"Joann! Joann! Are you ok!" he says, getting worried about her.

He was now right next to Joann. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Yu—Yusuke?" she says.

He gives her a relieved smile.

"Hey you…you gave me a scare there."

* * *

"Botan!" shouts Keiko. 

Botan had blood running down her forehead, and was now unconscious. Keiko was trying to hold Botan up, but couldn't. They were now surrounded by the zombies.

"So you tried to out wit us? Clever, but not clever enough! There are dozen of us waiting outside!" laughed Iwamoto.

* * *

"That many…going after them!" says Yusuke. 

Both Joann and yusuke were looking at the screen.

"Yusuke…the…whistle." Joann gasps.

She was coming to now and was just a bit groggy. Other then that, she was ok.

"That's right! The whistle! Got to…destroy it! Fast!" says Yusuke, crawling towards the fallen whistle.

It had fallen from Suzaku's grasp when Yusuke fired his shot gun on him.

Yusuke almost got it when Suzaku stepped on his hand. He was bloody and breathing heavily, but still alive.

"This isn't over. You destroyed almost the entire cadre of Suzaku's…almost. It was a powerful strike, but your skill is defected! You missed one too many!" said Suzaku, while kicking Yusuke.

"One of me's enough to finish you." says Suzaku.

"Yeah? You don't look in such great shape yourself. We're well matched now!" says Yusuke, who is now standing.

Joann stands up as well.

"You still don't understand." says Suzaku, lifting up his left arm; a blue-ish glow surrounded his left arm.

All of the Suzaku's bodies turned into a blue smoke and went to the standing Suzaku.

"Hey!" shouts Yusuke

"He's collecting aura from his dead selves! And his wounds are healing!"

"I told you, all seven are real. If one of me still stands, I can require the aura of the other six!" says Suzaku, now fully healed.

He then created six more of him selves.

"He…he's become seven again! I'm in biiig trouble…"says Yusuke.

"There! I'm ready for the next round! How about you!" laughed Suzaku.

"Good bye, Yusuke Urameshi! Accept this parting gift—a maximum strength Lighting Shock Wave!"

**_(&Yikes! Seven of him! Again!&) _**thinks Yusuke.

'_I have to do something. But I don't want to screw up this saga too much more._' Joann thinks.

_'Oh the He#ll with it!'_ she thinks, as she gets ready to run towards the seven Suzaku's.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the other three... 

"That's it for Suzaku's goons!" says Hiei.

A pile of humanoids were laid out around the three in the form of a circle.

A big boom was heard from the tower and a great power was felt by all three of them.

"It's gonna be a big one! And a big finish!" says Kurama.

"Someone will die this time." says Hiei.

"What! Joann is probably up there!" Kuwabara shouts.

He uses his spirit sword and tares open the doors that lead to the tower.

He begins to run up the stairs.

"C'mon! To the top floor!" shouts Kuwabara.

* * *

Back in the room, the wind is growing, pushing Yusuke backwards a little. 

"Unh…! That wind Suzaku's knocking up—its enough to flatten me!" says Yusuke.

_**(&I really am used up this time…and in a world of serious hurt…&) **_thinks Yusuke.

"Ha ha! How sweet! You and your girl get to die at the same time! Enjoy your reunion in the after life! I'll say, though, this improptious battle was divertary!" says Suzaku, looking at the screen.

"You forgot about me, baka!" Joann shouts while running at Suzaku, like a crazy person.

Suzaku turns to her just in time to see her kick the whistle out of his hands.

* * *

"Botan! Hang on!" shouts Keiko, while holding onto an unconsious Botan, who's head was now bleeding.

* * *

Murg grabbed the whistle, while it was still in the air and flew behind the seven Suzaku's, out of aim from Joann and Yusuke. 

_(Yusuke…!)_

Joann froze.

'_Did I just hear Keiko thoughts?_'Joann thinks.

Suzaku turns towardsJoann pissed.

"You wench! You're more trouble then you're worth!" shouts Suzaku.

Joann didn't pay attention, since Keiko's thought were clouding her mind.

* * *

"This is it Yukimura." says Iwamoto. All the zombies had knives and hammer….bloody knives and hammers. 

_(Yusuke! Help me!)_ thinks Keiko.

* * *

Suzaku glares at Joann, noticing she was not paying attention to him. 

"Die wench!" he shouts.

Joann snaps out of the trans and looks up just in time to get a volt of electricity thrusted into her stomach.

* * *

"Die!" Iwamoto yelled. 

Keiko holds Botan's body in her lap, as she is now sitting on the ground, surrounded by the zombies.

"Nooooo! Yusuke! Heeeelp!" she screams.

* * *

Joann was then sent flying backwards into the wall. She groaned and slowly fell to the ground. 

"Joann! Keiko!" screamed Yusuke.

Joanna lost consiousness.

Yusuke's whole body started to glow.

"What!" says a shocked Suzaku.

"He's revived! And surging with energy! Of course! His life force! It's charging him up! He's expending his very existence to continue the fight!" says Suzaku.

"Darn tootin'! You're goin down, Suzaku!" shouted Yusuke, powering up his right fist, getting ready for his shot gun.

Suzaku looked terrified.

"Seven Hells of Dark Lighting Shock Wave!"

Yusuke's attack and Suzaku's were released at the same time, causing both of them to be thrown backwards by the powerful blasts, also destroying the whole room.

* * *

Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara were on the stair way running towards the room when it exploded. 

"Holy spit! Joann!" shouted Kuwabara, now running faster.

* * *

Murg tried to escape the blast, but was disincarnated, as well as the whistle. 

Joann was now laying on the ground. She slowly open her eyes.

**_(&I did it…I destroyed the whistle…Keiko?…Joann?...No good…can't see anymore…shee…hope I…made…it…in time…&) _**thinks Yusuke.

Yusuke is now sprawled out on the ground, out.

One of the Suzakus is on his hands and knees breathing hard.

_(Unh…h-how..? My Lighting Shock Wave was…perfect…I shouldn't have sustained…such damage.)_ Suzaku thought.

He then notices his left antenna, which looked like a bang, was broken in half and had some sparks coming from it.

_(A crack in my antenna! Could that first reigun blast have…? No impossible…my antenna holds my life force! I've armored them…harder than diamond. No typical attack could breach them…_) thinks Suzaku.

Joann sits up, now in shock.

_'I heard Suzaku's thoughts! I think I gained a new power!' _she thinks.

_'Cool! This will be handy._' she thinks, smiling.

"But Urameshi's last effort...did! His bond with those two girls...amazing..." says Suzaku before he collapses and dies.

_'Bond? With me? No, it was because of Keiko...right?'_ Joann thinks.

"Keeripes!" says a shocked Kurama.

"Urameshi! Joann!" Shouts Kuwabara, looking at Yusuke then sees Joann.

Joann stands up, almost falling down, but she steadies her self. She limps over to the guys.

"Joann! You gave me a heart attack! Are you ok!" shouts Kuwabara.

She smiles.

"I'm fine…uhn…" Joann holds her stomach and bends over, about to fall.

Hiei was there in a flash and caught her. Joann looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Hn, don't." he said, helping her stand.

Kurama is now at Yusuke's side.

"Mm…not good. His aura's exhausted, and there's barely a heart beat." says a grim Kurama.

Kuwabara runs over to Yusuke's body.

"I'll give him a aura transfusion!"

"That's out! You've hardly recovered from your battle with Byakko." says a concerned Kurama.

"I'm not gonna stand here and watch him die! He needs energy! Your demonic aura's no good for humans!Joann is weak right now to do it! I'm the only option he's got1"

"Hey! I'm not that weak! Uhn…" Joann shouted then grabbed her stomach. Hiei caught her again. She smiled at him.

"Thanks...again."

"Hn."

Kuwabara didn't notice since he was too busy setting up to give Yusuke an aura transfusion.

"Here goes! C'mon, you baXtard! Live!" shouts Kuwabara, while giving him his energy.

"Looks like we'll have to cary them both out of here." says Kurama.

"Humans. They're such a pain. I'll never understand why…they make such sacrifices for each other." says Hiei.

"That quality enabled Yusuke to defeat Suzaku." says Kurama.

"Perhaps. But risking my life for someone else…is not something you'll catch me doing." says Hiei.

"Sure. But if Yusuke hadn't risked it, he'd be dead anyway."

"Always have to have the last word, don't you fox?" says Hiei, glaring. Kuwabara then collapses on the side of Yusuke.

"Ah, that's it…he's done." says Kurama.

"Tuhrrific." Says Hiei sarcastically.

* * *

There you all go! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It took me a while to make it and post, so yeah. Hahaha. Well, please review and tell me what you think. 

See ya next time, and I hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7 Taped Mission

Hello everyone

Sorry for the wait, it's just this chapter is different from the one I have posted on AFF, which is really different then this chapter! I swear! This is the chapter that changes the whole out come of this story! (grins)

So with out further ado, here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own you or the show...or anything else for that matter...(_pouts_) it's not fair...(_cries and walks off_)

* * *

A Dream Come True 

Chapter 7 Taped Mission

Joann would have helped Hiei and Kurama carry Kuwabara and Yusuke back to Kuwabara's house, ifshe wasn't to injured. Kurama carried Kuwabara, since Hiei didn't want to carry the big oaf. He could stand to carry Yusuke, however.

Kuwabara woke up as soon as you got to his house. Hiei plopped Yuskue on his bed and started towards the window to leave.

"Hey! Whyda put Urameshi on **MY BED**! Where am I going to sleep!" shouted a frustrated Kuwabara.

"Try the couch. You did say you liked it when I started to sleep here."Joann says, grinning at him.

"Well I was being nice!" he said, glaring at Yusuke would was still asleep on **HIS** bed.

"Oh relax, just let him sleep there...uhn.." Joann felt a pain in her stomach and held it.

"Are you ok?" asks Kuwabara, concerned.

"Does it look like I'm ok!"Joann growls through herr clenched teeth.

Joann was in pain and was taking it out on anyone who was closest to her. Unfortunately for Kuwabara, he was the closest.

"We should take you to the hospital..." starts Kurama.

"And tell them what? That I got this injury from fighting four demons while in the demon plane while saving the world! **NO WAY**! Uhn.." Joann shouted then fell to her knees in pain.

Just then, Botan came in.

"**JOANN**!" all of them shouted.

"Hold on! I can heal her!" says Botan, who knows a little about healing.

With the help of Kuwabara and Kurama, they laidJoann down, her head in Kuwabara's lap and Kurama held her left hand.

Botan lifted upJoann's shirt, just enough to look at her injured stomach.Joann had a deep gash on her stomach that was bleeding heavily. It was a miracle thatshe didn't die on the way home.

"Okay, here I go." says Botan, placing her hands over the wound.

Her hands started to glow and after a few minutes the wound sealed and a faint scar was left in its place.

"Wow Botan! When did ya learn that!" asked an impressed Kuwabara.

"I'm suppose to know this stuff." said Botan, with a huge smile.

Joannlooks up at Kuwabara and started to blush, realizing where her head was.Joann sits up a little too fast and holds her stomach.

"**OW**."

"You have to take it easy. Even though the wound is sealed you're not fully healed." said Botan.

Kurama lets go of her hand. He reaches into his hair and pulls out a strange, yet beautiful flower.

"I'll make you something that will stop the pain." he said.

"No, it's fine. I'll just have to take it easy, like Botan said."Joann says, giving him a smile.

Joannslowly stands up, of course having some help from Kuwabara and Kurama.

"Well, then take this as a thank you for your help and for helping my injury." he says, handing the beautiful flower to Joann.She blushes asshe takes the flower.

"Thank you.."Joann says.

Kuwabara looks at Kurama.

"How...where...did you get that from your hair? What else do you have in there!" says Kuwabara, looking in Kurama's hair.

"Only what is necessary." Kurama said smiling at Kuwabara, who now stopped looking in his hair.

Hiei, who was still in the room and was watching the events that just took place, smirked at the comment and left in a flash; glad to see thatJoann was alright.

"Whoa! He's fast." says Kuwabara.

"It was a pleasure to met you." says Kurama, who bowed.

"I would stay, but my mom will worry if I'm not home for dinner."

"I have to go also. I only came over to see how you guys were." said Botan.

She waved good-bye and then climbed on to her oar and flew out the window.

"I'll show you out."Joann says and lead Kurama down stairs and out the door.

Joann waved good-bye as he left, still holding on to the flower he gave her.

* * *

For the next three days, Kurama came by and hung out with Kuwabara, who would be sitting in his room at his desk. He wanted to be there when Yusuke woke up. 

Meanwhile,Joann hung out with the girls:

Botan and Keiko.

In order to help Keiko not worry too much over Yusuke, Joann askedKeiko and Botan to showher around.

So for those three days, Botan and Keiko tookJoann shopping.The three girlshad a blast and it wasn't likethey were skipping school or anything because school was closed because of what happened.Joann heard Botan's explanation for everything that happened and tried to keep a straight face while she told it.

It was the corniest storyshe hadever heard.Joann was shocked that as smart as Keiko was, she believed it. It was the third day when Yusuke woke up. Joann, Botan, and Keiko were downstairs chatting.

* * *

In Kuwabara's room: 

"Uh...Ow-what the...where am I?" asked a groggy Yusuke.

He sat up in Kuwabara's bed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey sleeping beauty awakes! It's cool. You're in my room." says Kuwabara who's sitting at his desk.

Kurama is leaning against the wall across from the bed.

"You've been out for three days." says Kurama.

"And school's in total turmoil, man. All classes are cancelled. I let your ma know you're okay, though." says Kuwabara.

"Shee...three whole days...I've never felt so beat to death**. WHOA**! Keiko, Joann, Botan! Are they..." shouts Yusuke, but is interrupted by Kuwabara.

"Hey hey get this--Iwamutto's being grilled by the police! He's claiming he doesn't remember anything! Mr. Take's recovering from a bump to the head!" says an excited Kuwabara.

"Got it! But what about--"says Yusuke.

"Did I mention Iwamoto's being grilled by the police!" says Kuwabara, all excited.

"Yes! Kuwabara..." says a growling angry Yusuke.

"Right! And the best part is..." says Kuwabara, but is interrupted by a now pissed Yusuke.

"What about Keiko, Joann, and Botan!" Yusuke is now in Kuwabara's face.

"Wait...what are you trying to hide! Kuwabara!" says Yusuke, with fear in his voice.

Kuwabara looks down while Kurama just looks away.

"Hey.." says Yusuke, his eyes becoming small dots.

"Hey! Don't pull this crap! What happened!" Yusuke grabs Kuwabara's shirt.

"Tell me! What about Keiko, Joann, and..."

Just then Joann, Keiko, and Botan walk into the room.They had heard the yelling from down stairs and figured that Yusuke was awake.

"Boy, someone woke up grouchy! Hi Yusuke!" says Botan.

"Huh?" says a very confused Yusuke.

"Pfft..Hee hee. Really had you goin' man." says Kuwabara, trying to hold back his laughter.

"He thinks he's funny, Yusuke." says Kurama, obviously holding back a laugh himself.

"What about you Kurama?" Joann asks, grinning.

Shehad already known about Kuwabara's plans, not because of the show but because he had toldher and Kurama the night before.

"Haw haw...you shoulda seen yer face! Some joke, eh? Gottacha good!" says Kuwabara with tears in his eyes.

Yusuke's right eye twitched.

Joanncovered her eyes, knowing the next thing wouldn't be good to see. Allshe heard was a sound that sounded like Kuwabara getting his head handed to him.

"It was a close call. I thought we were goners! Then they knocked me in the head! When I came to, all the infested people were sprawled out! I knew then that you'd trumped!" says Botan.

Joannopen her eyes and saw Kuwabara lying face down on the floor with a huge tombstone on his back.

Joannmake a face that said: _'Ow..that's got to hurt_.' and then kneeled next to his limp body, poking him.

"Well, glad you're all okay! That's a huge relief!" says Yusuke, noticing the death glare Keiko is giving him.

"Ah Kuwabara?...Kuwabara?" Joann says, still poking him, seeing if he's still alive.

"Yusuke where did you get this tombstone?"she asks, looking at Yusuke.

He shrugs.

"I just found it."

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, I'm going home now. Bye." Keiko says as she turns and leaves.

Yusuke gets up and runs out after her

"Hey wait! I'll walk you home!" he shouts as he disappears out the door.

Joann, Kurama, and Botan remove the tombstone from Kuwabara.

Joannpokes him some more, really not sure if he's sill alive or not, since he's not moving.

* * *

It's been two days since Yusuke woke up and school had reopened. On the way to school, Joann could feel her body ach.She could also hear her body making sounds that were like pops and cracks. Asthe two walked into the school grounds, Kuwabara's three friends walk up behind the two of them. 

"Morning Kuwabara! Joann!"

They all say, while one of them taps Kuwabara's back. Kuwabara makes a strange noise and turns around.

"Don't do that!" he yells, causing his three friends to take several steps backwards.

_**(Guess he's hurtin' pretty good to...)**_

Joannlooks around.

"Did you say something?"she asks Kuwabara, who just shakes his head.

Joannturnsto see Yusuke not too far from the rest of them.Joann waves but then freezes, feeling and hearing the popping and creaking her body made.

Shecloses her eyes in pain.

"Ow...okay this is ridiculous. I can't even move with out some part of my body hurting."she says.

**_(Guess she is too...)_**

Joannopens her eyes and realize thatshe just read Yusuke's mind.

'_Oh_ _yeah...I forgot about that...maybe I can read other people's minds too._'she thinks.

Joannclose her eyes and concentrates.

Nothing.

Joann opens her eyes.

_'I guess it just happens on it's own...this is going to be annoying_.'she thinks.

Later, during lunch, Joann, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Okubo, Komada, and Kirishima are eating lunch on the roof top.

"Walking's serious torture man." says Kuwabara.

"This must be how guys who play sports for a living feel." says Yusuke.

((**_A/N In the manga Yusuke says: "This must be how the guys in those sport mangas feel." .))_**

"We better lay low for a while." says Kuwabara.

"I don't think we can." says Komada.

"While you three where out...there were some imposters of Yusuke and Kuwabara." says Okubo.

"Imposters of me and Kuwabara!" says Yusuke in shock.

"Yeah." says Kirishima.

Joann looks at them in disbelief.

_'I don't remember this happening in the show_.'she thinks.

"They lurk in the dark, picking off Kasanegafuchi Jr. High guys left and right." says Kirishima.

He then throws down some IDs in the middle of the group.

"Fake student ID cards! That's totally lame!" says Yusuke.

"They think they're international terrorists or something" says Kuwabara.

"They casually call each other by name...your names!" says Komada.

"Kasane guys are such dumb clucks, they fell for it." says Kirishima.

"Take off for a few days and the idiots rush in." says Yusuke to Kuwabara and Joann.

"You're telling me."she say.

"We'd better take these fakers down fast!" says Kuwabara toJoann and Yusuke.

Just then all three of their bodies began to make noises and pain shot through their bodies.

"When we're all better." the three ofthem said in unison.

"I dunno if we can wait. Things could get out of hand if you don't do something soon." says Kirishima.

"Their victims are already going after random kids from our school." says Okubo.

Joann, Yusuke, and Kuwabara growl at that information.

"We'll give it some thought okay?" says Yusuke, as the three guys got up and started to walk away.

"Wait!" says Kuwabara to his friends, who are five feet away.

"So you'll do it!" says Kirishima all excited.

"Great! Let's run those punks down right now!" says Okubo.

"Actually--"says Yusuke.

"Help us up. We can't move..." finishes Kuwabara.

The three fell anime style.Joann would have laughed, ifshe wasn't in pain.

"Careful...take it easy, will ya!" says Yusuke.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" says Kuwabara, while the three guys helped the two boys up.

"They're practically invalids..." says Kirishima.

"Okay...help me up now."Joann says after they finally got Kuwabara and Yusuke to their feet.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kasanegafuchi Park at 2:00pm... 

"Today Urameshi and Kuwabara die!" someone shouts.

"After sneak attackin' at night, now they issue a challenge! They want us to come to the old HeXll Housing site at 4:00!" says another person.

"Those guy's've turned nasty! They used to play fair, no matter what dirty tricks we pulled!" says another 'thug'.

((**_A/N Thug loggic. Gotta love it! ._**))

"Go downtown and round up anyone else who wants in on this!" says another thug.

"This time Urameshi and Kuwabara are goin' down for good!" says another.

* * *

Off in the distance of the 'mob' of thugs, stands two guys. They look like the ugly versions of Kuwabara and Yusuke. The one that looks like Kuwabara says 

"Those fleabrains are all revved to rumble."

"They couldn't put Urameshi down on his worst day. Still, they'll serve their purpose." says the one who looks like Yusuke.

"Once our look-alikes are tired out, we'll go in and crush them!" says 'Kuwabara', but now his skin is purple and he has huge fangs.

"Too bad half-breeds like us can't just kill them and disappear...'cause we're tied to human identities. So we improvise. Heh heh heh." says 'Yusuke', but he looks like a huma lizard.

* * *

On top of a near by building stands Hiei. He's watching the two half-breeds with his Jaken. He then covers it with his bandana. 

"Hmph...third rate demon idiots. They couldn't tackle Yusuke on his worst day either."

Hiei then remembers what Koenma had told him and Kurama earlier.

**Flash back  
**  
_"Yusuke's only recently started fighting with his aura. After that fierce battle, his reserves are depleted...He'll be painfully weak for a few days...even wreaker then the average human. If any demons take advantage of that, Yusuke's goose is cooked." says Koenma._

**End Flash Back**

Hiei closes his eyes and laughs.

"What am I thinking?"

"Quiet a lot of blood lust in the air, eh?" says a voice behind Hiei.

Hiei stiffens, surprised.

"Don't sneak up behind me." says Hiei with no emotions, but his face still in shock that Kurama was able to sneak up on him.

"What brings you down here?" asks Kurama.

"Nothing of consequence. And you?" asks Hiei, who has his mask up again.

"The spirit world asked me to guard our associates...but my stomach injury isn't fully healed. It's the second severe hit I've taken there, as you may remember." says Kurama.

"I get your point." says Hiei.

They both remember the first injury, which was caused by Hiei, trying to kill Yusuke. Hiei turns, frustrated, to Kurama

"I'm not the spirit world's slave, got it? I'm just putting in my 'community serious!" says Hiei.

I understand. So...the big clash is happening at the hell housing site at 4:00?" asks Kurama.

"Yes! Now good bye!" says Hiei, now annoyed by Kurama, showing so in his face.

"Poor Yusuke, stuck fighting third-rate demons. But what do you care?" says Kurama, walking to wards the door.

"He already beat you, after all." and with that, Kurama leaves an annoyed and fuming Hiei.

* * *

Kuwabara and Yusuke asked to be taken to the nurse's office, so they could sleep, since they were tired.Joann wasn't hurting too bad, mostly because of Botan's healing techinque, soshe and Kuwabara's three friends finished the rest of the school day. 

At 2:00pm, the last bell rang.Joann met Okubo, Komada, and Kirishima outside the school. They just waited for Kuwabara and Yusuke, figuring the twohad detention or something.

Joann liked the three guys. They were nice toher and treatedher like a sister, a younger one to be exact.She didn't mind that;she did mind when people calledher 'little' because it could be takento herheight or how youngshe looked. These threemeant it out of respect.

Theywere standing there waiting, whenJoann felt someone behind them. Whenshe turned around, shesaw several guys coming up their rear. Beforeshe could warn the other three, the bad guys grabbed them.

Two guys were holding Okubo, while another was beating him up. Two guys were attacking a disoriented Kirishima, while three guys were kicking and punching Komada. Two of the guys stood in front of Joann, smiling evilly.

Joannglared at them.

_'These guys have a weird aura coming off of them...maybe they're demons_.' she thinks.

Joanngasps.

The two guys in front ofher looked like the ugly versions of Kuwabara and Yusuke!

"You're the punks going around beating up kids and framing Kuwabara and Yusuke!"Joann says.

"And you are the girl who fought against Suzaku and lived to tell about it." says '_Kuwabara'_.

Joannnarrows her eyes

"So what!" she tried to lung at them, but stop to hold her stomach.

Joannstill hadn't healed from Suzaku's attack.

The two took advantage of this. '_Yusuke_' punchedher in the stomach, knockingher up against a nearby fence.

"What's with me crashing against hard objects!"Joann says, while coughing up blood.

"**JOANN**!" shouted Kuwabara's friends.

They tried to help her.Joannwas a sister to them; they couldn't stand to seeher getting hurt. Kirishima broke away and ran towards the two boys, who attacked her.

"Can I?" '_Kuwabara_' asks.

'_Yuskue_' smirked.

"Sure."

'_Kuwabara_' grinned and picked up Kirishima by the throat, when he was about to punch him.

"Let him go you baka yaio!"Joann shouts.

Shehad thought of Kuwabara's friends as her friends; brothers even. If they get hurt,she would cause pain to those who hurt them. Ignoring the pain in her stomach, Joann stood up and then ran towards '_Kuwabara_'.

Joannjumped into the air and gave '_Kuwabara_' a flying side kick to his jaw. He drops Kirishima and flies backwards.Joann holds her stomach and kneels over,in pain.

"**JOANN!"** shouted a coughing Kirishima, as he tried to stand up.

'_Yusuk_e' laughed.

"Still able to fight with a serious injury, eh?"

'_Kuwabara_' gets up and snarls.

"Bitch! I'm goinna kill you!"

He's about to run ather when '_Yusuke_' stops him.

"No, don't kill her...let's just beat her to death and leave her to suffer."

'_Kuwabara_' grins.

"That's a great idea."

They stand aboveJoann and are ready to kick her.

Joanncloses her eyes and raise her right arm, clenching her stomach with her left hand. Kirishima was about to run over to her, but was grabbed and tied up, as well as the other two. They were still being beaten up as they were lain up against a near by fence.

Joannwaited for the blows.

Nothing.

Sheopened her eyes and gasped. From her right hand was the form of a golden shield that kept the two fakes from attacking.

"What the..."Joann says in shock.

"A shield!" shouted '_Yusuke_'.

"Brat." muttered '_Kuwabar_a'.

"You're more powerful then we figured." said '_Yusuke_'.

Joannglares at them, but began to feel weak from the energyshe was usingalongwith her re-injuried stomach. The shield fell as shepasted out.

* * *

"Kirishima! Okubo! Komada! Joann!" yelled Kuwabara, the real one. 

Joannslowly opened her eyes and saw Kuwabara kneeling next to her.

"They...came from behind..."started Komada.

"Don't try to talk!" says Kuwabara who was more then upset.

Joanntried to move her hands to holdher head from the headacheshe had, but found thatshe couldn't.Joann looked down and saw thather hands were tied.

_'Those jerks! They tied me up after I passed out_!'Joann thinks.

Joannlooks toher right and saw Kirishima, Okubo, and Komada were tied up also and were really messed up; bloody messed up.

Joann look at Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara..."

"Yeah Joann?" said Kuwabara with a kind voice and eyes.

"Can you untie me...so I can find those jack asXess and kick their butts!"

Joann'seyes were red and sheseemed to find some kind of energy.

Kuwabara, not expecting that, jumped back wards several feet.Joannsuddendly felt a pain in her stomach and bent over.

Kuwabara was back by her side in a heart beat.

"What's wrong!" asked a veryworried Kuwabara.

"Those jerks...they hit me in my stomach...I'm still not healed from the last time."Joann groans.

Kuwabara untied her hands and his friends.

"Take them to Dr. Gondu! Say they're my friends!" shouts Kuwabara to the crowd that had now formed around them.

Two freshmen came up, scared.

"Message from the Kasane guys: the hell housing site, 4:00 this afternoon." says one.

"Either you show up or they'll beat us up." says the other, both looking like they're about to wet their pants.

Yusuke, who was just standing there in shock the whole time, clenched his fist.

"Creeps...forget the imposters! Kasuame's just bought themselves a bashing!" yelled Yusuke.

Joannstarted to speak.

"But they..."she didn't finish because Kuwabara and Yusuke were already starting to walk away.

They had found some sticks and were using them as canes.Joann struggled to herfeet.

"Joann..." said a weak Okubo.

Sheturned and gave him a weak smile.

"They're going after the wrong guys. I have to help them, or they'll be in deep trouble."she says.

Joannfinds a stick and use it as a cane and follow five feet behind them.

"HeXll Housing's about a kilometer away!" you hear Kuwabara shout to Yusuke.

"A five minute walk...okay, maybe 30..."says Yusuke.

* * *

**  
**

Meanwhile.

"Heh, heh. Awright, everything's set. Let the mayhem begin." says '_Kuwabara_'

"My money's still on Urameshi. The final winners of course will be us!" says '_Yusuke_'.

"After that, this town's our for the taking!" says '_Kuwabara_'.

Behind them stand a platoon of half-breed demons in evil attire.

**((A/N You can decide what 'evil attire' looks like .))**

* * *

At the Abandon HeXll Housing Development Site 3:30pm. 

"You dare to show your face, Urameshi!" says a thug.

"Whactcha think?" asks a sweaty out of breath Kuwabara to a sweaty out of breath and frustrated Yusuke.

"Heh...I'm amazed we're still standing." Yusuke answers.

Off to the side, hiding in the shadows is the fake '_Kuwabara_' and '_Yusuke_' with their troops.

"You challenge us to a face off after those ambushes! Hope you're ready to die!" says a thug.

"Challenge you! You summoned us, dipstick!" shouted Yusuke.

"After beating up my posse and Joann!" shouts Kuwabara.

"What for? It's us you wanted!" shouted a pissed Yusuke.

"What the heXll you babblin' about!" shouted a thug.

"Don't play dumb!" shouted a pissed Kuwabara.

"We ain't playing! We mean it! You're dead!" shouted a thug.

Joannfinally reaches the two, out of breath.

"It...wasn't...them..."

"Joann! Get out of here, before you get hurt worse!" shouted Kuwabara.

"No! I came to keep you two out of trouble! The real dipsticks that did this to me and the guys are somewhere close by...I can sense them. I just have to focus!" you say.

Joanncloses her eyes, trying to zoom in on the guys, but it was so noisyshe couldn't focus.

_'Come on Joann! Focus_!'she tell her self.

Then all the thugs started to run towards them.

"I don't think I'm ready for this." says Kuwabara, now standing in front of Joann, protectively,who didn't noticesince she wastrying to focus.

"Me neither! Ready or not, though, here we go!" says Yusuke, both boys ready to fight, whileJoann still trying to focus.

"It's started! What a show!" shouted '_Kuwabara_'.

"Heh heh! Deelightful." said '_Yusuke_'.

"Hold it right there!" came a familiar voice, which causedJoann to break her concentration and look.

A rose was thrown in front of the thugs, causing them to stop...some falling over with **BIG ANIME STYLE** falls.

Joanngiggled at the site of people falling with feet in the air, and then looked to see who threw it.

Off to the side stood Kurama!

"Kurama!" shouted a suprise Yusuke.

"What!" said one thug.

"Who's this punk!" asked another.

"Just call me Tuxedo mask." says Kurama.

"Starting early, gentlemen? Tsk...such impatience. It almost led you to beat up the wrong guys. The ones you want are over there!" says Kurama, pointing into the shadows.

There were the two 'fakes' that beated Joannup.

"Those are the guys!"she shouted, pointing at them.

"They beat me and the guys up!"

"My my, looks like we's busted. Oh well..."said '_Kuwabara_'.

"The masquerade's run it's course anyway. We've now got the man power to crush all of you!" shouted '_Yusuke_'.

"So you're the one's who did the ambushing?" asked a thug.

"And fooled us into blaming Urameshi?" asked another.

"And beat upJoann and my posse?" asked Kuwabara, clenching his fists.

"You got it morons!" shouted _'Kuwabara_'.

"Not that it matters! You're surrounded! Forward, fellow half-breeds!" shouted '_Yusuke_'.

Nothing happened.

They turn around and look.

There's a pile of people all knocked out and standing next to the huge pile is Hiei.

"You looking for these guys? Sorry. I thought I was just cleaning up some trash." says Hiei.

"Kn-know what I think...?" asks a very scared '_Yusuke_'.

"Oh yeah...we're screwed!" said an even more scared '_Kuwabara_'.

In a matter of moments, the fakes are surrounded by the thugs, who moments ago were going to beat up the real Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Punks..."says one thug.

"Get ready.." "...To pay--big time!" finished another thug.

"**EEEEYAAH**!" screamed '_Kuwabara_'.

"Stay back. Or we'll---"said '_Yusuke_'.

Joanncloses her eyes, knowing it wouldn't be pretty.

When she opened them, the fakeswere so beated upone couldn't tell who they looked like.

"That was close. Thanks Hiei." says Yusuke.

"I can't believe I had to step in at al. No matter what shape you're in, you can't go losing to a couple of weenies like that. I lost to you--even if by a fluke--so that would hardly reflect on me. You guys need to toughen up! That includes you Joann." says Hiei, looking at her.

"Haha...that's a fact. I owe you for two now." says Yusuke, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey! They snuck up behind me and they weren't playing fair!"Joann says, glaring and pouting.

"Who'd even mistake that pug-ugly for me!" shouts Kuwabara.

Joanngave a wide grin.

"Don't even start Joann!" glares Kuwabara.

"What?" she asks all too innocently, still smiling.

"Don't play innocent! I know you're gonna say something! I'm in no mood for your 'jokes'!"

Joannpouted

"You're no fun."

He rolls his eyes at her.

Yusuke chuckles at Joann's antics, before turning to Hiei, sticking out his hand.

"Happy to have you at my back, Hiei. Put'er there!"

The three of themwatch to see if Hiei would shake Yusuke's hand; the three being Kuwabara, Kurama, and Joann.

Hiei out stretches his hand towards Yusuke's and...

gives him a video tape.

Yusuke blinks and looks at the tape that is now in his hand.

"A video tape? Of what?" a dumbfounded Yusuke asks.

"Your next assignment from spirit world." states Hiei.

Yusuke does an anime fall. Hiei starts to walk away.

"Consider your self served. I'm off." and with that Hiei was gone.

* * *

It's now two day after the incident.They are all healed up very well, even in the short amount of time.Joann didn't tell Kuwabara about the shieldshemade, sinceshe was still trying to figure out howshe did it.Joann didn't tell him about being able to read minds, either, since he might freak out over it. 

**((A/N: The 'two days later' was the weekend, so now it's Monday)).**

Joann was with Kuwabara in his class. School officially didn't start yet, soshe decided to hang out with him before the last bell. Yusuke walks in.

"Hey Kuwabara! Joann! Could I watch this at your place? My VCR's broken." says Yusuke, holding up the video tape.

Kuwabara stands straight up out of his chair, almost knocking it over.

"Huh? Hey, that's it isn't it! The thing Hiei gave you! That'll dump us all into another Demonic mess!" says Kuwabara, a little worried.

"Not too keen to see it myself, but I gotta..." Yusuke was interrupted by Keiko.

"Hey, what's that? A video? You can't bring those to school!" she says.

"Yeah? Like I give a hang!" sayd Yusuke.

There was a silence.

"Well...what's on it? Terminator Two, maybe? Huh?" she asks.

"That's so 90's...why would anyone see that old move when they can see Terminator Three."Joann says.

They all look ather likeshe's nuts; which she probably was at that moment.

"Terminator Three! When did that come out! They just released Terminator Two on video!" said Yusuke.

"Are you feeling alright Joann?" asks Kuwabara, feeling her head to see ifshe had a temperature or something.

"I'm fine." she says, removing Kuwabara's hand.

"I guess I'm mistaken...that's all...really I'm fine."Joann says, though everyone was looking at her funny.

_'ShXit! I can't believe I forgot the show was made in 1991! Of course Terminator Two would have just come out on video! I'm such a moron_!"Joann thinks.

Yusuke givesJoann one last look before he turns his attention back to Keiko.

**Flashback**

_Keiko is standing with her finger out._

_"Promise me, Yusuke, that...whenever possible, I'll be the first to know!"_

**end Flashback. **

**((A/N: WheneverJoann reads people's mindsshe stares out into space, especially if those thoughts have images to them.))**

Kuwabara waves his hand in front ofJoann's face.

"Youwho! Joann? Earth to Joann! You okay?" asks Kuwabara.

Joannshakes her head and looks at him.

"Huh...oh yeah, I'm fine."she says.

Kuwabara givesher a look of doubt, but decides not to bother.

"It's my next Spirit World assignment. I haven't watched it yet, though. Honest." says Yusuke.

"Spirit World, what's that?" asks a confused Keiko.

Yusuke does an anime fall, bringing down a chair with him and dropping the tape. Yusuke looks up at Keiko.

"I...thought...Botan told you all about it!" says a sweat dropping and very confused Yusuke.

"Right. She said you're working for a private detective. Oh I see. 'Spirit World' is the name of his agency!" says Keiko, thinking she figured it out.

Yusuke, somehow while still on the ground, does another anime fall and has his shoe fly off.

Joannsweat drops.

_'Master of deception_.' you think.

* * *

Later at Kuwabara's House. 

"Hey Botan! What's all this garbage!" shouts a pissed Yusuke.

"I quote: 'Yusuke's decided to get serious about his career options, so he's taken a job as a detectives assistant. He was investigation a drug ring when a deserter took refuge in the school. The ring leader sent an assassin trained in hypnotism, and he hypnotized the teachers to act like a movie zombie mob as a distraction while he dealt with the deserter. The teachers, left unguided, got a little out of hand until the hypnosis effect wore off!" shouted Yusuke.

"Now, now." said Botan

"...I was trying to explain stuff to Keiko without giving too much away. This is the 'explanation' I managed to cook up and she seemed to buy it. Not bad eh?" she said, proudly.

"For lame improve comedy, maybe..." Joann says with a sweat drop.

Botan continued.

"As you know, we must be discreet! The fact about your job are too secret." then with a cat face, Botan added.

"It's too dangerous for Keiko to know of the Spirit World."

"Hmmm...Can't argue that." says Yusuke, sweat dropping.

_'That's quiet a distracting cat face_.'Joann thinks.

Kuwabara had already put the video in and turned to the rest of you.

"Hey, how 'bout we watch this thing?" asks an anxious Kuwabara.

"I'm achin' to know what's on it."

"Why? It has nothing to do with you this time." says Yuskue.

"Well...the last mission didn't have anything to do with us, but we still came along."Joann says.

"Whatever." says Kuwabara, obvious that he wanted to watch the tape.

Theysat around the TV screen, while Kuwabara pushed the play button. The video started, Koenma was on the screen.

"My dad's off being a big deal again, so I'm back as director of Spirit World Investigations. This recording concerns your new mission! It will appear only as noise to normal humans, so don't worry about eares dropper." says Koenma.

"Yah! I'm no normal human!"Joann says, throwing her arms up in the air.

"That's for sure." mumbles Yuskue.

Joann narrows her eyes at him, jokingly of course.

"You're kidding! This is your boss! Another snotty shrimp boat!" says an astonished Kuwabara.

"My feelings exactly." says Yusuke.

"Hey! Pay attention!" shouted the Koenma on the screen.

Theyturntheir attention back to the screen.

"Your mission this time...is simplicity itself: a rescue!"

Joannglances over at Kuwabara, who doesn't seem to be interested.

_'He is soon..._'Joann thinks sadly.

"The rescuee: a non-human girl. That's not to say she's entirely in-human, but anyway...she's being held in a mansion in Bone Ulcer Village, a very desolate place. This much we've learned from reliable Spirit World messenger birds. She's an ice maiden, belonging to the demonic family of winter spirits. They are noted for beautiful jewels they produce...she's been taken by a heartless human who is forcing her to produce those jewels...she does so through...her tears." says Koenma.

"They must be pure rare crystals! Worth hundred of millions on the black market!" says Botan.

"So this dude is making her cry to get these jewels?" asks Kuwabara, not being able to believe someone could be that cruel or evil.

"Yes. The perpetrator is a human gem dealer named Gonzo Tarukane."

A picture of the guy appears on the screen.

"He's always earned his living by unscrupulous means, but the ice maiden's jewels have made him enormously rich and powerful." says Koenma.

"Yeesh! He sure looks like a sleeze!" says Kuwabara, dropping some chips he was eating.

"Worse than any demon!" says Yusuke, stuffing his face with chips from the bag Kuwabara was holding.

Botan was eating some too.

"Where did you get the chips?"Joann asks.

"I found them next to the table." says Kuwabara, getting more chips.

"Oh...well, let me have some!"she says reaching for the bag.

Kuwabara sighs

"Fine."

"Thanks."Joann says, while grabbing a hand full of chips and eating them.

Koenma continues.

"And this is an image of the girl...telepathically relayed by the birds."

Yukina appeared on the screen, surrounded by the talismans.

Kuwabara looked at her in awe, some chips still stuck to his face.

_'Here we go_.'Joann thinks, not even turning around to see him.

"She's confined to a room at Tarukane's summer mansion. The barrier of talismans must keep her restrained."

Kuwabara stands straight up, scaring Yusuke. Kuwabara starts to quiver and looks away.

"I'm in love..." he mumbles.

"Huh?" says a confused Yusuke.

"Let's go to that village!" Kuwabara says.

"What? Now?" asks a still confused Yusuke.

"Of course now!" says Kuwabara, walking towards the door.

"But we haven't even finish the video." says Yuskue, not understanding what got to Kuwabara.

"What more do we need to know? She's suffering! And we know why! Hustle yer butt, or I'll go without you!" says Kuwabara.

Shizuru opens the door and walks into the room with some tea.

"Shizuru, lend me enough to get me to Bone Ulcer!" says a very determined Kuwabara.

"Honetadare Village? That's way in the next prefecture." says Shizuru.

Yusuke and Botan sweat drop at his, whileJoann lowers her head sadly.

"What's got him fired up? My idiot brother's on another tear. You guys taking off too?" asks Shizuru.

"I'm staying for tea!" says Botan, all happy.

This causesJoann and Yusuke to give her a funny look and sweat drop.

"What is going on?" asks a confused Yusuke.

Botan take a sip of her tea.

"Mmm...spring time for Kuwabara!" she says all happy.

Then it hit Joann.

"Wait! You're not coming with us?"she asks Botan.

Joannremembered that Botan came with the guys and was caught by one of those three demons Yusuke and Kuwabara had to fight.

"Why would I? You're going aren't you?" asked Botan.

Joann nodded.

"Well, then he guys don't need me since you'll be there to help them." she says and takes another sip of her tea.

_'ShiXt! I keep messing this series up!...Maybe Yukina won't give Kuwabara that kiss..."_Joann thinks, smiling, which earned hera weird look from Yusuke and Botan and a knowing grin from Shizuru.

"What are you smiling about?" asks a suspious Yusuke.

"I get to fight!"Joann says, quickly to covering up her mistake.

Yusuke and Botan do an anime fall, and look ather weird again. Shizuru just grins and gives a soft laugh.

Koenma was stillon the screen.

"One more thing, Yusuke, and this is important..."

"I'll say..." Joann says quietly, but out loud, not realizing whatshe hadsaid earned another look from Yusuke.

"As it involves a personal debt you owe." Koenma continues.

"The girl's name is Yukina...and she is Hiei's sister. With that, I wish you good luck." the screen went black.

Yuskue and Botan started at the screen, while Shizuru raises her eyebrow.

Joann didn't realize what she did and looked confused at their looks.

"What?" she asks.

"How did you know that Hiei and Yukina were related? I didn't even know until just now." says Yusuke, staring at Joann, suspicously.

'ShXit...how am I going to get my self out of this mess...' Joann thinks.

"Well...Yukina kind of...reminds me of someon. Then when Konema mentioned a debt I remembered that you owed Hiei something...and his image was in my mind and I realized they were related." Joann says, praying to Kami that Yusuke bought it.

Kami was the wrong god to pray to, because Yusuke crossed his arms across his chest and looked dead serious at Joann.

'ShiXt...' Joann thinks as she sweat drops.

'I need to take some more acting classes!'

"Ok, what's going on Joann! I've had a feeling since I saw you, while I was dead, that you were pulling all our chains! What the HeXll is going on!"

Joann was surrounded. Shizuru ws behind you, Botan to your side and Yusuke was now standing above you waiting for an explaination.

'Well I might as well tell him...but not everything.' Joann thinks.

Joann takes in a deep breath and began to talk.

"Well...you see it's like this. I'm from a diffferent 'dimension'...in my 'dimension' I know everything about you guys...well up to a certain point. It's hard to explain how I know most of you...let's just say I was...aquantinces of all of you and journeyed with you...I still don't know how I got here...there was a thunderstorm and a portal opened up and sucked me here. That's all I can say. I swearm, that's the truth." Joann says.

"But please..." she adds.

"Please don't tell Kuwabara...I think he'll hate me for lying to him...but I just couldn't tell you guys...it would screw up everything...I already screwed up the four saint beast stuff...not by too much, but I still did." Joann looked at Yusuke with a sad look in her eyes.

She couldn't tell them they were a TV show. She knew tht wouldn't be right. It would probably kill them all to know they were made up. HeXll, she knew what she would do if she found out she was made up. It would hurt.

All three of them looked at JOann.

Botan was the first to speak.

"So...you know us from another dimension?" she asks, confused.

"That's the stupidest stroy I've ever heard!" says Yusuke.

"NO! It's true! I swear! I have no clue why it even happened..." Joann looks down sadly.

"I can't believe it..." Yuske says, looking at Joann.

"I know...and that's one of the reasons I never told you guys. You'd all think I'm crazy...I was going to tell you all later...when I thought the time was right, but I'm a moron sometimes and I couldn't keep up the act..." Joann says.

"Well someone needs to tell Koenma." Botan says, taking out her oar.

"If you are from another diminsion, you need to be sent back before something happens to our dimesnion."

Joann was about to object when Yusuke beat her to it.

"Now hold on Botan! I don't think that's fair! We should let Joann stay. She can help us since she knows stuff!" he says.

"That's why she has to go back! She might destroy our dimesnsion, let alone her own!" says Botan.

"I think she should stay."

All three look to see Shizuru, who was now taking a drag from her cigartte.

"If she wasn't suppose to be here, she wouldn't; but she's here. Nothing's happened to our dimesnsion yet, so she might as well stay. Besides, she might help, kami knows my brother need it." she says, taking another long drag.

Botan, Yusuke and Joann couldn't help but smile and give a little laugh at that coment.

"Speaking of which, is most likely getting his asX is some kind of trouble." she says.

"Ok...Joann, you'll come with me and Kuwabara. Botan, you can tell pacifier breath about Joann. Knowing him, it could take years before he finds away to send you home." Yuske says, giving Joann a grin.

Joann smiles back and stands up.

"Ok Yusuke...I hope it does too." Botan says, smiling at Joann.

Then she flies away, out of an open window.

"We better hurry." says Yusuke.

"He might be half way there by now."

"Knowing my little brother, he's most likely waiting outside." says Shizuru, taking another drag.

Joann and Yusuke thank her for the tea and leave.

Sure enough, Kuwabara was outside waiting for the two of them.

"Finally!" he shouts.

"You coul have gone ahead with out us!" shouts Yusuke.

"Whatever Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouts, starting to walk off.

Joann grabs Yusuke and looks at him.

"Please don't tell him...I promise I will...but when I'm ready..." Joann says, pleadingly.

"No problem, Joann." Yusuke says, smiling.

The two both give Kuwabara a glare as he tells them to stop flirting with each other and run off after him.

* * *

Meanwhile at Tarukane's Estate. 

A car pulls up and two men enter the estate. One is tall with sunglasses. The other is on the tall one's shoulder and looking evil. They are following a short bald ugly guy who is smoking a cigar. They come to a long hallway where a butler is and bows.

"We've been waiting for you, sir." says the butler.

"How's Yukina? Has she shed any tears?" asks Mr. Tarukane, the short fat ugly dude.

"Not recently. Her emotions...have rather flattened out of late." replied the butler.

"Hmph. Silly freak. she's become indifferent to my needs. I've brought specialists to help rekindle her interests." says Mr. Tarukane.

The butler looks at the two men behind his boss.

"And they are..." asks the butler.

The smaller guy on the bigger one's shoulder gives an evil grin.

"The Toguro brothers...Brokers of Darkness!" says Mr. Tarukane.

The butler's eyes widen and sweat appears on his forehead.

"Brokers of Darkness! Good golly miss Molly! Demons in the business of providing monsters!" the butler says.

"For everything from sideshows to assault forces. They know how to deal with freaks." says Mr. Tarukane.

"Set a thief to catch a thief, they say...leave it to us." says Younger Toguro.

* * *

Muhahahahahahaha! I know I'm evil leaving it off there, so sue me...wait...DON'T! (sweat drops) Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! Until then time, bye!


	8. Chapter 8 Yukina's Rescue

Hello everyone!

I'm sorry it took me like forever to update this….but I was kind of at a loss to how I would make this…well alter it since I have this on another site as a reader/Kuwa fic ;

If any of you had read that one, you'll know that this is different, and its kind of hard to alter something that was suppose to go a different way ; so yeah…I'll try to get the next chapter out faster, I promise…

For now, please enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YYH or any of the characters of the show. I do own Joann and the story line; I'm not making a profit from this either .

* * *

Somewhere else in the estate. 

In a room covered with what looks like pieces of paper, is Yukina. She is by a huge window that is covered with talismans and has bars on the window. There are many birds around her and out side the window on the ledge.

"I envy you." she says, speaking to the birds.

"You can fly from here." several birds land on her, which make her laugh light heartily.

"As for me..."she reaches her right hand forwards towards the talismans.

When her hand is only a few inches from the window, sparks are made and she moves her hand back, but still close to the window.

"I am trapped...by subtle but effective restraints." she says.

Suddenly, she hears someone coming.

"Go!" she says, shooing the birds away.

She sits down in a chair, away from the window. She then starts to call on her ice powers, making the room cold enough that you need a heavy winter jacket.

Tarukane and the Toguro brothers reach the door, which has a huge cold breeze coming from under and out of cracks in the door.

"Hm? Heh...the freak knows we're here. This blast of cold air is a warning, like a rattlesnake sounding off. Won't do her any good, though. Within this cage, she has no bite." Tarukane says, opening the door.

They enter to find an emotionless Yukina, staring coldly into space in her chair.

"There she is...as expressive as a glacier..." says Tarukane.

Younger Toguro walks up to her and with one quick movement of his hand left a thin line on her left cheek. Blood slowly feel from the thin cut, yet Yukina didn't even flinch.

"That won't work. For five years now, she's resisted all physical coercion. She won't cry, scream, or twitch an eyebrow anymore!" Mr. Tarukane said.

At that moment, birds could be heard off in the distance. Yukina looked and her eyes widened. Two birds were flying back to her window. She stood up and ran to the window.

"Stay away!" she yelled for free of her only 'friends' lives.

"Go." said Younger Toguro, to his older brother, who was still on his shoulder.

In a blink of an eye, the shorter man shouts several 'tentacle' like objects and grabbed the two birds. They were now in front of him. Yukina lunged towards the two brothers.

"Don't hurt them!" she shouted, fear in her eyes.

"Hold her!" said Tarukane, to two of his men, who were behind him. They ran and grabbed her.

"So these little friends of your help you through your lonely days...eh, little girl?" asked Younger Toguro.

His brother started to squeeze the two chirping birds. Blood started to come out of their mouths.

"No...please!" shouted Yukina.

"...please...no more..." tears fell from her eyes and fell on to the ground, yet they were not tears, but five beautiful round jewels.

"Ooh!" shouted Tarukane, falling to the ground and quickly gathering the jewels, like they were candy just knocked out of a piñata.

"Ho ho ho! There they are! You did it! Hee hee hee! I'm rich! Hee hee hee! These would get me another billion, easy!" he said, staring at the beautiful jewels in her hands.

He stands up and with his greedy hand gently lifts Yukina's face to his.

"So sad...about a couple of birds, eh? How pathetic!" he let her go and starts walking towards the door.

His two servants follow suit. Yukina falls to her knees and hangs her head.

"Starting tomorrow, you will dine exclusively on roast robin! Time for an auction! Round up the bidders!" says Tarukane and he left.

Older Toguro drops the now dead birds in front of Yukina.

"My advice little girl? Forget being stubborn and learn to cry on demand. You'll be free then--free from my brother and me, at least." say Younger Toguro.

He leaves.

Yukina covers her face, crying, while birds gather around her.

* * *

Tarukane takes off his coat that he wore while being in Yukina's room. 

Behind him were the Toguro brothers.

"Heehee! That show was worth your exorbitant fee. I'll be calling on your services quite often. Sakuashita, check on her in a little while. See if she's made any more jewels!" he says to his butler.

Sakuashita nervously looks at him and puts his hand to Mr. Tarukane's ear.

"Actually, Master Tarukane..."

"Hm?"

Sakuashita whispers in Mr. Tarukane's ear.

"What!" shouts a mad Tarukane.

"Intruders!"

At this moment, Joann, Kuwabara, and Yusuke were hoping the fence.

"No doubt sent by one of my competitors, to discover the secret of my jewels. They'll have a bit of a gauntlet to run. The whole village is practically my fortress." says Tarukane, now smoking a cigar.

"I already have men placed on security duty. They won't get anywhere near here..." says Younger Toguro.

* * *

"Really something, reaching the mountains after only an hour by train and buss." says Yusuke. 

"There's plenty of countryside out side the city, but only the rich get to enjoy it much."

"These tire tracks ought to lead us to the mansion." says Kuwabara.

"Patience, lady of the snow! I'll save you! So I swear!" shouts Kuwabara, going on ahead.

'_Wow! She really got to him! Good thing he didn't see the rest of the video_.' thinks Yuskue.

Joann sighs and slowly follows behind the two, sadly.

Further up the path stands a guy in a suit.

"Buzz off, you punks. This is private property."

"It's late, we missed out train, and we though..." started Kuwabara

"...we could stay the night at Tarukane's mansion!" finished Yuskue.

"If you don't mind." Joann added.

"Well we would. So there's no chance of that. Oh well..." he says, his legs turning into octopus like tentacles.

"Sorry, but you'll have to leave...in body bags." the guy says.

He transforms into a hideous monster with a huge mouth in his chest and a long snout coming from his face.

"Once I send you to the afterlife...you may ponder your folly in setting foot on the property of Gonzo Tarukane."

"EEEWWW that's gross even for a demon!" says a disgusted Kuwabara.

"That's for sure!" Joann says, wearing the same face.

"Don't think of turning back. No human who sees me like this lives to tell of it!" says the monster.

"With a face like yours, that's a given!" Joann says which earns chuckles from both boys.

Yusuke then cracks his neck.

"The girl being held here is a demon, too." says Yusuke.

"One of your own kind, right?"

"Doesn't it bother you that these scumball humans are having their way with her?" asks Kuwabara.

"Why should it? You humans are always ready to sell each other out to please your self inclinations. Why would you expect demons to be any less greedy? Hee hee..I"d bet if there was a pile of money in it for you, you'd each throw the other to the dogs for it." says the demon.

"Then that's a fit lot you know...about us!" says Yusuke, powering up his fist. Kuwabara takes out his spirit sword.

"Money doesn't buy happiness, nor is it important!" Joann says, standing in a fighting stance.

Joann had forgotten to bring a pole with her, which would have been good to use at the moment, but she figured she would just have to improvise.

"Hah! All high and mighty, are we?" the demon says, lugging at all of you.

With a movement so quick, even Hiei would be proud of, Kuwabara sliced the demon into pieces.

As the demon fell, Yusuke used his spirit gun and finished him off.

"Wow! You guys got better!" Joann said in shock, but a smile on her face.

They all started to move towards Tarukane's mansion again.

* * *

Inside the mansion, Younger Toguro sensed something. 

"Whaddaya know..." he says.

"Something wrong?" asks Takurkane, who was sitting in a big comfy chair.

"Hirua's aura just went pfft. The intruders got him, I think." he says.

"WHAT! Are your men that wake!" asked Takurkane.

"No. This tells me we aren't dealing with...just any rats off the street." says Toguro.

"You told me you could handle anything! I've paid good money for you to do just that-no less!" says Takurkane, now standing up.

"And we will." states Toguro.

"Prove it!" says a frustrated Takurkane.

"Let me see what you can do." he says pointing at the tall man.

"Hmmmm...How exactly?" he asks.

"Come, I'll show you something. Sakahita! Triple the security outside!" shouts Takurkane.

He leads the Toguro brothers down a hallway and then down some stairs. They enter a long corridor filled with hideous monsters on both sides of the corridor.

"Nice freak menagerie..." states Younger Toguro.

"My most prized acquisitions. They've cost me a bundle, but they're worth it." says Takurkane.

They then stand in front of one of the cages.

"Behold!"

In the cage was a hideous monster that looked across breed of a cat, stegosaurus, and a lizard.

"She's from the middle east. We feed her live lions and tigers. She's a master piece of genetic manipulation. Think you can tackle her?" asks a grinning Takurkane.

"I'd rather not." states Toguro. Takurkane looks pleased by his answer, but then becomes shock as Toguro enters the cage, leaving the elder Toguro by himself.

"Hey!" Takurkane says.

"Just by looking at me...you wouldn't think I loved animals." states Younger Toguro.

"You idiot! Get back out here! Who's going to guard Yukina if you die! I can't call her off! She doesn't have the brain capacity to take commands!" says a sweating Takurkane..

"Mm...too bad." says Younger Toguro.

The beast stands on it's hind legs in front of Toguro, towering above the tall man. He starts to power up his right hand.

"30 should be enough...to beat this poor beast." says Toguro.

"Hahh!" Toguro's muscles bulge up.

"Wow! His muscles are expanding!" says an astonished Takurkane.

"I rather lack useful skills. Changing muscle mass...that's about it." says Toguro.

Then the beast slams her right paw on Toguro's left shoulder, causing him to be standing in a huge creator.

"Gonna cost a bit to repair this floor." says Toguro, still standing, not at all affected by the beast's attack.

"Well, sweetie...I'm sorry, but your master insists..." he pulls back his right foot.

"...on a demonstration."

He then plunges his left hand into the poor creature's right arm and with his right arm, punches her in the stomach, spilling the creature in half. He let go of the arm and started to walk out of the cage.

"Phew. The client may have ordered it...but I'm not happy doing it." says Toguro.

"Heh...haha...hahahaha! That's splendid! Simply splendid! I'll double your fee! Triple it! You'll be my personal body guard!" says Takurkane.

"I'll think about it." says Toguro.

"By the way, when you said 30, did you mean...you beat Helen with only a third of your strength?" asked Takurkane.

"That's 'bout it." says Toguro, putting on his trench coat.

His brother was now back on his left shoulder.

"20 probably would have done...but I'm a timid guy at heart." says Toguro.

"Sakashita! Get on the phone!" yells Takuranke to his butler who appeared out of no where.

**((A/N How come things just appear out of no where? Hahah)) **

"The auction is all set sir..." the butler says.

"It's not about the auction! I want you to call the black book club!" says Takurkane.

"Heh…you wish to make things more...interesting." says the butler, smiling.

"Yes! Why should I watch such an eye-catching, money making show by myself! This is a fabulous opportunity to squeeze some loot out of the five at the BBC! I'll rake in more billions if I manipulate the odds, and with the pay-per view revenue...hee hee...Yukina's tears of ice are not just enchanted jewels but veritable money magnets!" says an enthusiastic Takuranke.

"I don't foresee you meeting a pleasant end." says Toguro letting out some smoke from his cigarette.

"Heh heh...it may be as you say, my friend. But I'll enjoy myself to the fullest until then!" says Takurkane, walking into another part of his mansion.

* * *

Moments later, in another room that has 5 screens on the wall... 

"I'm glad you were all able to find time to attend." says Takuranke., sitting in a chair, his butler pouring him a drink. Toguro stands of to the side.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." says one of the men on the screen.

"True enough. I could use a fresh distraction." says another guy on one of the screens.

"The usual hobbies are becoming...tedious." says another.

"But there is always amusement in other people's misfortunes." says another.

"So...What's on the card today?" asks Sakyo.

"I have three intruders on my estate who appear to be after the secret of my tears of ice. I'd like us to wager on how they'll do against the Brokers of Darkness." says Takuranke.

"Mmmm...you're not saying who these intruders are. Still you've managed to intrigue us." says one.

"Hee hee...I knew I would. Excellent. Always nice to spread the wealth around." says Takuranke.

His butler takes out a map of the estate.

"Here's the situation gentlemen--the intruders are following this road...while the brokers situated outside are converging to intercept." states the butler.

"I have 112 men outside. Three in the mansion. Each is capable of wiping out a squad of army special forces." says Toguro.

"Ah, I see...the betting is just to spice things up. Ever the business man. You're really out to fleece us for the privilege of watching the slaughter!" says one of the men.

"Shall we begin? The event is three intruders vs. 12 Brokers outside." states Takuranke.

"This will pay twice the amout anted by the winner." states the butler, showing them all the money that was already waiting for them.

"200 million yen on the brokers!" says one.

"I bet 250 million on the brokers!" says another.

"Same here--200 million." says another.

"I bet 5 billion...on the intruders!" says Sakyo.

"Are you crazy!" says one.

"Being there are three of them and one is a girl." states Sakyo.

"Rumor has it, two boys and a girl has been going around, stamping out demons." says Sakyo.

"Ha ha...young Sakyo, always the gambler." says Takuranke, who is sweating.

Younger Toguro looks out a near by window.

"mm...Six more of my men have gone the way of the first. These humans are good." says Toguro.

"What now!" asks a nervous Takuranke.

* * *

Back with gang… 

"Six down!" says Yusuke.

Six demons come towards the three.

"You got lucky human scum!" shouts a demon.

"We're ready for you now!" shouts another.

"Stuff it you pug-uglies! Outta my way! I'm burnin' with romantic fury!" shouts Kuwabara who is now wearing a head band that says "I heart (which means love) Snowgirl" on it, while lunging at the demons.

Yusuke sweat drops.

'_He's cranked to 11!_' thinks Yusuke.

Joann sighs at Kuwabara's outburst, but was reminded of a song. However she decides to change the wording, which makes her grin:

**((Disclaimer on this song, even if I did change the words, it is the theme song to Zorro, the tv show….I loved that show ))**

_**Song Starts**  
_  
**Out of the city and into the country**

(_Kuwabara yells " You asked for it! Hee-yah!" and then slashes through two of the guys.)_

**Come the punk known as Kuwabara!  
**  
**His bold renegade, carves a K with his blade  
**  
**A K that stands for Kuwabara!**

(_Joann gives two demons a flying back kick_.)

**Kuwabara! Kuwabara!  
**  
**The big muscle at Sara Jr. High**

**Kuwabara! Kuwabara!**

(_Yusuke finishes them off with his shot gun.)_

**Who makes demons cry!  
**  
**_Song Ends  
_**  
"Next!" Says Kuwabara, grinning.

"Man...Where do you come up with these songs Joann?" asked Yusuke.

"That one I made up! Though the tune came from my favorite show." Joann says.

. "Well, I thought it was cool!" says Kuwabara.

"Well the song was about **YOU**! So of course **YOU** would like it!" shouts Yusuke.

"Oh whatever Urameshi! Besides, we have no time right now to fight! We got to save my snow girl!" shouts Kuwabara, as he runs off.

Joann's eyes sadden and she sighs.

Yusuke notices and puts an arm around her shoulder, which causes her to jump.

She looks at him and sees Yusuke smiling at her. Joann smiles back glad that he knew the truth and was helping. After the brief moment, the two followed after Kuwabara.

* * *

Back in the mansion… 

"Six more in under six...seconds..." says Toguro.

"So much for that." says Sakyo, taking a drag from his cigarette

**((A/N In the anime Sakyo was biting on a pencil or something, while in the manga he was smoking.)) **

"That's 10 billion for me. Nice..."

"Sakasitta, prepare Sakyo's payment." says an annoyed Takuranke.

"Uh...yes sir..." says the butler.

* * *

The group arrives at the mansion. 

"That must be the mansion." says Yusuke.

"No, you think!" Joann says.

Yusuke glares at her, but a playful one.

"Where my heart's desire is caged. I'm here snow girl! I'll save you!" shouts Kuwabara.

Yusuke sweat drops.

"You might want to confirm that she's here." says Yusuke.

'_Wonder what he'd think if he knew his 'snow girl' was Hiei's sister?_' thinks Yusuke.

Joann sadly looked at the mansion, which earns her a weird look from Yusuke.

'_Joann sure has been acting strange after we started this mission…but then again, she told me she's from a different dimension, so that might still be on her mind…all though…' _Yusuke thinks, taking a glance at Kuwabara and then back at her.

'_I'm getting the feeling it has something to do with Kuwabara more then the fact she told me where she's from…'_

"Right mmm...I don't pick up anything…" says Kuwabara, who put his finger to his temple, like he was sensing something.

"Those talismans we saw in the video must shield against my six sense...On the other hand, I'm picking up three demonic auras stronger then the dozen we just wiped out..." says Kuwabara.

"Three demons left, eh? Well, they may be powerful, but I'm read to take on anything. I've got my reigun rapid fire down to a sweet science." says Yusuke, with fire in his eyes.

"And me...I felt new power surging with me as soon as I recovered from my last injuries. We've gone up a level!" says Kuwabara, giving a cocky grin.

"Well, I got stronger..." Joann says not willing to tell them that she had two new powers too.

"Let's go!" says Yusuke.

The three run into the mansion.

* * *

Back in the mansion… 

"Let's proceed...Mr. Tarukane." says one guy.

"Interesting, enough...that there are humans able to defeat brokers of darkness, if only underlings." says another.

"Ah, but our next contenders are a different matter." says Tarukane.

Younger Toguro snaps his fingers and three demons appear next to him. One huge oger like demon, a short demon who is covered from head to toe, and a beautiful girl demon

**((A/N Of course we all know better))**

"The ogre Triad!" says Younger Toguro.

"Vertex one: Miyuki." says the girl.

"Vertex two: Inmaki." says the one fully clothed.

"Vertex three: Gokumonki." says the big guy.

"You've clearly invested heavily in this spectacle, Mr. Tarukane." says on guy.

"These three are top-level demons!" says another one.

The secret of Tears of ice is worth it, eh?" asks Sakyo.

"Exactly. So, the second event is the intruders vs. the Ogre Triad. Place your bets." says Taruakane.

"Pay out is three times the amounted anted." says the butler with a huge pile of money behind him.

"I'm putting 500 million of the Brokers!" says one guy.

"500 million on the Brokers for me!" says another.

"300 million on the Traid!" says another.

Sakyo takes a drag from his cigarette and lets it out.

"Twenty billion...on the intruders!" he says calmly.

"What...?" says Mr. Tarukane, with his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"That's not a vote of confidence." says Miyuaki.

"As you wish..." says a frustrated Mr. Tarukane, now worried.

* * *

As the three turned a corner, there on the other side stood a line of men with guns. They start firing at the group.

_'Man I wish I brought my pole...or something_!' Joann thought, while moving around, trying to avoid the bullets.

"Keep fighting!" shouts one of the men.

"Blast! They're fast!" shouts another.

Joann, Kuwabara, and Yusuke move behind the first line of guys. They stopped firing, confused and in shock at the fact that it seemed like you had all disappeared. Kuwabara and Yusuke gave the guys a karate chop to the shoulder and neck, knocking the first line of firing guys out.

"Quantity can't replace quality dude." says a grinning Yusuke.

"It's obvious, when and where you're going to shoot." says Kuwabara.

"What a bunch of morons you guys are." Joann says, cracking her knuckles, while grinning.

The second line of men, who were still standing, was horrified at what the three had done.

"Th-they're not human!" shouts one guy.

"Guns are useless against them!" shouts another.

"Precisely. Step aside." says Miyu-ki, coming up behind the men, and now standing in front of them.

"Hello. I'm Miyuki, orge Triod vertex one. Haah!" she said, throwing a small bomb at them..

They jumped out of the way just in time.

"She's a girl! I can't fight a girl!" says Kuwabara.

"That's sweet...but a mistake. Chivalry on you part doesn't mean mercy on my part." says Miruki.

"Chivalry? Never heard of it. I don't care. Man or women, young or old...you want a fight, I'll give you one." says Yusuke

**((A/N Sorry for another a/n but, when Yusuke says this I keep thinking of my brother, cause that's his feeling exactly whether it's a fight or playing sports, he doesn't care...ok, back to the story.))  
**  
"Hello! I can fighter her!" Joann says, annoyed that the guys seemed to forget that she was even there.

"Well..." says Yusuke, scratching the back of his head, nervously.

"It doesn't matter. You will all die!" shouts Miryuki, coming at them.

Yusuke looks at her more closely.

'_I don't think that girl's a girl..._' thinks Yusuke.

"Better make sure first..." says Yusuke out loud.

He runs towards her.

They met then landed back to back front a few feet from each other. Miyuki looks pissed and is holding her chest area.

"Y-you impertent whelp!" she shouts.

Kuwabara looks at the scene confused; however, Joann grins. Even though she hadn't seen the action because of how quick it was, she remembered this particular episode and knew what Yusuke did.

Yusuke looks at Miyiki.

"Rude, I know! But that should give you an idea what you're up against." says Yusuke.

"ARR! Silence!" shouts Miyuki, coming at Yusuke.

With one punch to the face, Yusuke sent Miyuki flying backwards.

"You really don't care, do you!" says an appalled Kuwabara, his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Well, I was maybe gonna go a little easy on a real girl...but then I checked! '_She's'_ a demon cross-dresser!" says Yusuke, holding up his hand.

"Guh! You didn't!" said a horrified Kuwabara.

"On that first pass I discovered 'her' bust was either an implant or padding...and that 'she' was packin' mighty heavy down stairs." says Yusuke, a matter of factly.

"Incredible! I didn't see any of that! Gawd...can't decide if I'm impressed or grossed out!" says Kuwabara.

Joann put her hand on Kuwabara's back.

He turned to her.

"Grossed out would be the best choice my dear Kuwabara." She says. He nodded, agreeing with her about that.

Miyuki glared at them.

"Bigot! You beat on me because I'm different! I'm a man in body, but my soul is a woman's!" Miyuki says.

"Oh really? What a load! You're not a real cross-dresser---you just can't make up your mind! You might wanna do that before you get into anymore fights!" says Yusuke, pointing at the demon.

"Gaaasp! You're so right..." says Miyuki and then passes out.

The three hear a noise and see a security camera.

The three look at it, grinning and giving the peace sign.

"Heads up, Tarukane!" says a grinning Kuwabara.

"Two more, and we're in your face!" says a grinning Yusuke.

"See ya soon dude!" Joann says, grinning also.

* * *

"Urk!" growls Tarukane.

"They're two boys and a girl!" says one guy from one of the screens.

They were watching the security camera from another screen on another wall.

"That rumor's gaining credibility." says another.

"You look pale, Mr. Tarukane. Perhaps this is getting a little too...intense for you?" asks another.

"Haha...we're just getting started." says a sweating Mr. Tarukane.

* * *

The three are running down the hall.

"I can't believe you. What if that'd really been a girl!" asks an annoyed Kuwabara.

"Then I'd've gotten some cheap thrills." says a grinning Yusuke.

Joann slaps him up side the head.

"Owww!"

"Perv." Joann glares at him, still running.

"He he he..Yukimura'd love to hear that." says a grinning Kuwabara.

Yusuke stops running, making Joann fall, trying not to run into him, and grabs Kuwabara's shirt.

"Are you sayin' you'd tell her!" asks an angry Yusuke.

Joann got up and brushed herself off, glaring at Yusuke.

"Well, there's this CD I've collected..." starts Kuwabara.

Both Joann and Kuwabara sense something coming your way.

"Look out!" Kuwabara shouts, pushing Yusuke backwards, while Joann jumps with Kuwabara, pushing him out of the way. Doing so had given Joann a cut on her right arm. She grabbed the slightly bleeding wound.

"Shi#t" she cursed.

"Joann! Are you ok?" asks a concern Kuwabara, taking her arm and looking at it.

"I'm ok." Joann says, blushing a little at the red head's attentions towards her.

Only a few feet away from them was Inmaki.

"How sweet. Greetings! I'm vertex two: Inmoki!" he then covered himself up with his cape and disappeared in front of their eyes.

"Didya see that! His cape-"starts Kuwabara.

"It made him invisible!" finished Yusuke.

The three of them stood back to back to back.

"Can either of you pin point him!" asks Yuskue.

"No! He's too fast! Direction keeps shifting!" shouts Kuwabara.

"I think I might have him..." Joann says. She senses him somewhere near Yusuke.

"Yusuke!" Joann shouts.

However, guy slashes Yusuke on his right shoulder.

"Cripes! Let's scram!" shouts Kuwabara, and they start to run.

"Heh heh...can't fight what you can't see." says Inmaki, who covers himself again with his cloak.

He follows behind them.

They turn a corner.

"When I give the signal, you blast him, got it?" says Kuwabara.

"Right" says Yusuke.

They waited.

Joann could feel the guy coming closer.

"It's no use!" Inmaki says.

He turns the corner.

"Now, Urameshi!" shouts Kuwabara, while Joann shouts at the same time.

"Shoot!"

Yusuke lets lose his shot gun.

The wall where Yusuke shot at was filled with holes, except for what looked like to be a shape of a figure.

The figure was Inmaki.

Inmaki's cloak was completely destroyed, revealing him. He slid down the wall, all bloody.

"H...how..?" he asked in shock and close to death.

"That cape hid you from sight, but not my or Joann's six sense. An' you're not much to speech of once you lose that advantage of invisibility." says Kuwabara.

"Once Kuwabara and Joann gave the signal, I just filled that doorway with reiki blasts...some of which were bond to hit." says Yusuke.

They turn to see another camera and grin at it.

"One left" you all say, giving the number one sign.

"We'll see ya soon." Joann says, grinning all the way.

* * *

"Urk, again..." says Mr. Tarukane, sweat pouring down his ugly face.

"Well now...looks like I'm on deck." says Younger Toguro, smirking.

"Can't remember the last time...I've felt such anticipation!" he says cracking his fingers.

"Hope I get my start." he says, taking off his cloak, with his brother still on his left shoulder.

**((A/N I'm full of these today, anyway, did you notice how his brother never seems to obstruct Younger Toguro's movement, like when he removes his cloak and stuff?))**

**

* * *

**

The three were all running, when all of a sudden, Gokumanuki came through a wall.

Kuwabara and Yusuke were flung forward, while Joann was knocked back, not really close enough to the blast to be flung too far. Joann shielded her eyes from flying wall and other harmfully flying pieces. When she looked, she gasped as he grabbed her with one of his huge hands.

Joann struggled in his hand, scratching and punching at it.

"Joann!" shouted Kuwabara.

"Hahahahaha..I'm vertex three: Gokumanki!"

"Let her go!" shouted Yusuke, both boys clenching their fists.

"Hahaha..why should I? I need to use her as a shield! As long as I have her, you can't attack!"

"Heh..you can't attack either." says Yusuke.

"On the contrary, I can still use my other hand to attack you!" he said.

_'Sh#it, sh#it, sh#it, sh#it, shi#t! Why didn't I bring my pole! I'm such a moron_!' Joann thinks.

Closed her eyes, not from pain, but too think.

_'I need my pole, how else can I beat him! He's too big for me to just kick him or use my hands. I should have brought my pole...that's what I need!_' Joann thinks.

Joann felt her hands heat up.

Joann opened her eyes and looked at her hands. Her hands had a glow to them.

_'What! Hey...maybe..._' Joann thinks.

Joann concentrated on her hands. She could feel energy and her hands warming up. All of a sudden, a three foot purplish-blue, bluer then purple, energy pole appeared in her hands. Joann blinked at it for a several seconds.

Joann noticed that Gokumonki was in shock, so was Kuwabara and Yusuke.

Wasting no time, Joann swung her new pole around and hit him in his head.

He let go of her to hold his face. Joann landed on her knees and then turned to him standing up.

"Cool!" Joann says.

Joann then did a spinning back kick, sending him through a wall, creating another hole in the wall right next to the one he made.

Joann grinned.

"How'd the...where did you get that !" asks a dumbfounded Kuwabara.

"I don't know. I was thinking about a pole and I felt this heating sensation in my hands. So I concentrated and it just appeared! This is sooo cool!" Joann says, twirling it and spinning it around.

Joann began to feel a bit dizzy.

"Whoa...dizzy..." she stumbled a little, but was kept steady with Kuwabara's help, who placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know what ya mean. I got dizzy the first time I used my spirit sword." he says.

Joann blushed a bit, which made Kuwabara look at her a bit funny, but decided to ignore it.

The three turned and looked at the camera.

"That's three!" says Yusuke, grinning at the camera.

"Your time's run out, Tarukane!" says Kuwabara.

"We're coming for you!" Joann says, grinning.

Joann put her new pole away, deciding to use it later.

"Peace baby!" Yusuke and Kuwabara say, making the peace sign and grinning.

* * *

"Urk! ARRR...Blast those three!" shouts Mr. Tarukane, now standing up.

"That girl took down the ogre in no time flat!" says one guy.

"It appears I've won again...Seventy billion in all..." says Sakyo, taking another drag.

"You might consider cutting your losses."

"Now hold on there Mr. Sakyo. You've been clean up, but the rest of us have been losing." says another guy.

"We'd like a piece of your action this time! How about it Tarukane? Game for one more round?" asks another.

"Heh heh heh...I've saved the best...for last...the Toguro brothers vs. the intruders! Which shall triumph! Make your selection, Mr. Sakyo..."says a smiling Mr. Tarukane.

Sakyo takes in a long drag.

"Sixty six trillion 200 billion..."

"Eh...what?" says a shaking and sweating Mr. Tarukane.

"Sixty six trillion, 200 billion yen on the intruders." says a calm Sakyo.

Mr. Tarukane is taken aback and horrified, staggering backwards.

"Sixty six trillion 200 billion! That's the entire Japanese government's budget! You can't be serious!" says Tarukane.

"It will make this contest particularly interesting." says Sakyo, taking another drag.

"No backing down now, Mr. Tarukane." says one guy.

"You proposed these games, and BBC rules dictates you finish." says another one.

Mr. Tarukane starts to hyper ventilate a lot. .

"For our part, we'll sit back and watch." says another.

"Ahhh...nothing so amusing as another's misfortunes." says another.

Mr. Tarukane starts hyperventilating a little more.

"All right! You're on! Let the contest begin!" says a frustrated, yet horrified Tarukane.

"Geeze...finally." says Younger Toguro.

Mr. Tarukane speaks silently to his butler.

"Sakashit! Bring Yukina here. Make sure the BBC don't find out. Ward her as necessary to keep her from running."

* * *

They all were running again.

"I don't detect any demons! Let's find my ice demon and clean Tarukane's clock!" shouts Kuwabara.

He suddenly stops, causing Yusuke to stop, which causes Joann to crash into Yusuke, causing the two to fall on to the ground.

"Whoa! I sense something! Not evil...it's her! Must be!" says Kuwabara.

Joann sighs, which Yusuke notices.

He stands up and brushes himself off.

Joann just sat there.

"Are you hurt?" asks Yusuke.

"No...just need a rest." Joann says.

"You sure?" asks Yusuke a bit concerned.

'_She really isn't acting right…_' Yusuke thinks.

"Don't worry about me." Joann says with a smile.

Yusuke gives Joann one last look before he stares at Kuwabara, who has his fingers to his head in concentration.

Joann's disappears and she too looks at the concentrating Kuwabara.

"I'll try to make contact! 'Cept..I don't know her name!" says Kuwabara.

"Yukina!" Joann and Yusuke say in unison.

"How do you two know!" asks an angry Kuwabara.

"We watched the entire video!" Joann and Yusuke say.

"Oh..." Kuwabara says.

He goes back to concentrating on contacting her.

Joann blanked out, reading his mind and hers, through Kuwabara's mind link.

_**Yukina! Can you hear me? Please, say something!**_

_Who are you?_

**_Kazuma Kuwabara demon-trouncer. I'm here to rescue you_**

_NO! Get out of here!_

Kuwabara does an anime fall. Yusuke gives him a weird look.

_You're human aren't you? You have no chance against the Brokers of Darkness!_

Kuwabara starts to run.

"Hey Kuwabara! Wait up!" shouts Yusuke.

He's about to follow, when he notices Joann staring out into space.

"Hey Joann! Hey! Get up! We gotta go! Hey!"

Yusuke moves his hand in front of her face.

"Are you okay! Joann!"

Joann didn't hear him, since she was still in the trace and listening to Kuwabara's and Yukina's conversation.

"We have no time for this! GRRRR..." growls Yusuke.

He finally decides to carry her. He flings Joann over his shoulders and gives her a piggy back ride as he runs after Kuwabara.

**_No sweat! We've already beaten 'em! Next, we free you!_**

_Impossible...the brokers are right here..._

**_They're no threat. Not a whiff of powerful aura there at all!_**

Then Kuwabara says out loud.

"You're outside those suppressing wards! I know where you are! Like it or not, you're being rescued!"

Joann blinked her eyes and saw black hair in front of her face. She moved a little back and saw she was on Yusuke's back, getting a piggy back ride.

"Hey!" Joann shouts.

"'Bout time! What's up with you! You were like totally out of it! You scared me!" said Yusuke.

"This way! The basement!" shouted Kuwabara, running down the stairs.

"You were just staring. I thought you were in shock or something." said Yusuke.

The three of them ran past the cage with where Toguro killed 'Helen'.

"Ick! Whatt he heck's that!" shouted a disgusted Yusuke.

"Who cares? On ward!" shouts Kuwabara.

A door could be seen up ahead, which was beginning to close.

"Uh-oh! The door!" says Kuwabara.

"Before they close!" shouts Yusuke.

They made it and found themselves in a huge dorm.

In front of them stood the Toguro brothers, above him on the wall were five screens with five men on them and above that was a window where they could see Mr. Tarukane, Yukina, several other people, watching.

"Guess he's the last of 'em." says Yusuke, putting Joann back on her feet.

"Check those bastards on the monitors, watching all this." says Kuwabara.

"Must be a hobby of theirs." Joann says.

"C'mon Toguro! I'm counting on you!" shouts Mr. Tarukane.

Just a matter of time! thinks Kuwabara.

Joann stares out for a sec and then blinks back, frowning.

"Welcome. You will go easy on me, I hope?" says Younger Toguro.

Joann glared at the Older Toguro, never really liking the smaller demon. Now Younger Toguro was ok, but not at the moment.

"Heh, the duffus got zilch demonic aura. This'll be a snap!" says a grinning and confident Kuwabara.

"No...you ask me, this guy is big trouble" says Yusuke, who is clenching his fists.

"Why?" asks Kuwabara, not sure why his friend's worried.

"Just a creepy feeling that screams 'Watch it!'" says Yusuke.

"Looks can be deceiving." Joann says.

"Heh...so true girl." says Younger Toguro.

He then tosses Older Toguro, who was at this point still on his younger brother's shoulder, and he starts to transform.

"Ulp! That little guy on his shoulder..! He's...scrunching up?" shouts Kuwabara, horrified.

"Get ready!" Joann says, now focusing on her hands.

After a little bit, you sprit bo appears.

**((A/N I just found out that's what that kind of weapon is called! Thanks Ellexis!)) **

Joann twirls it in the air before standing into a fighting position.

"Amazing transformation by my older brother, don'tcha think? It's effectiveness depends on the wielder, of course." says Younger Toguro, who now held the sword.

"He's turned into a sword!" shouts Yusuke.

"As for me..." says Younger Toguro.

He starts to expand his muscles. Yusuke and Kuwabara look on in awe and horror.

Joann narrows her eyes and growl.

"...I provide the muscle! Lots of it! Y'see, we're one unit!" says Younger Toguro.

The wind in the room starts to pick up.

"His aura now-incredible!" shouts Kuwabara.

"Like being hit by a hurricane!" shouts Yusuke.

Toguro charges at them. They jump out of the way, while Younger Toguro slams his older brother, who is a sword, down.

This had created a huge crater in the floor where the three were standing only minutes before.

'_Whoa! Fast!'_ thought Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Joann shook her head and waited.

Kuwabara takes out his spirit sword and blocks an attack from Younger Toguro, just in time. Kuwabara held off his attack; however it was obvious it was a difficult task to do.

"Heh." says Younger Toguro and swings one of his fists towards Kuwabara's stomach.

Kuwabara sees the attack and steps back. However, Toguro's fist was able to hit Kuwabara and sent him flying backwards into a wall.

"Kuwabara!" shouts Yusuke.

Joann's eyes seemed to be glowing red as she tightened her grip on her spirit bow. Joann could feel her self growing angry. Her eyes were a clear indication of that. Joann had gotten this trait from her dad's side of the family. Whenever she got mad, the veins in her eyes would pop, making her eyes look evil and demonic like.

"He leapt back to escape a fatal impact! He's smarter then that poor monster, at least." says a surprised Toguro.

"He#ll yeah he's smart you bastard! " Joann shouts, running at him and jumping into the air for an attack.

In a blink of an eye, Toguro was gone. Joann's eyes widened as she sensed him behind her.

Joann turned in mid air and just in time to block his attack. Unfortunately, doing so made her slam into the ground and cough up some blood. However, she was still blocking Toguro's attack, but slowly growing tired.

'_I really need to do more push ups…_' she thinks.

Joann could feel her arms going to give out any minute under the pressure.

Just then, Yusuke appears behind Toguro's back.

"Your mine!" shouts Yusuke.

He fires a spirit blast right at Toguro's head, giving Joann time to roll away from him. There was an explosion and then dust.

"Ha! That's for you freak-O! Nailed you at point black…" says Yusuke, but stopped as the dust cleared to reveal Toguro holding a shield in front of him.

"His sword...it turned into a shield!" shouts a shocked Yusuke.

Younger Toguro then punches Yusuke, sending him flying backwards.

"I forgot to mention...my brother has a wide repertoire of transformations..." says Younger Toguro.

Kuwabara, who was still standing, falls forward, while Yusuke is now on all fours coughing up blood.

'_He's strong_!' thinks Yusuke.

Joann blinks and notice that Toguro has seemed to forgotten she was still close to him.

"I'm a bit disappointed." says Toguro and was about to run towards Yusuke.

However, Joann got on her knees and with a swipe of her right foot; she swung it under his feet, causing him to fall backwards.

Joann stood up. Her eyes now red and her breath raged by rage.

"I will not let you hurt anyone!" Joann shouts as she swing her spirit bow towards him.

Younger Toguro rolls out of the way of your attack and stands up.

"Brave, I'll give you that. But a stupid move on your part." he says as he comes at Joann.

"No! Joann!" shouts Yusuke, as he struggles to his feet.

Younger Toguro runs at Joann and punches her in the stomach. Then he comes behind her and slams his fists into her back, sending Joann flying and landing head first into the dirt.

Joann coughs up more blood and now her bow has vanished.

Younger Toguro is about to finish Joann off. She closes her eyes and waits.

Nothing.

Joann opens her eyes and blinks.

There before Joann is Yusuke, looking pissed off.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" he shouts as he launches a shot gun blast.

After the smoke clears, Toguro is still standing.

"Heh." he says and then starts to beat up Yusuke.

Joann looks towards Kuwabara, whose eyes are closed and looks like he's close to passing out.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Taraukane's room.

"Ha ha...ha ha ha! Ha ha, that' the ticket! This one's in the bag! I'm gonna win the day!" Taraukane shouts.

Yukina gasps at the horrible display before her.

"Too bad, Mr. Sakyo! You should've cut your losses!" shouts a happy Taraukane.

Below them, Yusuke's getting the crap beaten out of him.

Yukina closes her eyes, but Taraukane forces her head towards the fight, making her open her eyes.

"Keep watching! This is how it is for anyone who tries to save you! Like last time! Remember!" asks a laughing Tarakune.

Yukina gasps and tears appear in her eyes.

* * *

As Joann closes her eyes; she could hear Kuwabara's thoughts.

'_Not...good...going...black...but...what! Are these...her thoughts...?'_

Joann began to see what Yukina and Kuwabara saw.

_(Memory)  
_  
_Mr. Taraukane has a piece of paper in his hands. _

_"I hear you ice maidens...burn at the mere touch of these talismans." says Taraukane. _

_Two men are holding Yukina and one grabs her left hand. _

_"No...please!" Yukina cries terrified. _

_Taraukane puts the talismans on her forearm and she screams. Smoke coming off her forearm. _

"Cry! Ha ha ha! Cry! Shed tears! Make 'em pour! " shouts a laughing Taraukane

_Another memory. _

_"I'll get you out of here...soon. I promise." says a handsome man, who is delivering Yukina some food._

_"I have a sister about your age." he says.  
_  
_"Taraukane's out of the country! Security's light! Today's the day!" says the man, all excited. _

"What about you? When they discover I'm gone..." Yukina starts.

_"Don't worry about that, ok?" says the guy. _

_He grabs her hand and they start to run down the hallway. _

Then Taraukane and some men with guns come in front of them.

_"Thought so. Take care of him." says Taraukane. _

_The men start to fire. _

_The man pushed Yukina out of the way and was shot to death. Yukina screamed and started to cry. _

_(&End memory&)  
  
_Joann could feel her stomach rolling at the image. She opened her eyes, just in time to see Yusuke slam against the wall.

"So small, so fragile. I'd hoped for more. It's hard to believe..." says Younger Toguro, but stops.

He as well as Joann had felt the strange energy.

It was coming from Kuwabara.

"...Taraukane's human...Could a man really do all this?" asks a pissed off Kuwabara.

"Well, well...his aura's refreshed and growing." says an intrigued Younger Toguro.

Joann stands up and walks over to Yusuke, knowing she'll be in the way of Kuwabara's anger.

She kneels next to Yusuke who sits up and stares at Kuwabara, whose power is rising.

"Step aside, demon. You're not the fiend I'm after today. The one I want is the fat, grubby pig behind you!" says a growling Kuwabara.

"You talking to me, boy? You've got no chance! But go ahead---try! Toguro! Finish them off!" shouts Taraukane, who is now pointing at Kuwabara.

"Hear that? My orders. Sorry." says Younger Toguro.

"Outta my way!" shouts a pissed Kuwabara.

He runs at Toguro and slashes at Toguro, who easily blocks Kuwabara's attacks.

Then he blasts Kuwabara backwards, where Joann and Yusuke are, slamming into the wall.

"Wasted effort, kid. I could parry you all day." says Toguro.

"Grrr...!" growls Kuwabara.

"K...Kuwabara..." says Yusuke.

Joann looks down sadly.

"Urameshi, listen...one thing might work!" says Kuwabara.

"Play times over, Toguro. Kill them. Splatter them over the walls." says Taraukane.

"Aye-eye sir." says Toguro.

"That's crazy!" says Yuskue, after hearing Kuwabara's plan.

"If we do that, you're toast!"

Joann puts her hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

"Just trust him…"

Yusuke looks at Joann and nods.

'_Joann's from another dimension where she knows us…so I'll trust her to know he'll be ok…_' Yusuke thinks.

Kuwabara takes out his spirit sword and gets ready. He then charges at Younger Toguro.

"A suicide charge, eh? If that's how you want it." says Toguro, his older brother transforming back into a sword.

Toguro lifts it over his head.

"...I'll split you with one strike!" he shouts.

Yusuke starts to power up his right finger and shouts

"Spirit Gun!" as he blasts his energy straight at Kuwabara's back. It boosts Kuwabara's speed and he lunges his sword straight into Toguro's chest.

Toguro falls backwards, with Kuwabara on his chest.

"Took the blast...right in his back...boosted him like a rocket...very nice...move..." says Toguro as he falls on the ground.

Kuwabara's body bounces off of his chest and rolls next to the _'dead'_ Toguro.

* * *

"Game over. Sixty-six trillion, 270 billion to me. I'll come at the end of the month." says Sakyo.

Then all of the screens went black.

"Rev up the helicopter Sakashita! Yukina and I are leaving! Now! Hee hee...why worry? With the tears of ice I'll..." says Taraukane.

"Turn around, fatso." says a voice behind him.

Taraukane turns to find all of his men on the ground, knocked out. Standing next to Yukina is a pissed off Hiei.

"I hear you kept Yukina caged with talismans. Explains why my evil eye couldn't find her. But then you let her out. Careless..." says Hiei, slowly walking towards a terrified Taraukane.

Hiei then punches him and sends him into the window.

"I won't kill you. Yukina's worth far more then your pitiful life." says a pissed and disgusted Hiei.

"Th...thank you...Um...who are you?" asks Yukina, a little confused, but still grateful.

"Oh, just...a friend of theirs." he says.

"Oh my! They need me!" says Yukina, running out of the room and towards the battle arena.

Hiei just watches her run.

* * *

Kuwabara is now sitting up. Joann and Yusuke walk over to him.

"Still in one piece?" asks Yusuke.

"You've a certified loony, you know that?"

"Well, you told me you could adjust your blasts. Figured you could set 'em to 'stun' instead of 'kill'." says Kuwabara, smirking.

"Yeah I--whoa! Almost forgot! We still gotta kick Taraukane's blubbery butt!" says Yusuke, beginning to run towards the upstairs room.

"I'm going to go with him." Joann says, sadly, knowing exactly what would happen next, and not wanting to be there.

"Wait! Joann…are you ok? I mean…I know I was kind of half out and stuff…but…I did see that punk attack you…" Kuwabara says, concern and worry crossing his face.

"He did, but don't worry about me." Joann says, not looking at him, which earned her a weird look from Kuwabara.

Before he could say anything, Yukina ran up to Yusuke.

"Are you..." starts Yukina.

"S'okay, I'm fine. He could use some attention though, and I'm not sure about Joann." says Yusuke.

Yukina turns to Joann with worry written in her eyes.

Joann couldn't help but give her a weak smile.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Joann says and walks a little past Yusuke.

Yukina, found your behavior a bit odd, but shrugged it off. Yukina looks over to Kuwabara and notices he was trying to stand up. She runs over to him and falls on her knees next to him.

"Y-Yukina?" he says, a little surprised.

"Keep still! I can heal some of the hurt...I'm so sorry...you suffered...for me...you all did..." said Yukina, healing Kuwabara's face.

Her sleeves rolled down and burn marks could be seen on both of her arms.

'_Burn marks! On both arms!_' thinks Kuwabara.

* * *

Joann closed her eyes and held back the tears that had threatened to come.

Yusuke noticed this and was about to ask her if she was sure Toguro didn't hurt her when Joann ran into the room. Yusuke ran after and was about to ask her why she was crying when he found the 'bad guys' all beat up and Hiei in the room.

* * *

"Don't apologize...to a lousy human, Yukina." says Kuwabara.

Yukina moves her hands back and looks at him confused.

"What's been done to you...by one of us is unforgivable. All I can say is we're not all like that. We may not amount to much...but we try, y' know? So, if that can count for anything...may be you won't hate all humans...please..." says Kuwabara, looking like he was on the verge of crying.

Yukina gives him a warm smile.

"Don't worry. I...don't hate humans at all. And I like you...and your friends." Yukina says, looking warmly at him.

Kuwabara looks at her then bows his head.

"...Thank you..."

* * *

That's it for that chapter . I hope you guys liked it! Again…sorry for the long wait ; I'm bad with that, I know…Well, it shouldn't take me too long to get the next one out! So until then, please read and review! 


	9. Chapter 9 Confessions and Denials

Hey everyone!

Sorry about this chapter taking soooo long to come out, but I was having some difficulties and stuff (_sweat drops)_ But, it's all good now! I've had sooo much stuff I've been doing for not only this story, but for other stories. I'm getting sooo many good ideas and I lost my writting juice for a little while, but I got it back (a little while was like...I don't know two or three days). All's good with me. Nothing new on this end.

Well...this is a first...nothing to say...oh wait...I do have **ONE** thing to say. This chapter is kind of...well...sappy at points...and a bit fluffy...some humor, but not as much as I normally have. So, its a cuddling chapter...and I hope you guys don't think Joann's turning into a Mary Sue, because **KURAMA** doesn't like her...well...maybe Youko will have a crush on her, but that won't last long...wait...I think I did a spoiler...now I'm not sure! **AHHHHH!** Well...anyway, just a warning that she is **NOT** going to be a Mary Sue, because some of you might think that after reading this chapter...it IS possible for a guy and a girl to be **JUST** friends...so...just keep that in mind as you read this (_sweat drops_)...daXmn...I **KNOW** I must have given out a spoiler somewhere back there...oh well!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YYH or anything related to the show. I do own Joanna and please ask if you would like to use her. Thank you.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9:** **Confessions and Denials**

A few days after the Yukina mission, Kuwabara was in a moping mood. He was mopping about the fact Yukina had to go back to her village back in the demon world. Joann was very happy about that, though she didn't know why, though her heart knew the answer to her happiness..

On Monday, two days later, Joanna had to drag Kuwabara out of bed to get ready for school. On the way to school, they had met Kuwabara's three friends, Yusuke, and Botan, who was dressed in a girl school uniform. Kuwabara was out in front of the group still mopping.

"Why'd ya suppose Kuwabara's been so wound up lately?" Kirishima asked.

"Yeah, he's sure been quiet the past coupla days." said Okubo.

The three boys all huddled together, yet still kept walking.

"Five hundred yen says it's a new image." bet Okubo.

"Four hundred yen says he saw a downer movie." said Konamdo.

"Eight hundred yen says he was dumped!" said Kirishima.

Joann swore she felt her eyebrow twitching, aggravated by the boys' antics. She stepped between them and pushed them apart.

"Awright, betting's closed!" she said.

They looked at her a bit stunned at her tone of voice and then back at Kuwabara before turning their looks back to the poor girl.

"What!" Joann shouted.

She was starting to get more then a little annoyed, not being in a good mood in the first place.

"Did you and Kuwabara have a fight or something?" Konamdo asked.

"No..." Joanna said.

_'Though I wish we did..._' she though sadly.

Behind the small group, Yusuke and Botan were talking.

"Kirishima's pegged it." Yusuke said.

"Huh? He wasn't dumped." Botan said.

"But his ice maiden's gone home to the glaciers." Yusuke said, taking a good look at the grim reaper. "Hey, lose the school girl act." he said, sweat dropping.

"Sigh. So! Long-distance relationships can be very romantic! In other respects, thought, his case leaves a bad after taste. Hiei copped out. He didn't tell Yukina he was her brother..." Botan said.

"Yeah." Yusuke said, remembering what Hiei had told him, after finding him in the room with the 'bad guys' beat up already.

**_Flashback_**

"_Yukina doesn't know, and there's no reason she should. We have different mothers, and she's an ice maiden...they're suppose to keep to their wintry realm. It's been two years since I learned she was missing...after the little fool snuck off to frolic with some animal. No doubt that's when the brokers got wind of her." Hiei said._

_"Did you, by any chance, acquire that evil eye to find her?" Yusuke asked. _

_"Feh!" snorted Hiei before leaving._

**_End Flashback_**

During Yusuke's flashback, Joann stared out into space as she walked. She blinked after hearing Okubo calling her name and waving his was callingher name and waving his hand in front ofher face.

She turned to him. "Ummm?"

"You ok? You kind of blanked out there." said a concerned Kirishima.

Joann smiled at him.

"Sorry, I've been doing that a lot lately." she said.

The boys looked at each other and then back at her.

"Joann did something happen between you and Kuwabara...you know...something like in the romantic way or something?" asked Kodema.

Joann tripped after hearing that, but recovered and was in the poor boy's face.

"What does that mean!"she said, blushing all the while.

"Whoa! I mean...do you two like...**LIKE** each other?" asked Okubo.

Joann just blinked at them.

_'Am I that obvious? **NO...**they're just reading my actions wrong...' _Joann thought.

"No."she said.

_'Though I wish_.' she thought.

Yusuke seemed _'intrigued'_ in this conversation and decided to join in the '_fun_'.

"Oh come on Joann! There has to be something going on!" Yusuke said with a big fat grin on his face.

"Yusuke!" said Botan, whacking him in the back of his head.

"Owww! What!" said an annoyed Yusuke, rubbing his injured head and glaring at the reaper.

"Don't pry!" she shouted, glaring back at him.

"I'm not prying, just curious 'ats all! Geeze, it's obvious that she likes the guy since Yuk-ooof." Yusuke never finished the sentence, since Joann's foot connected with his stomach.

"Shut up! You don't know what the HeXll you're talking about! And if I **DID** like Kuwabara don't you think I would have **TOLD** him by **NOW**! I'm only pissed right now because I'm having a bad day, unless that's a crime now!" Joann stood there breathing heavily, not from being out of breath, but from trying to calm herself down.

Joann had almost lost her temper, and it wouldn't have been pretty. Her eyes were already pink, not red, but were getting there. She was a full human, but it did make her appear demon at times.

Yusuke and Botan took a step backwards, away from Joann, since she was very scary at that moment. Joann closed her eyes and took in a deep calming breath.

"Sorry. I lost my temper. I don't know why, but I just did..."Joann said re-opening her eyes.

Without another word, Joann turned and started to walk ahead of the group towards school, passing a now shock and staring Kuwabara.

Kuwabara had stopped to see what the commotion was about. He was shocked to hear what Joann had said and even more so at what Yusuke had said to make her pissed.

_'Could she really like me?_' thought Kuwabara, but luckily for Joann, she hadn't heard his thoughts. 'No_...she can't like me...it wouldn't work out...she just can't...besides, I love Yukina..._'

However, even the thought of Yukina didn't help the uneasy feeling he was beginning to feel. He shook it off and figured it was because it was because his precious ice maiden was away. Everyone was quiet for the rest of the walk to school

As the day went on, Joann cheered up and pushed back all of her feelings, keeping them hidden. She had done this with all of the emotions she just didn't want to face. Joann knew doing so would cause her to break down sometime and cry, but she figured she didn't have to worry about that happening for a while.

After school, Joann found Kuwabara still mopping around, though he seemed to be deep in thought as well. She shrugged the thought off and decided to hang out with Yusuke, since she figured Kuwabara needed a little more _'alone time'_ to get his feelings and stuff back in order.

Joann found Yusuke heading out.

"Hey Yusuke!" Joann shouted, running up to him.

"Hey! You seem to be yer old cheery self...sorry about earlier..." said Yusuke shoving his hands in his pockets and looking at his feet.

Joann smiled.

"It's ok...Ummm...can I hang out with you? I don't want to be around a mopping and depressed Kuwabara. I think I caught his negative waves or something." Joann said, still smiling.

Yusuke brighten up at this and looked up.

"Sure."

"How about the arcade? I want to play that game...you know...the game where you go around and shoot up the bad guys and stuff..." Yusuke gave Joann a weird look.

"What?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at him.

"You're crazy, ya know' at?" he said chuckling.

"Wow...it took you this long to figure that out! Man, Yusuke, you're dumber then you look." Joann said with a huge grin on her face.

That earned Joann a playful glare from Yusuke, who then put her in a head lock.

"Hey!" Joann said, trying to get out of it; twisting and turning.

"I wonder if you're ticklish?" said Yuskue with an evil grin. "Girl's from your dimensions **ARE** ticklish right?"

Joann's eyes widened.

"Ah...no...I'm not ticklish...what gave you that idea...?" Joann said. "Though other girls are ticklish...I'm just one of the lucky ones..."

"Oh yeah, like I'd really believe that." said Yusuke, starting to find '_Joann's ticklish spot __she didn't have.'_

He tried Joann's neck, but nothing. Then he tried her sides. Nope. Third time was the charm, because he started to tickle her legs and she made a noise.

He grinned more

"We found a winner!"

He started to attack her legs, causing both of them to fall on to the ground, Joann laughing like a maniac, while Yusuke tortured her with his fingers.

"Hahaha...stop hahahaha. Please hahaha...you suck! hahahaha not fair! hahaha." Joann said through her laugher.

People had stared at them, some more amused then others. However, no one came to rescue Joann from Yusuke's evil fingers.

Finally what seemed like forever, but was only a few minutes or so, Yusuke stopped. Joann just lsy there, glaring up at the still smiling Yusuke, who now sat on his heels. "

"DaXmn Joann, you're like the most ticklish person I've ever seen!" he said laughing.

Joann glared at him, while trying to catch her breath.

"Jerk...don't you...**EVER **do that...**AGAIN**!" she said, closing her eyes.

Yusuke laughed.

"Come on, let's go to the arcade, my treat, k?" he said, trying to make it up to her.

Joann's eyes opened at that.

"Well what are we still doing here? Let's go!"she said.

Yusuke laughed again and got up. He brushed himself off, before offering Joann his hand. She took it and he pulledher up. They started to walk out the entrance of the school yard and on to the side walk.

"You know, Joann, ever since you told me about where you were from I've noticed you're like the little sister I've never had..." he smiled and looked at her.

Joann smiled back.

"Really? Well, I feel really great having someone know about my secret...and...I think of you as the bigger sister I never had! Hahaha!" Joann said, giggling.

Yusuke playfully glared at Joann and stuck his fingers up.

"Don't make me have to use these." he said with a smirk.

Joann gave a yelp and took a few steps away.

"Don't you dare you big meany!" Joann said.

He chuckled at her reaction, but stopped when he noticed Joann's face had changed from a smile to a frown which turned into shock. Joann was looking behind him and had found Toguro.

_'ShiXt. I didn't think he'd come this early!_' Joann thought.

Yusuke turned and saw him too. His eyes widened in shock, and then turned into a death glare.

"Heigh-ho. How's it going?" asked a smirking Toguro.

Yusuke growled.

"You! But-you died!"

In a quick movement that neither Joann nor Yusuke sensed or saw, Toguro slashed Yusuke's shirt.

"Keeripes!" said a terrified Yusuke, looking at the new tear in his shirt, lucky it wasn't bleeding.

"Come with me. We need to talk." said Toguro before he disappeared in the crowd.

"DamXn it!" shouted Yusuke and ran into the crowd, closely followed by Joann.

They both sensed Toguro in an abandoned building.They followed his aura into a room that was located on the first floor of the building, which must have been condemned since it didn't look like it would stay up.

"Our first encounter...was not on the up and up... Thankfully, that is over and done with...Now, I'd like to discuss something personal...a secret between two men and a little lady, so to speak." Toguro said.

Joann narrowed her eyes at him and huffed. Yusuke steped in front ofher, trying to avert the terrifying man's attention at him and tryied to keep her from getting his attention.

"You got a point? Get to it!" said Yusuke, hands in his pockets and sweat coming down his face.

His hands were shaking slightly, however, Toguro noticed.

"Heh...you scared of me?" asked Toguro, amused at this.

Yusuke clenched his teeth, while sweat started to pour down his face.

"Heh! Don't kid yourself!" he growled.

Joann narrowed her eyes at Toguro.

"Tough guy, huh? Well...your instincts know other wise. If you could learn one thing, learn to recognize danger." Toguro's aura started to grow and he started to glow.

"You are both strong...and both of you will get stronger, but mostly you boy. That's why I thought I'd show you...the real me!"

All of a sudden, Toguro's muscles grew as he roared. The whole room was filled with a huge amount of a very powerful aura. Joann could feel herself being pushed backwards a little from his aura's power.

"It's all about muscle mass. In our first fight, I was probably 20." said Toguro, with a smirk.

Joann heard Yuskue gasp, in shock at what Toguro said.Joann glared at him. Toguro stopped his transformation.

"Phew...I'm now up to about 60. I could level this building in three minutes! Wanna see?" he asked.

Yusuke's face had more sweat as his eyes widened in fear. He reached backwards and grabbed Joann's left hand in his right and moved her hand in front of him, trying to keep Joann as close as possible, just in case anything did happen. Joann squeezed his hand back, trying to reassure him that she was ok.

In a flash Toguro was gone. Disappeared in front of their eyes. Yusuke gasped as Toguro appeared behind Joann and himself. They were frozen. Yusuke pulled Joann closer to him and grabbed her other hand with his, afraid that Toguro had planned to kidnap Joann.

"In two months, a tournament will be held. Wealthy humans who get their powers from the dark world sponsor teams, of five demons-the strongest and most skilled. The humans do it for money and thrills...we demons do it for blood and pleasure. I extend to you, Kuwabara, and the girl an invitation to compete. Refuse and I will kill you and the girl right now."

Yusuke was too scared to move or even speak; he was able to squeeze both of Joann's hands.

"Get in shape. Your lives depend on it...as you will be fighting to the death!" said Toguro and was gone.

Joann felt Yusuke quiver and began to fall. She pulled him into an embrace, since her hands were already in front of him. He was shaking in her arms.

_'Not good, not good_!' Joann thought, hugging Yusuke closer.

_'So weak...my knees...giving way...can't move...not good...**NOT GOOD**_!' thought Yusuke.

Joann heard what he thought and made an effort to hold him closer, trying to comfort him as much as she could. Soon, Joann felt Yusuke go slack in her arms, causing her to slide to her knees and hold Yusuke in a sitting position.

"He's gone. So it's ok now. It's ok Yusuke. I'm here...you don't have to worry...we'll beat him...we'll kill that freak."Joann whispered in his ear, trying to keep the poor boy calm.

He still trembled.

_'ShiXt.'_ she thought, continuing to hold him and help keep him calm.

After ten minutes of staying like that and Joann's shhhing and humming in his ear, he stopped trembling. He regained strength in his legs and stood up. He let go of Joann's hands and gently pushed her hands away from him. He stepped forward and clenched his fists and started to tremble again, though this time, in rage.

"DaXmn it! DaXmn him!" shouted Yusuke.

Joann could feel her heart go out to him.

"Well...I guess I better start training." he said, and started to leave.

He stopped before he left.

"Thanks." he said without turning towards Joann who still sat on the ground.

"For what?" Joann whispered.

"For being here for me...sis." he said before leaving.

* * *

Joann was able to calm her self on the way back to Kuwabara's house, and by the time she reached the door she was calm, cool, and collected or as calm, cool, and collected a girl like Joann could be anyway. When she entered the house she was suprised to find Kurama sitting with Kuwabara in the 'living' area. Neither of them noticed she had entered the room and were having a serious discusion by the looks on their faces. 

"So that basXtard's really back, huh? DaXmn." said Kuwabara.

"So I take it you had a visit from the basXtard too, huh Kurama?" she asked, now leaning against the wall.

Kuwabara looked at her a bit shocked before a growl escaped his lips as he stood up.

"That basXtard! Are you ok? He didn't do anything to ya, did he? I swear if he did **ANYTHING**..." said Kuwabara pissed.

"No...calm down...he didn't, though he did freak out Yusuke...I've never and I mean **NEVER **seen him soo scared in my life! He wouldn't let go of my hands...I think he was more afraid for me, then for himself. I think he was afraid Toguro would kidnap me or something..."Joann said with a shutter, not wanting to think about what would happen if he did kidnap her.

"Urameshi! Scared! Oh craXp, we're in some deep shiXt!" Kuwabara said, sitting back down on the couch, covering his face with his hands.

"Toguro invited you, Yusuke, and me to the Dark Tournament, so that means I need to train." Joann said.

This caused Kuwabara to stand right back up.

"What! No way! I am not letting you enter this!" he shouted starting to get pissed off.

"I must agree with Kuwabara, Joann. It's too dangerous." said Kurama, sitting across from Kuwabara, in a chair.

"Well, I can't help it! If I don't go, he said he'd kill me, so I guess I have no choice, now do I?" Joann said, glaring.

"How are you going to fight, anyway?" asked Kuwabara

"Yes, I really doubt you will be able to defeat high class demons with just your fists, Joann." said Kurama.

Joann sighed.

She knew that she had to tell them. The only thing now was if they'd even believe her.

"Well...you see that's not really true...you see... you'll think this is funny...but...I..umm... have some ..._'abilities'..."_ she said, trailing off and looking up.

"What do ya mean _'abilities'_? I know you can form that pole thing or bo or stick or whatever it's called. And I know you have a strong six sense like I have...but what else?" asked Kuwabara.

Both boys were giving Joann suspicious looks.

She fidgeted under the two boys eyes.

_'This is going to be hard..._' she thought.

"Well...I can make a shield and read minds, though not on command and it only happens when I least expect it! I got the shield right before the Yukina mission and all...you know...when those punks beat me and the guys up...that's when I got that..." Joann said trailing off again.

"What! You made a shield and didn't even tell us! And whatdya mean you can read minds!" shouted Kuwabara.

Joann gave him a nervous laugh.

"Well...that started back when we fought the four saint beasts...when Yusuke fought the boss...you know...the first mission we ever went on...together..." she trailed off, nervously scratching the back of her head.

The two guys just looked at Joann, in shock and what looked to be a hurt expression, probably from her not telling them sooner. Not able to look at them, she found her feet more interesting. Joann had never felt this guilty about anything before. She had seemed to really have hurt them for not saying anything.

Finally, Kurama spoke.

"Joann, why didn't you tell us about this? We could have helped you sooner." said Kurama.

Joann still looked at her feet and ran her fingers threw her hair.

"Well, I didn't' know how you guys would react and I thought it would freak you guys out. Or you would think I was freaky." Joann said, now really regretting not telling them as soon as she got her powers.

Joann began to play with her hair, which was a nervous habit she had. Joann normally would do this whenever she felt nervous or akwark, and she was feeling both at the moment. Joann felt a hand on her should, causing her to jump. She looked up to see Kuwabara in front of her, looking at her with a serious face.

"We would never freak out or think you freaky. Joann, you're like my best friend...maybe even more then that...I would have understand. HeXll, I've seen, even heard freakier things then that, and you should know, living in my room and all." he said, giving her his famous cocky smile and gently squeezing her shoulder.

Joann smiled back at him and then look away, embarrassed at how close they were. Joann didn't even notice that Kuwabara had even mentioned the fact that he might have feelings for her that could mean more then friends. She could hear her heart thumping rapidly.

_'Calm down._' Joann thought.

"Thanks...and I'm sorry." she said, still not looking at Kuwabara, trying to hide the blush.

Kuwabara blinked at her, confused.

_'Is...is she blushing? No...no, she can't like me...can she? No...she just can't...it just...no...I love Yukina...I **LOVE** **YUKINA**!_ ' Kuwabara thought.

Joann had blanked out and had heard Kuwabara's doubts about his feelings for Yukina. She could feel her heart flutter in her chest.

_'Is he starting to like me **LIKE** me?_' Joann thought and started to blush more.

_'He's fighting over his feelings...about me and Yukina...**WAIT**! If he falls for me then...what will happen in the Dark Tournament when he fights that guy...Risho...will he lose? Will he...get...killed?' _Joann thought.

Her eyes widen at the thought.

_'There is **NO** way I'll let that happen! No matter how much I love him...wait...did I just say I love him_!' Joann thought.

Both guys watched her as she went through all of these emotions.

"Uh... Joann? You ok?" asked a concerned Kuwabara.

Joann hesitated before answering.

"Yeah...don't worry..." she said and then step backwards, away from Kuwabara.

This move earned Joann a look from Kuwabara.

"Joann?" Kuwabara asked.

"Joann, are you sure you're alright?" Kurama asked, standing up and moving towards the girl.

Joann could feel the sting in her eyes of un-shed tears.

_'Oh no...not now! Don't cry now!_' she thought _'I can't cry now!...why am I crying...? I mean...its not even my period yet...well...I didn't even have a period since I've been here...but still...I'm not a crier...what is wrong with me lately...?_'

Joann placed her hand over her face as she collapsed to her knees, hanging her head low, while her other hand rested on her leg, gripping the uniform skirt she still wore.

"Joann..." Kuwabara said with a mixture of suprise and worry.

He looked at her as she sobbed, her hand covering her eyes as she bowed her head. Her hair started to fall from the high pony tail she had it in, two strans falling in front of her face. Kuwabara took a step foward, wanting to do something, anything to help comfort her. He couldn't stand seeing Joann that way.

However, Kurama had beaten him to it, kneeling in front of her and bringing her into a warm embrace. Something in Kuwabara's heart felt in pain at seeing the beautiful red head hugging the girl who had been living with him for several months now. Kurama rubbed her back as she made silent sobs on his chest, moving her head to the crook of his neck, and grabbing on to his shirt like a lost child at a shopping mall.

Joann didn't know who it was that was comforting her, but she really didn't care at the moment. All she knew was she was emotionally unstable and that a hug was what she needed, besides a good cry on someone's shoulder.

"Kuwabara, I think it would be best if you start to pack yours as well as Joann's things and get ready for what we had discused earilier." Kurama said, not turning towards Kuwabara.

Joann was a bit suprised it was Kurama who was holding her and comforting her at the moment. She had thought, and even hoped that it was Kuwabara who was holding her. This had made her heart hurt even more.

Kuwabara hesitated a moment. He looked down at the two. He looked at Joann the longest, as her back went up and down shakily and heard the small sounds that she made every now and then. He sighed, knowing that there was nothing he could do at the moment He turned and started to go to his room, though he stopped and turned to look back at the two once more before heading off to pack his and Joann's things.

Once Kuwabara was gone, Kurama rested his head on top of Joann's and brought her into a tighter enbrace.

"Kuwabara's not here. If you have something you would like to tell me, you can. However, I will understand if you are not ready to share what you are feeling...just know that I am here to listen if you need someone to talk to." Kurama said.

Joann stiffened at his words.

'Does he know something I don't?' she thought.

She pushed back from him a bit and looked up into his face. Her eyes were swolen red from the tears and her nose was a bit runny as the tear stains made there way down her face as more tears continued to fall, though not as many as there was before.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she looked up into his green eyes that showed a geniune concern.

He smiled at her in a knowing way, yet in a kind way as well.

"It's faint, but its still clear by the signs that you like Kuwabara." Kurama said.

Joann's eyes widened and she tried to push away from him, however he held her tight in his arms.

"What...! I...I...where diiid this coommmee from!" Joann shouted as she began to panic just a bit.

"Joann." he said looking at her with a serious look that made her stop her squerming. "You likeKuwabara a lot don't you?"

Joann eyes filled with a few more tears as she started to shake a bit.

"I...I...I...it...it can't be...I...I mean...he's great a-and...he's wonderful...but...but it wouldn't work out...! I mean...it's...he doesn't love me..." Joann said, her face scrunching up a bit as more tears fell down her face.

Kurama looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

Joann fidgetted as her tears started to slow down again.

"Well...I mean...he...he likes Yukina...and...and...it...it just wouldn't work out between me and him...ya know?" she said, hoping he would leave the subject alone.

"Know I don't know. Could you please explain a bit so I can understand?" he asked, bringing Joann back towards him, so they were closer together.

Joann's face began to turn red at how close she was to him.

"I...well...it's...hard to explain..." she said.

"Try me." he said, still looking into her eyes.

She couldn't take that stare he was giving her. She didn't know what it was, but it kind of freaked her out a bit.

"I...I..." she started but stopped.

Joann knew it was no use to try and hide it anymore. She had already known that she had strong feelings for Kuwabara even before she was brought into the show, though her being there did intensify her feelings for him.

Joann sighed, and tilted her head downward, so she wouldn't have to look into those green eyes.

"Fine...I...I do. I really and truely love him. I have for a long time now...but...it can't happen. I mean...I hope it **WILL** happen...but I know deep in my heart that it can't be...he loves Yukina and she is really a great girl and all...she's...it's like she was made especially for him..." Joann said, snorting at how true that statement was.

Kurama was silent for a few moments, seeming as if he was taking her words and processing them in his head.

After a few moments he spoke again.

"I think..." he said, tilting her head up with his finger so she could look at him. "...fate can be changed with time. Love is something that grows with time. It is not a spontaneous feeling that you get when you first meet someone. Love must grow in order for it to be true. If you really do love him, it will show with everything that you do, which it does. It is just taking him a while to notice the signs." Kurama said.

Joann looked at him her eyes dry and her tears stopped. Kurama reached out and wiped the last tear off her cheek.

"Besides, if what you said is true, you wouldn't be here living in his room, now would you?" Kurama said.

Joann had to smile at that. It was true.

"Maybe you were made just for him, and maybe you are here for that reason. Either way, there are no such things as conisendces, everything happens because it is fate." Kurama said with a smile.

Joann sniffed, and wipped her nose with her uniform sleeve. ((**A/N: EWWWWWWWW))** She looked up at him with a smile and nodded.

"Thanks Kurama...I really needed to hear that." she said.

Kurama smiled back at her and hugged her.

"Anytime Joann." Kurama said, a smile on his lips as he rested his head on top of hers.

He released her from his hug and stood up, offering his hand to her. She smiled at him and took it.

"You better get some sleep, you are going to be waking up extra early tomorrow." Kurama said.

Joann blinked at him.

"Huh?"

"I am going to be training you and Kuwabara for the next month for the Tournament. I have a place we can stay in the demon world that I use to live in when I was Youko." Kurama said.

"Oh..." she said, a bit shocked.

"Well, I will see you and Kuwabara at six o'clock tomorrow morning. Goodnight Joann." Kurama said.

Joann nodded.

"Goodnight Kurama...and thanks again." she said with a smile.

Kurama nodded at her and smiled before he turned around and left.

Joann stood there a few moments with a small smile on her face. She was feeling much better.

_'I needed a good cry...'_ she thought.

She took in a deep breath, letting it out. She felt so good. Kurama's words still run in her head and another smile appeared on her lips.

_'Maybe I'm suppose to be here._' Joann smiled and turned around to go to bed, when she saw Kuwabara standing behind her.

Joann blushed and looked down.

_'I hope he didn't hear it..._' she thought.

"Sorry about that...I'm feeling better now. I'm going to train with you guys in demon world. I need to control my powers...and make sure you guys don't get into too much trouble." Joann said with a weak smile.

Kuwabara looked relieved to hear her say that.

"Man Joann, you scared the HeXll outta me when I saw you cryin' like that! I thought I hurt you or something."

Joann smiled.

"Sorry I scared you. I just had a nervous breakdown, that's all, from all the stuff that's been happening. I'm fine now, Kurama snapped me out of it."

Kuwabara frowned, which earned him a confused look from Joann.

"What's wrong?"she asked.

He looked at her and took a step forward.

"Nothing...I just...I wish I could have helped you, ya know? I felt...weird about leaving you with Kurama...I wanted to help you...you've been there for me and ...I just felt I had let you down..." he said stuffing his hands into his pockets and looking at his feet.

Joann looked at him for a moment, before she walked up to him. She placed her right hand on his left arm. He felt the contanct and lifted his head up to look at her.

"You didn't let me down. Besides, I've been there as much as you've been there for me." Joann said with a smile.

They looked at each other in the eyes, staying in that postion for a few minutes. Joann's eyes widened and she epped as Kuwabara grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

Kuwabara chuckled.

"What? Kurama can hug ya and I can't is that it?"

Joann blushed in his chest.

"That's not why...it's just...I just...you just...surprised me...that's all." Joann said blushing more.

Kuwabara chuckled again.

"Sorry." he said.

Kuwabara loosened his hold and back up a bit, though he still had her arms around her waist, looking down into her eyes.

"We better get some sleep. I already have your stuff packed and mines done too. We'll need the sleep for whatever Kurama's got cooked up for us." Kuwabara said, letting her go and taking a step away from her.

Joann was sad about the lost of contact, however was still happy about the hug.

_'Maybe...maybe things will work out in the end...if I just give it sometime..._' she thought.

A smile appeared on her lips at a thought that came to mind.

"Yeah, knowing him...it might be some human eating plant or something that we'll have to fight."

The two looked at each other before laughing, both knowing that what was said was most likely true.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked this! Sorry about the very **LOOONNNNGGGG** wait for this one, but I kinda got stuck at one point (_sweat drops_) so I do apologize about that. Please read and review! 


	10. Chapter 10 Training With Kurama

Hello everyone!

I got this out quicker then the last one, ne? hahahaha. Well, I'm on a roll. I actually have these a lot done of this story, just taking my time posting it ;; though I'm not **FINISHED** the story itself, but I'm half way through it! Well...I got nothing else to say, though I am in the process of working, more so in my head and I got like a few paragraphs on document word, on a new story! And its different then my others! It's a **Yu Yu Hakusho**/**Hana-Kimi: For You in Full Blossom**! For those of you who never heard of Hana-Kimi...IT ROCKS! However, its only a manga, but still...go out and GET IT! I swear it's just as good as Yu Yu Hakusho! That's saying something with me because I'm a freak when it comes to Yu Yu Hakusho (sweat drops). So be expecting to see something like that soon!

Well, that's it.I better start this thing before you guys kill me for talking too much ;;; hahahaha.

**Chapter 10: Training With Kurama**

Disclamier: I do not own YYH or anything related to the show. I am not making any money from this story, and the only thing that I **DO** own is Joann, so please ask if you want to borrow her.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Joann woke up the next day full of energy. She was feeling great at having Kurama know about her feelings for Kuwabara, not to mention she knew he would be there to lean an ear when she needed someone to talk to. She opened her suit case, which Kuwabara packed, and got out her dark blue hip hugger jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt that was tight.She alsoput on some white sneakers. 

Joannpacked up her sleeping bag, Scooby-Doo blanket, a pillow, and Kouga all in one suit case.She had to drag a groggy Kuwabara out of bed, who didn't stay groggy for long.She yelled at him saying that Kurama would be there any minute. That had gotten the sleepy teen awake and ready to go in 5 minutes flat.

As soon as he was done, there was a knock on the door. There was Kurama, wearing his trademark red uniform; Kuwabara wearing his trademark blue jump suit, but at the moment , in another part of the apartment.

"Are you both ready to go?" asked Kurama as he stood in the doorway. "Koenma has set up the portal nearby, so we won't have to walk too far."

"I know I'm ready, but not sure about Kuwabara. Hey Kuwabara! Are you done running around like a chicken with its head cut off?" Joann shouted back into the apartment.

A few seconds later, Kuwabara came out of his room carrying a suit case and wearing a back pack.

"What's with the back pack? Going to do your homework while in the demon world?"Joann asked, with a smirk and earning a chuckle from Kurama.

"Oh shut up Joann! For your information, it's filled with food and other stuff we'll need." he said, now standing withJoann and Kurama.

The back pack was only partly closed and a meow was heard before Erikachi stuck her head out of the bag and meowed more.

"You're bringing Erikachi! I know you're obsessed with cats, but this is ridiculous! She might get hurt!"Joann said, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Kuwabara.

"Well, you're bringing that blanket with you! You're obsessed with that thing; bringing it everywhere, it's amazing you haven't brought it to school yet!" he shouted back.

"My blanket has nothing to do with bringing a **LIVING CREATURE** to the demon world!"Joann shouted, her hands going up into the air.

"I must agree with Joann, Kuwabara. It's too dangerous to bring her to the demon world." said Kurama, who did find it quite amusing that Kuwabara was bringing his precious cat with them.

"But I can't leave her here with Shizuru! She'd kill her or worse! She'd be safer with us in the demon world, then staying here!"whinned Kuwabara.

Joannsighed. Living with Kuwabara had taughter he that once Kuwabara made up his mind about something, especially about his cat that that was it. There was nothing you could do to change his mind.

"We might as well. God knows you'd be more of a pain then usual if we didn't"Joann said, while walking past Kurama, carrying her two suits cases and out the door.

Kuwabara's face lit up.

"Did ya hear that Erikachi! You're comin with us!" Kuwabara took her out of the back pack and decided to carry her. He realized what Joann had actually said. "Hey! I'm not a pain all the time!" he shouted as he ran out behind her.

Kurama chuckled.

"This will be an interesting two months." he said aloud before following behind the other two.

* * *

They had met Botan in an alley, which was only two blocks from Kuwabara's apartment. Botan had given the three ofthen each a communicator to reach the spirit world if there were any problems and/orthey ran out of food or supplies and needed to visit the human world. After many hugs and best wishes from Botan, the three ofthem walked through the portal and arrived in the demon world. 

Joannand Kuwabara were amazed at their surroundings.They were transported outside a very luxurious castle, which looked like it was taken out of a fair tail. It must have had at least 15 rooms!

"DaXmn Kurama! How did ya afford this place!" said Kuwabara, with his mouth open.

"If you remember, Yoko was a thief. He had stolen enough money, that he bought this castle from a demon who couldn't afford to live here." said Kurama.

"How much did you get for it?"Joannasked, still in awe.

"About 100 thousand yen." said Kurama ((**A/N: I believe that is equal to 10 thousand dollars, American money. But if I'm wrong, please feel free to correct me** ))

"Whistle, a real steel, huh?"Joann said, smiling.

Kurama chuckled.

"I guess you could say that."

When they enteredthe castlethey almost fainted at how beautiful it was. The entrance was huge. A chandler hung from the ceiling. To the left of you was a grand stair case that curved upwards to the upstairs. The floor was a grayish blue marble, and was very clean. The only objects in the room were a huge mirror that took up the wall to the right, and in the middle of the room was a beautiful white grand piano. On the wall across from where you were, were two beautiful doors that lead to the living room.

The living room had four huge comfy couches, eight chairs, and three tables. Pictures of beautiful landscapes hung on the walls. There was a fire place at the far end of the room, across from the door. The room was a light pink color and had green carpeting. To the left was another door that leads to the kitchen.

The kitchen wasn't as big as the other rooms, but was bigger then the normal kitchen. It had all of the modern conventions, except for a dish washer. To the left of the door was a black refrigerator and freezer. Next to that was a black oven, which looked pretty new. Above the oven was a built in the wall microwave, which was black also, and had a clock in it. From the oven, a counter curved towards the other wall, which had the sink and next to that was a cabinet. A table, which could fit four people, leaned against the wall on the right of you. Above it hung a beautiful painting of a beach. The tiles and cabinet where all a golden brown color.

After Kurama finished showingJoann and Kuwabara the downstairs, he leadthem upstairs. The upstairs had 11 rooms. Five on each side of the hallway and one huge room at the end of the hallway.

"You can choose whatever rooms you would like, except for the one at the end that is mine." said Kurama.

Kuwabara picked the first room to the right. The room was huge. It was light blue with a dark blue carpet. A window was at the other end of the room. It had long curtains, which were fancy, and a lighter blue then the walls. On the right of the door was a brown dresser. It was a dark golden brown color and had 16 drawers in it. A huge mirror hung above it, wide and tall as the dresser it self. To the left of the door was a walk in closet. Next to the closet was the bathroom which was an even lighter blue then the curtains and had a shower, sink, and toilet. A queen sized bed was in the middle of the room, its head board against the remaining wall. It had a canopy over it and was all blue as well.

"Whistle. Sweet room. This is mine!" said Kuwabara, setting his back pack and suit case on the bed.

He set Erikachi on the bed, which walked up to the pillow and started to claw at it. After a little while, she lied down and fell asleep.

"I'll take the one across from your room then." Joann said.

Theywalked across to the other room. It was exactly like Kuwabara's room, except it was pink.Joann sweat drop.

"Ummm...do you have any other colors then pink?" she asked.

Both guys chuckled.

"Yes. I have a blue room, which is Kuwabara's room, a black room, red room, yellow room, purple room, orange room, white room, brown room, and grey room. I do have a green room, but that is mine." he said.

"Oh...well..." Joann said.

She had to think about that. Her favorite color was blue which was the color Kuwabara happened to get.

"I guess I'll have the black room." Joann said.

Kurama smiled and lead her to the room that was right next to Kuwabara's room. It was the same as Kuwabara's room, just all black.Joann dropped herr stuff on her new bed.

"Are you hungry?" asked Kurama.

BeforeKuwabara or Joanncould answer,Joann's stomach answered for the both of them.

"I think that's a big ten four." said Kuwabara with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Let me just get settled first, k?"Joann said.

"Alright. We'll meet you in the kitchen then." said Kurama.

Both guys left the room and headed down the stairs.

Joann unpack all of her stuff, putting all of her cloths in drawers and all of her shoes in the walk in closet.She folded her Scooby-Doo blanket and laid it at the foot of the bed.She put her pillow and Kouga at the head of the bed. She kept the sleeping bag in the suit case, sinceshe didn't need it.Joann hadbrought it just in case. Always good to be prepared was her motto.

After that, Joanndecided to take a shower, since she didn't have enough time whenshe left that morning. Joann grabbed some sweats, which were Kuwabara's. He packed them for her, thinking that her cloths were too nice to train in.Joannaslo grabbed a t-shirt, which was hers. The pants were big on her, butshe figured she'd roll them up.

WhileJoann was in the shower,she began to think about Kuwabara and her feelingstowards him. She also thought about what Kurama said, which was to give it time.

_'I really do love him...whenever I'm around him I feel weird and stuff. If he only loved me back."_Joann sighed. '_Well, Ibetter take Kurama's advice and just wait until he falls for me...but for now...I should just not worry about it...though that will be hard_.' she thought, letting out another sigh.

Joann stood in the shower for a few more minutes before she thought it was too quiet. A smile appeared across her lips at the idea of singing in the shower, though as clesa as it was, she loved singing, especially in the shower. All she needed to do was find the perfect song, for the mood she was in and she would be set. Her smile grew when the perfect song appeared into her head and came out her lips.

**((Disclaimer: I do not own or making any money from I Try by: ... thank you))**

(_**Song)**_

_Games, changes, and fears  
When will they go from here  
When will they stop  
I believe that faith has brought us here  
And we should be together babe  
but we're not_

_I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you  
And I keep my cool but I'm feeling_

_I try to say good bye and I choke  
Try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
I walk almost when you are not near  
Good bye and I choke  
Try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
I walk almost when you are not near_

_I may appear to be free  
But I'm just a prisoner of your love  
And I may seem alright  
And smile when you leave  
But my smiles are just a front, just a front Yeah_

_And I play it off but I'm dreaming of you, dreaming of you  
And I keep my cool but I'm feeling_

_I try to say good bye and I choke  
Try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
I walk almost when you are not near  
Good bye and I choke  
Try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
I walk almost when you are not near_

_Here is my confession, may I be your possession  
Boy I need your touch, love, kisses and such  
With all my might I try  
But this I can't deny, deny_

_I try to say good bye and I choke  
Try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
I walk almost when you are not near  
Good bye and I choke  
Try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
I walk almost when you are not near_

(**_Song End_**)

* * *

Kurama and Kuwabara waited for Joann to come down, and both started to fix breakfast, or more so it was Kuwabara. It wasn't too long for the eggs and other delicious breakfast foods to be prepared. 

Kurama thought it would be nice to have some '_guy_' talk as they waited for Joann to come down. Kuwabara didn't mind, though he it find it weird that Kurama started to talk about '_girls_' and what kind of girls he was interested in.

Kuwabara couldn't help but feel that Kurama had something up his sleve with the converstaion, especially when the fox demon described a girl with Joann's description. When Kurama asked Kuwabara what he liked, that was Kuwabara decided to change the converstaion and realized Joann wasn't down yet. Kurama noticed as well and suggested to Kuwabara, that he should go check up on her, while he finished setting the table and keeping the dinner warm. Kuwabara had no choice but to except, though he was starting to get worried.

Kuwabara knocked on her door.

"Joann?" Kuwabara shouted through the door.

After a few minutes of no answer, he decided to see ifJoann was alright. He opened the door and walked in, looking around. He didn't even go as far as the bed when he heard not only the shower on in the bathroom but Joann singing behind the closed door. It was still muffled, but it was clear enough for Kuwabara to hear her beautiful voice.

_'Wow! Joann's voice is sooo beautiful! She should sing professionally or something. Man, she sings the weirdest songs. I've never heard of 'em, and I know almost every single American song there is right now! This song is cool though, and it does fit her voice well. It's beautiful just like her...wait...did I just say that? I can't like her! I love Yukina! I just can't love Joann! She's my friend...who happens to be a girl...you is very beautiful...and very nice...and nice to me...and is cool...and is tough...and is perfect in everyway...she's just a friend..._' Kuwabara thinks.

The shower turned off, which caught Kuwabara's attention. His eyes widened and he turned to the door as if he was a deer caught in a car's headlights.

"Oh craXp." he said, knowing too well that he was in trouble.

Kuwabara knew Joann's wrath when mad, and he had never walked in on her while she took a shower before, so he wasn't too sure how much pain he would feel once she stepped out of that shower...especially since he had come in with out her permission...

* * *

Joann turned off the shower and thought she heard an "Oh craXp." from her room. 

Joann stopped in opening the shower curtain to think about what she had thought she just heard. She shrugged it off and thought she was hearing things. She got out of the shower and dried her self off before starting to get dress. She blanked out, a thought coming into her mind.

_'Stay calm Kuwabara, stay calm. Think of something fast._ ' thought Kuwabara.

Joann blinked, and tilted her head to the side.

_'Was that who I think it was_?' she thought, turning her gaze to the closed bathroom door.

"Kuwabara?" she asked, hoping that she wasn't going insane.

An eep was heard before a 'thud' was heard, followed by the scurring of someone getting off the floor. There was some hesitation before Kuwabara spoke.

"Uh, yeah? It's me...sorry for comin' in your room and all. It's just that me and Kurama been worried, since you've kinda been up here for like half an hour." said a nervous Kuwabara.

Joann stared at the door for a moment blinking at it, before a blush came to her face.

_'He was worried...about me?_' she thought.

Joann cleared her throat, shaking her head to clear her thoughts before answering back.

"Sorry about that. I figured I should take a shower, since I didn't take one before we left."Joann said, dressing a bit faster.

Joann stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed. Kuwabara stood there, looking half embarrassed and half ashamed.

"So...you guys were worried about me?" Joann asked, tilting her head to the side with a hopeful look in her eyes, however Kuwabara didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, I mean we figured you'd be down in like 10 minutes or something." he said.

"Sorry." Joann said while scratching the back of her head nervously, giving him a goofy smile.

A growl from Joann's stomach, turned her face a little flushed, a bit embarrested at the fact she was still hungry and her stomach never such up.

"Still hungry I see." Kuwabara chuckled.

"Well duh! Let's eat!" Joann said, snapping out of her embarresment, more hungry then anything else.

She ran past him and down the stairs, leaving a sweat dropping and stunned Kuwabara in her room still.

"Man, she's fast when she's hungry." said Kuwabara.

* * *

When Joann got to the kitchen she noticed that there were pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast on the table. It looked like nothing was touched. 

Joann sweat dropped.

_'They were waiting for me to eat._' she thought, feeling a bit bad.

Kurama had heard Joann coming and was getting some orange juice out of the refrigerator.

"Decided to join us?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Sorry. I figured I needed a shower. I normally don't take too long..." Joann said, a little embarrassed.

Just then Kuwabara came in all out of breath.

"Wow...you're fast...when you're hungry..." said a panting Kuwabara.

Joann felt her eye twitch at how that sounded. She was too hungry, and when her stomach is left empty for as long as it was; having not eatten since yesterday at lunch time, she was very easily aggravated and could snap off someone's head for the stupidest things.She turned and gave Kuwabara a glare, who gulped and stood up straight, a bit confused at what he might had said to make her mad.

"And what's that suppose to mean!"

Kurama, sensing Kuwabara in danger, decided to jump in.

"Well, now that everyone's here, why don't we eat?"he suggested, with a smile on his lips.

Joann narrowed her eyes at Kuwabara before snorting and turning to the table, finding that she was too hungry to fight. She sat down and began to eat. Kuwabara let out a sigh of relief and gave Kurama a 'thanks man' look, who just smiled and nodded, also sitting down and digging in.

"Mmmmm...Kurama, everything's sooo good! It's just as good as Kuwabara's cooking, and trust me, that is a complement." Joann said in-betwen mouth fulls.

She was scarffing down her food, not very lady like at all, but for someone who has ever gone with out eatting for almost 24 hours could tell you, table manners are the LAST thing on their minds.

Kurama chuckled.

"Thank you, but Kuwabara did the cooking." Kurama said to Joann before turning to Kuwabara. "You are a very good cook. Have you ever considered about a career in the culinary arts?"

Kuwabara swallowed some of his eggs and looked at Kurama with a raised eyebrow.

"How does art go with me being a good cook?"he asked.

Joann stopped eatting and turned to Kuwabara. She started to giggle when she realized that he was being serious.

"Culinary arts mean cooking! I don't think that's your field, though. You're only good with the breakfast foods. Now if you want dinner or lunch stuff that needs to be cooked, I'm good at." Joann said, having calmed down from her laughing fit, and started to finish up her breakfast.

"Maybe you should cook dinner sometime. I would love to taste some of your cooking." said Kurama, who was the only one with any sense of table manners at the table.

Joann blushed a bit at the complement, a blush Kuwabara noticed, but quickly looked back down at his food, his stomach not feeling too good anymore.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind, as long as it's not a daily ritual, you know?" Joann said, taking asip from her glass of orange juice before sitting back in her seat with a satisfied look on her face and giving an equally satisfied sigh; her plate clean.

"Well, I would be cooking some nights then." Kurama said, having finished off his plate as well.

"So when are we gonna train?" Kuwabara asked, placing his plate in the sink. "Oh I'll help you with that Kurama." Kuwabara added.

Kurama smiled at Kuwabara.

"Thank you, Kuwabara." Kurama said, handing his a towel, giving him the job of drying the plates. "and I think it would be best if we help Joann with her telepathy first." he said, starting to wash his and Kuwabara's dish.

Joann stood up and dropped her dish in the sink, before turning to Kuwabara and taking the dry plate from his hand. Their hands touched and a small volt of electricity seemed to pass through the two of them, causing them to freeze in the postion, their hands still touching. Kuwabara was the first to snap out of it and clear his throat, snapping Joann out of it as well. She blushed and took the plate from Kuwabara before turning and looking for where it belonged.

Kurama couldn't help but notice the little interaction between the two, and started to think Kuwabara might already have feelings for Joann. What confused Kurama, was the fact that he didn't admit his feelings to her, however he decided to confront him later, when Joann wasn't around.

Joann was able to calm down a bit and got back to getting the next dish from Kuwabara.

"How are you going to do that? I mean, I don't think you have telepathy, do you?" she asked, putting another dish into the cabinet that was next to the oven, having found the place where the plates went.

"No, but I do know some meditation techniques that should be quite useful." said Kurama, washing the last of the utensiles.

"Meditation..? How can that help? Isn't that stuff used for relaxation and stuff?" asked Kuwabara, drying a cup.

"It is, but it can also be used to help one focus. Many great psyches used meditation to help improve their techniques." said Kurama, having finished cleaning the dishes and moved back to his seat, picking up his glass, having not finished his drink.

_'Maybe I should try that. But then again, I've done good with out it so far. Maybe I should help Joann __with her mind powers. I do have it and stuff.'_ Kuwabara thought.

Joann blanked out for a moment as she placed the last cup in the cabinet that was next to the other one. She blinked.

_'Kuwabara has that power too?_' you thought, before rolling her eyes. '_Well duh! T__hat does make sense since he can talk to people through their minds, so why wouldn't he be able to read minds too_.' she thought.

"Uh, Joann? You ok?" Kuwabara asked while waving his hand in front of her face, which had a blank look on it.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about the meditation thing. I think it's a good idea. I do seem to have trouble focusing and stuff, so it could help me." Joann said closing the door to the cabinet, and turning around with a smile on her face.

_'Wait. If I can read minds, can't I talk to people through minds too? Maybe I can even search people's minds_!' she thought.

"Hey Kurama, I have a question." Joann started, leaning against the curved counter top, which was next to the oven.

Kuwabara sat back down in his chair, though he moved it to the end of the table, a little closer to you.

"What is it?" he asked.

"If I can read minds, does that mean I can communicate through my mind too? Or even search people's minds?"

Kuwabara seemed to stiffen and pale a bit at the suggestion. Joann and Kurama turned towards him with worried looks not to mention curious looks.

"You ok?" Joann asked, raising an eye brow at him.

"Y-yeah." he said looking a bit nervous.

Kurama gave Kuwabara a critical look.

"Are you sure?" Joann asked, starting to grow a little concerned.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm fine. It's just...well..." he started scratching the back of his head.

_'CraXp...does...does she know? Naw...if she did then she would have confronted me already..._' Kuwabara thought.

"I just think, you know...it's kinda creepy to have someone search yer mind, ya know? No privacy..." Kuwabara said.

Joann thought about what Kuwabara said and nodded. "Yeah, I see you're point."

She didn't notice the sigh of relief Kuwabara gave, however Kurama noticed and decided that would be another thing he would have to confront the boy later.

"Well, would you like to try and talk to one of us, mentally?" Kurama said, turning the converstation back to focusing on Joann's mediation.

"Do you think I can do it? I mean, my power is like random and just reads minds whenever it feels like it. Do you think I can actually mentally talk to someone by choice?" Joann asked.

"If you concentrate. That's the key in everything. The more you concentrate and train not only your body, but your mind, and then you can grasp your powers and have better control over them." said Kurama.

"Makes sense." said Kuwabara, nodding his head.

"Ok, I'll give it a try." Joann said.

She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. It wasn't the first time she had meditated or tried something like what she was doing. Her mom thought it would help her with her school work, so she had signed Joann up to go to some yoga classes, which was along with the karate classes she took. Both those classes had helped Joann with not only controling her temper, but with focusing on her school work. However, she hadn't been to either class for almost two or three years because of her job.

The room was silent, the only noise being the noise of each one of their breathes. Joann turned her focus from her breathing towards picturing Kuwabara sitting in front of her. She wanted to talk to Kuwabara, since she already knew that he could do the same thing she did; which meant it would be easier to talk to him through his mind. Once she had him in her mind's eye, she concentrated on his face. She continued to concentrate on his face when she felt a tingle in her head.

_'I hope she doesn't talk to me. I mean, what if she accidentally reads my mind and finds out stuff. That wouldn't be good..._'

Joann stiffened. If her eyes were open, her eyes would have shown how much those words had hurt her. She thought that Kuwabara was open to her, though she didn't blame him for his secrets. She still had the secret of where she came from hidden from him. Though, it didn't mean that it still didn't hurt.

_'I'll try Kurama then. I don't want to make Kuwabara worried over me accidentally finding out something he would rather keep hidden_.' she thought.

Joann cleared her mind, having only blackness in her mind. She began to do the breathing exersices again before picturing Kurama in her head. As she began to focus on Kurama's face, she felt the tingle again. She tried to enter his mind, however she felt something, or rather someone push her out a bit forcefully. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped at how powerful the force was.

Kuwabara's face was pale and his eyes a little scared. Kurama looked a little apologetic.

"Sorry about that. You probably should have told me you would try to enter my mind. Yoko is very...protective when it comes to his privacy." saidKurama.

Kuwabara seemed to relax a little at Kurama's words. He was afraid that she had read his mind. He didn't want her to know he knew something that she didn't want him to know.

"Oh." Joann said, a little dizzy.

She felt her head. The force of being pushed out of Kurama's mind had really taken its toll on her as she began to wobble a bit. Joann felt her knees give out as she began to fall foward.

"Joann!" both guys yelled and were both on their feet.

Joann saw the floor and closed her eyes. However, she felt someone wrap their arms around her as her face landed against a soft yet firm chest, being brought into a secure hug.

"Are you ok?" asked Kurama.

Joann shifted her feet so she could stand up a bit, those arms never letting her go as she re-position her self in those strong arms. The warmth of the body that seemed to surround her soothed her. She gave a sigh in relaxation and nodded in the chest.

"Did Yoko hurt you?" asked a concerned Kurama.

"No...I'm just a little dizzy, that's all." Joann said, bringing her arms up and push back a bit, looking up, expecting to see Kurama.

However, she was a bit suprised to see a worried Kuwabara, who didn't seem like he wanted to let her go. Joann blushed and felt her head was a little dizzy still, and leaned her head against Kuwabara's chest again.

'This...this can't be happening...is this a dream?' she thought as the blush didn't seem to leave her face.

"Hey, Joann, are you sure yer alright? You don't look too good..." said Kuwabara.

Joann felt the vibrations of Kuwabara's voice through his chest, the vibrations seeming to settle her nerves again.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine, really...just need to have the room stop spinning is all..." she said.

At this Kuwabara seemed to hold her closer, which made Joann feel so light headed that if Kuwabara didn't have her in his arms she would have floated to the ceiling and stayed there.

'Nope...really not a dream...' she though, giving another sigh in relief.

She enjoying being in Kuwabara's arms and decided to just enjoy it while it lasted.

Kurama gave a sigh of relief. He wouldn't have forgiven himself if anything happened to Joann. He loved her as a sister, and thought of her as part of his family, just like he thought of Yusuke, Hiei, and even Kuwabara. However, he did have a slight crush on her the moment he laid eyes on her. It was her features that attracted her. She wasn't the most goreous girl he had ever seen, however she did carry a certain elegance and grace that the other girls he had seen.

What also had him liking her at first was the fact she didn't fall at his feet or giggle at him with everything he said. She had treated him like a normal guy, and not like a popular pretty boy super star. That had really gained his respect, and the more he learned of her, and got to know her, he found her to be more family, the crush having disappeared as fast as it appeared.

Yoko was another story. He had fallened head over heels for Joann. He wouldn't let Kurama think about anything else, but her. Kurama had told the fox with in him that she was like a little sister to him. Yoko thought Kurama was stupid to let such a girl like Joann get away, since he would never meet another girl like her.

When Kurama had invited Joann to stay at him old home for two months, he was filled with joy. He figured it was his chance to change Kurama's feelings towards Joann and possibly change Joann's feelings for Kuwabara. However, the obsticale that was keeping Youko's plan from happening was at the moment holding what should have been his.

_Grrr...they're too close_ growled Yoko

_**Calm down**_ thought Kurama

_Calm down! How can I calm down when that big oaf is embracing my future mate?_

_**She's not your future mate and will never be more then just friends. I knew that **__**bring her was a bad idea**_.

_Then why did you bring her?_ Yoko showed a hint of amusement

_**I couldn't leaver her alone...she needed to be around someone who cares for her...she needed to be around Kuwabara...**_

_Or maybe it's because you have feelings for her?_

_**You know I do not like her like that.**_

_Come on! She's perfect, for both of us!_

_**Shut up. I know she's perfect, but she loves Kuwabara...she even told me her self, and its only a matter of time when he admits that he has feelings for her...I will NOT interfere. I will help her and Kuwabara realize thier feelings for each other, but I will not get between them.**_

_...you're an idiot. You are definitely not me. I would have said 'Screw her love for that human' and would have taken her._

_**Exactly. I am not you and I care for Joann too much to do that to her. She's like a sister to me.**_

_Oh not that sister craXp again!_ sighs Yoko

**_She is and I'm going to help her and Kuwabara get together, and don't think you can change my mind because I already made her a silent promise that I would._**

_...You're a fool..._

_**Well, I guess that makes you one too.**_

"Kurama?"

Kurama blinked for a moment before turning to Joann, who was standing on her own next to a a equally confused and worried Kuwabara.

"Are you ok man? You're eyes kind of changed color like several times there." said Kuwabara.

"Sorry, I was talking to Yoko. He's sorry if he hurt you Joann." said Kurama.

Joann smiled.

"He didn't. I guess I got dizzy because it was my first time trying to communicate through my mind, that's all."

_S__he's so beautiful and perfect..._ said Yoko

_**Yoko**_ warned Kurama.

Joann blanked out for the moment and heard Youko. Her face began to flush again.

"Thank you." she said, her blush turning reder.

Kurama and Kuwabara turned to her a bit confused.

"For what?" asks Kurama

Joann blushed more.

"For the nice complement Yoko gave me. I read his mind, by accident. He said I was beautiful and perfect. But I can't believe that someone like him would think that about me...I mean...he's like the sexiest demon in demon world, what I've been told...so I just can't see why he would call me perfect...not to mention beautiful." Joann said.

"Why not?"

Both Kurama and Joann turned to Kuwabara, who looked stunned, though he was the one who said those words.

"Kuwabara?" Joann said, a little confused at Kuwabara's words, though a hint of hope in her eyes.

Kuwabara blushed and seemed to curse himself for letting that slip.

"Ummm...well...I mean..." he said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

_'DaXmn it Kuwabara! You better come up with something fast! You can't let her know you know_!' he thought.

"Well, you are beautiful and stuff...so why wouldn't he like you...I like you, you are my best friend and all." he added that last part a little too fast for comfort.

Joann's hope dropped like a dead weight, as well as her smile.

"Oh...well...I think of you are too...handsome and my best friend...ummmm I'm going to check out the back." Joann said, leaving the room.

The two boys stand there in silence.Kuwabara sighs and closes his eyes, obviously a bit mad at himself. He begins to move to follow her.

"Kuwabara can't you see that she likes you more then a friend?" asked Kurama, deciding if he was going to help Joann become happy, and help Kuwabara realize his feelings for her, that he would have to do it at that moment.

Kuwabara was silent for a moment.

"I do, but some things are better left alone and kept at a distance to make sure no one is hurt." he said before leaving, a very confused Kurama and Youko left behind in the kitchen.

* * *

Joann walked outside and around to the back of the castle.There was a huge lake and more trees. and plants. It was beautiful. The beauty had made herforget about what happened in the kitchen, but only for a moment. 

She sighed.

"I guess it's better this way, for both him and me." Joann thought aloud."But...that doesn't mean I'll stop loving him."

"Might as well start to train. That's what I'm here for." she sighed.

Joann looked around and found a little area that was just dirt. It was a 20ft by 30ft rectangle. It was an arena. Obviously it was were Youko Kurama used to train. She walked onto the 'arean' and focused on her hand. Her bo appeared in her hands, the beautiful bluish purpleish color glowing bright.

"Need a partner?"

Joann turned to see Kuwabara standing not too far behind her.

Kuwabara looked at Joann with eyes that showed a tormented sorrow behind those brown eyes of his. His normal spark was only shining slightly behind those eyes of his. Joann just looked at him for a few moments, neither of them saying anything to each other. Joann didn't hate him, nor was she mad at him. There was no real reason to be mad at him. She was more upset at her self for not being able to handle the situation, not to mention not having the patience to wait for Kuwabara to love her back; however she was starting to think that it would be a one sided love and that she would never get his love in return; that he would never feel the same way she felt about him.

"Well this is a first. You saying nothing...Urameshi would never believe me if I told him!"Kuwabara said, breaking the unsteady air that was around them, a small cautious smile crossing his lips.

Joann couldn't help but give a weak smile at his comment.

He became serious on her again.

"Listen, I didn't want to sound mean or anything, alright? It's just...I...we've been living together for so long now and I mean...I don't want you to get hurt and have it be my fault...you know?" Kuwabara said.

Joann's smile faded and she nodded.

"I know...I'm sorry...I guess I kinda over reacted back there..." she sighed.

The two of them were silent again.

"I know something that would make you feel better. You can bet the craXp outta me,that will make you feel better. I know Urameshi does it whenever he's not feeling good, though he does it even if he's in a good mood..." Kuwabara said, giving Joann his famous goofy grin.

Joann couldn't help but laugh at the statment and the look he gave her.

"I guess. Though I can see why he would feel better, since you're easy to beat up." Joann said with a grin.

Kuwabara grinned back.

"Now that's the Joann I know...Hey! Wait a minute!" he said pretending to be hurt. He was happy that she was back to her self.

"Bring it on!" Joann said, preparing to attack.

"Well...actually...I was just gonna stand here and have you beat the crap outta me and stuff...you know I can't hit a girl. It's against my code." he said, scratching the back of his head. "Not like I would LET my self get beat up by a girl...I would block and stuff, but I mean...you need to get it out of your system...ya know?"

"Well, I would hope you wouldn't let a girl take you out, besides, you wouldn't fight me anyway, cause I'm your friend, right? You don't hit your friends since its against your code, though..." Joann said, a grin crossing her lips. "You **DO** fight with Yusuke, and he's your **BEST** guy friend, so maybe it's alright to fight your **BEST** girl friend, huh?"

"He's not my friend! So that doesn't count!" Kuwabara said, getting a bit mad.

"Sure, sure your not friends. It's not like you ever had a dream of him kissing you before...I mean, rivals don't dream stuff like that about friends...wait...you **DID**!" Joann laughed.

Kuwabara growled and stomped over to her, his fists cluntched.

"He gave **ME **that dream! He even told me so that means **HE'S **like that, besides he's **NOT** my friend, and **EVEN** if he **WAS** my friend, let alone my **BEST** guy friend, I would beat him up cause he's still my rival!" Kuwabara growled, crossing his arms over his chest and glared down at Joann.

"Ok ok, geeze, you don't have to bit my head off." Joann said, starting to get a bit mad.

"Well, if you weren't so darn pushy, then maybe I wouldn't have too!" Kuwabara snorted, bending down.

Joann narrowed her eyes and bent up towards Kuwabara, their faces only a little less then an inch apart from each other, their noses close enough where they could almost touch.

"You know what, I might just take you up on that offer and just beat the craXp out of you, whether you fight back or not!" Joann growled.

"Welll." Kuwabara said. "I take it back! I don't want you to use me as a stress reliever!"

They glared into each others eyes for a few more moments. Now if this was any other kind of situation between two other people who had strong feelings for the each other, this scene would end with the two having a passionate make out scene, however these two are not the ordinary couple.

"Fine." Joann growled out, turning around and crossing her arms over her chest.

Kuwabara growled as his eye twitched before he turned around.

"Fine!"he snorted.

A chuckle caught both of their attentions. They turned to find an amused Kurama.

"You two fight like a married couple." he said as he came up to the two.

Both blushed at the comment as they glared at him.

Kurama sweat drops at the glares and puts his hands up in defense.

"I was just kidding. Anyway, I think it's time we should start to train." he then walks onto the '_arena_'.

"Since Kuwabara won't fight you, I will have to. There's no other way to train you." he says.

Joann sighed.

"Fine." says Kuwabara. "Just go easy on her, or I'll have to beat ya up, fox boy!" Kuwabara whispered as he walked past Kurama, only loud enough so Joann wouldn't hear it.

"Don't worry, I won't." Kurama said.

Kuwabara nodded, satisfied before sitting under a tree near by.

Kurama takes a fighting stance, as Joann stands in the arean with her bo in front of her. Both had a serious face as they stared each other down.

Kurama shifted, about to attack.

"I got it!" Joann said, snapping her fingers.

Kurama's eyes blinked as he stumbled a bit, not expecting that.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

Joann looked at him with a huge grin.

"I found what song I'll use!" she said.

Kurama sweat dropped, as Kuwabara fell over side ways while still sitting on the ground.

"Why do ya sing when you fight? Why can't ya just fight? Not like you don't have a good voice or anything like that." Kuwabara asked after sitting back up.

Joann looked at him, and sighed. She hated having to tell people why she sung why she fought. She had repeated her self so many times that it got annoying after a while.

"It's because I'm more powerful when I sing. Here let me show you." Joann said, walking up to Kuwabara, and pulling him to his feet.

Kuwabara was a bit shocked at being so easily pulled to his feet, and stumbled a bit.

"OK, I'm going to just attack you with out singing, you don't have to hit back, but you can block." Joann said.

Joann got into an attack position, totally forgetting that Kurama was still in the arean, and that they were in the middle of a match. Kurama turned with an interested smile on his lips.

Joann swung her bo forward, towards Kuwabara's head. Kuwabara blocked it easily with his arm. Joann moved to the left and swung, however it was blocked again. Joann spun around and did a spinning back kick and was able to connect to his thigh, however he didn't even flinch at the contact.

"Ow...that hurt." he said rubbing his thigh as if he got stung by a bee.

"Now see the difference when I sing." Joann said, going back into her first position.

She was about to attack when she stopped.

"Ummm...let's get you away from the trees..." Joann said, having a second thought about the area they were fighting in.

Joann suprised Kuwabara by grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into the arean. Kurama felt he shouldn't be standing there anymore and left, finding this not only amusing but interesting. He had also been wondering why Joann sang while she fought, and seeing her fight Kuwabara not singing, she really didn't look tough like all the other times she fought.

"Ok. Same rules, just now I'm singing." Joann said.

She took a deep breath and got set to attack.

(_Song)_

**_((Disclamier:I do not own and I'm not making a profit from having I'm a BiXch by... in this story. Thank you))_**

_I'm a bitXch, I'm a love_r (**_You swing your bo side to side, to his head and then time he didn't block, hitting him on both sides of his face_**)

_I'm a child, I'm a mother_ (_**You spin and whack him in the back of his head with your bo**_)

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_ (_**You spin to his right side whacking him in the shin**_.)

_I do not feel ashamed_ (**_You jump and kick, but he ducks in time. You swing your bo hitting him in the jaw, which makes him stumble backwards and bit his lip_**)

_I'm your heXll, I'm your dream_ (_**You bring your bo up and strike him in the stomach and then he stumbles backwards again.**_)

_You know you wouldn't want it another way_. (**_You then give him a flying back kick to his stomach, which sends him flying backwards and into the dirt_**.)

(_**Song End**_)

Joann wiped the sweat from her face and grinned. She put her spirit bo away.

"And that is why I sing."

Kuwabara slowly got up.

"Man, you're a beast when ya sing!" he wipes the little bit of blood from where he bit his lip and looked a her. "Remind me never to ask you that again."

Joann grinned at him before turning to the amazing Kurama.

"You still want to be my sparing partner?" she asked, a bit nervous.

She didnt' want to scare him or Kuwabara, since she knew she needed to practice more, espeically since she would be fighting in the Dark Tournament.

Kuramam smiled at her.

"Of course. Besides, I need the training as well and will definitely have a work out fighting you and Kuwabara." he says.

Joann smiled, relieved.

"Ok, I'm ready! Oh and I'll be using that song." she said with a grin.

* * *

At dusk they decided it was time to stop for the day.

Joann had a bloody lip and dirt all over her.She had scratches and some were bleeding, though not badly. Her body was sore all over.

Kurama had several scratches as well and some bruises from Joann's bo. The scratches where from Kuwabara's spirit sword. It was a three way fight, mostly anyway, since Kuwabara wouldn't fightJoann because of his code.

Kuwabara was beat up pretty badly because he had to fightJoann and Kurama, and Joann only had Kurama to worry about during the match.Kuwabara was a little bloody, but not too bad and was limping a little.

Joannand Kuwabara dragged themselves to the castle and into their rooms.

"Good night. We will be doing this for the next two months. We'll start tomorrow morning at 9 am, but you guys should get up at 6 am to get ready." said Kurama before hewent into his room.

Both Joann and Kuwabara groaned, before telling each other 'good night' and going groggily into their rooms, getting ready to go to sleep. After Joann had a nice long hot shower, she crashed into her bed. She cuddled into the queen size bed and into her blanket and Kouga.

"Man...what a day...I hope I can last two months..." Joann said with a yawn as she fell asleep and begin to dream.

(_Dream_)

_They __were at the Dark Tournament. Yusuke was fighting Toguro and losing pretty badly. Kuwabara was screaming at Yusuke, telling him to beat Toguro up. Toguro pushes Yusuke, sending him flying backwards._

_"Pathetic. I was expecting more of a challenge from you." Toguro turns and looks at Joann__, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama._

_"Maybe if I kill one of your friends." he looks at everyone in the eyes. he then looked into Joann's __"You." he says, pointing at her. __"He seems to be most attached to you."_

_Joann felt her blood run cold._

_'This is not real! This isn't what happens!' she thought._

_Toguro started to walk towards the stunned Joann._

_"**NO! PELASE! LEAVE HER ALONE**!" Yusuke shouted, __getting up._

_Joann found her self all alone. It was just her and Toguro. Yusuke's pleads were heard, but Joann couldn't see him. Her eyes were focused on Toguro's. Yusuke ran at him, but was easily knocked away. All of a suddend, Toguro ran staright at her. Joann watched with wide eyes as he came closer, bringing his right arm back, ready to strike._

_Toguro was in front of Joann and plunged his hand forward. Pain filled her eyes and tears rolled down her face. She looked at the object that caused her so much pain. _

_Kuwabara had seemed to come from nowhere and had jumped in front of Toguro's attack. _

_"You could do nicely, too." says Toguro, with an evil grin, pushing his hand in further. _

_His hand was now sticking out Kuwabara's back. Kuwabara's blood splashed onto Joann's __face. He__r eyes grew wider and Toguro took out his hand. Kuwabara's mouth opened to say something, but blood came out. He then fell to his knees and then to the floor._

(_Dream End_)

Joann sat straight up in bed, sweat covering her body.She was breathing heavily and looking around. It took her a few minutes to remember whereshe was.

"Kuwabara..."Joann whispered.

Joann couldn't help but fear the worse, so shedecided to check on him. Joann got out of her bed and walked out of her room, into the hallway. She had her Scooby-Doo blanket wrapped around her as she had Kouga under the blanket; she was squeezing him.

Joann opened Kuwabara's door and peeked in. There on the queen size bed was Kuwabara who was spiraled out on his bed, wearing his bright red boxers and white shirt. Joann walked up to the side of his bed and saw Eikichi was curled up under his chin, while his left hand rested on his stomach while his right was on Erikachi's back. His gel was washed out and his semi-curly hari fell gently in front of his eyes, only falling a little over his eyes. Joann couldn't help but smile and move the little pieces of hair out of his face.

This had caused Kuwabara to stir. Joann brought her hand back, away from Kuwabara's face. He opened his eyes and blinked at up at Joann.

"Joann...? what are you doing in my room at...?" Kuwabara turned his head, causing Erikachi to stir abit before moving a bit over, letting Kuwabara move his head to look at the clock that was on the dresser."...3:15...in the morning!" he said beforeturning back to Joann.

Heyawned andsat up scratching his head, his hair standing up a bit, in curls.

Erikachi, woken by Kuwabara's movement, yawned and stretched. She got up and moved to Kuwabara's pillow and went back to sleep.

"I'm sorry...I just had a nightmare, that's all...I dreamt that Toguro was fighting Yusuke and winning. Then Toguro stoped fighting and said he had to kill one of us, and he picked me...I couldn't move...I was too scared. I was about to die and I knew I was going to die. Yusuke was screaming and I thought I was going to die...and...and...there was blood and...and..." Joann started but couldn't finish as tears came to her eyes.

Kuwabara sat up staright in his bed, awake.

"Hey...hey, it's alright. You're alright!" Kuwabara said, taking Joann's hand and pulling her into a hug, crushing her to him.

She continued to sob.

"But...no...you...and he..." she couldn't get it out.

"Shhhh...it's gonna be ok, ok? I won't let him hurt you. You got me? I won't let him hurt you...it's gonna be ok..." Kuwabara said, resting his head on top of her.

Joann sniffed and nodded.

She wanted to tell Kuwabara what happened, but he was so warm and the sound of his breathing and his voice seemed to sooth her and calm her.

Joann felt her felt falling asleep.

"Can...can I sleep with you...just for tonight?" Joann asked, burying her head into his chest, a blush crossing her tear stained cheeks.

Kuwabara blushed and pulled her closer to him.

"Sure...I guess. I don't see anything wrong with that...we've done it before, so...I guess it's ok..." Kuwabara said.

He was about to let go, when he felt Joann cling to his shirt. Kuwabara felt his entire body turn red as she curled up, clinging to his shirt. He was about to pull her off him, whenhe heard her soft breathing meaning she was already asleep.

He sighed, laying back down, with out disturbing Joann, and pulled the covers over both of them. Joann curled up on top of Kuwabara's chest and clung to his shirt. Kuwabara kept his left hand wrapped securly around Joann's waist as his right hand lay under his head. Soon, he too fell asleep from the soft breathing that came from Joann as she slept.

* * *

Well that's it...and man...what a long chapter! The next one will be a long one too! I hope this made you all happy! Please read and review, and I'll get the next one out as fast I can! Read and Review! 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! I know... *hides head in shame* I haven't updated this story in many a decades... or so it feels like. I'm sorry. Life kinda distracted me for a while there. Luckily, I'm on vacation this week and I'm trying to make up for a LOT of loss time. This is a long chapter so I do hope you guys enjoy it! Also, thank you all for sticking by me, even when I'm such a bad author to not update .. So thank you again. So without anymore waiting...on to the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Sometimes Breaks Aren't That Fun…**

A month and a half has past, Kuwabara and Joanna began to improve. Although her nightmare hadn't stopped. So every night she would end up sleeping in Kuwabara's room. At first, they both felt weird, but after a while, they got more comfortable. Joann had even woken up to find Kuwabara's arm wrapped around her waist and hugging her close to him. Eikichi would be snuggled up under her chin and purring. She felt safe and secure like that.

Kurama's training was fierce. However, Joann had gotten stronger and she was better at controlling her telepathy powers, which made her happy. Kuwabara would still not fight her in the three on three battles; so, he would be beaten pretty badly. Though he was forming immunity to pain and was healing faster because of the fights, it seemed. Their normal routine would be get up early in the morning, eat breakfast. Train until lunchtime; break for lunch. Work on their techniques and then battle until dinner. Go inside for dinner and then take a shower and fall asleep.

However, on this particular morning, Joann decided that she needed to do something different. All work and no play makes a girl go crazy. She woke up to the nice warm embrace of Kuwabara, who was still sleeping. Eikichi slowly got up and stretched. Joann watched with amusement as the little kitten began to bathe herself. After that, she proceeded to look around to see what could be 'fun' to do. She noticed one of Kuwabara's socks was hanging off weird on his feet. Joann couldn't help but snicker as she watched the kitten crouch low and slowly 'stalk' her prey.

Joann couldn't help but giggle, which caused Kuwabara to stir from his sleep a bit. That was the signal. Eikichi grabbed a hold onto Kuwabara's entire foot with her claws and her teeth nibbling where his big toe was. All Kuwabara knew was he felt a lot of sharp small points all over his left foot. He jumped with a yell and rolled off the bed. Eikichi was able to let go in time to watch her poor master land hard on the floor. She tilted her head to the side and meowed in wonderment. It looked like she was trying to figure out where her 'prey' went and why her master fell on the floor.

At this point Joann busted out laughing. She crawled over to the end of the bed, slowly calming down and peaked over the edge. Another fit of chuckles escaped her lips as she found Kuwabara wrapped in his blanket and his butt in the air as his face was planted on the ground. It was the funniest sight she had ever seen.

"Good morning Kuwa-chan…why are you on the floor?" Joann asked, trying to sound innocent; but failing miserable.

"You know why!"

"Awww…come on Kuwa-chan! I thought it was cute! Eikichi playing with your foot and all; she wants to train too it seems."

"You're not the one on the ground now; aren't you? Of course YOU'D think it was cute. And no she isn't training; she's bored…stop laughing already Jo-chan!" Kuwabara growled, trying to pull free from the sheets that kept him bound; however, his struggling only made it worst as he was wrapped more in the sheets.

He was never really a morning person. He was always grumpy until he got his coffee; black. Sometimes Joann would need some coffee herself; however, mostly she was able to survive without it. Whenever Joann drank coffee, she would have it with half &half and two spoon full of sugar. Kurama was the weird one of the group and would have some type of tea. It changed every morning. She smiled down at him.

"Well, I'll meet you downstairs!" Joann said hopping out of bed on the other side, trying to avoid the cranky Kuwabara.

Joann grabbed her Scooby-Doo blanket and Koga. She started towards the door to head out of his room; to go back into her room to shower and get dressed.

"Hey! Don't leave me like this!" Kuwabara shouted.

Joann was already half out the door and stuck her head into the room with a laugh.

"Think of it as another part of training." she said before laughing out of his room.

Joann heard him say something else; but it was muffled by the door. As she was about to head towards her room, she saw Kurama walking towards her. He was wearing some beat up old jeans, yet still nice and a muscle shirt.

"Good morning, Kura-chan." Joann yawned.

Kurama chuckled.

"Good morning to you too, though it seems you are not really awake yet."

"Nope, but then again, I'm never really all here to begin with." Joann said laughing.

Kurama only shakes his head and smiles.

_'Grrr__…__.'_

_**'Yoko**__**…**__**.'**_

'_What?! She__'__s been sleeping in Kuwabara__'__s room every single night since they__'__ve arrived!'_

_**'Are you implying they are doing something?'**_  
_  
'Well, I can__'__t believe that any guy would not try to do something with a gorgeous creature like Joann!'_

_**'So you**__**'**__**re implying that she**__**'**__**s a whore?'**_

_'__…__no'_

_**'Then how can anything be going on in there? She is respectable and so is Kuwabara. **__**You know this; you**__**'**__**re just mad that she didn**__**'**__**t come in our room.'**_

_'If she wants someone who could REALLY protect her; she should be with me, with us!'_

"Ummm…Kurama?"

Kurama had done it again. He had his eyes changing colors and had a far off look on his face. He had been through this along with many other issues such as this. For the past month and a half, Yoko wouldn't give up on making Joann his; yet at the same time; Kurama wouldn't give up on helping her hook up with Kuwabara and convincing Yoko that she was a sister.

Kurama was able to control the fox demon somewhat; however, there was one time during the training when Yoko sort of came out from inside and fought against Kuwabara; over doing it. It was obvious that something was wrong with Kurama. He looked the same, however, his eyes were golden. It was only for five minutes; but it was still long enough to hurt Kuwabara pretty badly. By the time Kurama took back control; he found Kuwabara with deep cuts all over. They had stopped the training for the rest of the day and Joann was by Kuwabara's side trying to tend to his wounds; while Kurama scolded Yoko.

"I'm sorry Joann. It seems Yoko still can't get over the fact you were in Kuwabara's room this early in the morning."

"Yes, well…" Joann said scratching the back of her head, her face turning slightly red, "I keep getting that dream and Kuwa-chan helps me…that's all really." Joann said with a reassuring smile.

Kurama frowned that the information.

"So your nightmares have grown worse Ann-chan?"

Joann blinked. Kurama started to call her that after a few weeks into training. So she started calling him Kura-chan to tease him. Kuwabara felt left out and decided to finally drop the suffix at the end of Joann's name. Then a little later he began to call her Jo-chan. It wasn't long after that she started to call Kuwabara, Kuwa-chan; which made him happy, which made her happy.

"Yes. It's very frightening…I mean…I'm not scared of dying…that's not what's scary about the dream, well it is but it's not the scariest thing." she said before looking down a bit ashamed that she was letting a dream affected her so much. "But…but the way Yusuke screams, and then Kuwabara…and recently I've been hearing your voice and even Hiei's…I don't want to hear you guys scream like that **EVER**…." Joann said looking back up at Kurama with sad eyes.  
_  
'Even in her dreams she is caring__…__why don__'__t you take her now!'_

_**'Shut up'**_

Kurama pulled Joann into a warm embrace, which shocked her a bit. He had been trying to avoid Joann in any '_touching__'_way since the incident with Yoko '_coming_' out and hurting Kuwabara. She blinked and looked up at him while he looked down at her.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you; and you'll never hear any of us scream that way." He says with his charming smile.

Joann couldn't help but blush at it, but smiled back.

"Thanks Kura-chan. You're like the brother I never had…other then Yusuke that is." she said with a laugh.

Kurama laughed as well.

"Hopefully I'm the mature one."

"Totally." she answered.

The two of them laughed for a moment, before Kurama let her go. She smiled at him and gave him a small wave.

"See ya downstairs!" Joann said walking to her room.

Joann turned and smiled a happy smile at him.

"Thanks again."

"Anytime." He said, before she closed the door behind her.

When Joann got downstairs, Kuwabara had just finished making pancakes and placing a huge pile on the table. Kuwabara was still wearing his black boxers and his black socks; although, they were pulled all the way up. He also had on his white wife beater shirt. Joann had changed into a sleeveless dark blue tie dyed shirt that was dyed with all different kinds of blues. She was also wearing black shorts. She tied her hair up in a high ponytail. Joann walked into the kitchen and went to the cabinet that had the dishes in it. She began to set up the table, while Kurama got out the drinks and Kuwabara set up the food to be plated.

After the table was set, they all sat at their spot at the table. Kuwabara sat at one end; Kurama at the other and Joann sat on the side that was between the two. As she started to butter her pancakes, she started to think.

'Man, we've been training non-stop….I know practice makes perfect, but as Jack said 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy'…or something like that. We gotta do something fun…just me and the guys…but what?" Joann thought as she ate without really noticing that she was eating.

Joann continued to think of fun things to do when something came to mind. As the thought began to roll, around in her head a grin crossed her face, slowly turning into an evil looking grin that brought a twinkle evil glint to her eyes. Kuwabara noticed Joann's look and raised an eyebrow.

"Ummm…Jo-chan? You're freaking me out with that look." He said making a 'freaked out' face.

"Are you ok?" Kurama asked, not really finding that look settling at all.

Joann looked at them, still having that look.

"I was just thinking…"

"That can't be good…" Kuwabara said with a joking grin.

Joann gave him a playful glare and stick her tongue out at him before continuing her thought.

"Like I said…I was just thinking, that we've been training too much. Both Kuwa-chan and I have greatly improved and I know that I deserve to do something fun. What do you say Kura-chan? Why not take the day off and just do something fun?" Joann asked now giving Kurama her infamous 'puppy dog' look.

Joann had found that it would work on almost anyone. She wanted to use it on Hiei the next time she saw him, thinking that if it could work on him; then it could work on anyone. However, Joann knew that it was both Kurama and Kuwabara's weakness; and they couldn't resist it; or her.

"Well…" Kurama started, "what did you have in mind?" he asked curious of what Joann would think as 'fun'.

"And nothing 'girly'." Kuwabara said giving her a serious look.

Joann pouted at him.

"You know me better then that Kuwa-chan! When do I ever pick 'girly' stuff?"

"Well, there was that time you dragged me to that chick flick; and then there was that time you dragged me shopping so you could use me as your mule…and then…" he started, counting each time on his fingers.

"Ok…fine, I have SOME 'girl' tendencies…but I got something really good in mind!" Joann said. "I think we should go out to dinner at a karaoke bar! I've never really gone to one…not that I remember." she said, adding the last part to keep up with her 'amnesia' story.

Joann had gotten better at keeping her story straight. It was getting so good that she was starting to believe it was true.

The boys seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Well…I know of one place around here in the makai; but its too dangerous, especially since you two are humans…" Kurama said, trying to think of another place possibly back in the human realm.

"Aww, come on Kura-chan!" Joann pouted, "It will be fun and we can handle ourselves if anything bad happens; which it won't!" she said with another 'puppy-dog' pout/look.

This one being uber cute to where Kuwabara felt like he wanted to hug her.

Kurama sighed.

"Fine…we'll go around 8 o'clock since it shouldn't be too crowded. Usually it gets busy around 10 o'clock and usually more dangerous because they get drunk around then."

Joann jumped out of her seat and danced around the room, making Kurama and Kuwabara both smile but sweatdrop at her silliness. She hadn't changed her humor nor stopped being silly even in training and both of the guys were fine with that. However, Joann did make it hard sometime to train with her silliness.

"One problem." Kuwabara said, which stopped her in mid dance.

"What's that?" she asked.

'Well…I have nothing to wear…I went to one back home but it was full of old people and middle schoolers from other schools." He said.

Joann stood there in thought.

"Actually…what DO you wear to a karaoke bar?"

The both of them turned and looked at Kurama who blinked.

"I don't know."

"But you said there's one here in the makai!" Joann said blinking at him.

"Yoko use to go there and I heard that it's still open…and Yoko dressed…well, how to put this…" Kurama said, scratching the back of his head trying to think of a 'delicate' work to say 'to get laid'.

Joann blinked at him before shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, that just means we ask someone who would know and then get some clothes."

"Hey! I said nothing 'girly'! Shopping is 'girly'!" Kuwabara complained.

"You should have never said you needed something to wear then." Joann said, sticking her tongue out at him.

He grumbled and decided to finish his breakfast. It was his fault if they all went shopping, and he couldn't argue against that fact. Kurama just smiled and shook his head.

"I'll give Botan a call and see what I can arrange so short notice." Kurama said.

"Thanks again Kura-chan!" Joann said jumping up and down before going back to her seat and finishing her breakfast.

'Today is gonna be great!' Joann thought as she rushed to finish her breakfast.

By the time they all cleaned up the kitchen, Kurama called Botan, they all got ready and talked more about what else to do; it was noon.

Joann wore dark blue hip hugger jeans and a nice brown shirt that fit her form nicely and had a beautiful design of light pink and tan flowers that weaved from the bottom of the left side of the shirt and moved up where her breasts lay; where it stop. Joann started to notice her body had gotten leaner and she seemed to loose a lot of weight; however, her breasts seemed to get big. Joann decided to bring a light brown jacket in case it was chilly back in the human realm.

Kurama wore tan slacks and a nice polo shirt that was an off white color with a navy blue line that crossed the front part of the shirt inside a bigger brown line. It was form fitting and showed off his muscles but not fully. It hinted at his buffed bod; but still left room for the imagination.

Kuwabara wore black jeans and a black shirt that had 'Kiss my ssets!' written on it. Joann had bought it for him after coming back from the four-saint beast episode. It was form fitting and left no room for the imagination. It was her favorite shirt of his; and he knew it and wore it as much as he could.

After Botan came with the portal; they all said your 'hellos' and arranged a time and meeting place for when they would be coming back to the demon world. It was decided that they would be dropped off and picked up by the movie theater and would be picked up around 6:30. It gave them plenty of time to find outfits, watch a movie, and hit the arcade; which were the things they wanted to do. Of course Kurama wanted to watch a movie and Kuwabara wanted to go to the arcade; but still, Joann wanted to do those on top of shopping.

The shopping didn't last long as it only took an hour to find everything they all needed for the karaoke bar that night. Joann bought a black mini skirt that went up to her mid thigh. Her shirt was a form fitting aqua color spaghetti strap shirt that had a low-neck line but only showed a little cleavage. The material felt silky and she bought a black jacket to wear over it; the sleeves stopping by her elbows. Joann also bought tan color stockings and an open toe black heel that was three inches high and had the strap wrap around her ankle and a strap around her toes and both connected by one more strap, which could be buckled so it could fit her foot in it.

Kuwabara had bought tight form fitting jeans that left no room for the imagination and this shirt was a sleeveless black hoodie that was also form fitting. He also bought black boots that gave him a few extra inches to his already staggering height.

Kurama was the only one who didn't buy a dark color outfit. He bought white pants that were also tight and a white shirt that was also sleeveless. He also bought white shoes that made the outfit complete.

Joann knew one thing. They all would be the hottest in that bar, easily.

After they got their stuff situated, Joann decided she they needed to get a pedicure and manicure since she figured if she was going to look stylish she might as well have her nails done. That left Kurama to visit his mother, since he felt it was too long to leave his mom without checking in on her; and Kuwabara decided to go to the arcade. They decided to skip the movie and just meet back at the arcade before the pick up time. Joann enjoyed her 'spa treatment' and had them pamper her and color her nails and toe nails. She got a light blue mixed with some shiny looking green which fit the outfit but made her nails stand out.

It was only a two-hour thing, she ended up joining Kuwabara at the arcade, and playing all the games until all the money they had ran out. Kurama joined them not too long after they ran out and by that time; it was time to get back and get ready for dinner; which Kurama was treating them for doing an excellent job at training.

It didn't take Joann long to get dressed and put her make up on. She made up her eyes like a cats and used shimmering light blue and a little gold on the eyelid. Her blush was just enough and her lips were a shimmering rosy red. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with a few strands falling gracefully into her face. Joann looked more than hot; and that was evident when she walked into the kitchen where the guys were waiting for her.

Kuwabara almost fell out of his chair and Joann thought she saw a hint of lust in Kurama's eyes; however it was so fast that she wasn't sure if it was Yoko or Kurama himself.

"How do I look?" Joann asked with a smirk as she did a little spin to let them get a 'full' view.

"Jo-chan you are…I mean you always are…but I mean…wow…" Kuwabara said; blushing as he tried to find the right words to express how hot she looked.

Kurama was the first one to recover with his brain still in tact. He gave her a charming smile.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." Joann said with a small curtsy.

Joann smiled big at them. She felt gorgeous. It was starting out to be a great day of relaxation.

"You guys look not bad your selves. Actually…" Joann said with a sneaky smile as she walked up to the two who were still sitting down; and took their hands and pulled them both out of their chairs.

Joann pulled them into the middle of the room and proceeded to walk around them, first Kurama and then Kuwabara.

"You guys look sexy…trying to impress anyone important?" Joann said with a smirk and a wink once she came in the front and faced them.

Kuwabara's entire face turned red and Kurama looked away casually. Joannt laughed at the two boy's reaction. It was fun to tease them.

"Well, what are we still standing here for?" Joann said clapping her hands together. "I say we go and get something to eat!"

Joann turned around and walked out of the room towards the door, with the two guys slowly following behind her.

Fifteen Minutes later….

They arrived at a building that had a neon flashing light that read 'Demon's Paradise Karaoke Bar and Grill'.

"This is a pretty big place." Joann said with a whistle to prove her point.

It was her first time going to something like this. It wasn't like she didn't want to go, it was just she couldn't arrange a time to go with her friends. It was hard when she had a small group of friends first of all and secondly it made it harder when everyone had jobs and barely saw each other because of said jobs. It was a good thing Joann worked with one of her friends, however she would never get the same schedule. Therefore, it was just hard for them to go out a lot.

The line wasn't huge, only a few demons scattered at the front door. Some of them just looked like they were chatting and not really looking to go in yet. There was a bouncer at the door. He was a huge guy, possibly 6'8" with bluish-green skin. He wore brown pants and a white muscle shirt that had no sleeves; it was obvious it was to show off his bulging muscles. His face looked some-what human. However, his narrow yellow eyes and fangs that hung out of his mouth were proof he wasn't human. He was also bald and not in a good way.

They walked up to the guy, however he stopped them.

"Sorry, only demon's can come in." he said, glancing at Joann and Kuwabara.

"They're with me." Kurama said smoothly.

"You can go in, but leave that trash out here where it belongs." He said looking at Joann dead in her eyes before giving the same look to Kuwabara.

"Do you know –who- I am?" Kurama asked his voice sounding like it changed; possible have gotten deeper.

"I don't care if your fuckin' King Enma. I'm not letting that tramp and her fuck toy in here."

Joann eyes grew wide as her face turned red for two reasons. One because that comment pissed her off. How DARE he call Joann a tramp! Sure…her skirt was a little high, and sure her shirt showed a bit of cleavage, but that didn't mean she was a tramp! The other reason Joann turned red was the fact he called Kuwabara her 'fuck toy'. That comment made Kuwabara's face red as hers. Joann wasn't sure if it was for him calling her a tramp, calling him her fuck toy, or just both comments.

However, before either Joann or Kuwabara could react, Kurama's rose whip was out and wrapped around the poor guy's neck. Kurama's eyes had a mix of his normal green but with a hint of golden color around his pupil. He stared up at the demon that looked down scared and holding onto the whip trying to not hurt his fingers with the thorns. He looked ready to wet himself.

"I want you to apologize to the LADY and GENTLEMAN behind me; then I want you to let us in. Only then I'll spare your ignorant life…maybe." Kurama said in an oddly deep voice as he pulled the whip a bit tighter around the demon's neck.

"I-I'm sorry." The demon said.

Joann looked at Kurama. He looked scary and was even scaring her. She was afraid he would kill this demon. Sure, he called her a tramp…but he made up with that comment for calling Kuwabara her sex toy. Although, it wasn't something to kill the guy over. Maybe beat him to a bloody pulp but not to kill. Joann gently put her hand on Kurama's shoulder.

"Ummm…Kura-chan, he apologized. Why don't you let the guy live? I except his apologize and ummm…you're kinda scaring me." Joann said meekly and with a sweat drop.

Kurama glanced back at her and seemed to calm down before turning back to the demon and let his whip relax before pulling it back. The demon got to keep his head, however he had nice nicks on his hands and neck.

"Next time, I won't be so compassionate." Kurama said as he put his whip away.

Joann heard a relieved breath behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Kuwabara was just as tensed and slightly scared at Kurama as she was. Joann gave him a small smile as he gave her one back.

"Come on, let's go…" Joann said, pulling on Kurama's arm, as Kuwabara came behind Kurama and decided to make sure he didn't go 'whacko' again.

Once they were in Joann turned to Kurama and gave him a smile.

"Thanks for standing up for me, I do appreciate it…but next time, don't try to kill the guy ok?" Joann said with a small smile and a small plea in her eyes.

Kurama sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, his eyes were just green.

"Sorry about that Ann-chan…but when I heard that…" he said taking in another deep breath.

Kuwabara wrapped his arm around Kurama's shoulder and looked down at him.

"I hear ya man. If you hadn't used yer mad skills I would have sliced him in half with my spirit sword." Kuwabara said with a grin.

Kurama looked up at him and just smiled. Joann smiled at the two and were happy. It was the first time since this entire training started that the two showed that they were 'friends'. However, she felt a hand on her shoulder and blinked. If the two guys were in front of you…

Joann jumped and turned around finding a beautiful waitress who blinked at her, a bit taken back.

"Oh dear me, I'm sorry 'ere lov." She said with a smile and giggle.

She was a little taller than Joann and looked somewhat normal, if it wasn't for two fox ears on top of her head. She wore a mini black skirt that was much shorter then Joann's. Her top was white and tight; showing off her huge breasts. Written on the shirt it said Demon Paradise in red writing. She had blond hair tied back in a high ponytail and her almond shape eyes were amber.

"Oh…its ok." Joann said, relaxing a bit.

After the incident at the door, she was a bit jumpy.

"Table for three please." Joann said finding Kuwabara at her right and Kurama at her left.

The waitress smiled and waved her hand as she turned and walked deeper into the building. They followed behind her in silence. They passed a few tables that had some demons sitting at them laughing and drinking. On the stage was a demon who was ugly, which matched his voice that sang a horrible version of what Joann couldn't even make out; it was that bad. The waitress set them close to the stage and the bathrooms. It was the perfect spot to be in any place to eat.

"My name is Jenny and I'll be taken care of yall tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?" the waitress asked.

Joann was oblivious to the fact 'Jenny' was giving her a look; which made Kurama and Kuwabara look at each other.

"I'll have a soda please?" Joann said giving the waitress a polite smile.

Jenny smiled back and gave Joann a wink.

"Sure thing hon. And how about you two?" she asked looking a bit professional when she turned to the guys.

"Umm same here please." Kuwabara said giving her a smile.

Jenny nodded and wrote it down in her pad not giving Kuwabara the time of day.

"I'll have iced tea please." Kurama said, giving her a polite smile.

Jenny nodded again writing in her pad before looking up and giving you a smile.

"I'll be back in a bit."

She turned around and walked away, swaying her hips as she disappeared into the crowd. Joann was more interested in her menu and trying to pick something that sounded good. Kuwabara and Kurama looked at each other.

'Was it just me or was that waitress hitting on Jo-chan?" Kuwabara whispered into Kurama's ear.

Joann was still involved in her menu.

'Its not uncommon for those kinds of relationships here in the makai." Kurama said, picking up his menu and finding something to eat right away.

Kuwabara let what Kurama said settle in before his eyes widen.

'Where YOU in one of those relationships back when you were Yoko?' he whispered.

Kurama was spared from answering that question by Jenny coming back with the drinks. She set Joann's drink last. Joann looked up and gave her a smile.

"Thanks."

"Oh no prob hon. Now are you ready to order?" Jenny asked, taking her pad out.

She rests against armrest and leaned a bit close to Joann., who felt a bit weird by how close this girl was to her, however she shrugged it off.

"I think I'll get a cheeseburger and fries; well done please?" Joann said handing her the menu.

Jenny smiled at her and took the menu from her hand. She stayed in her spot and rested her arm on top of the booth chair; her arm and hand right above Joann's head. Joann took a sip of her drink, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"And you?" she asked in a professional sounding voice.

"Ummm…same as her just medium rare." Kuwabara said.

Joann took his menu, since the waitress didn't seem to be moving to take it. Also, when Joann was in a restaurant she usually liked to help out the waitress. Only because her little brother worked on the weekends as a buss boy at a fancy restaurant that was down the street from her house. They allowed 16 year olds and up to work there as long as they didn't get near the stoves.

Joann handed her his menu and Jenny smiled at her.

"Thanks hun," she then looked at Kurama with a profession look. "And you sir?"

"I think I'll just have a salad right now, thank you."

She nodded and wrote all of the orders in her pad before standing up.

"I'll be back, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." She said winking at Joann before she walked away.

Joann raised an eyebrow at her before turning to Kuwabara.

"What's up with her? She's being nice to me and not to you guys? What? Is she a lesbian or something?" Joann asked meaning it as a joke.

However, Kurama and Kuwabara looked at each other before looking back at her. Joann blinked at them.

"I was just kidding you know…what?" Joann said looking at the guys.

"Well…" Kuwabara said scratching the back of his head.

"Its common for those kinds of relationships here." Kurama said.

Neither of the boys knew how Joann felt about gays or lesbians. The topic never came up, so they were worried if she was going to explode or get angry or be disgust. However, she surprised them.

"Oh…well, I guess I'll just tell her I'm not like that." Joann said with a shrug.

Kuwabara blinked in surprise at her and Kurama looked a bit shocked.

"What?" she asked, not understanding what the big deal was. "I don't hate lesbians. I'm a little uncomfortable around them; but if I ask them to not hit on me and they respect that I can handle them being around me."

Joann worked with a few lesbians at her job. She got along with them if they respected her space, which they did.

((A/N: so you guys know I'm bi…soooo if any of you are a lesbian please don't take what I wrote as offense ^^; its not to be discrimitive nor mean….so yeah)

"Oh…" Kuwabara said.

He really expected Joann to act all disgusted and throw a fit. That's what he would do if a gay guy hit on him. He glanced over at Kurama. He never answered Kuwabara's question, but now he really didn't want to know.

Kurama smiled. He found Joann very respectable and not judgmental like other humans.

"Hey, why don't one of you guys go up and sing?" Joann said.

Joann thought that they were making a big deal out of the entire situation and felt it was a good chance to change the subject. They were at a karaoke bar for Enma sake! She gave them a smile and looked at Kurama.

"How about you Kura-chan? Why don't you go up there and sing something? Please?" Joann said, giving him her infamous puppy-dog look.

Kurama laughed and shook his head.

"I knew it was coming…alright." He said, sliding out of the booth and heading towards the stage just as a demon was getting off.

He walked up to the mic and looked at the screen. He searched through the selections until he found a song he seemed to like, as he smiled. He selected the song and held the mic to his lips as the song music started. He opened his mouth and with a beautiful tenor sang out the words of his selected song. Not to mention, he did the moves that one should do while singing such a song.

Kurama sang "Remember the Time" by Michale Jackson, but having the red head sing it added a new dimension to the song. Or that was how Joann felt. He had a really nice voice and it shocked her a bit. Kuwabara stared at the red head. He couldn't believe there was another thing this guy was 'perfect' at doing.

When the song was over, Kurama got a standing ovation mixed with cheers and whistles. He walk calmy back to the table and sat down. Joann's laughed and couldn't stop grinning.

"You rocked Kura-chan! I didn't know you could sing like that!"

Kurama smiled.

"I use to be in the choir when I was younger."

Joann tried to imagine a mini Kurama in a choir outfit singing and she just couldn't picture it with out a snicker.

"Geeze, Kurama…" Kuwabara was able to say.

"Well, its now your turn Kuwa-chan." Joann said as she smiled wickedly at him.

He turned to her with blinking wide eyes.

"Me?! Oh nooo way!" Kuwabara said shaking his head and waving his hands in front of him.

"Awwww…" Joann said begining to pout. "Pleassee?" She said with her puppy dog look.

Kuwabara bit his lip tried to resist that look. He looked away but found Kurama was trying to help Joann and he too was pulling off his own puppy dog look. Kuwabara was stuck between two puppy dog looks and couldn't escape.

"Oh…fine." Kuwabara grumbled.

Joann cheered and gave him a thumbs up.

"Kick some ass Kuwa-chan."

Kuwabara blushed slightly but smiled back.

"I'll try."

Kurama moved so Kuwabara could head towards the stage. Kuwabara grumbled as Joann snickered and watched as he went to the stage. He found a near by stool and placed it in front of the screen that had the music selections. He picked up the mic and searched through the list of songs. After he found the song he wanted, Kuwabara's mouth opened and a deep voice that sounded like one of those sexy baratone singers rang out into the microphone.

His voice seemed to make the already emotional song, "Losing My Religon" even more emotional, but on a whole new level. He also surprised Joann with having a beautiful baratone voice. The room was silent, or so it seemed as Kuwabara's voice filled the room with the songs lyrics. When the song ended, he too got a standing ovation and a mix of cheers and whistles.

When Kuwabara got back to the table, he found an open mouth Joann.

"Damn Kuwa-chan…you acted like you couldn't sing but…damn you were awesome!" Joann said as Kurama let's Kuwabara back to his spot.

Joann punched him lightly on his shoulder and he smiled at her.

"Yeah well, my sister made me take some classes when I was younger cause she didn't want me to sing around the house with out havin' some kinda experience."

Joann laughed. It was so like his sister to do that to him.

"So it's your turn." Kuwabara said.  
Joann blinked at him.

"My turn? For what?" she asked, trying to seem like she didn't know what they were talking about.

"You know." Kuwabara said, nudging her side.

"Since we sang it is only fair that you sing as well." Kurama said with a charming smile and a hint of a glimmer in his eyes.

Joann blushed. She didn't like singing in front of people on a stage. It was different when she was fighting and singing. Joann didn't care what anyone thought. However, when you're on a stage, everyone stares at you and Joann can't help but feel as if everyone is picking her apart.

"No way…I'm not getting up there!" Joann squealed. "I…I can't sing well."

"That's not true!" Kuwabara said.

Joann cursed her singing voice.

"You're amazing! Come on…" Kuwabara said beginning to pout. "Please?"

Joann was hit by a Kurama and Kuwabara puppy dog look.

"Aww you're not playing fair!" she said, pouting her self.

"See how it feels?" Kuwabara said, breaking his puppy look for only a moment before returning to it.

Joann tired to avoid it, but they looked too cute she couldn't help but stare at them.

"Awww…ok..fine…" she pouedt.

Kuwabara grinned and gave Kurama a five. Joann laughed at how much the two of them were 'bonding' on this trip. She smiled at them. It was such a great day. They were having fun and enjoying each other's company. There were no worries, no thoughts about the tournament. No training. It was peaceful and relaxing. Joann wished she could stay like this with them forever. Joann sighed, it was only wishful thinking and she knew it. She stood up and headed towards the stage.

Joann hoped the machine had a song she knew. She got up onto the stage and tried to ignore the demons that were coming into the building. Joann went through the list of songs. She was amazed that it was a huge list to choose from. There were songs that were japanses, english, and even a few demon songs. It appeared that the english songs were more popular than the other two. However, Joann shook her head at that and decided to find something that she recongizied. Her eyes stopped at a particular song that made her smile. She picked it and took the mic up into her hands. She held it with both hands waiting for the music to get to the point where she needed to sing. Joann opened her mouth and closed her eyes as she knew this song and just let herself get lost with the song as she began to sing.

She sang a love song and picked it on purpose; "I Wanna Know". She thought about Kuwabara as she sang each note and each word of the song. It made her feel better as she let loose just a bit and felt as if she was getting some of her feelings out with the song. At one point, she opened her eyes and looked over at Kuwabara before closing them again.

When Joann opened her eyes she saw not only did the room look like there were more demon's in the place, but they were all up and cheering. She blushed but smiled.

"Thank you." Joann said into the mic before she walked back towards her table.

It was crowded now and Joann could barely see her table. However, as she made her way through the crowd, a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Joann blinked and turned around. Behind her was a beautiful human like cat-demon. He was around 6'4", the same height as Kuwabara practically. He was slim and lean and had black hair with two black cat ears twitching on top of his head. His eyes were a sparkling green-amber color and they looked lustily into Joann's eyes.

"Hey there cutie. You sing pretty well for a human. You're pretty cute for a human too. Wanna dance?"

"Sorry," Joann said with a polite smile. "I gotta get back to my table."

Joann turned around to walk away however she found herself pulled back against his firm chest with his arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace.

"It wasn't a request." He purred into your ear.

Joann shivered at the warmth and a bit in fear at what this cat-demon wanted from her.

"Could have fooled me." Joann said while he nuzzled into her neck.

"Heh, a bit feisty too, I like that in my prey, in both food and those for…" he nibbled on her ear lobed causing her to gasp in surprise.

"...play."

Joann's eyes widen as she realized that this guy was serious and moving pretty fast. He must have been an exhibitionist by how he didn't mind stroking her neck with his tongue and fangs and didn't mind where his hands rested awfully close to areas no permitted by just anyone.

Joann snapped out of her shock and grabbed his arms, pulling them away fromher. Joann walked a few feet before turning around and holding her hands up in a defensive position.

"I'm…flattered…really I am, but I am in love with someone else, sorry."

"Who said anything about love?" the cat demon said, grabbing Joann's hand and pulling her roughly to his chest, this time in a dance like position.

"I'm talking about sex." He purred.

Joann gulped. She was still a virgin. There weren't too many guys who were decent enough where she lived to have a relationship let alone have sex with.

"I don't fly that way." Joann said, trying to push away from him again, however she found he was much stronger then he appeared.

"I know you're not a lesbian by how you were with Jenny. Usually the girls flirt with her. You didn't." the cat demon said.

He held Joann's right hand in his left paw/hand, while his other was curved low around her waist. The two of them were in a slow dance like state, just shifting back and forth in that same position. He nuzzled into her neck again, using his tongue and fangs.

Joann closed her eyes. There was nothing she could do. If she attacked him with her spirit bo, it would cause an up roar and she'd cause trouble for both Kurama and Kuwabara. He was stronger then her and she couldn't break away. Joann knew if she kicked him, it might make him mad and who knew what he'd do then. Joann was more cautious now and would think before making any attack; Kurama taught her that. She then remembered she could tell them via mind link.

Joann closed her eyes and tried not to focus on the hand that was presently caressing her ass.

Meanwhile…

After the song had ended, Kurama and Kuwabara were cheering and clapping. They watched Joann walk off the stage. It was at this time Kurama thought it would be perfect to talk to Kuwabara how he felt about her.

"Man, she rocks. She always sings the best songs too." Kuwabara said, biting into his burger.

While Joann was on stage, Jenny came back with the food. She was a bit disappointed Joann wasn't there but she found a better place at the stage to watch her sing. She ended up having to wait on another table after the song was over.

Kurama took a sip of his Iced Tea.

"It sounded like she was singing it to someone."

Kuwabara blinked at Kurama.

"What do ya mean?"

"Well, she picked a love song to sing."

"So did you remember?" Kuwabara said with a raised eyebrow.

Kurama sweat dropped. He had sung a love song. He needed to tackle this from another angle.

"Yes, but her's sounded like someone that she was in love with now; mine was for someone that I use to love." Kurama said.

"Oh…" Kuwabara said.

There was a bit of a silence between the two of them.

"Who did you sing for?" Kuwabara asked, now curious.

Kurama sighed.

Kuwabara was a smart guy; sometimes he could be so dense. However, unbeknownst to Kurama, Kuwabara knew exactly what he was going at. He was trying to waste time, hoping Joann would come back and interrupt the conversation. Thinking of her…

"Hey, shouldn't Jo-chan be back by now?" Kuwabara said, looking towards the stage.

Just then, Joann's message came through.

_'__Kuwabara!'_

Kuwabara blinked.

_**'Jo**__**-chan?**__**'**_he thought in his head.

_'__Help__…'_

That was all Joann could send before the cat demon began to grind against her.

Kuwabara blinked and stood up.

Kurama blinked at him in wonderment.

"Jo-chan's in trouble!" he growled looking around until he found her 'dancing' with the cat demon. "Why that bastard!"

Before Kurama could ask what he was talking about, Kuwabara rushed over. It wasn't too far of a 'run'. When Kuwabara got there, he grabbed Joann's free hand; which was pushing on the cat demon's chest; and pulled her right out of the demon's grasp.

The cat demon hissed as Kuwabara held her close to his chest; glaring daggers.

"I was enjoying her. You can have her after I'm done." The cat demon hissed, his claws outstretched.

"No one is going to 'enjoy' her." Kuwabara growled back.

Joann blinked up in amazement and awe. Kuwabara looked scary at this very moment. He looked ready to kill this demon; just like Kurama wanted to with the bouncer. The cat demon raised an eyebrow before snickering.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you owned her. I didn't see your mark on her; nor smelt you on her."

"I don't own her either…she owns herself ya bastard."

Kurama was standing behind his two commrades; he had his rose whip out ready to mutilate the demon that tried to deflower Joann in public.

"It doesn't work like that." The cat demon said. "You either claim her or not. And if you don't; I certainly will." The demon said looking at Joann with lusty eyes.

Joann couldn't help but shutter at them. They were so full of lust, want, and made her feel like she needed ten showers. Kuwabara growled and pulled her closer to him. He held her with one hand while he had his spirit sword appear in his other. He pointed the tip of the sword at the demon's neck; which was close enough to have the point barely touch the part under his chin.

"If you leave right now; I'll let you keep your neck." Kuwabara growled.

The demon looked scared for a moment but composed himself.

"Fine…" he backed up a bit and began to walk back into the crowd.

However, he turned around and snickered.

"Next time I see her; I WILL make her mine."

With that last comment, the cat demon disappeared. The room didn't seem to be disturbed at all with the little incident. It seemed it was common for 'fights' to break out in this place. Kuwabara held his sword out a little longer. He wanted to make sure that cat-demon was gone. Once he was able to feel that energy leave he relaxed and let his sword vanish. He looked down at Joann with concerned eyes and held her shoulders with both of his hands.

"Are you okay?"

"Now I am…thanks. He was so much stronger then me and I was afraid of taking out my weapon; fearing a riot would happen. Now I know for next time what to do." Joann said with a weak smile.

"There won't BE a next time." Kuwabara said, looking at her with a serious look.

Joann blinked up at him, worry on her face.

"Hey, it's okay; I'm okay. You can relax now. I'm sure the food is on the table by now. Why don't we eat?" she said.

Kurama came up to Kuwabara's side and rested a hand on his shoulder. Kuwabara glanced over at him.

"Ann-chan is right. Besides, I'm sure she wants to sit down after that."

Joann sighed. She was glad that Kurama was the voice of reasoning; otherwise, she would be standing there in Kuwabara's arms and probably would have done something stupid, like kiss him. Her face flushed at the thought and she decided to hide it in Kuwabara's chest.

Kuwabara looked down at her and nodded. Joann eeped as she found him picking her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her blush was open for everyone to see. He chuckled at your reaction.

"H-hey, I can walk!" Joann said a bit flustered.

"You're not THAT heavy." Kuwabara said as he walked back to the booth.

He sat down first and then set Joann right next to him; at her spot on the end of the booth.

Joann gave him a playful glare.

"What do you mean not THAT heavy."

He seemed to sit closer to her. Close enough where their arms slightly touched. Kurama smiled. He was glad that the incident occurred. Only because he believed Kuwabara was beginning to realize how much he loved Joann.

They ate their meals without any other incidents and talked about the singers who were on stage. After they were done and full, Jenny came back with the bill.

"Sorry 'bout what happened hun. He's a regular here and will sleep with anything that moves." She said with a sympathy smile. "Although, he had good taste this time." She added with a wink.

Joann gave her a polite smile back. She was too tied now to care if she was flirting with her or not. Kuwabara causally rested his arm behind her and gave Jenny a look of 'she's mine'. However, this went un-noticed by said 'she mine'. Jenny seemed to take the hint and sighed.

'Why do the pretty ones have to be straight…' she thought.

She took their plates and left the bill. Kurama wouldn't let Joann or Kuwabara look at it nor help.

"I have it, remember I said it would be my treat?" Kurama said taking out what looked to be a credit card.

He dropped a $5 bill on the table as a tip. Joann was always a big tipper and when they got up to leave she left another $10 bill. Jenny was a nice waitress and didn't over do it on the flirting. Joann was happy as Kuwabara pulled her close to him and she leaned against his side as they left the building Joann waved to the bouncer as they left; who moved out of their way and nodded. He gulped when Kurama gave him a look before he smiled politely at him before they walked away.

When they got home they were exhausted. Joann groaned as she remembered she had training the next day and it was already one in the morning. She only would have five hours of sleep since she had to get up around six in the morning. By the time, Joann took a shower and got her pjs on and snuck into Kuwabara's room with her blanket and Koga, it was already 2:13 am. Joann slowly crawled up next to Kuwabara who was already out snoring away. She smiled as she snuggled up against his side. His arms automatically wrapped around her and pulled her closer.

Joann snuggled against his firm strong form and sighed in content. She wished she could stay in his arms forever, but she knew that this 'dream' like stay with him was coming close to an end and the Dark Tournament was fastly moving upon them. Joann could only hope that she didn't screw the series so much that it would endanger the gang worst then they already were. However, Joann decided to not worry about now as sleep over came her and she slept peacefully in Kuwabara's strong arms.

* * *

(End of Chapter 11)  
End of Season One.

Please Read and Review. Thank you ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Hey ^_^ wow two chapters in one week! Hahah I'm on a roll.

Now I want to answer a few things that have come to my attention (before I get on with the story). I would like to explain (again) that this story was originally an insert reader fic and on another site (coughadultfanfictioncough). So if there are some 'yous' where there should be either 'her' or 'she', I apologize. I am trying to go through all my chapters (which is now up to chapter 53) and fix all of that stuff up so I can post this story here.

Another thing I was asked was about the powers. Well...I was gonna have that be explained a bit later in the story, but someone mentioned that it was 'mary sueish'. I didn't mean for Joann to be 'mary sue'. I actually have a reasonable way she got the powers she had gotten. Remember she got hit by lightening? Well, she now has lightening as her power. That's why she can manipulate 'electric' weapons. Also, some reasons why I have her have a few things, such as a sheild and reading minds is because she is a 'growing' character. Kuwabara's powers grew with the more things he did. Yusuke's power grew to where he could use a 'shot gun', four spirit gun attacks, and a few other attacks. Kuarma...for some reason really only has one if you think about it O.o and Hiei as his major attack as well as the 'spirit sword' thing like Kuwabara's. I just wanted her to grow with them, getting some new techniques. And a small spoiler, she doesn't really use the other two much (telepahy and the sheild) a lot in the latter chapters. She really doesn't need them. Plus the only reason I had her read people's minds is because Kuwabara can and he has a sixth sense too. I figured if he had a sixth sense and could read minds, why couldn't she?

The Yusuke suddenly liking her as well as Kurama...well, I find that after the whole 'Saint Beast' stuff, she would get closer to the guys. Kurama got really close to Kuwabara and he had JUST met him. Yusuke's reason is...well I have my reason haha. I think he would like her because she is sort of like him. They have a bit of the same personality, which actually it grows more and more like him as the chapters continue and ends up with...well something happening to make it even more so .. That's all you are getting on that hahaha.

To another question, Yoko is attracted to her because during mostly the 'training' stuff, Kurama and Yoko have learned more from Joann and Yoko finds her as more than an attractive woman. She is strong willed and is strong, in her own right. Also, I didn't mean for her to 'perfect.' I tried to have her fit in the YYH world. I also based her off my self ^^; Soooo...yeaaahhh hahaha. Well at the time I wrote this anyway haha. I was thinner (tho I'm not fat just a little over weight.) and I always wanted the hair color I gave her. And I sing pretty good. I also would sing as I did karate and would do awesome when I did it...so really...Joann is me ^^; I don't think I'm perfect or anything but I have a lot of things similar with her. Well, except for the powers hahaha. I do have a sixth sense tho and a bit of telephathy . mostly with my family tho. Soooo yeah that also explains Joann.

Another thing...the 'x' in the curse words...well back in 2003 you couldn't curse on this site. (Shows how long I've been doing this plus how old I am (cough27cough) soooooo that's why its still like that. I promise to go back through the previous chapters and fix that along with the 'yous'.

And two more things before I let you guys read this story. There is SOOOOO much stuff that is coming up in this story that you won't be able to believe. I do have her fight more and do more things by herself. She will have new powers similar to what she can do...try with electricty. Plus you will learn more about her and her realationships with the guys will get stronger. Plus she becomes more of a comedy relief ^^; and slowly, after the Dark Tourney becomes really less of a main main character...until the end of the Sensui stuff...and then more things happen and even more spoilers and I won't continue with telling you that stuff hahaha. If you DO want to know, then check out the 52 chapters posted at the other site hahaha, where it is YOU and not Joann hahaha.

And the last thing is...I would like to thank Sparkles of Youthfulness, as it was their questions in their review. I did take it as a constructive critizism. I didn't get offended or anything. Also...I tried to send you a PM with all of this stuff but you didn't allow Pms ^^; soooo I had to answer all this stuff here in the A/N. I hope you understand my answers. And if any of you guys have ANY questions or concerns or helpful critizism for this story, just let me know. I really do appreciate hearing from you guys, and not just with "I LOVE THIS STORY SO FUCKING MUCH THAT I JUMPED AROUND FINDING IT WAS UPDATED!"...tho I do enjoy those reviews . hahaha. I do appreciate constructive critizism.

So again, that you Sparkles of Youthfulness. I do appreciate your review and I'm sorry I couldn't send you a PM to thank you personaly ^_^.

Now ENJOY this new chapter ^_^.

Chapter 12 The Dark Tourney Begins!

The dark tournament! For unbridled clashes of evil, nothing matches this contest, held by mortals made wealthy and powerful through the forces of darkness! In it, selected five-member teams battle to the death! Though demons are the typical contestants, humans who have stuck their noses too far into spirit world affairs are often forced to join 'guest' teams. Refusing to compete means death. The only way to survive is to win.

That is what Joann found herself involved in. Joann, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei stood with the other teams, those of which were made up of demons.

"Heh heh…I've looked forward to this." said one demon.

"We can run completely a mock." said another.

"We win, we get whatever we want!"

"I'll dine on a thousand humans!"

"I'm almost drooling."

"Don't get too excited. You have to bet us, and that ain't gonna happen."

"You'll hafta eat those words!"

"Say, I smell human…"

"A pre-tourney snack, perhaps?"

Some demons look over to Joann and Kuwabara.

"This isn't starting well. Urameshi's late…" said Kuwabara, obviously aggravated

"Never mind that. Are you two ready?" asked Hiei, keeping his eyes and head forward.

"Me? You betcha! Kurama's helped me shape up! I'm gonna win…and the demon world's gonna fear me! No demon will dare mess with Yukina, or ANYONE I love again!" Kuwabara said, taking a quick look in Joann's direction as he said 'anyone'.

However Joann didn't notice it, since she had grown to except the fact that Kuwabara and Yukina were just meant to be, and that it might be better for him if he didn't fall for her. Didn't mean Joann wouldn't still love the guy with all of her heart and soul, even if she couldn't be with him or have him love her back.

Kuwabara, sighed, but it went unnoticed.

"What about you?" Hiei asked, still keeping his attention forward, though he did take a side glance towards Joann, amazed at how tone she seemed to get. Her body had gotten leaner and a little more muscular, though it wasn't as if it was unappealing or anything.

"I've gotten better, even have powers you haven't seen yet. Kura-chan and Kuwa-chan's help of course." Joann said giving a smile towards the fire demon.

Hiei looked towards Kurama and raises an eyebrow at him.

"Kura-chan?" Hiei had an amused smirk and amusement obvious in his voice.

Kurama had enjoyed that nickname Joann dubbed him, until this ever moment.

"It's her nickname she gave me." Kurama sighed, knowing all too well that Hiei would use this in some way against the poor fox demon.

"Hn."

Hiei's eyes shown with amusement as his face looked stern.

A few minutes later, had a huge ship anchored close to the shore. A man that could have been either related or actually black beard the pirate stepped off the ship and into the crowd of bloodthirsty demons.

"All aboard. Everybody. Time to go."

Kuwabara walked up to the short demon.

"Hold it! One 'guest' isn't here yet!"

"Yeah? Rules say yer late, yer a refuse. We'll send assassins to deal with 'im." says the black beard look a like.

"No need for that." came a very familiar voice from behind them.

Joan had already sensed Yusuke and the 'mask fighter' only ten minutes ago. The group turned around to Yusuke, who had his hair down and with out gel walking up to his teammates, the mask fighter closely behind.

"Sorry to hold up the party." said Yusuke with a cocky grin.

"Where have you been, Urameshi?!" shouted Kuwabara.

Joann grined, like a little girl who just saw her dad come home from a business trip on Christmas and gave him a hug tackle, causing him to fall backwards with her on top of him.

"I missed you too lil sis!" said Yusuke laughing, glad to see her.

He had missed Joann. He thought she was just as fun as Kuwabara, just that he didn't have to play pranks too much on her to have fun.

"I really missed you too big bro!" Joann giggled.

Joann had missed him. He was fun, especially since he was exactly like her! They could have been twins, if she wasn't from 'another dimension' and had his looks.

"Urameshi?" whispered a demon.

Joann continued to squeeze the life out of the poor boy.

"The one who got Rando and Suzaku…" said another demon.

"We take him down, we got it made!" said another.

Joann got off of him and he quickly got up, and then helped her to her feet as well.

"Whoo! I'm stiff and sore all over…you tackling me didn't help Joann, though I didn't mind getting hugged by my favorite lil sis." grined Yusuke, and giving her a wink.

Joann laughed.

"I'm your ONLY little sis or only sis for that matter!"

"True." He said, putting Joann in a headlock, and after giving her a noggey, let her go.

"You look pretty shaky and I hate to think why." Said Kuwabara, ignoring the display of 'affection' between the two of them, though Kurama and Hiei had caught it and inwardly smirked.

Hiei walked up to Yusuke.

"Yusuke."

Yusuke turned and just missed Hiei's sword. Hiei kept attacking Yusuke with his skill swordsmanship, though Yusuke seemed to easily dodge all of the fire demon's swipes. Joann's spiritual powers had seemed to grow as she was able to make out most of the movements.

"They're moving so…so fast! I almost can't follow…." Said a dumbfounded Kuwabara.

"Same, Yusuke became Speedie Gonzalize or something." Joann said with a smile and a shake of her head.

Yusuke ended the little 'warm up' by easily catching Hiei's blade with his bare hand.

"Phew! Nice to see you too Hiei." Said Yusuke,

Hiei smirked as he put his sword away.

"I don't know how you did it, but your skills are almost adequate."

"Almost adequate?! I couldn't even move like that in a million years!" said Kuwabara

"Don't sweat it. You did follow their moves which show you've improved, as well as Ann-chan." Said Kurama.

Yusuke and Hiei both raised an eyebrow.

"Ann-chan?" Yusuke said as a grin appeared on his face.

Joann blushed a bit, a little embarrassed at the nickname. Kurama chuckled.

"My nickname for her."

"Yeah that's right…Kura-chan!" Joann said, wanting to embarrass the fox for embarrassing her.

Yusuke grined even more

"Kura-chan? Man, what did I miss?" he asked.

"The best two months of my life!" Joann said, not meaning to say that, but it was the truth.

It had been the best two months of her life. It was just fun training with the two boys.

Yusuke and Hiei give her a look.

"What actually did you three do for two months?" asked a suspicious Yusuke, thinking that Joann wouldn't think training for two months straight would be 'fun'.

Joann, Kurama, and Kuwabara looked at each other and grinned.

"Nothing too important." Joann said.

"All we did was train." Said Kurama.

"Yeah." Said Kuwabara.

The two boys, who were out of this little loop, gave the rest of them an unbelieving glare.

Hiei then noticed the 'masked fighter'.

"I suppose short stuff here is our fifth member?" asked Hiei, not too impressed.

The rest of the group looked at whom Hiei was speaking about.

"Someone shorter then Hiei?! I can barely see him! If I sneezed, I'd blow him clear to mars!" said Kuwabara, shocked that people could actually be that short.

"Let's just say for filler, we could have done worse." Said Yusuke

"That so? I dunno…" said Kuwabara, not really believing someone THAT short could be of any help.

Then Joann realized that they forgot about her.

"Hey, wait a minute! I'm the fifth fighter! Remember? Even Toguro said I had to fight or I'd be killed too…" Joann looked a little scared at that thought. She still wasn't sure what would happen if she did die here.

Yusuke paled.

"Crap! I forgot about that! What are we going to do now?"

"Why don't they switch off? You know; every other member or something between the two fighters? Or we can use one of them as an alternate fighter, incase one of us cannot fight?" suggested Kurama, always being the more logical one out of the group.

"Can we do that? I mean, it kinda sounds like cheatin or something." said Kuwabara.

"It follows the count of team members, and satisfies Toguro's request." said Hiei.

They all agreed on that and boarded the ship.

"Up anchor! Two hours to Hangman Island…" said the captain.

Everyone was all standing around, some demons glaring at Yusuke, others at Joann and the rest of the gang. Then the captain stepped out on the upper deck of the ship.

"Your attention please! This is no pleasure cruise! We'll conduct tournament preliminaries…on the ship…starting now!" said the captain.

Just then, a circular platform began to rise from the middle of the ship, stopping about ten feet from the boat's deck. Stairs had also risen with the platform.

"Sixteen teams will compete in the Dark Tournament. Fifteen are waiting on Hangman Island! One team from this ship will fill the sixteenth slot."

Kuwabara growled.

"No one told us about this!"

"Must have been a surprise saved just for us on the ship." Joann mumbled.

"Each team will pick its strongest member…and these will fight for participating in the tournament." Said the captain.

The group watched as some of the demons staredt towards the platform, most of them big guys.

"A battle royale?! In those it ain't always the strongest who comes out on top! Hey Urameshi! Here's your chance to show your new stuff!" shouted Kuwabara, turning to find a sleeping Yusuke.

"Urameshi!"

"Shhh! Kuwa-chan! He's asleep!" Joann said, making the red haired teen's face turn red.

"NO WAY!" Kuwabara then grabbed Yusuke's shirt and started to yell in his face.

"How can you sleep?! Yer team captain! C'mon wake up!"

"Shhh! You're gonna wake him up!" Joann yelled, knowing Yusuke needed his sleep, and also trying to get a rise out of Kuwabara, which was always fun to do.

"That's the point Jo-chan!" shouted Kuwabara.

"This can happen after extreme training. He's fallen into deep sleep to restore strength and his aura." Said Kurama.

"Say what?! Then who's going up there?! And don't you EVEN think about it Jo-chan!" shouted Kuwabara, who glared at her.

Joann was in mid step, ready to climb up onto that platform and kick some serious demon butt. She put her leg back down and pouted, trying to lighten the mood.

"You never let me have any fun! You're worse then a mother!" Joann pouted.

Then the mask fighter moved toward the platform

"Guess that's settled. He's going. At least we'll see what he can do." Said Hiei.

'She.' Joann thought and giggled a bit, which earned her a look from the guys.

"Sorry, I'm a little hyper." Joann said, which was true.

It was exciting, and when Joann got excited, she got hyper; which was worse then a sugar high.

"What if he loses?! I don't think losing teams just go home!" shouted Kuwabara, ignoring Joann, not really wanting to deal with her if she was hyper.

"Probably right. We might have to kill everyone aboard…so there'll be no one left to complain." Said Hiei, with a grin, which creped Kuwabara out.

"Tuhrrific." Said Kuwabara.

"He won't lose. Like you said Kuwa-chan, 'it ain't always the strongest that come out on top.' So you don't have to worry. Besides…I sense a great power deep with in him. He's doing a good job of hiding it, but I can still sense a bit of his power…and trust me…there is a lot of it." Joann said, calming down from her moment of hyper ness.

It was true, tho only half true. Joann could sense a small portion of power off the 'mysterious' fighter; who was Genkai from what she remembered from the episodes. She was also shocked that if this, what she was feeling, was only a small portion of the old master's power, then it would be scary to sense her full potential.

As soon as the masked fighter stepped onto the area the match began.

"Heh heh…the puny one's first." Said a demon

"Kill 'em in turn…"

"..starting with you!"

"Pile on the shrimp!"

All of the demon's lunge at the masked fighter, who stood *her* ground.

"I knew it! They're ganging up on him!" shouted Kuwabara.

"No room to run! He'll be mashed flat!" said Kurama.

In one movement, the masked fighter blasted all of her attackers with a spirit gun blast.

"Point, game, and match to Team Urameshi! They will take the sixteenth slot in the Dark Tournament!" announced the captain.

'That little guy used…Yusuke's reigun! But…' thought Kuwabara, astonished at what the mystery fighter did.

"He deep-sixed every one o' them! Using Urameshi's shotgun! Who is that guy?!" shouted Kuwabara.

"I think Yusuke knew this would happen." Said Kurama, smiling as he looked over towards the sleeping Yusuke.

"Well duh! Don't doubt him! My big bro knows what he's doing…well some of the times, and this happens to be one of those times!" Joann said with a wide grin.

"That's for sure!" said Kuwabara.

The mask fighter walked up to the rest of the group.

"That was ace! Welcome to the team! Just one thing…who are you?" asked Kuwabara.

The mask fighter pointed behind Kuwabara, who then looked to find other teams lunging at the group.

"Screw the rules!"

"Kill 'em! We'll be famous!"

Kuwabara, the mask fighter, and Joann all jumped out of the way, just in time. There was a creator in the deck where the three of them were not only moments before standing.

"Looks like we're up. Ah well, its better then sitting around." Said Hiei with a gleam in his eye.

"I'd say so..." said Kurama, a rose in his right hand. In a flash, Hiei is standing with his back to some demons, which fall apart onto the deck floor.

"Petal Whirl Wind!" shouted Kurama, as he spun in a circle, killing off demons with the rose's petals, which become daggers.

Joann looked at Yusuke and noticed several demons heading for the sleeping teen.

"Yusuke!" Joann said, once again losing herself with in the scene.

She called forth her spirit staff and moved to go towards him.

"Heh! Dead to the world!"

"And dead for real in a second!"

Kuwabara, heard her cry and the voices of the two demons going for Yusuke. He turned to see the two scumbags.

"Aww, cripes! Urameshi! He's so out, Akiko Motsunuto couldn't stir him if she sang right in his ear!" shouts Kuwabara.

Joann stopped in mid stride to turn and look at him.

'Man, I don't know any of these people they talk about.' she thought.

"That's the least of your problems." Said a demon, behind Kuwabara.

He saw a few more demons coming up behind him.

"It's over kill but…Double Sword Fencing! "Shouted Kuwabara.

Two swords appeared one in each hand.

"Clear off or you're hamburger!" said Kuwabara, slicking all of the demons into many pieces.

Joann found all she could do was stop any demons from going over to the sleeping Yusuke. She stood her ground and with her staff whacked a few demons in the face. She couldn't think up a song on the spot and was fighting without singing a note. Fortanetly, she had trained for such an occasion while out with Kurama and still was kicking demon ass. However, she wished she could be singing.

"No chance! I'm taking his head…and making my fortune!" said a demon that had somehow gotten past both Joann and Kuwabara's 'barrier' which was the two of them.

"Die Urameshi!" said another, who had followed the first one.

"No! We're too late!" shouted Kuwabara

All of a sudden, the two demons went flying. Yuskue had knocked them clear to the moon.

"Mnn-wuh…gmmm….RAAAH! NO WAY, Y'OLD BIDDY! I'LL KEEP GOIN AND GOIN AND GOIN!" shouted a 'sleep fighting' Yusuke.

"Reminds me of the energizer bunny." Joann mumbled, after giving a sigh of relief, while knocking another demon off the boat and into the open ocean with her staff.

"Whew! Even in his sleep he trains! The regimen's become instinctive." Said a relieved Kurama, who had also seen the two demons going after Yusuke, but was too busy him self to give him aid.

"Old biddy?! So he was training with that shrimp of a sensei…Master Genkai?!" said Kuwabara, still kicking some demon butt as he looked over to the mask fighter, who was making her opponents look like fools, easily defeating them.

'Oh yeah! Kuwabara knew that the mask fighter was Genkai, until she reviled her self to be a younger version!' Joann thought while she watched Kuwabara fend off more demons, and thinking at the same time.

'And who said he can't do too things at once!' Joann smirked before going back to kicking more demon ass.

Kuwabara watched the mask fighter dodge and easily deflect demon after demon.

'Couldn't be her! Why'd she risk her neck? If not her, then who…' thought Kuwabara, while slicing more demons with his Double Sword Attack.

Meanwhile, on the upper deck, watching this whole scene was the captain.

"Mr. Sakyo was right…random thugs just annoy these guys. I'd hope to see their potential, but they're barely giving 10 %...Urameshi barely 5 %!" the captain thought.

After all of the demons were either knocked off the boat or killed, you had noticed the island.

"That's gotta be Hangman Island!" shouted Kuwabara.

"Who know what horrors await us there?! Brace yer selves' guys! And look sharp!" said Kuwabara, sounding like an announcer from the show.

At this thought Joann giggled and then saluted.

"Aye Aye captain Kuwa-chan!"

"This ain't funny Jo-chan! I'm being serious! We gotta be careful!" he shouted.

"I know. I just hate it when things are just too serious, that's all. You know that." Joann pouted.

"Well it is serious. So there." Kuwabara said with a nod of his head, only making Joann giggle at him.

Joann helped Kuwabara with the sleeping Yusuke off the boat and started to walk towards the hotel. They were told that someone had already brought their stuff to the hotel and would be waiting in their rooms. As they entered the hotel, they were amazed at how fancy it was.

"Geeze…pretty ritzy joint. What gives?" said a 'yowzaed' Kuwabara.

"I feel like a princess..." Joann said looking around with wide eyes.

"Welcome honored guests. Let me show you to your room." Said a butler.

"Bonanza weird. This is the Dark Tournament?" said Kuwabara, still shocked at how nice they were treated and how beautiful the hotel was.

"Well, it is funded by the rich and evil, Kuwa-chan. Obviously they would want to impress their 'victims of their enjoyment' by having them stay in a nice place. Probably to give us a false sense of security or something" Joann said with a shrug, still holding on to Yusuke with Kuwabara.

Kuwabara looked at her.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?"

Joann grinned.

"All up here." she said, pointing to your head with your free hand.

Hiei snorted

"Like there's anything really up there."

"Oh sit on it Hiei!"

Somewhere else on the island…

"So where is he, Botan, huh?!" asked a very pissed and worried Keiko.

"Calm down, Keiko." Said Botan.

"How can I calm down?! We almost died because of Yusuke!" shouted the furious girl.

"Not so loud!" said Botan, giving the on lookers a weak smile.

"We have to keep track of where he goes, what he does, so we can be ready-"stammered Keiko.

"I know I know." Sighed Botan.

'Growing up with Yuskue, she had to be plucky and fearless! She didn't blink when I told her about the Tournament. She just shouted "Take me there!" ' thought Botan.

"Wow! Shizuru, check out that chandelier!" shouted Atsuko, Yusuke's mother, Shizuru right behind the woman smoking.

'I'm worried…' Botan thought with a sweat drop.

Back with the group...

"Man, talk about posh! This'd be a great vacation spot!" said Kuwabara, sitting on the bed where he put the still sleeping Yusuke on.

Joann looked around the room. There was a faint, no, two faint spiritual signatures that didn't seem to belong. However, she couldn't put her finger on it. She felt like they were being watched, but from where? She couldn't locate. She turned to Kuwabara and found that he didn't seem to notice anything. She shrugged it off.

'Must be my nerves.' she thought.

A bellhop came in with a cart with 6 cups of tea.

"Lady and Gentlemen…" he said with a bow before he left.

Kuwabara glared at the cups.

"This stuff ain't poisoned, is it?" asked a suspicious Kuwabara.

"Not likely-The Tournament's all about maximum combat, so they want every contender at peak potential." Said Kurama, sipping from his cup.

"The hosts are especially interested in seeing us in action before we're torn limb by limb…" said Hiei, before taking a sip from his cup.

Joann looked at the cups and was about to take one when one seemed to vanish from in front of her eyes. She blinked at the spot where once sat a cup. She looked around. Where could it have gone? No one else seemed to notice. She shook her head.

'I reeaaaallllly need to get my eyes checked or someone IS in this room.' she thought .

"Well, it never hurts to be careful. I'll stick to my own beverages, thanks. You want one Jo-chan?" asked Kuwabara, pulling out an energy drink from a yellow backpack he had worn, not trusting anyone other then maybe Joann and Kurama.

He would trust Urameshi to a point, and he wouldn't trust Hiei with his life, especially since the guy gave him the creeps and he didn't know that much about the 'shrimp'.

"I don't think I need anything caffinated right now...I think I just saw something." she said still not sure if there was a cup there a moment ago or not.

"Odd…there's a cup missing." said Kurama noticing Joann staring at the tray full of cups.

"So its not my imagination?" Joann asked filled with relief. "Cause I seriously thought I either needed glasses or was going insane."

"I would think the latter." Hiei said with a smirk.

"At this point..." Joann said looking around the room before seeing Rinku on the table across from where everyone was standing.

She kicked her self for forgeting about this part. She also was a bit happy as it proved that she DID sense someone earlier but thought she was going insane. Slowly her powers were growing.

"Huh?" Kuwabara said before blinking at Joann and following where her gaze went.

Kuwabara's eyes widened and he stood back up.

"Hey! Who's that?! How'd he get in here?!" he shouted.

"He must've been hiding some place!" said Kurama. "Then came out and took the cup without us noticing…"

"Naw, I came through the door like you did! Forgot to knock, though." Grinned Rinku.

He took off his hat.

"Allow me to introduce myself-Rinku. Team special ops. My crew, the Jolly Devil Six, will be your opponents in the first round tomorrow." He said, giving a nod.

"Jolly Devil Six? Isn't it only five to a team?!" said Kuwabara, completely forgetting that 'his' team had six team members as well.

"You have six people." Said Rinku, confused at to why Kuwabara was complaining about his team having six people.

"Well, that's because I had to fight and Yusuke accidentally brought an extra person to be the fifth." Joann said, not knowing why she was explaining herself to him.

"Ah, well that means one of you two is an alternate, if one of you dies in battle. The six of us are all tough as nails, so we choose our alternate by rock-paper-scissors." Said Rinku.

"Must be nice being the 'guest' team. You don't have to sit through the opening ceremonies or rule meetings. 'Course, you also don't need to negotiate for prizes, 'cuzz you'll be taken out way early." Said Rinku, balancing himself on the now empty teacup.

('Lil punk thinks he's being funny? I'll show him funny if he keeps this up.' thought Kuwabara.

"It's just a fact the captain of the previous winning team nominated you guys as guests." Rinku continued.

Joann noticed that other aura, however it came up behind her. She tensed up before turning around finding Zeru. She thought Rinku was cute, but Zeru...well he was a bit psycho in her option.

Everyone turned to Joann and noticed the guy standing behind her.

"That will do Rinku..." he said.

Rinku skipped over to his teammate.

"Sorry Zeru! Got carried away! This tournament stuff is just so exciting!" said Rinku.

"Another lurker! He wasn't here before, I'm sure of it!" said Kuwabara, sweating a bit.

"I should have gone with my gut..." Joann mumbled, getting everyone's attention.

"I THOUGHT I senesed someone but wasn't sure."

"What do you mean you THOUGHT you sensed someone but WASN'T sure?!" Kuwabara said with wide eyes.

He didn't sense either of them and the fact Joann had 'maybe' sensed them when the group walked into the room, well what was all that training with Kurama for? Althought, he couldn't get too upset as he, having the same training, hadn't sensed anything. However, his spirit awareness had been acting slightly weird since they came onto this island; maybe even a little before the boat. Kuwabara shrugged off the feeling and went back to focusing on the scene at hand.

"It doesn't matter anyway." said Zeru, taking everyone's attention back at these 'intruders'. "By this time tomorrow you'll be like that cup."

Everyone turned to look at that 'missing' cup and found it broken into pieces as if it was sliced by an egg cutter.

"Gack! When did that happen?!" says Kuwabara, a little freaked out.

Joann blinked at the cup before turning around and watched as the two walked out of the room as casualy as they had entered it.

'This isn't starting out too well.' she thought before looking back at the cup.

(End of Chapter 12)

That's it! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! ^_^ I'll try to get another out but now that my vacation is almost over I'm gonna TRY to get out as many chapters as I possibly can, even when I'm back to work. So I hope you guys still enjoyed this and please read and review!


End file.
